TOV: Black Brigade
by nexusmaster
Summary: Wolves lurk in all of us. One is white, the other black. One good, the other evil. The group goes on one final journey to stop a catastrophe as age old conspiracies blow up after the Adaphogos. YurixEstelle, KarolxNan, RitaxOC. Complete
1. Wolves and Ghosts

**A/N:** First attempt at a Tales of Vesperia fic so here's to hoping it's good! Parings are: YurixEstelle (Come on folks, it grows on you), KarolxNan (Puppy love... fitting for Karol), RitaxOC (Oh this _will_ be funny, trust me). Please enjoy.

**Chapter 01: Wolves and Ghosts**

-------- _3 Years Ago_ -----------

"Jeez," A young knight with long black hair sighed into the cold. His sword was slung over his shoulder as he loosely kept his eyes on the alert. His bored gaze shifted to his right. He chuckled at the serious look on his fellow knights' faces, "Man, this is such a pain." He groaned in annoyance as another gust of cold wind bit at him.

"Pay attention Yuri," Marx scolded his squad-mate as they continued onwards, "there's no telling what might jump out at us."

The other three knights snickered at Yuri when he rolled his eyes. It was their first assignment away from the castle, but only by a few miles. They were in the middle of the nearby wooded area, in the middle of Zaphias's winter season, and it was cold. A thin mist lingered just above the frigid ground and slipped between the large tree trunks around them.

"Yeah, yeah, diligence, honor, and all that junk." Yuri sighed in boredom and disappointment. He was sincerely excited when he was chosen to go on this mission, especially after a small two months of being a knight. If only Flynn was with him, but he was busy helping the Captain with something.

Marx removed his helmet, revealing his light brown hair and serious green eyes. He shot Yuri a look before turning to the other members of the squad, "Phelix, Shawn, you two check out the western part of the woods." The two knights nodded and started off, "Narna, you and Yuri are with me."

"What wrong Marx, afraid I might break a rule if I'm away from you?" Yuri slightly tilted his sheathed sword and smirked when Marx snatched his lance out of the snowy ground.

Narna, the only female of the squad, shook her head at Yuri, "I'm sure you would break more than one rule without supervision Lowell."

Yuri chuckled and followed Marx and Narna as they journeyed deeper into the woods. He wasn't quite certain of what they were looking for, but everyone seemed on edge. It's not his fault the briefing was such a snore-fest. "So what are we looking for again?" He peered through the darkness, to be sure he was still following Narna and her inhumanly large axe.

"Weren't you listening when the Captain was giving us the assignment?" Narna looked back at him with astonished eyes. She sighed and shook her head once more, "You see Lowell, this is why you have no chance of advancing. If it weren't for your attitude, you'd be just as respected as Flynn, if not more."

Yuri didn't respond, silently seething at being compared to his friend for the umpteenth time. He was truthfully getting sick of it. "Excuse me for having a personality." He muttered.

"Hold," Marx suddenly signaled for them to stop when he heard a sound in the darkness. He slowly readied his lance and glanced around carefully. "Narna, get back, Yuri and I will give you an opening so you can deliver a killing blow."

"I love how nobody bothered to answer my question." Yuri sighed and stepped in front of Narna. He took his usual loose stance and tossed the sheath of his sword aside. Seconds ticked by as the cold wind howled against the frozen trees, an otherwise unsettling silence in the night. The owls suddenly stopped hooting, and other sounds of life went silent. Whatever was here, it was coming closer.

A sudden growl made all three knights look to their right, and they were shocked by what they saw. Before anything registered in their minds, a blur of white shot by, sporting a mess of fangs and claws. It was gone into the darkness almost as soon as it came. "It's going for the others, we have to warn them!" Marx turned and bolted in the direction of Phelix and Shawn.

"What was that?" Yuri was taken back by the sight of this monster, but followed obediently. Unfortunately, by the time they arrived to where Phelix and Shawn were, it was too late.

"Argh!"

"Ack!" Both knights were viciously thrown through trees and into the cold ground. They looked like they had been mauled by the Lord of the Plains by the time Yuri and the others came to their aid.

"Narna!" Marx stopped between the prowling beast and his injured comrades, Yuri at his side. Narna dropped her axe and started doing the best she could to slow the bleeding of her fellow knights. They hadn't thought to bring a healer of any kind along. "Get ready Yuri," His eyes looked through the darkness, "it's coming."

"GGRUFF!" A booming bark-slash-snarl echoed through the cold woods as the beast lunged out of the shadows. It attacked Marx first, its fangs ready to rip into his torso. Marx managed to dodge a fatal blow, but his shoulder was nearly ripped off by the powerful row of steel-like teeth. His lance barely managed to scratch the ear of the giant wolf that was lunging for him. "Grrrrr," The giant wolf growled dangerously and watched Marx drop to his knees, blood gushing from his shoulder.

"Not so fast!" Yuri stepped in front of Marx and slashed at the wolf's face. He managed to leave a shallow cut on its cheek, and he succeeded in forcing the wolf back a few paces. However, when the wolf turned its gaze to him, it was as if time had slowed. Yuri's dark eyes met the bright blue orbs of the giant wolf, almost looking upwards at it. The moonlight struck the wolf's body through the trees, and Yuri could see its white fur clearly. It was a sight he'd never forget.

The wolf looked at the battered knights and let out a satisfied snort. With a growl of warning, it bounded off into the shadows. In the distance, Yuri could hear the sound of its powerful howl.

-------------- _Present_ ---------------

The forests of the capital city are very cold in the winter. Every year, a cold snap would hit the capital and freeze everything in the hemisphere. Everyone had long taken precaution to this season, including the knights that so vigorously protected the city. In the forested areas, an eerie mist would hang over the floor of the forests. It would slowly course through the towering trees, and at night, when the moon was right, it looked like ghosts roamed the forest.

A storm of hooves thundered through the cold woods near the capital, many in pursuit of one. Seven white steeds chased a black one through the mists of the forest, scattering the "ghosts" that roamed through it. At the chasing party's head, the current Commandant of the Imperial Knights: Flynn Scifo. He pushed his horse to go faster, his eyes focused on the dark figure ahead of him. "Stop, in the name of the Imperial Knights, and his Majesty Ioder!" He saw the man atop his horse look back and, as if snorting at the name, turned back to face forward. Flynn growled in anger and motioned for his knights to push forward. "Hurry men, we must catch him!"

One knight released his hold on the reigns of his steed and began to cast a spell. Without the help of a bhodi blastia, the attack had little punch, but it was enough to disable the targets method of transportation. Fireballs shot out of the knight's staff and hit the target's horse in the legs, throwing him off.

"Encircle him, our orders are to bring him back alive to face trial!" Flynn dismounted his steed and drew his sword. With the six knights at his sides, they formed a large circle around the fallen rider, a cloud of snow and cold air shrouding their view of him. "Surrender yourself!" His senses pricked and he turned to his right, "MOVE!"

It was too late. The knights hesitated, and a crescent-shaped wave of aer slammed into them. Flynn readied his sword and swung it upwards, "Azure Edge!"

"Crimson Edge!" The azure blast of power collided with the crimson crescent and sent a shock-wave that knocked everyone over, save for the man being pursued.

Finally, Flynn got a good look at him and felt his blood run cold. He wore black armor, the same style of the Imperial Knights. His shoulders were protected by plated armor, the outside lined with white fur that ran along his collar. His face was hidden behind a black helmet that had a single red eye that glowed in the moonlight.

"I will only give you one last warning, lay down your sword and surrender!" Flynn readied his sword again, but the black warrior simply took a stance of his own. Flynn froze at his posture: sword held loosely to the side, back straight, and slightly turned to the side.

"Move," He barked.

Flynn fired another Azure Edge, "I can't do that!" Flynn charged and tried to swipe horizontally when it was easily blocked. Incidentally, another knight had come up behind the black warrior, and a second tried from the side. Flynn stood in awe when their target sidestepped his attack, parried the one coming behind, and drove his open palm into the torso of the knight to his side. While the second knight was thrown a jaw-dropping distance into the dark woods, he turned and cut down the other knight.

"Crimson Wolf." He ducked and swung his sword low. Flynn jumped over the strike, but the wide slash cut ut the legs of another knight trying to help. Flynn landed and cursed when the target's open palm slammed into his chest, forcing him back a few paces. It was all he needed. Before Flynn could block, another crescent wave of aer slammed into his chest, blowing him back. Flynn landed hard on his back, blood trickling from a cut in his forehead. He felt blood flowing from his chest, and the world started going fuzzy.

He heard the sound of boots crunching the snow and ice of the forest floor. In moments, the red eye of the black shadow was looking down at him. A hand extended and dropped an apple gel onto his abdomen. A gift of pity it would seem. It was the last thing Flynn saw, before he lost consciousness.

...

...

...

...

In the Zaphian forests, there are many wolves. There are many memories, and there are many beginnings. In the past, a young knight saw a wolf that stood taller than a man. Its fur was white like the snow, with eyes as icy blue as the ice underfoot. Now, Flynn Scifo, knight of the people, saw the Wolf of Zaphias. It was a cold and windy day in the Lower Quarter...

**A/N**: And that's the first chapter. I'm planning for this to be a short adventure, not exactly a whole new epic for our loved heroes. Character analysis, relationship analysis, character development, and some good fights to keep the blood hot. Please leave a comment, or corrections that need to be made. Don't forget to review!


	2. Not a Dog Person

**A/N:** Alright, time for the second chapter. Warning, I can't help myself when it comes to humor, so everything is free game. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Not a Dog Person**

"Let's see," Bright green eyes sparkled as small hands opened the cover of a large book, "teacher's going to be so surprised when I show him my formulas." She smiled brightly as she skimmed through the pages, easily analyzing and memorizing all the information within. After two hours of studying, she closed the book and let out a proud "Hmph, easy as always!"

The little girl jumped out of the chair she had been occupying and quickly changed into her usual red outfit. She frowned slightly at the tasteless mage robes they made the young scholars wear, but she had dyed it her favorite color. With an excited bounce to her step, she placed the book in the holder she had on her back, the usual straps hanging down sloppily. She wasn't a neat freak like all the other stupid people who were studying to be Imperial Mages.

The small girl sprang from her room, finally dressed, and burst into the streets of Zaphias. Grinning at the bright sunny day, she turned her eyes up and to the left, "Bye, bye, Cleo, I'll bring you some fish later!" She laughed when the lazy grey cat licked its paw and seemed to ignore her.

Yes, it was the perfect start to an expectedly perfect day. Yes, that's when things usually end up going downhill quicker than snobby nobleman's mood. Taking the usual route to the academy, the little girl continued down the block, a grin still on her cute face. That is, until she felt a strong tug. She yelped out of shock and stumbled backwards.

In confusion, she looked around and tried to walk forward, but another tug made her fall on her butt. She rubbed her sore bottom and turned to see what had pulled her back. Her green eyes widened when she saw a stray dog had trapped one of her straps in its teeth and was ready to pull it a third time. "No doggy, wai- eek!" She yelped again when the dog took off in the opposite direction, strap in mouth, strap attached to holder, holder attached to little girl.

By the time the little girl wrestled the strap from the dirty dog, she had been dragged down three blocks, through an alleyway, bumped into a handful of cranky people, and scraped her knee. She viciously cursed at the dog as it ran away from her sight. People were shocked at the harsh words pouring from the little girl's mouth.

After all this, however, she still did not hate the dog necessarily, just disliked it for the time being. Even when she found doggy drool in her text book, she did not hate the poor creature. It was probably starving, cold, and in need of love. No, it wasn't until a week later, when she got her first 'F' that she cursed all dogs for eternity.

... and that, my friends, is why Rita Mordio, genius mage of Aspio, hates dogs. She took her grades very seriously.

"Grrr," A very unwomanly growl escaped the covers messily arranged on the small couch, "stupid pills didn't solve a single thing for this headache!" A head of messy amber hair popped out of the quilted mess, only to growl again at the harsh rays of the morning sun. Three straight all nighters had caught up to this particular person, and she was feeling like a heavy drinker the morning after.

Of course, she would never touch the stuff, she knew what it did to your body, but she had considered it a few times. Like now for instance. As she dragged herself to her small bathroom, she cursed her muscles for being lazy and her eyes for burning so much. She also mentally cussed out her own brain for hurting at the moment.

Remembering something her long-haired friend had said one night, she ran herself a cold shower and threw herself inside. She didn't bother to remove her clothes. When this finally registered, she screamed at the top of her lungs and ripped them off. Rita Mordio, on top of not being a dog person, was not a morning person either. A girl _needs_ her beauty sleep.

"Another stupid start to another boring morning." Rita slipped on the most comfortable clothes she had: the outfit she got from the Yumanji Hot Springs. She stretched and popped an Apple Gel in her mouth. What she needed right now was a good book. Her eyes scanned her messy shack for anything worth looking at – or something she hasn't already memorized – and saw her glass case. She frowned deeply at the book inside of the case. It was the book that a stray dog ruined when she was only ten.

It was her reminder of why she hated dogs... save for Repede, but she didn't really consider him a _dog_ dog. At first, she did, but after he saved her life, and likewise, she grew to love the dog as a... friend. He was a clever beast, that was for sure. Other than him, she hated dogs with a passion. If she didn't have better sense, she would've dedicated her research to finding a way to turn all dogs into cats. Now that was an animal worth loving.

"Great," Rita scowled into space, "now I'm thinking weird thoughts."

With another sigh, Rita relaxed and considered napping all day. It had been a week since she considered getting a good amount of rest. Estelle would have a fit if she saw how Rita was living in her cozy home... well... cozy for her. Speaking of which, "I wonder what everyone's doing?"

It was an odd string of thought. She had gotten along a year and a half without really thinking about them. I mean, sure, she would send letters and junk to Zaphias for Estelle, and she would send one back, but it wasn't the same really. To be frank, Rita sucked at keeping in touch with people. 'All I know is that Yuri was... no wait, he's probably... no that wouldn't make sense. Well, I'm sure Repede is with him wherever he is. Estelle is in Zaphias, Karol is running his guild thing in Danghrest... what was its name again? At any rate, Judy... hold on... I can think of it... dang.'

If there was one thing Rita hated more than dogs and rough mornings, it was finding a weakness in her otherwise brilliant mind. Her people skills are still terrible. Not as bad as before, thanks to a certain pink-haired princess, but still not too good.

"Maybe I need a vacation." Rita's eyes shot open when those words slipped out of her lips. She was half tempted to slap herself for even thinking of such a thing. She had research to do, people to boss around, and books to either read or burn for being utterly useless. "Maybe I should go to Halure."

Now Rita wasn't happy. It seems her mouth was out of sync with her brain. Good thing she was alone in her shack. Strangely, Rita felt her mood worsen at the word 'alone'. She was so used to traveling with the others, she had grown to like being around people; and she had been too engrossed in her research to realize it. "All I need is some air and sunshine, maybe even a day to relax." She finally admitted, hoping to ease the tightness in her chest with a compromise.

Never too much of a heavy traveler, Rita was packed and ready to leave within minutes. The trip to the famous town took only half a day. She had enjoyed the feeling of traveling again, but the fact that she was alone continued to bother her.

"Stupid..." Rita paused. What was being stupid? Dare she say her... heart? "I haven't seen her in almost a year and Estelle is still rubbing off on me." Rita wanted to growl this out, but her first true friend had found a soft spot and wasn't going give it up.

"Oh," The mayor looked up from the flowers at the town's entrance when he noticed Rita approached, "what a surprise, I wasn't expecting to see you here today." The old man smiled at the young mage.

Rita returned it with a small smile of her own, "It was a spur of the moment thing. I just need to get away for a day or two." Her eyes traveled upwards to the large tree that set this town apart from the rest, "So how is everything going?" She was honestly curious, not so much for the people, but the tree itself.

The mayor seemed to realize this and looked up to the tree himself, "Oh nothing unusual. It doesn't shine like it used to, but it's still one of the most beautiful things I've seen." He looked back to the open fields and smiled a bit, "The monsters aren't as aggressive as we feared, so we only need seasonal help with them. Usually around mating season for them."

Rita nodded at the irony. Humans had feared monsters for ages, using barrier blastia to keep them out. Now that the barriers were gone, they feared them even more, only to discover the opposite was true. The monsters became more docile, even to the point that a normal wall or fence will keep them away. Sure, some slipped through, but local knights could easily dispel them. "That's good."

"So tell me," After a few moments of silence, the mayor spoke, "how is your research coming. I know an old man like me won't get the finer details, but anything will do to ease this old mind of mine."

"We're onto a few things, mainly dealing with steam and mana, but nothing that's out of the testing stages."

"That's encouraging to hear," The mayor turned his gaze back to the flowers and smiled at their simple beauty, "Oh!" His eyes widened and he turned to her with surprising energy, "Did you hear the rumor going 'round lately?"

"Rumor?" Rita looked at him, half interested. Often being the subject of some pretty nasty rumors herself, she learned to take them lightly. She had to, or else she would've been a weepy wreck of a mage. A girl has her dignity after all.

"The Commandant, Flynn Scifo was found injured in the Zaphian Forest just south of the capital. Said the cold snap there trapped his men for a night before they could get him to the city."

Now Rita was interested, "Is he alright?"

The mayor hummed and nodded, "Rumor says yeah, but he's got a terrible cold." He laughed and doubled over, "That boy won't go down easy will he?"

Relief washed over Rita at the news. "I didn't know all that, thanks for telling me." She made a mental note to write Estelle, maybe even drop by for a visit. For one who didn't have many close friends, Estelle cherished every one dearly. If Flynn was hurt, she was hurt also, especially since she can't use her healing artes like she used to.

"Well, I'll leave you to your relaxation, enjoy your stay here." He watched her turn to leave, waving a humble goodbye, "By the way, when you contact your friends, why not have them come by for that picnic I promised. There's supposed to be good weather for a few more months."

Rita paused in shock, it... was... perfect! "I think I might just do that old man." She waved again and started for the Inn, a wide grin on her face.

The rest of the day was spent booking a room and getting settled in for a two night stay. She subconsciously slipped in her research, so she wouldn't get bored. When it was dark outside, Rita got the sudden urge for fresh air.

Obeying her body's needs, Rita slipped out of the Inn and strolled through the town calmly. Out of all the towns she had been to, she found Halure to be one of the most relaxing. She would never let Karol and especially Yuri hear it, but she liked being around nature when it was quiet and pleasant to look at.

Before she knew it, she found herself sitting against the base of the Halure's tree, pedals still falling around it like soft, floaty rain. She took a deep breath and sighed at the sweet smell in the air, a contrast to Aspio's stuffy atmosphere. She loved the place to death, it was her home after all, but she could still go for nicer scenery every now and again. A sudden wet warmth made her eyes open, a wet drop falling along her nose to slip down her cheek.

Rita placed her fingers on her cheek and caught the droplet before it fell. She didn't even have to look at it when its smell hit her nose. She recognized it instantly. It was the smell of blood. She looked at her fingers and confirmed that it was indeed blood on her face. "Ugh, disgusting!" She shot up and wiped her cheek and nose. Looking up, Rita scanned the tree branched for anything that could bleed.

When her eyes worked their way up to the higher, thicker branches, she gasped at what she saw. In the tree sat a large white wolf. Its fur was the whitest Rita had ever seen, save for the Fenrir monster to the far north, but this wolf looked less like a monster. She spotted its ear twitch and noted that a small chunk was missing. It wasn't bleeding, so it was an old wound obviously. Its eyes were closed and it seemed to be sleeping.

Finally, Rita spotted where it was bleeding from. There was a cut on its side. It didn't look fatal, but the beast was obviously in pain. Instinctively, Rita started to concentrate for a spell, but stopped to think. She hadn't heard a commotion tonight, and the mayor hadn't mentioned a giant wolf terrorizing the surrounding area. From what she could tell from its appearance, it seemed fairly docile. "Hey mutt, wake up!" Rita fished into her pocket and pulled out a lemon gel.

An image of Estelle flashed in her mind as her conscious – cleverly taking up the voice of said princess – spoke in her ear. "Rita, we should help the poor creature, he looks like he's pain!" Rita could practically envision Estelle scaling the tree and trying to heal the giant wolf herself. Rita wasn't that nice.

"Hey dog, I'm talking to you!" Rita kicked the tree, trying to get its attention. She smirked when the beast lifted its head, ears moving to hear another sound. "Down here you filthy dog!" She scowled when the wolf looked down at her and rolled its cerulean eyes. Rita held a gasp when she saw a large scar right under its right eye. The poor thing – or scruffy mutt as Rita mentally called it – must have been fighting for a long time. "Hey," She lifted the lemon gel, "do you want it or not!?"

The wolf gave her a strange look and glanced around carefully. With a whiny growl, it leaped down from the branch and landed on the ground roughly. It tried to stand, but sunk back onto his belly and tried to hide a whining sound. Its closed eyes opened when the lemon gel landed just beside its head.

Rita waited for the wolf to look at her before she started walking away nonchalantly, "Don't expect me to feed it to you. I hate dogs. If you happen to see a pink-haird girl with bright emerald eyes, thank her for rubbing off on me." She took a few steps towards the Inn before she felt her neck grow suddenly very wet, "EEK!" She blushed at the sudden squeal and whirled around to see the wolf innocently lap up the gel, "You disgusting mutt, who said you could lick me!?"

Carefully, Rita felt the back of her head and fought the urge to murder the large beast. Its tongue, having been big enough to lick the entire back of her head, had made the hair stand up in the back. Rita looked ridiculous. "I'll murder you." She glared at the beast, but it soon softened when it stood proudly and politely bowed to her. "Were you.. thanking me?"

The wolf's mouth opened, as if to bark, or speak, but a sound made its head snap to look to the side. His eyes sharpened when he heard the all too familiar sound of clinging armor and harsh yells. "Grrr," An annoyed growl rumbled from its chest.

"Come on, it came from over here!"

"Not another monster, I hope it's weak like the others."

"Did you two hear a scream too? Good, join up with us, there's strength in numbers!"

"Let's get that thing!"

Rita cursed and looked to the wolf. She wouldn't believe anyone who told her, but her face looked uncharacteristically soft when she saw the wolf's ears droop and eyes grow sad. However, as soon as the sad look came, the wolf replaced it with a vicious snarl. "Hey," Rita barked, the wolf looked at her with wide cerulean eyes, "get out of here, I'll deal with them." She frowned when the wolf didn't budge, "GO!"

The wolf seemed to... smile, before it sprang off away from the approaching knights. However, unable to resist, it licked Rita as it passed, standing up the hair on the side of her head.

"GAARGH, YOU STUPID MUTT!" Rita turned, ready to fire some fireballs to teach it lesson, but it was long gone. She watched it run atop houses and through trees before bounding off into the field. Hopefully it would be safe. "Dogs," Rita snorted, "nothing but a pain."

"Miss,"

Rita ignored the knight and tried to fix her hair... well... to her usual style at least.

"Miss, we heard a scream, are you alright?"

Rita growled and turned, "Do I _look_ hurt to you!?"

* * *

* * *

Zaphias was abuzz with gossip and concern. News of Flynn Scifo had spread through the city within minutes – some say seconds – and the lower quarter was no exception. He was the only knight to even acknowledge their presence, not only that, but some had known him since he was a small lad trying to survive on the streets. Among the ones concerned, of course, was a certain traveler who just got back to the capital to find it in a state of depression.

Yuri Lowell, ex-Knight, once wanted – and some say still is – man, and defender of the common folk was back in the lower quarter. However, he did not get the welcome he foresaw. "Well, this place looks as bright as I remember." His sarcasm was followed by the bark of his faithful companion, Repede. "I know boy, you'd think somebody died."

"Might as well have."

"Hey old man," Yuri chuckled at Hanks, his favorite old guy, "you look full of sunshine today."

Hanks shot Yuri a shocked look, "You mean to tell me you can joke around in a situation like this." He sighed and shook his head sadly, "Yuri my boy, you disappoint me. I know nobody knows Flynn's resilience like you, but you could at least show a little concern like the rest of us."

Yuri felt his eyes widen and an eyebrow raise, "Come again old man, what about Flynn?"

Hanks gave him another shocked look, "He was injured recently and is in pretty bad shape." His old eyes grew more confused when Yuri laughed shamelessly.

"You must be going senile, I can't think of a single thing alive that can get one up on him. Except me of course." Yuri's smirk slowly faded when Hanks continued to give him a serious look of confusion. "You _are_ joking right?"

Repede let out a concern bark and strolled up to Hanks. If he could've thought of a way, he would sneak into the castle to see him himself. For a dog, seeing is believing.

"Didn't Lady Estelle send word to you about it?"

Yuri looked up, "I haven't really been staying in one place old man, I guess the messenger couldn't catch me." He looked towards the castle, "Maybe I'll drop by later on today."

Hanks nodded, "Good idea. So what exactly were you doing traveling around Yuri?" Hanks's face grew solemn at the sober look in Yuri's eyes. "Chasing ghosts Yuri?" He saw him mix a nod with a glance towards the outer gate. "Ever since you finished traveling, you've been itching to go out again, haven't you?"

"It just isn't the same old man. Flynn's ranked high enough to get some progress done, and with Estelle's rising popularity in the council, there's little for me to do anymore. Typical stuff, when I get too much time to think of myself, the nightmares come back." Yuri adjusted his bag on his shoulder and rubbed Repede's head when the dog nudged him.

Hanks grumbled and sighed deeply, "Don't worry my boy, you'll settle with your ghosts soon enough. Until then, be sure to take strength in those you have. That's one of the basics here in the lower quarter. Friends and family, a treasure worth dying for."

"Careful old man, you can't sell those words until you croak." Yuri chuckled when Hanks lunged for him. He easily weaved around it and started towards his flat, or Zaphias HQ as Brave Vesperia calls it. He greeted the kind lady at the pub and dropped off his stuff. It was time to see a certain princess and an old friend.

* * *

**A/N:** A fine start in my opinion. I'm finding it easy to write about Rita and Yuri, I can't wait to see how I do with Estelle and the others. Anyway, I hope this got a chuckle and left a good feeling, please review!


	3. Connection

**A/N**: Alright, the third chapter, can you believe I'm this PUMPED about this story!? I hope you're enjoying it, because I'm loving it! Alright, calm once more and ready to begin. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Connections**

He was a hero now. People looked up to him, recognized him, some even loved him. Everywhere he went, somebody knew his name, wanted an autograph, or even wanted to see a few moves. Without bhodi blastia, however, Yuri had to work twice as hard at performing his more advanced tricks. Azure Edge still packed a punch, but it just didn't feel as good as it used to. Anyway, back to the point, Yuri Lowell was practically a celebrity. Everyone respected him... save for the Imperial Knights.

Yup, to this very day, the Imperial Knights couldn't stand Yuri's presence. Before, it was because of his loose-cannon attitude and disrespect for authority. Let's not forget he committed a few crimes and killed a few people, but who needs details. Point is: knights... did... not... like... Yuri Lowell, and low and behold...

... knights ran the castle gate.

"I can't allow you passage."

"Yuri Lowell, you know, savior of the world and personal friend to Lady Estellise and Commandant Flynn Scifo? I'm on the permanent guest list for goodness sake."

"No ID, no entry sir."

"Where's your ID then?"

"No ID, no entry."

"So now you're a broken record?"

"Don't make me call security sir."

"You are security, you're a knight."

"Please remove yourself from the premisses sir."

And this continued for a few minutes before Yuri smirked in triumph. You see, Lowell was good at slipping past guards, especially of the knight variety. While he was busy engaging in heated argument with the monotone guard, Repede had slipped by to fetch their favorite pink-head. It was only when Yuri caught sight of a head of pink, did he drop the arguing for a silent, yet mocking, smirk.

"YURI!" He did not expect to be tackled to the ground by his voucher though.

Repede barked happily and took a sitting position at the door. With his usual yawn, he let the pair reunite, hiding the shiver of his reunion with Estelle. Oh how he wished he could speak the human tongue, for he'd tell the princess to never pet him like a normal house dog. Being hugged is alright, that's what she did, hug him. Squealing aside, it was nice to see her again, as well as smell her. Castle soap gave off the best aroma. Are they done yet?

"Alright, alright, calm down already." Nope.

"Oh Yuri, I missed you so much, where did you run off to?" Estelle sat in front of him as he tried to pick himself up. Realizing how this must look, she stood up and offered a hand. "Did you go to visit Karol and Raven?"

Yuri sighed at her still excited tone, afraid her heart would explode out of her chest out of sheer joy, "Yeah, I swung by Danghrest. I was mostly wandering around, nothing special." He stared at her when he saw the disheartened look in her eyes, "What?"

"I thought we were friends Yuri, why are you lying about where you went?" Estelle looked down slightly before looking up once more. "I won't let you in until you tell me."

"Huh!?" Yuri was taken back by this sudden turn of attitude. Had she been seeing Rita lately? "Estelle, what's up with you?"

Estelle folded her arms and turned away, hiding the huge grin on her pale face. 'I'll thank Rita for suggesting this later.' She feigned anger and turned her nose upwards, "Well, if that's how you want it, I'll simply leave you out here." She covered her mouth when she imagined Yuri's shocked face, she almost let the giggle slip. She suddenly turned, "Fooled yah! Rita told me to try this out on you when you got back to Zaphias."

The long-haired swordsman mentally cursed the mage and sighed, "You really had me going there Estelle. It seems you've been occupying yourself while I was gone." He shivered, deciding to play a trick himself, "Can I come inside now, it's freezing out here." And for a bit of decoration, he sneezed.

"Oh my," Estelle gasped, "I'm so sorry Yuri, I wasn't thinking about your health. Come on in, I'll get the cook to make an extra bowl of soup."

Yuri shrugged, but caught the extra bowl part, "Extra bowl? Who was going to get first dibs before me?" His smirk weakened when Estelle's face fell.

"Flynn,"

"Ah, speaking of which, I came to see that bum. Who does he think he is, sitting around on his butt all day?" Yuri spun his sheathed sword, glad when he heard Estelle laugh weakly.

Estelle replaced the smile on her face and continued to lead Yuri and Repede further inside, "I knew you'd come by to talk to him Yuri, that' why I made sure to get him well enough for an encounter with you."

"Good to know I'm that important."

"No, it's more like I didn't want him getting worse. You two always get so flustered after meeting each other. If I didn't know better, I would doubt you were friends." Estelle turned towards the kitchens and laughed at the fake insulted face Yuri was wearing.

"I'm hurt you see it that way."

"Woof!"

Estelle smiled down at Repede, "Of course I can expect Repede to keep you in line." She suddenly turned and entered the now open kitchen and went over to speak with the chef. Yuri took the time to admire the slight remodeling that was done in the eating hall. Unlike before, there were no double-doors, only a swinging one that led into the kitchen. The table that held fresh fruits was replaced with a larger, darker colored wooden table. Overall, the slight change made it more... hospitable. Or as Yuri would put it...

"They made this place girly." He smirked and laughed down to Repede, "I guess I can blame Estelle for this one. Sheez, ever since she returned she's been ordering this and that for the capital."

"Woof!"

"Yeah, I guess she has grown a lot."

Repede made a growling sound and rolled his eyes. That's not what he meant. "Woof, woof!"

Yuri cast a curious glance towards Repede before he shrugged. "Whatever." He waited patiently as Estelle gracefully left the kitchen, a cook chasing after her. He was insistent on carrying it for Estelle, but she politely declined.

"No really, it's alright, I'll be fine carrying it myself." Estelle smiled at the cook's offer and giggled when he scratched his balding head with a sigh. She turned to walk towards Yuri, but she faltered slightly. She caught Yuri's jump at her misstep, but easily steadied herself. Her cheeks grew pink in embarrassment when Yuri strolled over in his usual smooth stride.

He extended his hands and took hold of the large covered dish and the stacks of bowls balancing on top. "Maybe I should hold on to it." His smirk faded slightly when he saw Estelle staring at his hands, now growing an apple red. "What is it?" He looked down and saw that his hands were slightly overlapping hers. It would've been no big deal, if it weren't for the fact that Estelle wasn't wearing her white gloves. For the first time he can recall, he got a chance to notice how smooth her hands were.

Noticing Yuri's gaze on her hands, Estelle let go and allowed him to take the soup with an unsteady laugh. "T-Thanks, I guess I'm still a little clumsy." She awkwardly walked around Yuri and started for Flynn's room. Yuri nodded and followed her, an unreadable look on his face.

Repede, bless his soul, was stuck looking between the two. He moved his pipe to the other side of his mouth and whined a little. Humans were so slow sometimes.

* * *

"Good afternoon sir, how may I be of service to you?"

"Hey, I'm looking for this book."

"...Hmm, sorry sir, it seems that one is still out."

"Mind telling me who has it?"

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't do that. Aspio Bookkeeper's policy."

On the other side of the messy desk of Aspio's vast library, a young man frowned in disappointment. He wore a black, turtle-necked, shirt with short sleeves. It was thick, meant to be worn in colder weather. His forearms were covered with thin, plated sheets of metal that covered his knuckles. Around his right arm, there was a band with white feathers hanging from it. His outfit was completed by a pair of black trousers and boots. His cool colored eyes closed when a tired sigh left his lips. "Dang it, I even rushed here to get it too."

The friendly librarian gave him an apologetic smile, "Again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. If you leave us a way to contact you, we can notify you when the book is in."

The young man groaned and scratched his head in annoyance. "No that's alright." He turned and leaned against the desk. The cleric didn't see his large mischievous grin. He slipped a hand in his pocket and withdrew a small chrome ball. With a flick of his fingers, it shot across the room and exploded in a puff of white smoke.

"Oh my," The cleric gasped in shock, "what happened?"

Glad she hadn't seen him flick it, he turned with a fake concerned face. "I don't know, I think I saw a small mage get buried under a bunch of falling books."

The librarian's eyes widened as she dashed out from behind the desks. "Not again, the Biological Research Division is always getting buried under those heavy dictionaries!" She was gone in a flash, leaving the young man alone.

His friendly expression slipped away as he hopped over the desk and searched through the large book sitting on the counter. "Let's see... no that's not it... no... nope... someone checked out Sultry Bunnies?" He chuckled at the name of the person and flipped another page. Finally, he found the name, "Ah, Rita Mordio... hmm... Mordio, sounds familiar." He shrugged and hopped back over the desk before the cleric came back. "Everything alright?" His face took on a friendly expression once more.

After taking time to catch her breath, the cleric nodded, "Yes, it seems it was a false alarm. Now, is there anything else I can help you with sir?"

He nodded, "Can you tell me where a Rita Mordio lives? I met her about a year ago and I want to drop by and say hello." He blinked in confusion when the cleric's expression grew... tense. "Something the matter?" He leaned in slightly, "You're sweating."

"S-Small shack, east p-part of town." She glanced around carefully and put a hand to her mouth, "Please be careful."

Shooting her a strange glance, the young visitor walked away, "O-kay, I'll be sure to do that." He smirked when he turned his back to her. It only took him a few steps before he was stopped by the shop-keeper. Luckily, there was a deal on fruit so he bought two bright red apples. "Lucky, lucky me." His grin grew as he took a huge bite out of one apple and munched happily. Now, off to find this Rita Mordio.

* * *

"Flynn," A lone, sad voice spoke the name of her superior as she sat beside his bed. It took her hours to muster up the courage to enter his room, and even more to look at his current state. His head was wrapped in bandages, his face was pale, save for the bright pink blotches that told of his fever. She couldn't see under his thick bed covers, and was far too timid to even attempt, but she was sure his chest was bandaged as well.

The more she thought about him, the angrier she became. How dare some low-life injure such a dedicated person. Flynn Schifo was the ideal knight of the people. He didn't deserve to be brutally beaten like this. Taking a calming breath, she relaxed her balled fist and continued to stare at his motionless form. "Commandant... Flynn." She spoke softly, lest he awaken and she'll have to explain her presence in his quarters. She opened her moist eyes... and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw ble orbs looking back at her.

A drowsy blonde knight watched in amusement as his faithful subordinate leaped from her seat with a squeak and an embarrassed blush. "Sodia?" He smirked and continued to watch her, "What are you doing here?"

The violet eyed knight sputtered a moment before composing herself. She bowed respectfully, "I was simply checking on you sir. I didn't want you to be in need of something and to have nobody around to get it." She averted her eyes, but kept her nose held high. Her face faltered when she heard faint laughing. Her head snapped to Flynn, "I-It's not funny Commandant!"

Flynn could stop himself from silently laughing, his chest hurt too much to let it all out. Before long, his laughter turned into a nasty fit of coughs. When he was calm enough to speak, he noticed Sodia's hand on his back, trying to ease his coughing. "Sorry Sodia, it's just so strange for you to look so... flustered." He coughed softly and laid back down. "Besides, it's alright if you call me Flynn, we're not working."

Sodia looked away and simply nodded. Thankfully, they sat in silence for a few minutes, allowing her to compose herself once more. When the room grew more comfortable, she decided to try a conversation. "So how do your wounds feel?"

"I've felt better. Thanks to Lady Estellise and the doctors, I'm feeling much better." The Commandant's face grew annoyed, "If it weren't for this blasted fever, I'd at least be able to walk around a bit."

"Do you want to?" Sodia slammed her mouth shut. It was an impulsive reply, and highly inappropriate for someone in his condition. No doubt the doctors, and Lady Estellise, ordered him to stay in bed. Who was she to go against such a well intended order? However, her disapproval of such words melted when she saw hopefulness shine in Flynn's eyes.

As if he knew she saw his heart swell in anticipation, Flynn closed his eyes sadly. "Indeed I do, but I'm ordered to stay in bed." He allowed a sigh and kept his eyes closed. He missed the sudden look of determination on Sodia's face.

A sudden knock on the door brought their attention to the two people that entered. Flynn's expression brightened when he saw Yuri step in with Repede at his heels. The reserved hound placed his head on the side of the bed for Flynn to rub affectionately. "Yuri, Repede, I'm surprised you're back s soon." He looked to his old friend, smile wavering slightly, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Not quite," Yuri smirked, "I see you got your butt handed to you." His smirk left him when he saw Sodia glare his way.

"Yuri Lowell," Sodia sharply greeted. She may have made her peace with the man, but she still didn't like his company.

"Sorry, do I know you?"

"WHAT!?" Sodia was on her feet and ready to slug the smug swordsman, "How the heck can you forget someone who almost-" She suddenly silenced herself, lest she reveal something she's rather not revisit.

Flynn's eyebrow rose, "Almost what Sodia?"

Yuri watched in slight amusement when Sodia grew tense, "Almost turned me in back when you guys were chasing me. I gotta say, she came pretty close on the Desier Continent."

While all of this was going on, Estelle was casting confused glances to the three other occupants of the room. She knew Repede wasn't going to tell her – believe me, she tried once – so she was left in the dark about the secrets going around. However, the only thing that stuck was the look Flynn gave Yuri. During his absence, Estelle often snuck out to visit the lower quarter, and every-time she asked where Yuri went to, she got the same look. She silently took the soup from Yuri and walked over to the small table in Flynn's quarters. While she poured the soup for him, she made a promise to herself that she would get the answers she wanted.

"Here," Estelle handed Flynn his bowl and offered Yuri the second one.

Yuri looked at it in confusion and then to Estelle, "Why are you giving me some? I'm not too hungry."

Estelle blinked, "I thought you said you were catching a cold." She blinked innocently when Yuri flinched and Flynn started into a fit of laughter. "Yuri?"

The long-haired swordsman averted his gaze, "Uh, I got over it?" He glanced down and saw Estelle slowly realizing that was pulling her leg. Giving in to the inevitable, Yuri just smirked as her eyes grew angry... well, as angry as Estelle can get anyway.

* * *

"... Yeah... that makes sense. Brilliant, why didn't I think of before!?" The genius mage of Aspio, Rita Mordio, was once again engrossed in her research. Her short vacation had done wonders for her mind and inspired her to work even harder. She scribbled down notes and tossed papers all over the place. She wasn't worried, she always knew what pile of books to look in for her papers. She paused for a moment and went over her formulas once more, growing even more proud at what she just discovered.

Like she'd said in Halure, research into replacement energies was well underway. Steam was the most popular choice to bide time for a better method to come along, and Rita just made a breakthrough in it. The original problem with blastia was the exhaust of more aer into the environment. However, with the now docile monsters, barrier blastia were virtually useless. As a result, all she'd need to do is find a new source of power. The answer was mana, but what can focus it into an energy available to the general public? "Synthesis, it was so simple."

Synthesis, a common skill amongst marketplaces the world wide, simply fused certain materials together. The answer to their energy troubles was to simply infuse minerals mined from mountains, crystals, or even plain water, with mana. The mana would give it a strong enough potency to power machines, and it wouldn't release access aer. Admittedly, it is still a theoretical solution, but it's well on its way.

Rita grinned with satisfaction and stretched. When she heard the crack of her shoulder, she scribbled a note in her notepad. She would need to visit the ruins and check on a few things concerning the ancient technology. It would've been great to go back to Myorzo and consult the Krityans directly, seeing how the one in town left somewhere. She didn't want to simply repeat the mistakes of the past only with different names to everything. "Caution, when necessary, can prevent mankind from being a bunch of idiots." She could've sworn she was paraphrasing the words of her old teacher, but shrugged it off.

"Oh yeah," Rita snapped her fingers when she remembered something, "I was going to look up that Wolf of Zaphias or whatever." She glanced down at the Imperial notice she found on her door when she returned from Halure. It was far from her field of study, but when she saw Estelle's name on it, she hesitated her refusal. "Now let's see..." Rita peered around her mess of a shack for the right pile of books, "would be near the door? No, that would be pointless. If it's not there, then it's upstairs on my shelf."

When she climbed her stairs and looked on the shelf, she indeed found the book she was looking for. She looked up at the high shelf and briefly wondered how she managed to get it up there in the first place. Usually she put books from the archives near her couch. "Whatever," Rita reached for the rather large book and plucked it from the shelf. "I was planning on taking a break, but a little peek won't hurt." Rita opened the book and began looking through the information, "The Wolf of Zaphias,"

* * *

"If you'll excuse me Commandant," Sodia stood up from her seat and bowed respectfully, "I have business to attend to." She shot a heated glare towards Yuri, "Try not to cause trouble Lowell."

Yuri waved her off.

Flynn sat up once more, ignoring the disapproving look of Estelle's, and wished her well. "Alright then Sodia, feel free to drop by again. I enjoy your visits." He missed the pink that appeared on her cheeks, instead giving her an intent stare. She stiffened and Flynn's eyes motioned towards Estelle ever so slightly. He wanted her out of the room.

Sodia easily picked up on the request, though a bit confused as to why. Hesitant to leave her superior alone with Yuri, she looked towards him. However, like always, she could not deny the owner of those clear blue eyes. "Lady Estellise," She turned to her with a serious, "I uh... need your help with something. Would you please accompany me?"

"Oh, of course Sodia." Estelle was on her feet, never one to deny someone in need. The pink-haired princess calmly followed Sodia out, but not before catching her glance at Flynn. She turned her head slightly and caught the fake looks on her two friends' faces. With a suspicious pout, she continued to follow Sodia out. Estelle was going to find out what was going on, one way or another.

When the door clicked closed, Flynn got right down to business. "Yuri, I know you're not in Zaphias to simply return to your old life. What did you learn during your travels?"

"That we're after the same guy apparently." Yuri leaned against the wall and watched Repede sit himself down in the middle of the floor. "I went to Danghrest to check up with some friends, but found something suspicious going on. I don't know how far it's gotten, but someone's been working with Fortune's Market heavily, and taking up the duties of Ruin's Gate."

"What's the name of the Guild? I assumed relations between the Empire and the Guilds are good enough for them to inform us of such a large advancement."

"They simply call themselves Alliance. They don't seem like much, but something's off."

Flynn thought this over, "That's definitely strange, but I don't see how that involves our assailant."

Yuri decided to ask the question he's been holding for when they were alone. "So why are the knights looking for the guy who did this? If he's strong enough to take you out, he's got to be one heck of a bad guy."

"Reports indicated that he's been showing up on the property of some high-ranking noblemen, some of which are on the Council." Flynn closed his eyes as he recalled the reports. "We originally tried to simply detain him, but he proved strong enough to wipe out several knights. I decided to step in before things got out of control and here I am."

"Describe him to me."

"Black armor, a strange red sword, and his right arm was wrapped in what looked like a black cloth. It was snowing so I couldn't see too well." Flynn refused to look at Yuri, partly out of shame for being so thoroughly beaten.

Yuri folded his arms and looked to the floor. "I've heard a few rumors about that guy around Heliord and Danghrest. I was heading back here to see if I could find any more information."

"Well there is something," Flynn put a hand to his chin as he remembered a report he had seen, "Sodia mentioned a series of sightings recently. Some civilians claim to have spotted a rather large white wolf in various places around the continent. Do you think it's connected?" Flynn waited to hear from Yuri, but after a long stretch of silence, Flynn looked over to him. "Yuri?"

For a rare moment, Yuri appeared shocked, but soon composed himself. "A huge white wolf huh, maybe it is." Smirking, Yuri looked down at Flynn, "Too bad you're in such poor shape, maybe we could've gone out to look for the thing."

Flynn scowled at his mocking tone. "Don't be a jerk Yuri." The friends shared a laugh, but Flynn hadn't missed that look of shock. 'Does Yuri know something?' Deciding to leave it as is, Flynn changed the subject. "So, Lady Estelle looked happy to see you again."

"She's always happy to see friends. Where have you been Scifo?" Yuri's sarcasm never failed to either make Flynn annoyed, or chuckle.

This time, however, Flynn's mouth formed a cheeky smirk of his own. "I don't know Yuri, she seemed more excited than usual." He sighed and his expression sobered, "You know, she went to the lower quarter almost every day to wait for you. I had to change four guard shifts so she could sneak away to do so. She really missed you."

"Wait a minute, _you_ helped _her_ escape?" Yuri laughed at the idea, "So you finally loosened the collar huh? What got you to lighten up Commandant?"

Flynn, though perturbed at Yuri's dodging the statement, decided to humor him. "You didn't see her face when she pleaded with me the first time. I think you should spend the day with her just for being so late coming back." His eyes caught Repede listening intently to the conversation.

The tough canine shifted his pipe and looked to Yuri in amusement. He knew his friend was flustered, but he was good at hiding it. "Woof!" Repede decided to agree.

"Sorry guys," Yuri looked up and away, "but I'm a busy person."

"You owe me Yuri."

"_I_ owe _you_? The last time I checked, you didn't get rid of the Adaphogos, we're even buddy."

"And that time during the celebration banquet?"

Yuri froze and stared at Flynn. It felt like hours, but the two men held their gaze until finally, "Fine, fine, I'll spend the day with her, but only because you helped me home after that drinking contest against Judy."

"Yuri, quit acting like you don't want to spend time with her." Flynn smirked when Yuri shot him a look. His old friend exited the room, leaving him alone with Repede. The blond knight looked down at the snoozing dog, "That went better than I expected." He looked out his window and at the bright sunny day beyond the thick castle walls.

In the same blue sky, another pair was making their final stop in their travels around the world. Through the white clouds, the Entelexia Ba'ul soared through the air. At his belly, a ship smoothly rocked, as if atop soothing ocean waves. At the ship's helm, a young woman with blue hair and beautiful hot pink eyes.

"Ba'ul, can you see Myorzo?" She double checked telepathically with her dearest friend. The large dragon let out his reply and the woman smiled faintly, "Yes, I miss them too Ba'ul. Perhaps we'll stay for a few nights and go back to Zaphias. I'm sure Estelle and Yuri will be up to forming a little reunion for everyone."

In minutes, Ba'ul flew towards the almost invisible Entelexia that held Myorzo so securely. Like clockwork, the dragon maneuvered around to make a safe landed, allowing Judy to exit without a problem. She thanked Ba'ul and started for the city's gate. She didn't show it, but she slightly missed this place. It was like a second home to her. "I wander if everyone would want to come here to visit again."

She couldn't stop the smile that came from the idea. However, her smile soon faded when she noticed that the large gate to the city was wide open. It wasn't like she expected it be locked, but the Krityans always kept the gate closed. As she neared the gate, she could feel something amiss. "Ba'ul, do you sense something?"

Yes Judith, be careful.

With one hand near her Brionac spear, Judith entered Myorzo. She looked at the lifeless streets and felt a chill of fear. What happened? This was never the liveliest place, but people always occupied the streets for one reason or another. Her sharp eyes caught sight of a door closing and thought about heading over there. However, her senses picked up something else.

Judy looked upwards, to the tallest building directly in front of her. Her eyes sharpened when she spotted two black-clad figures. One with a blood-red sword, and another with a blood-red javelin.

**A/N: Cliffhangers are the greatest. Expect a lot of fighting next chapter, as the plot gets kicked into high gear. Where will all paths meet? What will happen when it does? Please review!**


	4. Catch Fire

**A/N:** An exciting chapter, I assure you. Please enjoy and thanks for reading.

**Chapter 4: Catch Fire**

The battle had started almost as soon as she made eye-contact with the one holding the spear. She didn't know where the other went, and frankly didn't care much. She was too focused on getting past this guy's defenses. Her brutish strength was proving ineffective to break his parries and rather graceful dodges. Whoever this guy was, his skills were near master level.

Like the other intruder, her enemy wore black armor that resembled the Imperial Knights. His shoulder lacked the plated armor, but a tough, rubbery material shielded them from attack. His movements were quick and strong. When they finally allowed distance between them, she noticed his similar stance to her own. Only difference was, he periodically spun his crimson spear.

"Who are you, and what do you want!?" She would only demand once. Judith was never a patient person when it came to warnings. If they won't listen the first time, how will a second make a difference? Like she predicted, and secretly hoped, her opponent didn't waver a bit. She prepared herself atop the empty house she was standing on when he charged. His speed shocked her, barely raising her weapon to block his downward strike. "Ahg," She felt a fist connect with her jaw and stumbled backwards.

She was forced on the defensive as the crimson javelin barraged her with thrusts. The few she blocked would only leave her open for a fist or a foot. Judith slid backwards and feigned right, dodging another strike. She swung low and then high, melding it together with a Crescent Moon. She clearly felt her heart drop when he caught her ankle and glared into her eyes.

Myorzo flipped when she was tossed into a random direction, but she could hear a dark voice speak, "Bleeding Moon!" She recovered and watched in shock as the warrior drove his spear upwards. It seemed to disappear until he swiped to the side, a crimson crescent forming above him. A sudden flood of small red spheres shot out of the crescent, blanketing the area around her. It was all she could do to dodge it.

From above her position on the ground, the man with the crimson spear peered through the cloud of smoke and dust. When it finally cleared, he grunted as he spotted Judith getting to her feet. "This game ends," He leaped into the air and dropped towards Judith. However, he didn't expect her to jump towards him and strike.

"Hah," Judy cried as she landed an upwards slash. It struck her opponent's helmet, throwing him back towards the building he leapt off of. She heard a satisfying thud when he hit the side of the building and then to the ground. Knowing better than to claim victory too soon, Judith jumped above him and let loose a Moonbeam. It hit its target, throwing more dust and smoke into the air.

The tough Krityan landed on the ground, panting heavily from the strain of her fighting. She wasn't used to fighting someone like this without help, and it was taxing on her body. "At least stay down for awhile." Much to her displeasure, she saw a black blur shoot out of the cloud of dust and into the air.

"Lunarbeam!" The black-clad warrior reeled back and let his javelin fly. The crimson spear began to glow a hot orange and accelerated to a blinding speed. Judith ducked out of the way, hissing at the feel of it scraping her arm. Without missing a beat, her enemy descended and took hold of his now implanted javelin. He spun around the javelin and kicked Judith into a pile of lifeless blastia.

The impact winded her, certain she would feel a few new bruises tomorrow. Judy glared at her opponent and tried to get up, but felt something hold her back. Her hot pink eyes widened when she saw thick blastia wires had entangled themselves around her arms, pinning her down. A tap brought her attention forward, and her heart stopped. Before her brain properly processed her situation, everything went black.

With a hidden expression, the black-armored lancer looked down at an unconscious Judith. He cracked his neck and drove his javelin in the pavement beside him. Slowly, he untangled Judith's arms and picked her up gingerly. He waked over to the empty house and set her down just in front of the door. He raised his vision and caught the sight of frightened Krityan eyes watching him from within the house. It seems it wasn't as empty as he assumed. "Watch over her until she wakes up."

The door opened to reveal one of the citizens of Myorzo. It was a young Krityan woman. She nodded cautiously and knelt beside Judith. "W-Who are you?"

The warrior ignored the question and walked over to Brionac. He tossed it up and down, testing its weight. With a shrug, he quickly turned and threw Brionac into the side of a random building. Ironically, the door of said building opened. It was the one with the red sword. They made eye contact, then he looked to Brionac, then back to the one who threw it. Picking up his red javelin, he shrugged. "Did you get it?"

To answer his question, the sword wielder presented an old, thick book. With a nod, both men exited Myorzo. They were sure to avoid Ba'ul.

* * *

"GEEZ!" A frustrated groan left the lips of a disgruntled young man, "I've been looking around this place all day!" He motioned towards the streets of Aspio and the researchers that filled them. "Where the heck is Mordio's place!?" He glared into space and took a bite of his second apple. Then, as if something finally clicked, he spotted a hut located in the darkest section of town.

His mouth dropped open, allowing his bite of apple to fall to the ground. "Well I feel stupid." He looked around to be sure nobody noticed and started for the hut.

(Believe it or not, this happened to me when I first played Tales of Vesperia. Rita's house was hard to find!}

Casually, he approached the hut and went to knock on the door. When his knuckles touched the door, he immediately froze. He took a moment to examine his surroundings, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck rising. His eyes dropped to the door and his eyes sharpened. He saw slight scrapes on the wood, and he could clearly feel a presence. Carefully, he opened the door... and ducked.

A claw swiped just over his head, followed by a dark figure. It tackled him off the small stairs and onto the cold ground. He gripped whatever attacked him and swiped with his right, punching it with his fist and slamming his elbow into its jaw. He rolled to his feet when the attacker flew off of him and finally got a good look at it.

The attacker was a thin-shaped man with very pale skin. He was wearing a tight suit, belts wrapped around his arms and legs. A black tattoo covered his exposed chest and even reached his face. The rest of his head was covered by a black mask, the face appearing like a skull. The dark attacker recovered from the strikes and flexed his fingers, each bearing a long blade, like claws. Without a word, he surged forward, arms flailing behind him like a rag-doll.

"Che," The young man snorted and feigned left, dodging a swipe for his head. Swiftly, he jabbed with his right and went for the gut with his left. Both hits landed, throwing his enemy off balance. Ducking low, he brought his foot around and swept the attacker's feet out from under him. Smoothly, he went into a hand-stand and brought his foot down on the attacker's head, hard.

He got to his feet once more and looked down at his fallen apple. "Oh man, I still wanted that." A thud forced his attention back to the hut. His eyes widened when realization hit him. There's more than one in the hut. "Mordio better be alive." He growled and cracked his knuckles, this might take awhile. He kicked open the door and walked inside.

...

BAM

...

THUD

...

...

"Devil's Glory!"

...

THUD BAM

...

...

CRASH THUD

"What the – who keeps all this junk everywhere!?"

BAM BAM CRASH

"Searing Barrage!" BAM THUD THUD

...

"Grrr," Green eyes opened slowly at the chaotic sounds filling her usually quiet home. Rita ran her hand through her messy hair and groaned at the migraine the noise of giving her. She felt around in the dim light and growled again. She was in the middle of a pile of books again, and like before, her house was filled with noise. Rita sat up from her buried position and poked her out of the pile of books she was in.

To say she was highly livid at what she saw would be an understatement. With blurry eyes, she watched some weird guy with cerulean eyes fight off three other weird guys with claws for hands. She decided to watch for a bit and allow her head to clear. After a few moments, she got to her feet and focused her mind. "Thieves," She slowly started, she moved her body ever so slightly to an unheard rhythm and focused, "BEGONE!"

"The heck!?" A barrage of fireballs shot towards the unsuspecting foursome, knocking out three. The strange young man was the only one able to block the attack, but not without lighting a few strands of hair on fire. He laughed weakly and pinched the lit hairs, putting them out.

Rita glared at him until he dropped backwards to the ground. She dusted off her hands and put them on her hips triumphantly, "That felt good and all, but why do people always break into my house?" She scowled and looked around. The place was a mess, obviously in the middle of being ran-sacked. Her gaze shifted back to the four people on her floor, either unconscious or... well dead. She honestly didn't care either way.

"Hmm," Her eyebrow rose in curiosity when she noticed that none of them had any stolen items on their person. On top of that, the one guy was fighting off the other three. Something about this robbery didn't seem right. Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by the cling and clang of heavy armor. With a knowing frown, she saw a group of five Imperial Knights approach her humble home. "You're LATE!" She spat.

The superior officer flinched, "W-We heard a commotion and came to investigate. Are you alright Miss Mordio?"

Rita didn't need to see his face to tell he was nervous. With a catty smirk, she began sweetly, "Well as you can see," Her expression soured again, "there are four people on my floor!" She folded her arms and tapped her foot. Moments ticked by, and with it Rita's temper began to flare, "CLEAN IT UP!"

All five knights jumped and began picking up the suspicious intruders. Finally, the superior came to the lone person who fought the strange clawed men. Rita watched as the knight went to pick him up. "Hold on," She spoke suddenly, "leave him here."

"Uhh... ma'am?" The knight gave her a strange look from within his helmet.

Rita turned away, nose pointed upwards proudly, "I said leave him, he's with me."

"Well... do you want me to find a healer for him?"

"No," Rita ran her hand through her hair, "why do you ask?"

"Uhh... he's kind of... bleeding ma'am."

Rita instinctively snatched the young man from the knight and threw him to the far end of the room. "No, keep his blood off of my books!"

The knight watched in shock as Rita began inspecting the books nearest the young man's body, checking for stains. "Right, I'll just inform a healer then." He sighed and turned around, "Let's get these men to the local prison. Uhm, how many are alive?"

"Three of the four, we found another just outside." Another knight answered.

Rita didn't notice when the knights exited and ignored their request for her to file a statement about the incident. After she had checked her books, she finally looked at the unconscious man. "Now Rita, why did you go and do that?" She growled when she heard her conscience make a comeback, exploiting Estelle's voice again. "Fine, fine, I'll help him." There was just one problem. Rita had no medical experience to speak of.

* * *

Zaphias, the Imperial Capital, was beginning to regain its life. People were in the streets, going about their daily lives and conversing with one another. As usual, the nobles kept to the Upper Quarter, only going to the Middle Quarter to do some shopping. However, the Lower Quarter was the most lively part of the Imperial Capital. Nobody realized this more then Estelle.

She always enjoyed being around the people Yuri was familiar with. Despite his shady appearance, Yuri was a good judge of character, thus he knew some of the kindest people Estelle has ever met. She giggled when a small child energetically began sword-fighting with his friend. Their dramatic words and motions were exactly as she pictured Yuri and Flynn as children. Much like Lune, she enjoyed reading stories to the children, thus resulting in such flamboyant dramatizations of her made up tales.

"Man, if someone had told me you could fire up a bunch of kids like this, I would've called them crazy." Yuri smiled over at her as he lounged in one of the shabby benches of the lower quarter.

Estelle returned his smile with an apologetic one. "Sorry Yuri, you must be bored just sitting here with a bunch of children."

Yuri shrugged, "Eh, it's not that bad. Not my idea of fun, but not bad." His smirk faltered when he saw the disheartened look on Estelle's face. "Hey, hey, why the long face?"

"Sorry, I just don't really know what to do for fun outside the castle." Estelle replaced her sad look with an awkward laugh. It was sad, but true. Simply interacting with people seemed fun for her, but she was sure Yuri was too used to being out and about. She gasped when Yuri took her hand and tugged her up, already heading towards the Middle Quarter. "Yuri?"

Lowell turned around and grinned down at her, "Well then your highness," His sarcasm made her smile again, "I'll have to show you how to have fun, Yuri Lowell style." He grinned proudly, but only earned a skeptical look from Estelle.

"Yuri, your version of fun will probably get us into trouble." She suspiciously stared at Yuri, only to meet his dark eyes. She felt her face grow warm, finding herself trapped by his strong gaze.

Lowell chuckled and gently pulled her along, "I promise Estelle, nothing that will break the law." He watched her carefully, silently thanking her judgement for changing out of her usual white clothes. She was wearing the clothes she got from that play in Nam Combana. He had to admit, she looked good with shorter hair. Immediately kicking the idea aside, Yuri continued to lead Estelle towards the Middle Quarter. It was time to show Estelle the finer locations of Zaphias.

By the end of the day, Yuri and Estelle found themselves just outside of Zaphias, on a hill that overlooked the beautiful capital. Yuri himself was on his back, laughing at their final antic before leaving town for a few moments of peace and quiet. As promised, he took Estelle around the Middle and Lower Quarters, showing her his favorite places to spend the day. Unfortunately, he had a run in with Tweedle A and Tweedle B. What were their real names again?

At any rate, after a one-sided exchange of clever insults, the two knights had given chase to Yuri, and consequently, Estelle. Yuri will give them this, they managed to chase them through all the Lower Quarter, and even proved that they've learned about some of Yuri's shortcuts.

"So Estelle," Yuri sat up and looked beside him, "have fun?" He couldn't help but laugh at the look she gave him. It was a cross between a pout and a scolding stare. It was a very... Estelle look. Even when trying to be serious, she still appeared harmless.

The pink-haired princess continued to stare at Yuri, slightly upset that he had angered those two knights. 'What were their names again?' Estelle felt her thoughts straying to try and remember but she soon focused again. "Yuri, you promised not to get in trouble." Her upset expression deepened when she heard him laugh. In her frustration, she rolled over on top of him, her hands on either side of his head, and glared down, "I'm serious."

When she registered what she was doing, Estelle froze. Her emerald eyes widened in shock and she drank in the sight below her. Yuri was currently smiling, but it was different from his usual smirks and mocking grins. This was... content, perhaps even happy. She has never seen Yuri smile like this, save for when he beat Flynn in a duel for the first time.

"Estelle?"

She yelped and removed herself from over him. Instinctively, she turned away to hide the redness on her face. "I-I'm still upset with you." She looked away and tried to calm the rapid beating of her heart. She felt a finger poke her head gently, yet firmly enough to move her head to the side.

"But you did have fun, didn't you." His tone was that of someone stating a fact.

Estelle looked down at her clasped hands, "Maybe a little."

Satisfied with the answer, Yuri positioned himself against the large tree beside them. He laid against the bark and placed a hand behind his head. With a sigh of content, he looked out towards Zaphias. This was his new spot, even Repede marked it for the monsters to know.

"This is such a beautiful view." Estelle sat down beside him and marveled at the sight. She often imagined Zaphias to be this beautiful, but she never really found just the right spot to see it from. Sure, she had seen it from afar, even from above while they rode on Ba'ul, but never like this. The sun was beginning to set, casting a breathtaking glow over the Imperial Capital. Estelle was ignorant to the fact, but Yuri was staring at her as she marveled the sight of Zaphias.

Lowell couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her as the slight breeze passed by. Now Yuri isn't one for sentimental jargon, he's more a blunt man with subtle tendencies towards... subtlety. However, when he looked at Estelle right now, words escaped him. Sure, a few phrases passed through his head, but none seemed to place what he was feeling. 'Get a grip Yuri,' His eyes averted to the sky, 'you have other things to think about.' He didn't know it, but his face had grown grim as he focused on another train of thought.

Estelle had taken a moment to glance at Yuri, and saw his grim expression. Her memory went to when he spoke with Flynn, and she felt the urge to ask. "Yuri, what did you talk with Flynn about?"

Honestly, Yuri was more surprised that she hadn't asked the question already. "Just a few details of what happened to him, who did it, why, stuff like that." He closed his eyes and began to relax. Lately, monsters seemed to avoid populated areas, and knights were on constant patrol, so there was little to worry about. However, knowing Estelle is a magnet for trouble, he kept himself somewhat alert.

"Is that all you talked about?" She highly doubted he was telling her the whole truth.

Yuri shrugged, "If there was anything else, I didn't catch it." He opened an eye when he didn't get a response. He immediately stiffened when he got an eyeful of Estelle's face. When did she get that close?

Estelle's mouth was forming a solid frown, "Yuri," She sounded frustrated with his dodging. She searched his eyes for a few more seconds before huffing. She turned away and went back to watching Zaphias. 'This is nothing like those novels I read, I should be able to see if he's lying through his eyes.' Unfortunately, she hadn't figured Yuri to be an emotional fortress. She wasn't going to crack that egg so easily.

"Just drop it Estelle, it's nothing worth worrying about." Yuri stood up and brushed off his clothes. "We should start back, no doubt the knights are having a fit looking for you." He turned and offered Estelle his hand.

She didn't hesitate to take it. The trip back was short and silent. When they neared the entrance to the Lower Quarter, Estelle stopped Yuri by his sleeve. "I'm going too you know." She smiled at Yuri's confused look, "When you leave to find the one who did this to Flynn. I'm coming with you."

Yuri was slightly shocked by her statement, but soon smirked. "Can't slip anything past you can I." She only smiled back. "Alright, we leave tomorrow so get your things together. Will Repede and I need to sneak you out like last time?"

Estelle was about to say no, but thought about it a little. "Maybe for old time's sake?"

Yuri nodded and offered her his hand once more. "Well then Estelle, let's go find the culprit to this whole mess." Her smaller hand filled his and they shook hands.

Far from Zaphias, at the krene near Nordipolica, a familiar man with long white hair looked down into the see of aer beneath him. His usually calm eyes were wide with awe and disbelief. "This can't be possible." He turned and started out, he needed to find those young people who stood against him. Only they can help him defeat this threat.

* * *

* * *

**A/N:** Well, a few fights and some nice YurixEstelle at the end. For those wondering, Karol and Raven enter the story next chapter. Anyway, thank you all for the kid words and please remember to review!


	5. Shadow

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone for their kind words and I want to advertise a new YurixEstelle community. It's called Brave Vesperia and Princess Estelle so feel free to subscribe. At any rate, please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 05: Shadow**

Patience, a characteristic never really practiced by one Rita Mordio. Only with her research was she even the slightest bit patient. However, with people, she often found herself with a short temper. Traveling with her friends and being around Estelle helped to cool the fire of her personality, but by a little. So, as she sat in front of her couch, arms folded and legs crossed under her, her leg began a rhythmic tapping.

"Uhh... grow," Her closed eyes opened at the groan and pained growl. Finally, the man who had fought off those intruders was awake, and ready to explain himself.

While he sat up, she got to her feet and placed her hands on her hips. She waited a few seconds before grabbing a glass of water, dangling it just in front of the young man.

He rubbed his head and reached out for the glass, "Ugh, thanks." He couldn't stop the growl that left his throat when Rita smoothly moved the glass just out of reach.

Rita kept up an unreadable expression, "Just who are you, and why were you fighting in my house?" She was slightly shocked when he scraped a rather large grin together. Most surprising thing was, it was a real grin.

"Just call me Fen, and judging by your attitude," His grin grew more so satisfied than anything else, "you must be Rita Mordio, genius mage of Aspio, and one of the heroes that beat back the Adephogos."

Rita snorted, "You mean destroyed the Adephogos."

Fen shrugged, "I guess you could say that technically." He licked his lips as his cerulean eyes lustfully dropped to... the glass of water. Make no mistake, he also noticed the rather smooth looking thigh it hung beside, but one must prioritize. He knew all too well of her Seeker title, and the clothes that spoke of such a prestigious title.

Rita, although hesitantly, handed over the water and watched him drain the glass in one huge gulp. "Technically?"

"One question at a time Miss Mordio, one at a time." His grin settled down into a smirk as he licked his now moist lips once more. "I still haven't answered the question of my purpose for being here."

"Then get on with it!" Rita glared at his aloof, and frustratingly playful, responses.

Fen sighed and rubbed his shoulder, "I'm looking for a book. It has some information on Zaphian legends and other stuff from Hyccia folklore." He looked at the mess of books and frowned, "I hope you do know where it is, I'm kind of in a hurry."

Rita's glare sharpened as she folded her arms. Something about this guy seemed... familiar, like she's had this kind of vague conversation with someone before. "That doesn't explain those weird guys with the claw hands."

Fen shrugged, "They wanted to read the book too. Can't read picture books forever." He looked up with a calm expression, feeling the heat of Rita's flaring temper.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter anyway, I'm still reading it. I'm looking into a few of those legends so I need to memorize the book." Rita kept her eyes on him for a reaction. She caught a slight tensing of his muscles and heard a quiet growl. "Is that going to be a problem for you?"

He ran hand through his buzzed hair and scratched the back of his head. "Well yes, you see it's kind of important that those other guys don't get it." He sighed again, but stopped suddenly. He quickly stood up, startling Rita, and sniffed the air. "Hmm," He looked off to the side and closed his eyes, "you have company."

The mage gave him a strange look, but soon understood when she heard a familiar sound. It sounded girggly, but gentle, and at the same time strong. "Is that... Ba'ul?" Rita completely forgot Fen and ran out of her hut in a rush.

Fen looked after her and sighed again, "It's never easy with these types." He quickly glanced around Rita's house and sniffed, "Is that," He sniffed again, "the smell of spoiled milk?"

Outside, Rita ran through the streets of Aspio and to the entrance of the mountain city. The Tower of Torquilon had done some real damage to the mountain itself, but the famous entrance to Aspio managed to stay in one piece. She blinked through the bright sunlight and expected to hear the smooth voice of Judith, but she only heard Ba'ul cry out once more. "Ba'ul, is Judy with you!?" She shouted up to the large dragon.

Ba'ul slowly blinked, concern shown in his large green eyes. He roared again, filled with worry.

"You want me to get on?" She saw Ba'ul nod his large head. "Alright, just hold for a minute." She turned to run home, but stopped in mid-step, "Is Judy hurt?" Another nod, and Rita's heart stopped for a moment, "Then we'll need to find Estelle to help heal her. I'll get my things and come back okay!?" She nodded when Ba'ul roared again. However, when she turned to leave, she saw Fen standing right behind her.

Fen smirked and tossed her a bag and a book, "Figured you would, it's all packed and ready to go." He presented his other hand, showing the book of Hyccian folklore. He twirled it on his index finger and hopped onto the boat attached to Ba'ul's belly.

Rita rolled up her sleeves and made an attempt to toss him right out, but Ba'ul took off as soon as she was on the boat as well. She yelped and felt herself stumble, "B-Ba'ul, what are you doing!? We gotta toss this weirdo off first!"

The Entelexia gurgled and continued towards Zaphias.

"Well, looks like the big guy says I'm here to stay." He chuckled and flipped open the large book in his hands. It was only a few seconds before he had to dodge fireballs, courtesy of the genius mage.

* * *

"The next time we do this, we are not taking the scenic route." Yuri easily slapped away another rat monster and motioned for Estelle to scale the ladder leading out of the sewers.

Estelle gave him an apologetic smile and started up, "But isn't revisiting old places fun? It seems like so long ago since we were trying to escape the castle. Do you remember Yuri, when we first met?"

Yuri climbed the ladder with a bored expression, "Yeah, yeah, and it was just as annoying going through here as last time. At least then we got some free items." Normally he wouldn't touch anything down here, but since they were in boxes, Yuri gladly plundered the sewer system of their gels and supplies.

Finally, the light of day hit Yuri square in the eyes, and he once again thanked whoever was watching over him for breathing fresh air again.

"You're just being sour today Yuri." Estelle ignored his negativity and started towards the Public Quarter, "Did you eat anything this morning?" She looked at him with a bit of concern. He did look a bit thin, especially for someone who's been traveling as he has.

Yuri gave her a suspicious look and answered bluntly, "I'm not going near your cooking after what it did to me the last time." He chuckled when she made an indignant sound and looked away. "Yeah, I did eat something. I mean, with all those recipes that weird chef guy gave us, it wasn't that hard to whip something up."

"Woof, woof!" Repede greeted the pair as the rounded the corner. He was lounging in a shaded area just outside the Fortune Market store, pipe secured in his mouth as always. He went into a sitting position, allowing Yuri to rub his head as they passed. For kicks, he slipped around Estelle's head and walked on her opposite side.

The pink-haired princess frowned at the gesture, "Even after all this time, he still won't let me pet him?" Her eyebrows downturned and she set her lips into a secure line, "I will gain your respect this time Repede, I swear it."

Yuri honestly didn't have the heart to tell her that Repede was simply playing with her. The tough pooch had taken quite a liking to her, but rattling her cage was just too fun for him to stop. He smirked and took a deep breath as they entered the Lower Quarter. Yep, finally, a normal, relaxing beginning to whole new journey.

"YURI LOWE-LL!"

Or not. Yuri turned and saw Lablanc and the other members of the Schwann Brigade standing at the top of the hill that led to the Public Quarter. As always, Tweedle A and B were at his sides, breathing heavily as they glared down at him. "I say, lay down your sword and return the princess at once!"

"For the love of-" Yuri snatched Estelle's hand and bolted for the Lower Quarter gate. He easily weaved through the crowds of common folk and high-fived Hanks as he passed him. He eventually let go of Estelle and settled into a steady run, leaving the Schwan Brigade far in his wake.

Estelle glanced back and then to Yuri, "Why is it that we always seem to run out of towns rather than simply leaving like normal people?" She smiled at the expression on Yuri's face. It was a common gag to mention Yuri's "cursed" fate, and it still isn't old.

Repede whined beside him, "Alright, alright, you two have had your fun, now can we get going?" Yuri hurried them along, smirking himself. They traveled towards Deadon Hold for a few hours before a familiar sound met their ears. The swordsman's eye went skywards as a familiar Entelexia made its way over the mountains towards them. "Hey, it's Ba'ul."

Estelle smiled, a hand lifted to shield her eyes from the bright sun. "Oh good, I can't wait to see Judy again." She waved both hands towards Ba'ul, hoping to get his attention.

The huge dragon roared in recognition and swirled around, trying to land as softly as he could. Huge as he is, he isn't oblivious to what is going on in the boat right now. Displaying impressive experience, Ba'ul landed, allowing the boat's ramp to fall into place. Almost as soon as he got settled, Ba'ul felt a small creature cling to his scaly beard. He roared again when he recognized it as Estelle.

"Ba'ul, it's good to see you again!" Estelle hugged the beast's large chin, barely even covering a few scales with arms open wide. She laughed and started onto the ship, hoping to see her dearest Krityan friend. "Judith, it's so good to-" Estelle froze at the scene that met her eyes, "see... you... again? Rita?"

Yuri heard her startled voice and calmly walked onto the boat, Repede strolling at his side. Same as Estelle, he expected to see Judy, and now Rita, but didn't expect what he saw.

On the ship's deck, Rita was straddling the torso of a laughing man in black. His collar was gripped in her fists, fire burning in her already edgy eyes. "Give me one good reason not to burn you alive!"

"Geez Rita, already doing obscene things in the open air, I had no idea you were the kinky type, and at your age." The mage went rigid at the mocking tone. Yuri couldn't help but grin at her flustered face, and Estelle's dramatic gasp didn't help.

The innocent princess averted her eyes, face as red as Karol's bandanna, "I-I'm sorry Rita, please continue, we'll leave." She had her back to the scene, "Though I must say, I misjudged your modesty."

"WHAT!?" The shriek released all the indignation and anger that exploded inside of the fiery mage. She dropped Fen and leaped clear off of him, "You perverts! I wasn't doing anything like that!"

Yuri laughed at her flushed face and motioned towards the other male on the ship, "So who's the lucky boyfriend Rita? Aren't going to introduce us?"

"Name's Fen."

WHAP

"Ow, what was that for Mordio!?" Fen rubbed his head and glared at Rita.

Rita raised her fist again, threatening to hit him again. "You're supposed to correct him on how we know each other, not just give him your name!"

Fen shrugged, "Figured you'd do that part for me." His cool eyes shifted Yuri and lingered on him for a few moments, a bit longer than Yuri found normal. Before he could question him, Fen laid back on the deck and closed his eyes. "So you're the famous Yuri Lowell, heh, they definitely need to fix that picture of you on the warrants." He opened one eye when he felt someone approach him from the side.

"I'm Estellise, but please, call me Estelle." She extended her hand and smiled down at Fen.

He looked at her face, then her hand, and back again before taking it with a grin. "Pleasure's mine Estelle, but what's the princess of the Empire doing traveling about?" With a lurch, the Ba'ul took to the air, thinking they had enough time to get comfortable.

Estelle gasped at his observation and laughed nervously, "W-Well we, I mean-"

"We're looking for someone." Yuri finished in her place. He was now leaning against the cabin of the ship and concerned for Judy's absence. Ba'ul only traveled without the Krityan for emergency purposes, meaning something happened. To keep from worrying Estelle, Yuri kept silent, but a nod from Rita confirmed his suspicion.

Fen nodded and continued to lounge on the ship's deck. Once again, he felt someone approach and opened an eye to look at them. This time, it was a dog.

"Woof, woof!" Repede barked and stood proudly in front of Fen.

Yuri smirked at his old friend's introduction, "This guy is Repede." Out of sheer curiosity, Yuri looked out to see which way they were going. He caught sight of Tor and Nor harbors passing beneath them, so they must be heading towards Danghrest. But why there? He figured Ba'ul knew what he was doing and waited for him to land. This smelled... strange.

Like he always does, Yuri did a once over of Fen and spotted his unique characteristics. Aside from his sharp cerulean eyes, he noted the small scar under his eye, and that part of his right ear was missing. The wounds rang a bell, but the implications were next to impossible.

"Well Fen, how did you meet Rita?" Estelle asked out of sheer curiosity. Few people could find humor in Rita's fiery attitude, and Fen seemed anything but scared of her temper.

He shrugged and sat up, "Well, I saved her from being robbed, then one thing led to another and here we are." He rubbed his shoulder when he felt a sting and growled, "Though I wish she would've called a friggin healer."

Rita snorted from across the deck, "Hmph, well sorry for not being good with fixing people, Fen. _If_ that's your real name." She sneered at him when he stuck his tongue out at her.

Estelle watched the exchange with potent interest. She has never seen Rita quite like this, close, but not quite, and it made her... giddy. She looked back to Fen and frowned when he rubbed his shoulder a second time, "Does your shoulder hurt?" She went over to try and heal him, but he immediately jumped up.

"NO!" He took a large leap away and froze. Everyone was looking at him strangely, even Ba'ul was slightly shocked by his reaction. Fen was silent for a few moments before laughing uncomfortably, "N-No thanks Estelle, it'll heal on its own. It's really not that bad."

The pink-haired healer continued to stare at Fen in shock, "Okay, if you insist." She honestly felt a little disappointed in his reaction. Did he not trust her? She didn't notice the even more suspicious looks of Rita and Yuri.

* * *

'Man, right when things start looking up for us, things go crashing down.' The thoughts of one Karol Capel were full of negativity as he sat atop the roof of a small building in the Guild City of Dahngrest. The window to his back was wide open, allowing the cool air to enter the room inside. Much to his displeasure, it was filled with various paperwork.

He groaned heavily and flopped onto his back, "And to top everything off, Nan left with the Hunting Blades on a special assignment. She could be gone for who knows how long!" He was tempted to pull his hair out, but he resisted the urge.

"Careful Karol, worrying like that will give you wrinkles by the time you're my age."

Karol sat up upon hearing the welcome voice, "Whatever Raven, you'd worry too if you were in my shoes!" He folded his arms and stared over at the older man.

Raven chuckled and stroked his scruffy shin, "Hey, that hurts, Judith's just as much my friend as she is yours." He placed a hand on Karol's shoulder, "I'm worried about as much as you are. But," He smoothly sat down beside him, "you can't let it get in the way of your work. You have a guild to run."

"I know, I know, but geez, she just showed up in such bad shape. Whoever did this, I can't forgive them for hurting a member of my guild." Karol flexed his arm and made a determined face. A chuckle from Raven made him relax, "What's so funny?"

Raven slapped him on the back and stood back up, "Nothing you need to worry about." He took much pleasure in the ay his words made Karol roll his eyes. With another chuckle, Raven started back into the building.

"Be sure to steer clear of Judy's room Raven, I already warned Benny and Fey about you." Karol didn't need to look to know Raven flinched violently at his words.

"Why, _Karol_," Raven's voice sounded breathless and wounded, "I am _hurt_, that you would even suspect me of such an obscene thing. I used to be an Imperial Knight you know, I am perfectly chivalrous and pure at heart." He looked up dramatically before wiggling his eyebrows, "Besides, I'm working on that Marabelle woman nursing her back to health, I mean did you _see_ those goods on her!?"

Karol rolled his eyes and shook his head as Raven made his exit. "Man, I hope Ba'ul comes back soon, we need Estelle and boy do I wish Yuri was here. He'd know what to do." His eyes lingered on the horizon for a few seconds before he spotted a shape in the distance. It grew larger and closer before finally, he recognized it as Ba'ul. "Hey, they're here!" He stood up and waved his hands with joy at seeing his friends again.

Back in Aspio, City of Scholars, a man with long white hair approached the rocky entrance. His crimson eyes stared at the knights guarding the city's entrance, seeing them asleep on the clock. He scowled with slight disgust and walked deeper into the city. He figured stopping here would prove more beneficial than going to Zaphias. The researchers of Aspio liked to keep to themselves, meaning less human contact for Duke.

"Please clear the area, we are currently conducting an investigation for the Hunting Blades."

Duke stopped in the main street when he heard a young woman's voice administering orders. His eyebrow rose in slight surprise when he saw the Hunting Blades combing the streets, and as always, the girl was their walking 'public service announcement'. "Strange," Duke looked around at the rather flustered researchers clearing the street, "why are the Hunting Blades here?"

His gaze sharpened and he started towards Rita's home, assuming it was the hut in the far corner of town. He didn't need to go any further than a few feet from the hut before he stopped suddenly, "I see, I am too late."

"AAAHHH!"

"W-What the- what's THAT!?"

"Boss, I found the monster!"

"AGH, i-i-it's a m-mon-monster!"

"Please move out of the way, the Hunting Blades will handle this!"

Duke turned at the sudden commotion and his eyes widened in shock. "It can't be," He continued stare as a blue of black crashed through the weak members of the Hunting Blades and weaved past Tyson and Nan. The large beast stopped at the entrance of Aspio, tail slapping away the knights, and sniffed the ground. It growled savagely before howling, blowing back whoever tried to approach it.

After its flashy display, it bounded off into the field, apparently heading towards Halure and Ehmead Hill.

* * *

Light and darkness cannot be separated, they will always hunt one another, and forever try to devour one another. Only the stronger will win their endless struggle, and even then, shadows will still remain. There can be no light without darkness.

**A/N: Wooh, another one down! Man, this story just keeps on building, can't wait to start revealing things to you guys! I bet you have plenty of questions, but don't worry, they'll get answered.**


	6. Like Old Times

**Chapter 06: Like Old Times**

"Karol!?" The two women on Ba'ul gawked in complete shock as they walked off of the boat. Estelle ran up and hugged the shocked boy, now able to look at him without looking downwards. In the last year and a half, Karol had grown almost twice as much, and the surprised looks he received made him blush lightly.

Yuri smirked and leaned against one of the light-poles of Dahngrest. When he had stopped by a few months ago, he had been taken back by Karol's growth, and he's sure he has grown an inch or two since. As happy as Yuri was bout his maturing friend, he was slightly concerned about it. It was definitely... abnormal.

Rita, for old time's sake, simply walked up to him and slapped Karol over the head. She looked at the newest additions to Dahngrest as she greeted him, "Nice to see you again squirt."

Karol rubbed his head and glared at the mage, "Nice to see you too Rita." He made no effort to hide his sarcasm. "But can you really call me squirt still? I'm almost taller than you." He grinned in triumph when he saw Rita snort indignantly.

"Once a squirt, always a squirt, pipsqueak." She ignored his sigh and started inside, "Is Judy here, Ba'ul swung by and picked us all up."

Estelle's expression grew concerned, "Is that what's going on? I was worried when I didn't see Judy riding with Ba'ul. What happened?"

Karol shrugged sadly, "I don't know, she passed out when Ba'ul dropped her off. A Krityan woman was helping her, so I guess she was in Myorzo."

"If that's the case, it could spell trouble for us." Yuri pushed off of the light-pole and started towards Brave Vesperia's headquarters. "We can't know for sure until Judy wakes up anyway so let's hang around for awhile."

"Wow, so this is Brave Vesperia's HQ huh, not too shabby."

Karol looked at the source of the new voice to see Fen walking off the ship. "Uh, who are you?" He blinked in confusion before looking towards the others.

Rita attempted to answer before Yuri, but he pulled the trigger quicker, "Rita's boyfriend, Fen."

"S-Shut up already, I told you, he's not my boyfriend!" Rita balled her hands into fists, ready to slug Yuri in the jaw, but her anger was soon redirected.

Fen offered Karol his hand, "Name's Fendrick von Delca, but just call me Fen."

A sly smirk made its way onto Karol's face before he shook Fen's hand, "Cool, nice to meet you Fen." He gripped his hand firmly and was shocked by Fen's equally firm hold, "Hey, nice grip man," His eyes slid over to a fuming Rita, "at least Rita has taste in her boyfriends." He sang before exploding into a fit of laughter.

Fen smiled in good humor, hearing a restrained chuckle leave Yuri, "Thanks I guess."

"I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!"

After Rita calmed down to a tolerable level, everyone started inside. Estelle immediately asked for Judy's room, hoping to heal her of whatever injuries still remained. In the meantime, the others admired Brave Vesperia's interior.

The building itself was a three-story structure, stuffed between the Inn-slash-Fortune Market Store, and a random storage house. The inside was colored a homely off-white and the lights made it seem more hospitable than one might suspect. A few guild members were lounging around waiting for work, and there were various eating areas and a library on the first floor. Karol told them the second floor was for the Executive members of Brave Vesperia (namely Yuri, Raven, Karol, Judith, and Repede). The third floor was Karol's office. Since the building had a sloped roof, the third floor wasn't too spacey, but Karol loved it all the same.

"Wow Karol, this isn't too bad." Rita lightly complimented. Her blank expression grew annoyed when she could feel his ego inflate like a balloon.

Karol puffed out his chest and grinned from ear to ear, "Well what'd yah expect, Brave Vesperia is pretty popular around these parts, of course we have to keep up appearances." His puffed out chest was effectively deflated when Rita elbowed him in the stomach.

"Don't get carried away pipsqueak, I said the _building_ was good, not your crummy guild." She noticed a few eyes focus on her, all she didn't recognize. She glared back at them, forcing the members of Brave Vesperia to go back to their own business.

Yuri chuckled and started for the couch, no need standing around when they were waiting for Judy to wake up. However, before Yuri could get comfortable, Karol spoke up.

"Uh, Yuri," Karol waved him over, "could you come 'ere for a second?" He glanced at Fen, but calmed when he saw the young man was simply soaking in the atmosphere. When Yuri was within whisper distance, Karol said, "You see, I kind of need your help with a guild issue, do you mind coming with me?"

Sensing something was off, Yuri hesitated, "What kind of business is it boss?"

Karol faltered at being called 'boss', but got over it, "Well, I need to go to the Mansion of the Wicked." He saw Yuri give him a strange look and raised his hands defensively, "Now hold on, it's not Leviathan's Claw anymore. I already told you, they merged with a smaller weapon's dealing guild and got their property seized."

"So what do you need to talk to them about?"

"Well," Karol scratched the back of his head, "the guild _is_ new, and I want to check them out myself. I don't want any surprises like with Leviathan's Claw."

Yuri nodded in understanding, "Ah, a preemptive inspection. Not a bad idea boss, so when do we leave?"

Karol's face brightened, "Whenever you and Repede are ready, I'm leaving Raven in charge until we get back."

With nod, Yuri looked towards Rita, "Hey, keep an eye on things here, we're heading out."

"Where are you three going?" Rita folded her arms and stared at them suspiciously.

Yuri simply shrugged, "Guild business, nothing a genius mage should worry about." He waved slightly and followed Karol out. Repede was up and at his heels with a bark, bidding everyone goodbye.

"Hmph, how can they just leave when Judith's upstairs in such bad shape?" She looked to her side when Fen started for the door, "Now where are _you_ going?"

Fen turned to look at her with a passive smirk, "I'm not in Dahngrest too often, so I might as well take a look around." He opened the door and exited, leaving Rita alone in a room full of strangers.

Mordio glared towards the door until averting her gaze, "Jerks," she turned on her heel and started upstairs. Maybe Estelle could use some company, especially with that lecherous old man prowling around.

* * *

The trip to the Mansion of the Wicked went by quickly. The monsters were easy to handle, or at least the ones still aggressive enough to attack, and Yuri kept everyone at a brisk pace. "I gotta say Karol," Yuri started when they scaled the slope leading to the mansion, "you sure did surprise Rita and Estelle."

Karol chuckled and shrugged, "Must be my new look." He adjusted his yellow vest, now open to show a black shirt underneath. His baggy pants were replaced by better fitting brown and yellow trousers. He still kept his red bandanna tied around his neck. "I'm more curious about that Fen guy."

"Yeah, something about him is strange, definitely." A bark of agreement from Repede made it unanimous. "We'll wrap things up here so we can get back quickly, I don't like leaving that guy alone with Estelle."

Karol stopped his advance and grinned, "Oooh, a bit concerned about Estelle there Yuri? She's not the only one there you know." His grin grew when he saw the startled look on Yuri's face. However, he quickly composed himself and turned away, "Just admit it already Yuri, it's so obvious to the rest of us."

"Just keep walkin' Karol." The flustered swordsman quickened his pace. The last thing he needed was Karol pestering him.

"Yuri and Estellise sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First come lo-ve, then comes marriage, then comes Yuri with a baby carriage!" Karol laughed when Yuri glared back at him.

Repede shook his head and shifted his pipe.

"You want me to tell everyone about your little Nanny-kins don't you?" Yuri smirked triumphantly when he turned the tables on Karol.

"H-How do you know about that!?" Karol's face reddened, his secret known to one of the trickiest men he knows. It was bad enough when Raven heard him call Nan that (before she gave him hell of course) and now Yuri knows too.

Yuri ignored his question, "We're here boss."

"Huh," Karol looked up and gasped at the mansion before him, "w-what the heck!?" His jaw nearly dropped when he saw the state of the building.

When it was under the ownership of Leviathan's Claw, the Mansion of the Wicked was dark, almost haunting in appearance. It truly lived up to its name. Now, however, it was lightly colored and looked perfectly suitable for being the daylight. Various suited men and women patrolled the perimeter of the building, but they weren't nearly as uptight as the Red Eyes of the past. A solitary plaque had the name 'Pollux Manor' written on it in fancy writing.

"Can I help you sirs?" One man in a black suit inquired. His suit was perfectly pressed and his black tie was dead center between his collar. Black aviator sunglasses shielded his eyes from view, giving him an intimidating appearance.

Yuri looked down at Karol and shoved him forward, "You're up captain."

Karol swallowed the lump in his throat and coughed, "U-um, we're from Brave Vesperia, we'd like to see the boss of your guild."

The guard peered over his sunglasses and down slightly at Karol, "Are you the leader of Brave Vesperia?" His question sounded mandatory, doubtful that Karol was.

"Y-yeah, and this is one of our executive members, Yuri Lowell." Karol motioned back towards Yuri. Repede barked, "Oh yeah, and that is Repede, our mascot."

Yuri's eyebrow rose when the security guard looked at him. He was sure his sunglasses were blocking his surprised eyes. "Did you say, Lowell?" Karol nodded, ready to list the things Yuri has done, but the guard cut him off, "Are you from Zaphias?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Yuri was slightly confused at the guard's change in attitude. His cold demeanor became one of shock, like he was seeing an old friend.

The guard chuckled and turned towards the mansion, "Come this way, it is Pullox Legion's policy to escort all guild bosses to _our_ boss, Sebastian Henerson." Without anymore fuss, the guard escorted them into the mansion.

Karol was further shocked at how the interior was made to look more hospitable than last time. Whoever remodeled the manor, Karol had to hand it to them, they knew what they were doing. Before long, Yuri, Karol, and Repede found themselves in front of a large dark-oak door. The guard knocked twice and waited.

"Yes," A female voice started as she opened the door, "what can I help you with?" She wore a similar suit and held a clipboard in one arm. She smiled at Yuri and Karol warmly, "Oh, we have visitors?"

The guard nodded, "Yeah, the boss and executive members of Brave Vesperia."

"How unexpected," The woman placed a hand on her cheek in surprise, "I apologize we didn't have anything planned for your arrival." Yuri slightly shivered at her airy tone. He hated it.

"Who's at the door Marian?" Another voice came from inside the room.

The woman looked behind her, "Guests sir, they're here to see you." Marian opened the doors wide and motioned for Karol and Yuri to enter. She bowed politely and walked over to the desk in the center of the room. A large window allowed the sunlight to stream into the room.

"Brave Vesperia," The leather chair behind the desk turned to show Sebastian Henerson, "I was wondering when you would come to see me." His red eyes looked towards Yuri, "I hope I haven't wronged anyone recently." He smoothed down his slick, ice-blonde hair and adjusted his white suit.

Karol laughed nervously, "No, no, we're just here to check you guys out."

Sebastian shrugged, "No shock there, we are weapons dealers after all. Don't tell anyone, but we also run a private military, a family tradition if you will." He laughed afterwards to indicate that he was joking.

Yuri didn't find it very funny. "I'll assume you're kidding."

"Yuri Lowell," Sebastian examined Yuri and chuckled, "you're just as the rumors say, only those warrant posters certainly don't do you justice."

"Thanks," Yuri's sarcasm got another chuckle from Sebastian. He took the time to look around Sebastian's office. It was rather normal, but something about it didn't scream 'Guild Boss' to him. It was too much like the homes of Zaphian nobles. Not to mention Sebastian and his guild as a whole.

The guilds of Dahngrest had a gritty tone to them that seperated their population from the Empire. Even Yeager and his guild looked distinct in his own right. Pollux Legion, however, seemed to be straight from the Royal Quarter of the Imperial Capital.

Yuri looked to the other side of the room and a splash of red caught his eye. His dark eyes locked on to a set of crimson knives and a red bow, all mounted onto the wall. He instantly thought of Flynn's description of the guy who attacked him. "Strange,"

Sebastian caught his eyes and smirked, "Ah, the famous Blood Arms. The boss of the blacksmith's guild made them with his own bare hands. If I remember correctly, he made a sword, a javelin, those knives, and that bow. I'm looking for the sword and javelin."

"Misplace them?" Yuri stared back to Sebastian.

"Heheh, no, I'd need to own them before they can be stolen Mr. Lowell." The clean-cut guildsman leaned back in his chair and smirked, "Now, is there anything I can do for you boys?"

Karol had sensed the tension in the air, and recognized Yuri's accusing tone. "No," He thought it best to leave before things got hot, "just stopping by. We'll be on our way now."

"Please, take a fruit-basket before you leave. I'm sure the other members of your guild will enjoy it." Sebastian bid them farewell and nodded towards the security guards. Without a word, they were led out and given a large fruit basket before hitting the field.

Sebastian waited to hear the click of the door before he stood up. He made his way out of his office and towards the stairs going to the second floor. He went to the room that used to belong to Yeager, deceased leader of Leviathan's Claw. He raised his fist to knock, but a voice beckoned him to enter.

"It's open Sebastian."

Sebastian entered the room and stopped in a crisp salute, "Sir, you told me to come if Brave Vesperia ever came to see us." He saw a cloud of smoke drift above the chair facing away from him. It was a red cashmere chair, perfectly placed beside a blazing fire.

"Was Yuri with them?"

Sebastian nodded, "Yes sir, he was."

"Ah," The man in the chair placed his pipe in the ash-tray to his right and stood up. He picked up the black helmet and placed it under his left arm, "so they've gotten closer than I had hoped." He strapped on his blood-colored sword and sighed. "Tell Caleb to prepare to leave."

"Yes sir."

"Sebastian, you can stop saluting me, I am no longer your captain. Our brigade ceased to exist ten years ago." The mysterious man placed his helmet on his head and adjusted his armor.

Sebastian nodded, but did not drop his hand, "Sir, you will always be our captain, you know that." He snapped his hand down and turned on his heel, "I'll notify Caleb of the situation. Have you found your next destination?"

"Yes, we go to Aurnion to seek the Shepherd's Journal. Did your man find the book in Aspio?"

"I haven't heard from him, but I can sense someone is interfering in our plans." Sebastian exited the room and closed the door behind him. He went down two doors and knocked twice, "Caleb, are you awake?"

The door opened to reveal a man drying his hair with a towel. He was still wearing his black armor, crimson spear still strapped to his back. "What is it Sebastian?"

"The captain will be departing for Aurnion, he wants you to accompany him."

Caleb turned and grunted, "I'll be ready to leave in ten minutes, we need to resupply on gels. Did Brave Vesperia drop by?"

Sebastian nodded, "Yes, and one of them didn't look happy."

"Ah, pity."

"Tell me Caleb, why did you not kill the Krityan woman?"

Caleb threw the towel aside and picked up his helmet, "Nothing would be gained by taking her life. Our goal is clear, we need not kill to attain what we want."

Sebastian glared at him, "Quote that from a handbook?"

A sly smirk made its way onto Caleb's face, "Fine, I didn't feel like it."

"Do as you will, but do not let your personal feeling get in the way of our mission." Sebastian turned and left Caleb alone in his room.

Caleb grunted and stared at the wall blankly, "... Judith."

Outside, the guard was about to allow Yuri and Karol to go on by themselves. However, when he turned to continue his patrol, he leaned in towards Yuri, "Aurnion is nice this time of year. You should go check it out." He calmly walked back towards the manor, leaving Yuri and Karol confused.

Repede watched the suited man leave intently, studying his posture. He was slightly annoyed that even he couldn't read him completely. Repede let out a frustrated whine when Yuri rubbed his head.

"Come on you two, we're done here. Right boss?" He looked to Karol and saw that he was already heading for the forest. The long haired swordsman glanced back at the mansion for one last time, sensing that he missed something important. With a shrug, Yuri followed Karol back towards Dahngrest, "Aurnion huh?"

* * *

Estellise had been very shocked by what she saw when she entered Judith's room in Brave Vesperia HQ. The group had gone through some pretty tough times back when dealing with the Adephogos, but Estelle had never seen Judy look like this. Her arm was wrapped in bandages and a nasty bruise adorned her swollen cheek.

She was awake, but her eyes didn't seem normal. They held anger, confusion, and a bit of shame. Whoever defeated the tough Krytian woman, they did it rather soundly. "Judy?" Estelle cautiously called out. A smile came to her when Judy looked at her, face now filled with joy at seeing an old friend.

"My, my, I would've expected you to come much sooner than you did." She smoothly replied and opened her arms. Estelle immediately gave her a hug, greeting her warmly, "It's good to see you Estelle. Where's Yuri and Repede?"

Estelle raised her hand to the dark bruise on Judith's cheek and healed it, "Well, Yuri and Repede went with Karol on an errand, Rita said they'll be back soon." Estelle's light expression grew serious, "Judy, who did this to you?"

Her eyes grew a bit angry at the memory, but Judy kept a calm disposition, "It was a man in black armor." She heard Estelle gasp and looked at her, "Did I frighten you or something? I never thought I was good at scary stories." The mood lightened before it could grow heavy.

Estelle shook her head, "No it's just, Flynn was also attacked by a man in black armor. Did he have a red sword?"

Judith shook her head, "No, the one I fought used a red spear, but there was another man in black with him. Perhaps he's the one you're talking about." Her eyes dropped to half closed, giving Estelle a sly stare, "Did you and Yuri plan on leaving to try and find him yourselves?"

"No, Repede was with us." Estelle averted her gaze, knowing Judy was trying to trap her in a corner.

The Krityan prepared to continue her teasing when the door flew open. Her calm eyes grew a bit annoyed, but she was glad to see none other than Raven at the door. "Oh, Judy darlin' I'm so glad you're alright!" He ran to give her a hug, but a foot kicked him down so he'd fall on his face. "You kids are so cruel to your elders." Raven groaned.

"Good to see you again too Rita." Judy smiled at the annoyed mage.

Rita dusted herself off and entered the room, "Yeah, it's good to see you're alright. So aside from getting your butt kicked, how are you doing?"

"Rita," Estelle scolded.

Judy simply smirked at the mage's attitude, "Not bad, I _was_ getting a bit bored." She closed her eyes when another voice greeted her in her mind. She giggled, "I'm happy I'm alright too Ba'ul."

Estelle watched as everyone got reacquainted, pleased at how close everyone still is. "Oh Judy, you'll never believe what Yuri and I found out." Her eyes grew excited as Judy's pink eyes met hers curiously, "Rita has a boyfriend!"

"For the love of AER!" Rita slapped her forehead and tried not punch the wall.

Judy's eyes slid over to Rita, "Aww, that's cute." She cooed, "When can I meet him Rita?" She smiled innocently, though she enjoyed Rita's fuming reaction.

"You don't say!" Rita jumped when Raven suddenly appeared right behind her, "Well, I suppose it was only a matter of time before our little Rita started having _urges_." He looked up and stroked his chin, "Shall I sit her down for," He made a scary face, "the _talk_?" He got a face full of Rita's knuckles when she finally exploded.

"For the last time, he's NOT my boyfriend! I barely even know the guy!" She folded her arms and looked to the side.

Judy continued to stare at Rita, amused by how flustered she was by all this. "I feel sorry for the guy, you act so cold when people talk about your relationship." She honestly can't help herself when it comes to teasing people.

Rita growled, "Ah, whatever, you people aren't even listening!" She opened the door to leave, but ran straight into Karol. "Hey, watch where you're going midget!"

"Name calling is unbecoming of a lady Rita." Karol weaved past an open palm, but was caught by a bony knee to the gut.

While Karol joined Raven on the floor, Yuri stepped in and greeted Judy, "Hey, nice to see you're up Judy." She smiled at him, "So you got your butt handed to you too. What's with everyone getting beat like they stole something?" He felt a shiver when Judy snuck a glare at him, but went back to smiling before anyone could see.

"Yuri, Judy said she saw the guy in black armor, and that there's a second one." Estelle went on to tell everyone about Flynn and the man with the crimson sword.

The room was silent as everyone feared the gravity of these incidents. The heavy atmosphere was broken when a tap was heard from the window. All eyes went to the window with shocked looks when they saw Fen waving for them to let him in. Yuri smirked at his goofy grin and opened the window for him.

While he was swinging into the window, a few members of Brave Vesperia, and a certain mage, stared at him suspiciously. Raven stroked his chin smoothly and examined him closely. Judith's ears twitched when she thought she felt another strange presence in the room and looked at Fen. "I got three apples, for two Gald." Fen juggled all three apples and grinned, "Can you believe the deals they have here?"

"Just the guy I wanted to see," Rita took a long stride towards Fen and fisted his collar, "we need to talk." She roughly sat him down in an open chair and snatched the apple he was about to eat.

Fen scowled briefly before sighing, "Yeah, I could see this one comin'." He slid down in his seat and got comfortable despite everyone's piercing stares.

"Rita, who is this person?" Judy asked curiously.

Estelle quickly answered, "His name is Fen, he's a friend of Rita's."

Yuri looked at Rita with slight confusion, "What's this about Rita?"

"It's something he said when I first met him." She fired a nasty glare at Yuri and Karol, silencing any thought of teasing her. This was not the time for games, "He said something about us 'beating back' the Adephogos instead of killing it."

Fen smirked when everyone stared at him once more, "You can't kill the Adephogos. You can kill _an_ Adephogos, but not _the_ Adephogos." He saw a few confused looks, "Listen, it was explained to me by asking a question. What is the Adephogos, really? A being made from excess aer, right? Now, what if I told you that the big thing you guys killed was... an overgrown Adephogos?"

"We already knew that," Raven tilted his head slightly, "what are you getting at kid?"

"Entelexia and humans share a particular trait. This trait, however, is the true source of the Adephogos. Don't think of the Adephogos as a being, but more like a... disease. A disease that can infect both body and mind." Fen's smirk was long gone, replaced by a sober expression. "The ability to choose is the trait that monsters, Entelexia included, and humans share. Through choice, and a bit of aer poisoning, an Adephogos is born." He looked towards everyone else and smiled darkly, "So like I said, you can't defeat the Adephogos, it's all in your head."

Judith nodded after a moment of considering his words, "It does make sense. In that case, is it possible that there is another Adephogos as large as the one we destroyed?"

"Who knows?" Fen shrugged, earning a few more strange stares. "At any rate," Fen shrewdly snatched back his apple and grinned, "I really need Judith's help."

"My help?" Judy tilted her head.

Fen nodded, "I had no clue you were a Krityan, so I am a little caught off guard." He scratched the back of his head before presenting the book he'd taken from Rita's house. "I need you to read something for me." He opened to the middle of the book where there was an odd break in the text. "The author of this book was also a Krityan, and knew how to hide text that only another Krityan can see."

Judy nodded, understanding what he wanted. She peered at the text and concentrated, activating the special mixture of ink. As if bleeding onto the page, a short passage filled the center of the page.

_Oh lord of despair, ruler of the cursed isle of Haude,_

_We shall name thee, half of god._

Rita caught Fen's scowl out of the corner of her eye, "So what's _that_ all about?"

"Crap, only the last part. I was hoping to get a hold of the middle passage." Fen's scowl remained before he noticed everyone, once again, watching him intently. "Heh, don't worry about it, it's nothing." Fen stepped forward to take the book back, but Yuri and Raven blocked his path.

"Don't yah think it's time for you to explain yourself a bit?" Raven continued to stroke his chin, but his hand was placed on his short blade cautiously.

Fen sensed the situation was going south on his end, so he complied, "I need to collect three hidden passages written by this guy. The one in the book on Zaphian folklore is the last of three passages. If I'm correct, there's one more in the Krityan city of Myorzo." He saw Judith stiffen slightly.

"So that's why they were there." Judy concluded. She looked to the others upon noticing their questioning looks, "Those two men in black, they were in Myorzo for some reason. I think we should head back there and fins out what it was they took."

"No good," Fen shook his head, "if those guys did get the book, then it's only a waste of time to go back." He continued to mutter a few more words, as if speaking with himself.

"So do you mind filling us in on the importance of these passages?" Yuri locked eyes with Fen.

Again, his smirk was gone when he answered. "All three passages tell of another Adephogos, but one that existed long before the one that was sealed away by Zaude. Nothing is known of it, save for the writings of a Krityan poet."

"A-Another Adephogos?" Karol's eyes widened while the room grew grim. "It just never seems to end." He groaned and ran both hands through his brown hair.

Fen growled, perplexed, "Thing is, I don't have a clue on where to go to from here."

The room was silent until Yuri spoke up. He remembered what the guard at the Polux Legion had said to him, "Let's start at Aurnion." He shrugged when he got some questioning glances, "Got to start somewhere, and I have a hunch we'll run into something if we go." He turned his back to his companions, "Do whatever you want, but I'm going. If you want no part of this, then here's your stop."

"There's no way I'm letting you idiots mess this up." Rita, surprisingly, was the first to throw in her hat.

Judith smiled at the chance to go on another adventure, "I have to pay those guys back for Myorzo, so I'm going too."

Karol sighed heavily, "I'd kick myself if you guys got hurt without me being there. Besides, Nan would say I'm a coward again." He straightened from his slouched position, "I'm going too."

"Ah such youth," Raven smirked, "hell will freeze over before this old man sits out of a fight. Besides, where Brave Vesperia goes, I go."

Repede shifted his pipe and walked towards the door. "Woof, woof!" His tail swished, as if asking when they'll hit the road already.

Estelle looked at her friends, a smile slowly growing into a radiant grin of her own. She closed her eyes and looked down, soaking in the warm feeling in her chest, "A new adventure is presented before us. Where will our journey end? Where will it take us? Only together can we answer these questions." Her eyes snapped open when she heard a chorus of groans from Yuri, Raven, and Fen.

"Ugh, please tell me you're not going to talk like that for the _entire_ trip." Fen stuck his tongue out in disgust. "I'm taking a boat." He took a dramatic step for the door, but Rita yanked him back into the chair he was sitting in.

"Seriously Estelle, you read too many books." Yuri rolled his eyes. Raven remained silent, but his expression said everything.

Estelle pouted, "Great, _another_ guy who doesn't express his feelings." Her face lightened with a giggle, "It's just like old times."

"AHHHH!"

CRASH

Everyone jumped at the sudden commotion coming from downstairs, "Yeah," Yuri unsheathed his sword and threw the sheath aside, "just like old times."

**A/N: Hmm, seems Fen knows a thing or two about the Adephogos. Just whose side is he on? Will Yuri and the others be able to get to Aurnion to stop the men in black armor? The next chapter will be a crucial one. Please review and thank you for reading!**


	7. Fever Dream

**Moments: Breaking Rules**

Zaphias was always a quiet place at night. The few pubs in the capital had strict rules for customer behavior and many of the knights kept a close eye on street activity. Anything that happened in Zaphias during the dark hours of the day would usually go unnoticed by the general population until morning. Of course, this also presented a fine opportunity for some.

Like the city outside, the castle was quiet. The only people stirring about were noble knights of the Order, charged with patrol and protection. The shifts were simple and evenly shared, so that no knight had an excuse to slack off. Unfortunately, the guards were helpless to any internal antics.

Sodia knew this better than most. She felt a cool chill run through her veins when she casually saluted a patrolling knight, hoping her direction wasn't suspicious. With every step, she questioned why she was even doing this, it was against her very nature. Undeniably however, she could not deny the... liberation of the very idea.

She had pointedly waited for nightfall, knowing the absence of princess Estelle had taken up the thoughts of every high-ranking knight around. Her face grew a bit concerned, imagining her target getting worried over the matter. "It was probably Lowell's doing." Her expression soured at the thought. He was always causing trouble for Flynn. Sodia felt her heart give a strong beat, realizing she called the Commandant by his name.

Before she could scold herself for her lack of respect, she found her mind wandering to other things. Would he smile if she called him that all the time? She ran the scenario through her head, and found herself having doubts. What if he didn't want to go along with her scheme? Would he be disappointed in her?

"Uh... Sodia ma'am?" She was dragged from her thoughts by the voice of the knight guarding Flynn's room. "Can I help you with something ma'am?" He seemed confused at her distant expression.

Sodia took a deep breath, "I'm... I'm here to see the Commandant about an important issue." She steeled herself, though her doubt remained.

The guard seemed to think this over before nodding, "Alright, I'll go wake him up for you ma'am." He turned to enter the room, but Sodia stopped him.

"N-No, that's alright, I'll wake him up when I enter." She didn't make eye contact with the guard when he gave her a questioning look.

The knight stared down at her before his mouth curled upwards into a smile. Grateful that his helmet hid his expression, the knight nodded, "Very well ma'am, I'll just drop by the kitchen for a bite. Feel free to take your time." He walked off, chuckling low enough so Sodia won't hear.

The sharp woman watched him leave, cheeks painted with a warm hue. She was certain he mis-interpreted her intentions. Sodia took a deep breath and opened the door to Flynn's room. She felt herself enveloped by his presence and felt another shot of nervousness course through her. This was only the third time she'd entered his most private room in the castle, and she took great pride in that.

It didn't take long for her violet eyes to find Flynn asleep in his bed. She stared at him for a few moments, contemplating what she was about to suggest to the most honorable knight she knew. Would he go along with it? She closed her eyes softly and remembered the look he had given her before. When he had heard even the slightest possibility, his eyes shined with a light she could hardly recognize. It made her heart beat harder, and break when he denied himself with such a painful sigh of resolve. He would love it, she knew for certain now.

Sodia opened her eyes and, like her last visit, nearly jumped through the ceiling when she saw blue eyes peering at her.

"Sodia?" Flynn sat up, this time with much more ease, "Is something wrong?" His tone was hard, as if expecting news about an attack on the castle itself. Sodia would bet her knighthood that he was already formulating a defensive strategy to ensure the safety of the citizens of Zaphias.

That's why she loved... _respected_, Flynn Sciffo. Sodia shook her head and glanced around nervously, "C-Commandant," She hesitated, "I mean... Flynn, h-how are you feeling?" She saw his shocked expression and averted her gaze. As if being here wasn't embarrassing enough, he just had to look at her like that.

Flynn was taken back by the question, expecting something much more... dire, "I'm doing much better, thanks." He tested the waters of the question. Something was off, definitely off. Sodia's posture, the way she spoke, how she looked, it was all different. She seemed... nervous, apprehensive, not so much a knight as a... young woman. Upon realizing this, Flynn's expression softened into a slight smile, hoping to ease her of whatever was troubling her mind. "Sodia, is something the matter?"

The hard woman resisted the urge to bite her lip and took another deep breath. "I-I know you are still restricted to your quarters, but... would you like to..." She swallowed the lump of nerves built up in her throat, "go outside for some air?" She said the last part too quickly for anyone to understand.

However, Flynn wasn't just anyone. He swung himself onto his feet and continued to smile down at her, "I was wondering what took you so long." He couldn't help but laugh at the shocked expression on her face. Her eyes were wide, mouth dropped open ever so slightly, and she periodically blinked. It reminded him of a cat who just saw a brand new ball of yarn.

Sodia's face soon molded into an ecstatic grin, a sight that would throw many knights for a loop. Sodia doesn't grin, smirk maybe, but never grin. She nodded towards Flynn, "Thanks Flynn,"

Sciffo gave her a humored look, "I should thank you Sodia." He stared at her for a moments before looking around, "Well, this is my bedroom and I don't think you'll want to be seen with me while in my bedroom attire." He motioned towards the teal robe he was wearing and heard Sodia yelp in realization.

She turned around in a flash and started for the door. "I-I apologize Flynn, I mean Commandant, I mean-" She slammed her mouth shut and exited the room, face redder than a tomato. Sodia pressed her back to the door when she closed it and tried to calm her heart once more. Images of what Flynn was wearing, or lack there of, under his robe didn't help her cause at all.

* * *

**Chapter 07: Fever Dream**

Dahngrest, on a good day, was a quiet town. Sure, the city was full of rough people who had once sneered at the Empire. They were outsiders, rejects in the eyes of the cleanly nobles who knew only the feel of fine gold in their fingers. Even though this was the case, fights that spanned a block were rare, and were usually broken up by the Union.

So when the headquarters of Brave Vesperia erupted into a sudden chaos, people knew within minutes. A crowd had formed around the small building, a symphony of crashes, thuds, and splintering wood streaming from within.

"Wow, what happened here?"

"Isn't this Brave Vesperia's building? Are they having internal problems?"

"Hmph, I knew that Karol kid wouldn't last long."

"Uh, shouldn't we alert someone of this?"

The crowd murmured amongst themselves, contemplating whether to intervene or no. From the outside of the structure, it seemed like nothing more than a bar rumble... minus the bar part of course. The chaos within seemed to intensify suddenly, resulting in someone getting thrown through the door of the building. The various guild members gasped in awe as Yuri's form was revealed, now preparing to down another attacker in black.

"Hey, I don't recognize those uniforms." One man pointed to the unconscious man with clawed hands.

Realization seemed to finally strike the crowd of people as some rushed off to find Altosk, and to inform other Union members of the situation. The remaining guildsmen and women, in a surprising display, rushed in to help. Despite the rule of remaining out of the business of other guilds, this was a different case. Who's to say these strange attackers wouldn't lay waste to the entire city?

Inside, Karol and the others continued to fend off the strange attackers. Karol skillfully swung his large sword with restraint, careful to damage the building as little as possible. He noticed a few shocked expressions when he didn't fall over due to the sword's massive weight, instead moving with more of his body. "We need the mages to fall back, let us take care of the close-quarters stuff!" Karol shoulder-checked an enemy and sent another flying through the open door.

Rita quickly caught on and led the magic casters back, clearing a path with her Fireball spell. She suddenly stiffened when she saw one clawed man leap to pounce on an unsuspecting mage, but a fist connected with his jaw. "Fen," She marveled at his fluidity and watched him snap the neck of another attacker.

"Stop staring and move Rita!" Yuri shoved her aside and blocked an attacking claw, using his open hand to punch the attacker in the face. He smirked and turned, feeling a smaller frame against him. "You doing alright Estelle?" He fired an Azure Edge, taking down two more.

Estelle nodded, too busy focusing to speak. She blocked with her shield and pushed forwards with all her might, throwing a foe off balance. "Yuri, I need to see to the injured, will you be alright?" She yelped when a foot connected with an enemy she didn't see.

"He'll be fine, get going." Fen ducked under an attempt for his head and flipped the Claw Bandit over his shoulder, making sure to break his arm before kicking another across the room. "Tired yet Lowell?" Fen caught Yuri's shrug and smirked himself, "Good."

Yuri looked to his right, sensing that their part of the building had thinned in terms of attacker. They had secured the library and the second floor was safe also. That only left the door where Judy and the others were holding down the fort. He decided to leave the rest to Fen and the other guild members and went to help at the front lobby, "Finish up here, I have a feeling the others need some help."

Fen waved him off and went back to fighting.

In the other room, things weren't going too well. The lobby had been hit the hardest and the wounded weren't able to fall back to safer rooms. Judy had Raven help them out while she and Repede fought back the Claw Bandits. She thrust her spear forward before spinning to knock her target upward. A strong Crescent Moon sent the airborne enemy, and two others, flying towards the door.

"Woof!" Repede knocked down three attackers and turned to Judy, tossing her an Apple Gel.

The Krityan gratefully caught the item and thanked Repede. The fighting had died down to a tolerable level, but if this kept up things will turn for the worst. Judy took a deep breath and prepared to charge in again, but noticed her surroundings go quiet.

The Claw Bandits had fallen back slightly, forming a sort of semi-circle around the remaining members of Brave Vesperia. She watched curiously as some parted, allowing someone to step forward. The person was dressed like them, a skin-tight suit with belts wrapped around unnecessary places, but his hands weren't replaced with claws. In his skinny grasp was a wicked scythe with a sharp spike at the opposite end. It curled in a wicked, silver crescent.

"Well, this will be fun." Judy felt her adrenalin kick in as the Scythe Bandit made a wide swipe for her torso. She ducked under it and leaped into the air, nearly hitting the ceiling. She dropped down on her enemy and left a shallow cut on his shoulder.

Judy slightly frowned when the Scythe Bandit rolled its injured shoulder, shrugging off the wound. It seemed to grin wicked as it spun around, swiping once more. However, he judged Judy's movement and struck with the opposite end of the weapon, catching Judy in the shoulder himself.

It was a shallow wound, but its message was clearly sent. This one was different from the rest, more skilled than the others. Judy brushed off the injury and tried for another go, but soon found herself on one knee. A searing pain shot through her leg and torso, injuries she long thought healed by Estelle, 'What?' She yelled mentally, 'Why now!?'

The Scythe Bandit had no chance to take advantage of her sudden weakness, a canine form springing for his face. Repede had weaved around Judy and went to strike the scythe wielder's face, but he easily ducked under it. What he wasn't expecting was Repede's tail striking him instead.

The tough dog barked proudly when he rounded to guard Judy. He growled savagely as the Scythe Bandit regained his balance. Deciding on a new tactic, the strong intruder began spinning his scythe, sparks flying when it barely scraped the ground.

This was the scene that Yuri entered, ready to help his struggling friend. He spotted Raven lining up a shot and chose his next move carefully. However, right before he could make his move, he spotted a glint of crimson.

From his position on the stairs, Raven could see it all play out as if slowed down by an Hourglass item. A blur of black had split the crowd of Clawed Bandits, headed straight for the Scythe Bandit's exposed back. His sharp eyes also saw another, weaving between the numerous foes towards the center of the mass of Claw Bandits.

He saw the first draw a red sword, a chilling cry reaching his ear. "Crimson Edge!" A solid crescent of red energy shot out of the wide swipe of the blade, striking the Scythe Bandit in the back. Soon, another phrase struck him, "Phantom Wolf!" The sword bearer made an upwards strike, disappearing for a split second before appearing above the Scythe Bandit. The finishing blow was a downward slash, splitting the already dead enemy in two.

Everyone in the room was in shock, including the Clawed Bandits. Little did they know, it was not over.

"Weeping Moon!" The hairs on the back of Judith's neck stood on end at the familiar voice. At the center of the Clawed Bandits, a man with a crimson spear stood, weapon raised above his head. He drove the spear into the ground, a magic circle appearing like a crimson Guardian Field. Much like the knightly skill, raw power rose within the circle, killing all within.

When the light finally faded, there was nothing left in front of them, save for the entrance of the building and bewildered citizens of Dahngrest.

Karol was the only one able to speak, having appeared right when the Scythe Bandit had fallen. With a shaken voice, he looked to Yuri, "W-What happened!?" His face paled when he saw Yuri's astonished expression. It took a lot to get to Yuri, and that unsettled the young boss.

"Everyone!" Estelle ran into the room, expecting to see many more injured than she did. She looked confused at the silence of her surroundings and cast concerned glances to Judy, Yuri, and Raven. "Is everyone... alright?" She slowly walked over to the nearest wounded and began healing. Nobody replied.

From the stairs, Raven had lost his shocked look and took on an expression of deep thought. He recognized those techniques, how could someone forget such a distinct style. The crimson color, the chilling execution, it all took him back to... that day. He was driven from his thoughts by a familiar presence, "How long have you been there Rita?"

The brilliant mage responded with a breathless, "Long enough. Were those the guys Estelle and Yuri are looking for?"

Raven simply nodded, another battle beginning in his mind. 'If what I think is true, then perhaps I shouldn't let these kids get mixed up in this.'

It wasn't long before representatives of the Union showed up with Imperial Knights mixed into the responding teams. They promptly gathered the injured and took the Claw Bandits that were still alive and able to speak for questioning. Once again, they came to Fen with the intent on taking him in as well, but were stopped.

"Hold it," Yuri blocked the path of one of the knights, "he's with us." He cast a glance over his shoulder. Fen remained silent, seated on the floor in a corner of the room. His expression was blank, as if he were thinking of something important.

The knight looked between Yuri and Fen before nodding, "Very well, but the Union representatives will most likely want to speak with him. It's not up to me."

"If Lowell says he's with them, then he's with them." The voice of none other than Harry was heard in the room. The knights stiffened at his appearance, but kept face. Though Harry was not the official head of Altosk, his status as the deceased Don's grandson was more than enough to satisfy the Union representatives. With members of Altosk at his side, he entered the building and ordered everyone out.

Yuri didn't smirk like he usually would, but greeted Harry as anyone would expect, "Good to see you grew some balls since I last saw you."

Harry glared at him for the rude greeting, but took it in stride, "Mind explaining what's going on?" His eyes dropped to Fen, as if knowing it swirled around him. "I heard that a stranger was spotted around, but we never really pay much attention to those types of reports."

Various eyes turned to look at the silent Fen, "That's what I'd like to know." Yuri walked over to the young man and hoisted him up by his collar, "Mind explaining for us Fen!?" He could admit that he was letting some steam out on Fen, but Yuri needed answers to what just happened.

Fen closed his eyes, fists clenched hard enough to turn his knuckles white. "I'm honestly not sure how they came to the conclusion of attacking this place. It's possible they followed me, and it would put my mind at ease to believe that, but I don't know." He didn't react when Yuri shook him slightly.

"I'm afraid that's not good enough." Harry's stare hardened, "If you're hiding something, we won't hesitate to punish you. Who's to say you didn't plan this whole thing out?"

"I already told you, they're after the books. They most likely wanted to get us out of the way and take what they wanted." Fen remained calm as he explained. A sigh escaped his lips when he felt Yuri's grip tighten.

"Cool it Yuri," Rita stomped up to the steamed swordsman and forced his hands off of Fen's collar, "I believe him." She saw a few questioning looks and explained, "Those same guys attacked me back in Aspio, Fen fought them back there too. If he was with them, he would've just took the book and left."

Yuri simply nodded and backed away a few steps. "Yeah, and he did help us this time." He seemed hesitant to write off his suspicions. Something about Fen brought back bad memories, it was unsettling.

"Well, I guess this confirms our plans of going to Aurnion." Raven suddenly spoke, now seated on the bottom stair, "If those guys are after the books, then we have to find them. Anyone rotten enough for an ambush like this shouldn't go anywhere near an Adephogos."

Estelle nodded in agreement, "I agree, we should hurry to Aurnion. We're also bound to run into those men in black armor again." The atmosphere of the room grew dense upon mentioning their mysterious targets.

"If we're going to go," Yuri sheathed his sword and held at his side, "we better get a move on, we might be playing catch up." He started out of the door, Repede behind him.

In silent reflection, the others followed him out. They agreed to a brief stop for supplies and were soon off to Aurnion. It would take a few hours by air, allowing them to prepare themselves for whatever lay ahead. By the time they were about halfway there, night had fallen and some had already fallen asleep for the night.

Rita had insisted on Estelle getting some rest, which in turn set in motion a domino effect that even had Judith going to sleep. Fen had picked a spot near the door of the cabins and waited for sleep to come to him. The only other ones left awake were Karol, Raven, and Yuri.

"Hey Karol," Yuri dragged the young guild boss from his thoughts, "are you sure it's alright to leave the guild in the state it's in?" His fear of Karol having made a stupid mistake faded when he saw Karol's confident grin.

Karol waved off the question, "Don't lose any sleep over it Yuri. I knew as long as I'm friends with you, I'll need an emergency plan. I left the guild in the hands of Clarah. She's also the one who designed the headquarters, so she's very capable."

"And hot." Raven added with a longing sigh.

"Did you really need to add that part?" Karol glanced behind him and rolled his eyes.

Yuri's mouth curled up on one side, "As expected from our boss, ever the planner." He leaned against the railing of the boat, beside the sleeping form of Repede. Estelle tried to coax the hound into sleeping with the girls, but he refused for guard duty.

The three males remained quiet for a few minutes, enjoying the calming silence. The events of the day had rattled all of them, it was a rude start to their new journey. "Hey kid," Raven stroked his chin smoothly, "you saw him too right, that guy in black armor?"

Yuri nodded, "Yeah, he's the one Estelle and I've been looking for." He replayed his movements in his head, now understanding how Flynn fell to the enigmatic man.

"You recognize the style?" Raven watched Yuri carefully, hoping he wouldn't see a potent reaction. He felt relieved when he saw Yuri respond as if it was just another foe to analyze.

Yuri closed his eyes, replaying the man in the black armor's movements once more. "It's a lot like the Imperial Knight's style of fighting. The moves are drastically different, but the base idea is the same."

"I don't know," Karol suddenly spoke up, "he reminded me a bit of you Yuri." Karol heard Raven choke and looked at him. "What?"

Raven shook his head, "N-Nothing, just didn't expect you to catch something like that."

"Like me?" Yuri refocused their conversation.

Karol nodded, "Yeah, it was Imperial styled swordplay, but it was loose, like your style. If my guess is right, we're dealing with another ex-Knight." Karol placed a hand on his chin in thought, "My question in the guy with the spear. His style is like Judy's so he might be Krityan as well."

"All I know is that they're strong, perhaps as good as Duke." Yuri looked at Repede when he shifted, moving his pipe to the other side of his mouth with a yawn.

Raven saw the exhaustion in Yuri's eyes and stretched, "Well, time for this old man to go to bed. We old people need our rest you know." He wished Karol and Yuri a good night and laid down on the deck.

Karol thought it strange that he didn't attempt to sneak in to sleep with the girls, but shrugged it off. "Man, this adventure is looking dangerous." He rubbed his eyes and sighed. "I'm going to bed, I'll need my sleep." With that, Karol also found a comfortable section of the deck to call his own. It didn't take long for the calm rocking of the boat on the wind lulled him to sleep.

"Hey Yuri," Raven suddenly spoke, "mind if we stop by Zaphias after Aurnion, I need to check something."

"Fine by me old man." Yuri relaxed next to Repede and soon fell asleep.

Raven turned away from Yuri and stared down at the deck of the ship, "I really hope I'm going senile. If I'm right, then this journey will be more dangerous than the last."

* * *

It was a dream he had often when he was at peace. Ghosts always haunted his nightly visions, finding pleasure in tormenting his otherwise closed off mind. Nobody knew of his innermost workings, of the spirits that were able to strike at his very soul. No other being had that power, no other person could effect him like these ghosts did. And it scared him. It really, really, scared him.

These ghosts were not your average pale figures that said 'boo' at timely moments. No, he wished for those types of ghosts. These ghosts were hot, scolding, as if biting with blades heated by fire. They danced in orange dresses, licking at anything worth burning. The salty tears streaming from his eyes did nothing but made the ghosts roar with all the more fervor, thirsting for more.

"Cackle, crackle, cackle." They spoke to him, laughed at him, closed in on him. It scared him, it really, really scared him.

Then, like all the times before, light would force these ghosts away. They'd hiss and continue their cackling, but now light was on his side. He didn't really know who was in the light. Sometimes it would speak, other times it would simply veil him within its glow. Sometimes it was Hanks, sometimes Flynn, and rarely Estelle. When it was Estelle, it made him the happiest. When it was Hanks or Flynn, t gave him the courage to fight. He preferred Estelle's voice though, it did something to the ghosts. They seemed to... fear her presence. He liked that. He really, really liked that.

But then came the end of the dream. The ghosts would crackle and cackle, now in the presence of Estelle's light, until smirking an impish smirk. They would dance in a circle, swirls of orange, yellow, and red. In their merry dance, they combine, forming a single shape: a large black wolf. The black beast would circle him, teeth showing proudly. Then, finally, it would snap at his face, forcing him back into the real world.

* * *

"GAH!" Yuri jumped upright, heart pounding in his chest. His body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, head light with lingering fear and nervousness. His onyx eyes calmed and looked around him, seeing the eyes of concern that surrounded him. His skin felt cold when a furry head nudged him. It was only Repede. "What's everyone staring at?"

Fen decided to answer after everyone remained quiet, still watching Yuri. "We're here." He motioned towards the city nestled at the foot of a familiar mountain. The surprising beauty of the new town was overshadowed by the strange awakening of Yuri Lowell.

After moments of silence, everyone began filing off the boat, save for Estellise. She watched Yuri gather his things, noticing slight (very slight) signs of his rattled nerves. Her emerald eyes softened, knowing he would refuse to admit that he had a terrible nightmare, "Yuri"

_Ghosts, they haunt us all in man forms. Some are haunted by their mistakes, others by what they've seen. Ghosts, they haunt us all, torment us to the graves we dig for ourselves._

* * *

**A/N: How'd you like Yuri's nightmare? I was aiming for simple terms, to show how vulnerable Yuri is deep on the inside. Oh, if you're wondering about the beginning segment, that's for pairing moments. They tie into the story, kind of like Skits. Thanks for reading, please review!**


	8. Noble Shepherd

**Moments: Showing You Care**

Estellise was a lot of things. She was kind, pretty, she was very witty, and could recite a book from the depths of her mind. It was applied in few places, but Estelle was also observant. Her times of "people watching" as a child and well into her current years helped develop that. She managed to get a feel for the average workings of general society through watching commoners (though she loathed calling them that) interact.

So when Estelle sat patiently and waited for Yuri to catch up with everyone else, she couldn't help but point out a few minute details. His confident swagger was nowhere to be seen, his hands shivered ever so slightly as he took hold of specific items, and his eyes appeared distant.

She put that memory of hers into good use and recalled Flynn's words to him when they went to visit him. He mentioned Yuri was looking for something on his recent journeys, and she could swear she heard Hanks talking about some type of "ghost" once. The pieces were all there, all she had to do was assemble the puzzle.

"Um, Yuri?" Estelle cautiously spoke when he was ready to set foot on the grassy plains just outside of Aurnion, "Are you alright?" She reached out to try and touch his arm soothingly, but he moved just outside her grasp. The movement was slight, but deliberate. Honestly, it slightly stung Estelle's feelings. Was he... shutting her out?

Yuri shrugged her off, "I'm fine Estelle, it was just a nightmare." His tone tried to play off how spooked he really was. That dream wasn't just a bad one, it was a special type of nightmare. It was one that haunted you for awhile.

The pink-haired princess looked skeptical, "Are you sure you're alright?" She prodded, knowing it was rude, but she was worried. Out of all the people she knew, Yuri was the toughest, most solid man she could think of. To see him so rattled made her stomach twist and turn in knots. Estelle walked beside him, eyes staring up at his averted orbs.

"Estelle," Yuri gently took hold of her shoulders, "I. am. fine." He said it slowly, like he needed to in order for her to understand.

She felt his hands leave her shoulders before he continued towards town. "Does it have something to do with what you and Flynn discussed?" Her heart dropped, knowing she had crossed an unspoken line.

Yuri's shoulders drooped and a dramatic sigh left his lips, "Why are _pressing_ this Estelle?" He was restraining his urge to yell, not wanting to hurt her over this. He knew his constant dodging was upsetting her, but he couldn't let her in. Not now, not when it was tempest in his own mind. He grunted softly when he felt a body impact his back, arms wrapped around his waist in firm embrace.

It was a bold move, much bolder than Estelle had first thought. It always helped her when she was upset. A hug always helps... doesn't it? In her mind it does, so that's what she gave him. "I'm sorry Yuri." Her already gentle voice sounded small, like a child that was just scolded, "I just want to help you, that's all."

A sudden wave of guilt extinguished whatever ill emotion plagued Yuri. He sighed heavily and patted Estelle's intertwined hands. "I know, I'm sorry too." He waited for her to let go and return to his side, "It's just something I need to do alone Estelle. But as long as you guys are with me, I'll be fine."

Estelle smiled at his words, but was not satisfied with the results. She was going to help him, whether he wanted to or not. Back on the boat, she had seen, for the first time, the huge wound in Yuri's heart. It was only a glimpse, but that was all she needed. Call it a "Healer's Instinct" that drove her to this conclusion. "I will always care, even if that's more than what you want."

**Chapter 8: Noble Shepherd**

Aurnion had come a long way since the fall of the Adephogos. It was now a shining beacon of what can be done when the guilds and the Empire work together. Aside from the newest port that was to the group's back, the town now held a few more key facilities. It even had its own small research facility. A mining project had broke ground on the mountain a few months ago and was already producing some promising results.

Aurnion is now a thriving city, rather than a quaint town. The Empire quickly recognized this and chose a noble to oversee the town's monstrous growth. Not to be left out, the Union also put a guild in the city to represent them. Anyone who knew of the relationship between the two powers wouldn't believe it, but the two parties got along rather well.

"Huh," Raven looked around with a pleased grin, "this place is doing better than I thought." Everyone would've marveled at his behaved statement... if his eyes hadn't been wandering to the various young women walking the streets. Honestly, he had no shame. A quick chop to the head from Rita silenced him.

Judy smiled at the display before turning to Estelle, "Who's in charge here? It's not often that someone sees the Empire behaving itself." Sadly, it was true. Even if Ioder's rule was a just one, there were still nobles abusing their power. Ioder and the knights could only do so much before the Council got their feather's ruffled.

Estelle thought for a moment, "Edward Boldwen I think, but he prefers to be called Shepherd." She closed her eyes, "Edward Boldwen, the Noble Shepherd. He began as a sheep herder, but after aiding a group of grateful nobles through the mountains, he was given a lot of land. Through hard work and other good deeds, he became known as the Noble Shepherd, and is now seen as a noble himself."

Fen leaned towards Judy, "She do that all the time?" He was impressed by such an accurate quote.

"Yup, she does that a lot. It's actually quite convenient." Judy's smile was, as always, mysterious. Fen was suspecting that she did _that_ all the time too.

"Good to know." He returned to looking around, "I like the smell of this place. It's... peaceful."

Karol kind of looked at him weird, taken back by the strange comment. He heard Repede bark and saw Fen nod.

"I second that one, it does kind of smell like pine-trees." Fen took a deep breath and sighed in contentment. He finally noticed everyone looking at him, "Something wrong?"

"You can understand Repede?" Karol asked, eyes wide.

Fen shrugged, "I might have paraphrased a bit. It was either 'This place smells like pine-trees', or something to do with monkeys and apples." He paused and licked his lips, "Speaking of which, I wonder if they sell apples here."

Everyone kind of chuckled at his loose attitude, "Feel free to do what you want after we find the book. Any idea what we're looking for?" Yuri watched Fen as he began to think deeply.

"If my guess is right, I'd assume those guys in black already got the 'Pendragon Chronicle' from Myorzo, so that leaves only one more, 'The Shepherd's Journal'." Fen's eyes moved towards a manor in the distance, as if to silently show where his mind was going.

Estelle followed his gaze, "In that case, I suppose Magistrate Boldwen should be our first stop." The group easily agreed and started towards the manor. However, Fen remained in the back, eyes focused in the direction of the port. He had gotten a certain scent he was hoping not to.

'We need to do this quick or things are going to explode out of control.'

* * *

"To think, we were dooped by a monster." A young girl fumed as she leaned against the railing of a boat. Her clothes were strange, an assortment of black, green, and some brownish earth colors. Her shoulders were displayed, showing a scar on one of them. Her dark hair was hardly combed, and a single band held a handful to stand upright. She continued to glare at the blue water and allowed her thoughts to drift.

With a soft growl, she placed her chin on her arms and closed her eyes, "Worst part is that now I won't be able to see him for even longer."

"Thinking about that Karol kid again Nan?" A mocking voice suddenly called out.

Nan's head popped up, her face slightly flushed, "M-Master!" She caught herself and looked away with a 'humph', "N-No, I am just frustrated by this stupid monster that keeps alluding us."

Tyson chuckled and mirrored her scowl, "Tell me about it, but we won't let it get away next time. We're certain it's heading for Aurnion." He clenched his hand into a fist.

The young Hunting Blade nodded with a weak smile. Her eyes shifted to their leader, quietly seated on the ship's deck, sword strapped to his back. Out of the three of them, she knew he was the most frustrated. "Something's strange though," She looked back to Tyson, "the report we got said it was white, but the one we saw was black."

Tyson shrugged, "So there's two. We hunt the one for profit and the other because we want to. It makes little difference."

Nan looked back at the water and sighed, "I just hope it doesn't end up like last time." She said this softly so Tyson wouldn't hear her.

On the other side of the ferry vessel, Duke was thinking his own thoughts. His eyes were closed as the sea breeze softly shifted his long white hair. As always, the air around him was calm and thoughtful, but also strong. He opened his eyes slightly and looked to his left, focusing his gaze on a single man.

Said person was male, around his late teens. His hair was short and black with fierce amber eyes. His eyes were focused on the ever closing shoreline, lips arranged into a thin grin. It looked slightly off, as if he was slightly insane. The amount of blood lust coming from his presence almost made Duke sick.

'This man,' Duke thought to himself, 'is a danger to this world.' He closed his eyes, lest he be noticed, and faced away. He needed to find Yuri and the others, perhaps fate will lend him a hand soon. "Elucifer, I ask you to guide me, my old friend." Duke softly spoke into the passing wind. He'd need to go see his grave after this.

* * *

Getting to the magistrate's residence was a bit more difficult than Yuri and the others would have hoped. After getting a bit turned around, they finally asked for directions (Estelle finally convinced Yuri and Fen to do so at least). As instructed, they took a right at the lifeless blastia at the center of town and passed the Fortune Market store. They took another turn and finally found themselves in front of the magistrate's home.

"Well look at this," Raven stroked his chin in slight astonishment, "there aren't any guards." He laughed slightly and continued with the others.

"Dare I say it?" Yuri seriously contemplated mentioning how easy this seemed. Out of fear of jinxing the situation, he did not. They approached the large, dark oak door and Yuri knocked. The door itself was very nice, having carvings of rams and sheep.

Rita stuck her tongue out at the sight, "Well it seems you weren't lying about that shepherd thing."

Estelle giggled, "Well, I suppose everyone has something they love."

"It sounds like more of an obsession to me." Rita folded her arms and looked away.

Karol couldn't help himself, "You're one to talk Rita. If it weren't for getting hungry and having to go to the bathroom, all you'd do is research." His mocking tone was rewarded by Rita raising her hand, threatening to slap him. "H-Hey, no hitting!"

"He's right you know," Of course Judy wanted in on this, "violence is unbecoming of a young woman Rita." Her cheeky smirk grew as her eyes grew more fox-like, "How will you ever impress a young man like that?"

The mage growled, ready to pounce on someone, "I'll murder you." Her seething was interrupted when a hand started patting her on the head.

Oblivious to the line he'd crossed, or perhaps playfully toying with said line, Fen continued to pat her head, "There, there genius, no need to pop your lid." He quickly dropped his hand and dodged an uppercut for his head. "Gotta be faster than that chica ACK!" He choked when a knee hit his gut.

Rita, in time for the door to open, grinned with victory, "Quick enough?"

"Yes," Fen wheezed, "quite fast enough."

"Welcome," A kind looking butler greeted them, "how may I help all of you today?"

Yuri, deciding to press their luck, answered. "We're here to see Magistrate Boldwen. Is he available?" He counted, expecting their usual response.

The butler nodded slowly, "I see, right this way please." He turned and started in. After noticing their hesitation, he paused, "Is something the matter?"

"S-Seriously? Just like that?" Karol's mouth hung open in utter shock. Admittedly, everyone was pretty taken back by the easy entry.

The butler smiled slightly at their hesitation, figuring they were new in town, "Trust me young masters and mistresses, the Magistrate is, within himself, a defense all his own." There was humor in his tone. Once more, he motioned for them to follow and turned to lead.

The inside of the mansion was vastly different than other nobles' homes. Where there was supposed to be extravagant art, there were strange pictures of... sheep. Where statues of great figures were supposed to stand, there were... sheep statues. The more Yuri and the others looked around, the more they began to believe Rita's observation. This guy _is_ obsessed.

Before long, and after seeing some very unique pieces of furniture, they found themselves led into an office with window walls. The far wall was a shelf, packed full of books of various sizes and colors. In front of the shelf was a large desk with... a man lying on top. He was a thin old man with snow-white hair and a beard that hooked up to a point. A bald spot shined at the top of his head, making someone chuckle.

The old man was currently building something within a bottle, eyes squinted with concentration. His tongue was sticking out of one side as he muttered to himself. The sight itself was rather... comical, if not strange.

The butler cleared his throat, "Ahem," He knew the old man was listening though he wasn't looking, "Magistrate, you have visitors."

"Who?"

"I didn't get their-"

"Not _them_, who are you talking to? There is no magistrate here." The old man continued building, carefully assembling a... lamb, inside of a glass bottle.

The butler sighed deeply, "Eddy, you have visitors." His tone sounded anything but pleased.

The old man clicked his tongue and set down his pair of tweezers. With an excited laugh, he hopped down from the desk and walked over. "Well, let's see now. I don't recognize them, so I assume you're out of town." He stroked his chin and hummed, "Interesting."

"Oh for the love of aer." Rita placed a hand on her head and looked down.

Estelle blinked innocently, also surprised by his... interesting character.

Everyone else kind of stared, too shocked to say anything. Was this old man serious?

The magistrate, or Eddy, continued to stroke his beard. "I've got it!" He grinned, "You're here to research my lovely sheep! Well, grab your coats kids, I'll be happy to show them to you." He made a motion to the door, but the butler stopped him.

"Sir, you're doing it again." His tone hadn't changed.

Eddy froze mid-stride, "Doing what again?" His eyes widened with realization, "Oh yes, that's scheduled for tomorrow. If that's the case, then you're here for something else." He was over to his desk in a second, pipe in mouth, puffing away. His attitude changed to a serious one, "What can I help you kids with?"

Even more shocked by his complete one-eighty change in attitude, the band of heroes just gaped (Well, Judy didn't have much of an expression). Repede tilted his head to the side and shifted his pipe, whining in complete confusion. Humans were always strange to him, but this one was a whole other story.

Estelle, surprisingly, was the first to compose herself, "Um, w-we're here to ask if you've seen a book called the Shepherd's Journal." She watched him with unnerved eyes, clueless as to how he'll react.

The magistrate turned in his seat and brushed his beard once more. "Hmmm," He puffed his pipe, oblivious to the shapes coming out. Everyone watched in astonishment as smoke in the shape of goats, sheep, elephants, cake, and even tea cups puffed out of the pipe.

"Is this guy," Fen peered at the old man, "is he for real?" He could hardly believe there was someone this... strange was a magistrate.

Finally, Eddy removed his pipe and shoved it into his desk drawer. After propping his feet up on the desk, he let out a hearty laugh, "Heheh, ohoho, it's been a loooong time since someone mentioned that old thing." He continued to laugh, "What do you need it for?" He was now twisting the end of his curly mustache, eyes blissfully closed.

"Would you believe it can avert a disaster?" Judy asked him in her usual bluntness.

Karol rolled his eyes, "Nice way to beat around the bush Judy." His sarcasm made Magistrate Boldwen chuckle.

The old man grinned widely, "Well I know that already, but what do you need it for?" His eyes opened to show a piercing gaze. Perhaps this guy isn't as crazy as they assumed.

Yuri's eyebrow rose in slight confusion, "We need it to avert the disaster?" He sounded unsure, a fact the Magistrate caught.

"With that uncertainty young Lowell, you will never best him." He saw their eyes grow even more confused, "You seek the Wolf of Zaphias because he is a suspected criminal. You seek the books because he seeks the books. You believe something bad will happen if you fail because that's how the story should go." His gaze grew even sharper, filled with a sagely wisdom, "Tell me, have you truly decided which enemy to fight?"

"In english please." Fen folded his arms and fought the urge to groan. Riddles give him a rash.

Boldwen laughed once more, "Ah, I see, blindly throwing yourselves in and hoping to hit something. Bold, stupid, but bold." He suddenly kicked his desk, his chair rolling away from it. He redirected his roll towards the far end of the bookcase, fingertips passing over the fine leather covers. "So many to choose, no time to lose, let's see here." He searched the fourth row of books, "Ah, here we are!" He opened the book and rolled back to his desk.

"Is that the Shepherd's Journal?" Karol approached and looked at the book. His gaze grew highly disheartened when he saw... a cookbook. "Huh?"

Boldwen hummed and flipped through the pages of the cookbook. "Let's see, one if by land, two if by _sea_, how shall this destiny unfold for _me_?" He stopped on a blank page of the book and looked up to Judith, "Dear girl, would you please come here and read this to us all?"

Judith nodded and walked over, already seeing words bleed on to the page. She stared at the words in confusion:

_They are watching._

_They are not human._

_They are his servants._

_They are this world's end._

_They are underneath us._

_They are his._

"What is this?" Judy continued to stare at the page and instinctively turned it. Everyone was deeply confused by the words of the book, and the image Judy saw did nothing but clear it. On the page, much like the words, a picture was bleeding onto the paper. It was an illustration of something they all knew well. It was an illustration of a Scythe Bandit.

"That, my dear girl," Boldwen's tone was serious once more, "is the true enemy."

"Then... what about the guys in the black armor?" Estelle asked, now more confused than ever.

Boldwen smiled at her kindly and slid his hand onto the smooth desk. He hit the desktop with his knuckles twice, a small compartment popping open. He gripped the open flap and lifted it up all the way, revealing a thick book. It's brown leather cover looked old and the emblem of the ram was placed at its center. "That your Highness, is the true question you should ask."

"How do you know so much?" Rita couldn't help asking. For such a crazy acting old man, he seemed far too... wise.

Boldwen smiled warmly, "Shepherds are a simple people my dear girl. Through such simplicity, we can read the stars. Brave Vesperia led me to the Shepherd's Journal, it is only fitting for Brave Vesperia to receive it once more." He carefully lifted the book and handed it to Estelle. He gently took her hands when she held the book and looked her in the eye, "Look around you, and know that you must trust in every person in this room." His gaze looked towards Fen, "Trust is the only way you'll live through this."

Yuri could easily realize that Boldwen knew more than he was telling them, but it was for a reason. He wasn't one to believe in fate, but this old shepherd was something different. "Trust huh, then can we trust you old man?"

"Heheheheh," The Magistrate laughed, "Hanks will vouch for me Lowell." His pipe was in his mouth once more, still puffing out strangely shaped puffs of smoke, "That old goat sure can read you too well."

Yuri's eyes widened slightly, "Hanks, you mean he-" He stopped himself, now was not the time.

Boldwen commended his fortitude, "In time Yuri. Your hunt to find your ghosts and this journey are the same. To save the world this time, you'll have to face the past." He humored them with that much and looked back to his unfinished project. "Is that all you need?"

"Yes. thank you so much Magistrate Boldwen." Estelle bowed deeply.

Edward waved off the formality, "Call me Eddy, that Magistrate stuff is unbecoming of a humble shepherd." He took up his tweezers and began work on his sheep-in-a-bottle.

"Then thank you very much Eddy." Estelle giggled at the name and started out. Everyone voiced their thanks, which Eddy simply waved off kindly. However, before they all could leave, Boldwen called after Fen.

"Boy with the white hair, hold on."

Fen froze for a second before uttering a curse under his breath. He looked to the others and nodded, "Go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"We'll meet you at the Inn then." Yuri waved over his shoulder and led everyone out.

The Magistrate didn't look up when the door closed, Fen standing just in front of it. He was unfazed by the young man's sharp teal gaze, instead speaking as if to a normal person. "The first test of their trust is tonight Fenrir."

"I know, I smelled him."

"No, your battle with him is further away. That will be the second test."

"I smelled _them_ too. So are the stars in my favor Gramps?"

"No, they are not."

"You don't seem too broken up about it. Have you finally come to hate me as a shepherd should?"

"I raised you both as sons, I cannot hate you at all."

"How about if I ate one of your sheep?" A thin grin grew on his face.

With fatherly fortitude, "I would only love you as my own." He only received a believing grunt. It was silent for a few moments as he carefully placed wool on the sheep's fresh back. "Are you done killing?"

"No, I still have one more."

"So that's it? Not even an once of remorse?"

"Don't confuse me with _him_ old man."

He chuckled darkly, "You certainly are a dark one." More silence followed between them.

"Can I be forgiven for it all Gramps?" His tone was softer, more remorseful.

In brutal honesty, the shepherd shook his head, "Only if you defeat the dark wolf within you."

"Figured as much."

By the time Yuri heard someone entering the Inn, it was already dark outside. His eyes slowly opened, just to be sure it was Fen and not some intruder. He noticed the moon was bright outside, beams of silver slipping through the blinds of the window and casting its light on some of his friends. His sharp gaze caught Repede's sudden movement, saw his canine muscles tense as a low growl left his throat.

Fen soon entered the room, looking tired and a bit troubled. Yuri considered asking him about it, but decided against it.

"Grrr... woof." Yuri and Fen looked to Repede when he barked quietly, so not to wake anyone else. His eyes were focused on Yuri, but Fen caught the meaning of the bark.

"Wake everyone up," Fen slipped his shirt back on and started for the door, "we have company."

Hesitantly, Yuri complied. If it had been before his journey to save the world, he would've just followed Fen out, but he knew the others would have his head if he did. He gently shook Estelle awake first, "Wake up, there's a problem." He flicked Karol in the head as he passed his bed, waking him up.

Repede nudged Raven awake and bit his leg when he tried to roll over and go back to sleep. His sudden yelp of pain woke Judy (who is a light sleeper to begin with) and made Rita growl angrily.

"What's with all the noise!?" She groaned and sat up, glaring straight at Raven.

Yuri cooled her grumpy rampage before it started, "There's a problem outside, get ready for anything."

Everyone got their stuff and followed him out into the streets. It was indeed dark, but the moonlight gave them enough light to see the streets of Aurnion. Fen was standing in the middle of the road, arms folded and face set in a dull scowl. His eyes were half lidded as he glared down the street calmly. Eyes turned to look down the street and all exhaustion left them as they saw a group of people walking towards them.

A single beam of moonlight illuminated the approaching group of people. Karol could hardly believe it, but there stood the **Hunting Blades** in full armament, as if in the middle of a dangerous assignment. There was little time to even think before a huge boomerang was sent flying... for Fen's head.

**A/N: Well, I hope this chapter was enjoyable. Next chapter, we get to learn more about Fen, and a glimpse into the identity of those guys in black armor. Just how is Yuri a part of all this? Thank you for reading, please review!**


	9. Wolf Fang

**Chapter 9: Wolf Fang**

The quiet streets of Aurnion were quickly changed into a battlefield as the large boomerang passed over Fen's head. His gaze was unwavering, ignoring the girl who had thrown the weapon in the first place. Easily flipping to the side, he dodged the second pass and leaned away from the barrage of Tyson's claws.

"Heh, you've gotten faster _beast_!" Tyson came in high and swirled around to swipe low. Fen dodged both strikes, but Tyson was sticking on him.

The other occupants of the street looked on in confusion as Fen continued to ward off Tyson. Snapping out of his stupor, Yuri looked towards the boss of the Hunting Blades, "Hey," He barked, "what the hell is going on!?" He drew his sword and stared at the towering monster hunter.

Nan stepped in front of him and spread her arms out, "This area is now occupied by the Hunting-"

"Oh for pity's sake, WE GOT THAT ALREADY!" Rita was already preparing to blow the entire town to hell, still sour about being woken up before the sun was even visible. "Are you going to answer the question and I'll beat it out of you!?"

Raven laughed nervously, "Uh, I think she means '_or_ she'll beat it out of you'." He was smoothly waving his hand up and down to try and cool Rita's temper. Now wasn't the time for haste.

"Nan," Karol ran closer to her, "what's going on? Why are the Hunting Blades here?" He glanced over to Fen and saw him evading Tyson still. "While you're at it, tell us how you know Fen."

Nan was about to respond, but Clint stepped forward, "Tyson," He decided to call his second in command back.

The hooded Hunting Blade looked back at Clint and feigned left quickly. With a solid hit to Fen's jaw, Tyson fell back, leaving Fen to stagger a bit before recovering.

Clint seemed indifferent to the shady tactic, "That beast," He glared harshly towards Fen, "is our target."

"What are you talking about?" Estelle looked even more concerned and unconsciously went to heal Fen. He quickly moved away from her and growled at the Hunting Blades. She remembered his earlier reaction to her help and decided to leave him alone.

Nan glared at Fen, "So he's already fooled you with his appearance." She was ready to attack him, angered by his deceit towards Karol.

Fen rolled his eyes and growled loudly, "I keep telling you losers that you have it all BACKWARDS!" He rubbed his cheek, knowing he'll have a bruise from Tyson's strike later. "Single-minded simpletons."

"I'm still not following Clint." Yuri's tone was all business. This whole thing was beginning to tick him off. There are too many mysteries here, and he hated being in the dark. Without a shred of fear, he met Clint's eyes and saw an equal amount of resolve.

Clint grunted and returned his gaze to Fen, "It's useless to talk to you. We'll have to show you this monster's _true_ form!" He motioned for the other members of the Hunting Blades to keep Yuri and the others busy.

"Hey!" Yuri blocked the strike of a Hunting Blade and cursed. If he still had his bodhi blastia, this wouldn't even be a problem. Without it, however, the Hunting Blades' superior numbers would prove difficult. "Estelle, get in the center and focus on keeping everyone healed." Everyone formed a circle around her and fended against the Hunting Blades, making sure not to kill too many of them.

Unfortunately, this left Fen at the mercy of Nan, Tyson, and Clint. He faced them with a calm expression, even sporting a slight smirk. "Hmph, I guess beating you guys once wasn't enough for you." He crouched into a defensive stance, knowing Tyson will be the most problematic of the trio. Clint and Nan were pretty slow, but packed a punch none the less. Tyson however, had both speed and a good amount of power. On the other hand, Nan was the healer of the three, making her a primary target as well.

Knowing Fen was realizing how much trouble he was in, Clint allowed a bitter smirk, "It seems you're human enough to bluff at least. GO!" He ordered Tyson and Nan forward, charging himself. He managed to get ahead of his partners and make a wide swipe for Fen's torso.

Fen easily ducked under the attack, but couldn't do much against Tyson's barrage that followed. He was viciously hit in the chest and a knock to the jaw sent him staggering to the side. He barely managed to steady himself enough to dodge Nan's descent from above. Sure it was once impossible in the past, Nan yanked the large weapon of hers from the dirt and swung at Fen again.

It missed, but opened him for another assault from Tyson. Fen coughed harshly when he was viciously kicked in the gut and slammed to the ground by Clint. He rolled to his right and coughed again, the wind having been knocked clear out of him. 'Crud,' Fen felt his head pound, 'they're exploiting Tyson's speed. Seems they learned from last time.'

"Get up beast." Tyson glared down at him as he squirmed on the ground. "We have no interest in beating a human into the ground. Hurry up and get serious already."

"You did this the last time," Clint also loomed over him, "you can't beat us like this. Now hurry up so we can kill you for your sins, monster."

"Back off!" A storm of meteors suddenly kicked up around the entire street, blowing the Hunting Blades back. At the center of the storm, Rita stood angrily staring at the shocked Tyson and Clint.

Nan cursed, knowing the fight would get crowded from this point. Much to her displeasure, she felt her resolve waver when she made eye contact with Karol. She made it a point to avoid his gaze, knowing she'd lose her will to fight if she had to go against him. 'Why,' Nan looked to the ground, 'why are we always on the opposite side?'

"Nan, stop this already!" Karol slung his large sword onto his shoulder, hoping to stop this with words. "Isn't it obvious? Fen is a human, he's not a monster!" He felt his chest tighten when she looked up at him, anger now burning in her eyes anew, "Nan,"

"No Karol!" Nan shook her head and pointed accusingly to Fen, "He's tricking you, he's not human at all!"

Judy, though not too happy about her friend being attacked, disagreed. "I know what you're insinuating, but that's not possible." She tried to reveal as little as possible, knowing what it's like to have a secret you'd rather keep to yourself.

The negotiation was abruptly interrupted when Fen slammed his head against Tyson's chin before attempting to escape. Running was a better option then fighting. His plan, however, was foiled when Clint took him by the collar and threw him. Consequently, Fen ended up flying into a dark alley and slamming into a series of trash-cans.

Tyson and Nan went to pursue, but Yuri blocked the alley. "I don't think so." Judy and Raven soon joined him. Karol, Judy, and Repede encircled the trio of Hunting Blades, leaving Estelle as support in case of a fight.

"Hey Fen, you alright?" Yuri glanced back into the alley. Fen was sitting amongst a pile of trash, eyes closed and blood slowly trickling from a shallow cut to his head. Yuri waited for a response, slightly relieved when Fen moved. He recognized it as a sigh. He saw Fen's mouth move, muttering to himself about something. Finally, he opened his eyes... and Yuri's heart stopped cold.

In place of his teal eyes, Fen's gaze had frozen to a subzero ice blue. Yuri instantly recognized the eyes, now too stunned to even warn everyone of what was to come. His mind froze in its tracks, caught completely off guard by this. How was it even... possible? "No way,"

"Uh, guys," Karol turned towards the approaching remains of the Hunting Blades, "their reinforcements are coming!"

Nan could sense the dense increase of killer intent and could stop her knees from weakening for a second. "We might need them." She whispered. Her eyes lifted to Clint's and saw that his eyes held a strange light. Was it excitement? No, it was something without a name, the same look he gets when he speaks of their mission as a guild. A sudden rush of light from the alley caught everyone off guard, "Here he comes!"

When the blinding light finally faded, Rita and the others could hardly believe their eyes. Right over Yuri's head, a huge white wolf pounced for Clint, fangs ready to tear him to pieces. Clint ducked out of the way, but couldn't fully block the huge claws that swung for him. Like a toy, he was tossed aside, leaving the rest of the Hunting Blades at the mercy of the towering wolf.

Rita instantly recognized the beast, mouth dropping open in shock. Before, it had been injured so she was unable to see it completely, but here he was in all his splendor. His fore legs were long and ended in powerful paws. Four sharp claws adorned all four paws, the hind pair leading up to muscular hind legs. His head was ducked low, lips curled back to show all of his fearsome fangs. He was completed by a coat of snow white fur, the bunch on his chest vibrating with his powerful snarls.

"There you are!" Tyson leaped into the air, aiming to claw at the wolf's face. He grunted loudly when a paw smacked him down and pressed him to the ground. With claws dug in the paved street, Fen held Tyson under his paw and swung his tail at the first Hunting Blade.

"W-Wow!" Karol stumbled back when Fen swept away the crowd of monster hunters, sending them flying.

Judy watched calmly as Fen fended off his attackers with ease, using his great size to its advantage. Her body tensed when Clint reappeared, looking for a way to execute a Fatal Strike. "This might get ugly." She observed as Fen was caught off guard by a spell from a mage. Her sharp eyes caught his opening and she quickly moved accordingly. Her Brionac blocked Clint's strike with a powerful clash, "Ooh, that was scary."

Clint scowled at her smooth smile and leaped back, lining up another attack. From his position he could see Yuri's group moving in to help Fen, blocking any attacks he couldn't move fast enough to dodge. 'This is just like that other time.' He glared in slight anger, but couldn't shake a feeling of sudden doubt. Are we wrong this time too?

"Out of my way Karol!" Nan's yell caught Clint's attention. The young Hunting Blade was poised to attack Fen, but a certain boss of Brave Vesperia stood in her way. Nan's gaze grew angry when Karol simply looked back at her. She never missed the shivering boy she once knew so much until now. Karol kept his sword on his shoulder, but his serious expression said he would not let her do as she wished. "Why are you protecting him!?"

Karol smiled softly at her lack of observation, "Nan, look around you, what do you notice?" He saw her glance around, eye slowly widening in realization. "Fen hasn't killed a single one of your guild, he's simply fending them off." It was true. Fen wasn't using his vicious fangs, nor his claws to attack. He kept his attacks on a level that would only injure temporarily. "If he were evil, as you say, then why is he doing that?"

Nan's mouth closed and she looked to the side. She had to admit, he had a point. "That's... I mean-" She let out a frustrated breath and dropped her weapon from its ready position. A part of her cursed Karol for developing a way to slip past her logic, but another part was happy for it. "Fine," She looked back up at him, "but expect _probation_ when you get back to Dahngrest!"

Karol's strong expression broke in a second, "HUH! B-But that's not fair! Why!?"

The Hunting Blade turned away to hide her amused smirk, "It's for being so forceful, be glad I'm only keeping you on probation for only a week." She caught sight of his mouth falling open in horror.

"Uh Karol, hate to interrupt," Raven fired another arrow, "but there is still a fight going on here you know." He sighed when he saw Karol was curled into a ball on the ground. "Come on kid, get a grip, you're embarrassing yourself."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Everyone froze dead in their tracks when a new voice broke through the chaotic scuffle. Even Fen froze in mid swipe... only to finish and send a Hunting Blade into the side of a closed store. None other than Flynn Sciffo stood proudly in the street, the local Imperial Knights at his back. "In the name of the Empire and the Union, you are to lay down your weapons immediately!"

Yuri didn't even get the chance to count before Sodia appeared from behind Flynn, "Apprehend that monster before it can harm the citizens of Aurnion!"

"Jeez," Yuri growled and turned towards the knights, "just when I thought things would start to look up." Everyone was caught off guard when the wolf suddenly howled, blowing back the knights. Fen turned and bolted in the opposite direction. Everyone was surprised by how easily he leaped over buildings and ran along rooftops. Before long, he had already disappeared towards the mountains.

Flynn turned from the sight and looked to the most familiar person in the crowd, "You can't help but get in trouble, can you?" He rolled his eyes when Yuri shrugged nonchalantly. "Mind explaining this all to me?"

"Sorry Flynn, we have a busy schedule." Yuri stretched and started to go, but Flynn wouldn't have it.

With a friendly smirk, Flynn ordered the knights to surround everyone. "Not this time Lowell, I want in."

Yuri returned his smirk, "You're not going to like what we have to say."

"I'll chance it."

After everyone greeted the Commandant, the Hunting Blades were rounded up and directed towards a clinic. All save for Clint, Tyson, and Nan. As they started for the Imperial HQ in Aurnion, Rita dropped back to speak with Clint directly.

"It was you guys who hurt him back near Halure, wasn't it." It was more an accusation than anything else. She wasn't sure why it came out as angry as it did. The low, seething tone had caught the trio slightly off guard. Perhaps it was because Rita had felt sorry for Fen back in Halure.

Clint nodded, "Yeah, but he got away, just like this time." He didn't react when Rita turned her back to the others, walking backwards so nobody would see her mouth her next words. The Hunting Blades accepted the warning, whether they'd listen or not was another story.

When they finally arrived at the headquarters, Flynn directed everyone inside. "You three also, I want to question why you're here."

"If you want to know, see a man named Eaglewood in Zaphias." Clint walked passed Flynn and towards the clinic to see him guild members. Tyson silently followed, leaving Nan alone with a still fuming Rita.

She looked to the Aspian mage with a determined expression, "You might need to keep those words of yours you know."

Rita snorted and folded her arms, "I'll be waiting for it. I won't let you attack him like that again." She watched Nan nod and follow Clint and Tyson. With that, they'd later hear word that the Hunting Blades withdrew from Aurnion completely. Rita looked towards the mountains and felt a bit concerned. She wanted answers about this more so than anyone.

* * *

Flynn led everyone into a back room to talk. As expected, Sodia remained with him, not forgetting to glare at Yuri of course. Upon entering the room, everyone saw a man reclined on the couch that was placed at the side of the room.

At first, everyone thought it was Fen, but noticed the black hair and the brown jacket that was opened enough to show his black sleeveless shirt. "Mr. Cain," Flynn addressed him in slight surprise, "I said you were free to go after you informed us of the disturbance."

Amber eyes slowly opened as the young man smirked, as if to mock Flynn's polite tone. "Ah, my mistake Commandant," He sang, "I wanted to be around in case you needed a witness." He saw Yuri and the others standing behind Flynn, each examining him closely. "I see you have company, so I'll just be on my way." He got up and started for the door.

When he was directly beside Yuri, he stopped suddenly. He sniffed deeply and seemed to savor the scent, "Aside from the noble air," An eye glanced to Estelle, "you," He suddenly glanced at Yuri, "smell very familiar." His smirk grew before he exited the room.

"Who was that?" Karol looked after the man named Cain. Something about him reminded him of Zagi. An air of insanity and... blood lust. Whatever it was, it was dark, and cold.

Sodia mirrored their suspicious looks, "He came to us a few minutes ago, talking about a battle going on near the local Inn." Her sharp eyes turned to Yuri, "I had a feeling you were at the center of it Lowell." If it weren't for Flynn being there, she would've spat his name. Even a lady must save face to not raise suspicions.

Catching the mild tone, Yuri shrugged just to tick her off. "Wasn't me this time, I was just an innocent bystander, just minding my business."

"Then explain why Lady Estellise is with you... _again_." She was unsure how to express herself at those words. A part of her, a rather big part, wanted to keep Estelle as far away from Yuri as possible. However, another part seemed to... sympathize with her. She'd never utter a word of what Estelle had once spoken to her about, but even so, her dislike of Yuri couldn't be so easily buried.

"Estelle," Rita made it a point to use her nickname, "is free to go where she likes." She closed her eyes and folded her arms, "Though I can agree with her choice of company."

"Yeah, Rita's a terrible influence on her." Karol yelped when Rita smacked him over the head.

Flynn watched the scene and chuckled. He can hardly believe these people saved the world not too long ago. "If you're done," He started with a smile of amusement, "let's talk about what you've found out." He looked to Yuri for an answer.

"Commandant, what do you mean?" Sodia gaped at him. He couldn't have, could he?

Yuri's expression went neutral, "So you did doop me into doing the dirty work. You sure know how to strain a friendship Schiffo." He feigned indignation, "To think, you even went as far as to trick Lady Estellise into galavanting around with a former criminal."

"Stuff the antics Lowell," Flynn continued their friendly game, "you know you enjoyed every moment of it."

Estelle's eyebrow rose in confusion, "I'm afraid I might have missed something here."

Yuri decided to elaborate when Sodia agreed with Estelle's confusion. "You see, Estelle, the Commandant here set us up so that we'd leave Zaphias in search of that guy in black armor. Now, he's come to check up on us. Oh what a tangled web we weave."

"Woof!" Repede shook his head in time with Yuri, causing some to snicker.

Judy smiled, "I see, the Commandant is growing quite bold these days."

"I guess it comes with the job, ah young people, such vigor, such shrewdness." Raven joined in on the game, enjoying how it lightened the mood. Seems they weren't going to get grilled for once.

After a few more rounds, Yuri finally got around to telling Flynn what they knew so far. They left out the part about the Shepherds Journal, hoping to find out more before telling Flynn. "I see," The knight looked down, troubled, "so there's another Adephogos around. That doesn't clear too much up about that guy in black though."

"About that," Raven suddenly interjected, "could you get us an audience with Ioder, there's something he might be able to help us with." Everyone looked at him, "I think a visit to Zaphias will answer a few questions, maybe even get us a lead or two."

Flynn suddenly laughed awkwardly, "W-Well, there's a slight problem with that." He glanced at Sodia, seeing her eyes wandering with flushed cheeks.

"Hold on," Flynn flinched when he heard Estelle come to a realization, "Flynn, I thought you were still restricted to the castle for at least another week." Her curious gaze grew upset, like a nurse who found a patient trying to sneak outside their room. "Flynn Sciffo, did you sneak out?"

The noble knight scratched the back of his head, "Well... to be honest," He suddenly pointed at Sodia, "she snuck me out."

Sodia choked on the breath she had taken, "W-What, don't blame this on me!" She blushed furiously when she saw Yuri's head slide over to look at her. "L-Lowell, you will wipe that cheeky grin off your face this _instant_!"

"Ooh, so the goody goody knights broke a rule." Yuri's grin grew, "After all those lectures, you finally come to the fun side."

Raven chuckled, "I think you meant the dark side."

"How cute, they ran off together." Judy mockingly cooed, making Sodia's blush deepen.

In a group of teasers, nobody could resist, "So are you guys on the run?" Karol wiggled his eyebrows, "So did it involve an unwanted engagement, a wedding, and a certain Commandant crashing the party?" His eyebrows continued to wiggle, slinging an arm over Yuri's shoulder.

Flynn put a hand to his mouth and coughed, his own face slightly red, "That's quite enough." He looked to Sodia for backup but saw her facing the wall.

With hands on her face, Sodia tried to will this situation away. How much humiliation can one person endure? It worsened when she felt Estelle take her hands, a bright smile adorning her face.

"I'm so happy for you Sodia, I wish you both well." Needless to say, Sodia wished someone would strike her dead at that moment.

"Hey, a tease session of a Commandant and nobody invited me?" All laughter ceased when a voice came from the door to the room. Surprisingly, Fen was standing in the doorway (in his human form of course) grinning like an idiot. He winked at those who had seen his... other self, signaling for them to play along.

Flynn looked at Fen, "A friend of yours?"

Yuri nodded, "Yeah, he's the new guy, Fen."

Fen approached Flynn and offered his hand, "Pleasure to meet you Commandant Flynn."

"Please, just Flynn." He watched Fen as he took Sodia's hand from Estelle and placed Flynn's on top, holding them together.

Raising his head in a sagely fashion, Fen spoke in the fake voice of an old man, "Marrwage, marrwage is what brings us togetha today." (If you've seen Princess Bride, you know this line)

WHAM

Rita dragged a hysterical Fen away from the humiliated pair, trying not to smile as he laughed his head off.

Flynn glared towards the still laughing member of 'Yuri's Band of Shady Heroes', "Well at least he fits in just fine." His dry response only made Fen howl in laughter. "Yuck it up Lowell," Flynn looked at his chuckling friend, "your day's coming, just you wait. I'll pay you back ten-fold for all this."

"Bring it on knight boy." The old friends knocked their knuckles and watched everyone enjoy themselves.

* * *

By the time everyone was packed and ready to head out, day had broken in Aurnion. After bidding goodbye to Flynn and Sodia, who were on their way to Dahngrest to look into a certain issue, they started towards the field. Judy called Ba'ul to them and patiently waited for her dear friend to come swooping down for them. It didn't take long for Ba'ul to land, allowing them to load on to the boat.

However, a surprise waited for the on the boat, a certain someone they didn't expect to ever see again. "Duke," Yuri and the others gaped at the calm man standing on the deck as if it wasn't strange at all, "what are you doing here?"

"I see," Duke's eyes shifted to Fen, "it seems you already are aware of the trouble this world is in."

"Uh, yeah a bit late on that one aren't you?" Rita folded her arms and tapped her foot.

Duke's eyebrow twitched, causing everyone to gasp. Did Duke just show... an emotion? As if sensing their astonishment, Duke deeply considered leaving them out to dry, "Do you wish for my help or not."

"Yeah," Raven was the first to speak, "mind helping me when we get to Zaphias? I want you to see something."

Duke smoothly nodded. It wasn't until Ba'ul was well on his way towards the Imperial Capital that Estelle approached him with a question. Duke's crimson eyes met her emerald orbs, "What can I help you with?"

"Duke," Estelle paused out of nervousness, "do you know anything about a man that wears black armor and bears a red sword?" Estelle blinked when Duke's eyes widened by the slightest bit.

The white-haired man composed himself and nodded, "I do." He turned to the passing sky about them, "It was back during the Great War, he was known as the Black Wolf of Zaphias..."

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Man I love those things when I write, I always get people drooling for more. Anyway, thank you for all the kind words, they really do help me strive to do better. Anyway, next chapter we get a glimpse into the past and a bit of a history lesson. Ooh, Estelle's favorite. Heh, thank you for reading, please review!**


	10. Record of the Damned

**A/N: Well, thanks all for the encouraging words and for pointing out some minor errors in my spelling. I'll try and edit former chapters and will strive to keep from those mistakes for the rest of the story. Anyway, now that's out of the way, we can get to business. Please enjoy.**

**Moments: The Black Banner**

The Great War, a mere memory and ink blot on history. Entelexia, beings with animalistic shapes, charged with the task of guarding this world's balance. Humans, once friends and now the opposing side to this fierce battle. The history of this day shall be written in blood, and what bloody handwriting it would have.

The Entelexia easily ripped into the numbers of knights facing them, suffering minor injuries here and there. Dust continually hung over the landscape as fangs and claws met sword and shield. The banner of the knight majestically flapped in the wind as the two sides clashed once more, and as before, it would quiet into a chilling pause.

The third day of fighting soon came, and with it, glorious news. Message was sent throughout the torn forces of the Imperial Empire, a series of banners had appeared over the horizon. Among such banners, the crest given to the noble knight Duke. At his noble side, Elucifer, a fierce Entelexia, led more of his kind to aid the humans. But he was not alone.

Behind Duke, another banner flew in the wind, a whole brigade marching beneath it. The flag's color was as dark as night, a golden crest placed at its center. Through its battle-torn state, one could still make out the mighty griffon with its claw placed on top of a human skull. Its lion tail formed a border around the image, a smaller crest for the Empire held in its other talon.

They were the Black Brigade, knights Sir Duke would trust with his very life. He didn't know treachery boiled under their black helmets. He didn't know he'd soon agree with their atrocious betrayals of the crown.

Hermes blastia knew no wrath like Elucifer and the Black Brigade as they crushed the Entelexia who stood against them. Mount Temza offered them a final battleground, a place to finally settle this bloody war for good. The fighting was intense, drenching the sands with blood. Even the Krityans shutter at the mere memory of what took place there.

Before the great explosion rocked the entire mountaintop, a final act of heresy was made. It was their first, and final act against the Imperial Throne. The banner of the Black Brigade suddenly turned in the waning hours of the battle. Many had no time to recover from shock before blades met their necks in bloody execution. It was no longer claws against sword, but sword against sword. Entelexia, warn from their battle, watched in shock as the Black Brigade swept over the masses like a plague, slaughtering over half of the Imperial forces.

That day, as Elucifer too was betrayed by the very humans he tried to defend, the banner of the Black Brigade became tainted. The golden griffon was now red with the blood of humans and beast alike. These knights dressed in black armor no longer had a country to call home. With them fell the Great Three, one of which the captain himself, the Wolf of Zaphias.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Record of the Damned**

Upon entering Zaphias, everyone went their separate ways. Raven and Karol went to the castle with Estelle to see into what Raven suspected and to set up an audience with Ioder. Yuri, Rita, and Judith had planned on hanging around, until Rita said she wanted to go somewhere. Fen left for the markets, mentioning a craving for apples, and Repede had some doggy business to attend to.

"I'm surprised Yuri," Judy looked over to the swordsman, "I would've thought you would want to go with Estelle and the others."

Yuri shrugged but didn't respond with more than a grunt. He wouldn't tell the others, but he needed some time away from her. She was beginning to dig into places she shouldn't and Yuri needed time to fix his defenses. Innocent as she is, Estelle had a fierce ambition with this stuff and he needed to be ready for her.

Our favorite mage returned his grunt as she kept up her brisk stride, "Well I'm glad you didn't. I may need you if this goes bad." She looked around to see that they were in the Royal Quarter.

Judy looked to her with slight suspicion. Rita was a good friend, but when she requested something, one had to be cautious. "Speaking of which Rita, why did you ask us to come with you?"

Rita stopped and glanced around before turning to Yuri and Judith, "I heard the Hunting Blades talk about a guy named Eaglewood who lives here. Maybe we'll get some answers on Fen and this whole situation if we beat it out of him." She punched her fist into her open palm to get her point across. She was oblivious to the sighs that escaped Yuri and Judy.

"I think you're getting a bit ahead of yourself there Rita." Yuri finally spoke, "And why didn't we just _ask_ Fen again, hmm?" He saw Rita falter at his sarcastic question.

"Of course he'd _lie_, and I don't like being chased without knowing the reason!" Her answer was obviously fabricated, but the other two took it all the same.

Judy, however, had her doubts, "Oh I don't know, Fen seems pretty straight forward. I'm sure if we asked, he'd tell us all he knows." She was using the same light tone that Rita found the most irritating.

"Grr, shut up already! Are you coming with me or not!?" She assumed her usual pose with folded arms and tapping foot as she waited for an answer. Rita was never a patient person, and many doubted she ever will be.

Having their fun, Yuri and Judy continued to accompany her through the Royal Quarter for the man named Eaglewood.

In the castle, however, the search was much more daunting. As requested from Raven, they were granted entry into the Imperial Archives. Going off of pure memory, Raven led Karol and Estelle towards the farthest room in the back. Amongst the shelves of books and scattered files, there was a door. Estelle summoned the guard and had him unlock the door for them.

"Thank you Lady Estelle," Raven joked, "now can you do one last little thing?" He saw her large eyes focus on him in anticipation. She really wanted to help didn't she? "Can you go and get us an audience with Ioder?"

Estelle looked at him in slight confusion, "Don't you want me to help you and Karol look through the Knight Registry? I'm really good at looking for books."

Raven slowly shook his head, "No that's alright Estelle, you just go get us that audience." He looked to the unlocked door and slowly stroked his chin, "This won't take very long at all."

"A-Alright," Estelle nodded and started off for Ioder's chambers. It wasn't long before she found herself in the halls of the castle by herself, alone to her thoughts. A lot has happened since she saw Yuri again, more than she can believe. The most troubling thing on her mind, however, was the story Duke told them. She would've loved to have him here with them, but he was busy at the nearest Aer Krene. "Knights that would turn on their own country, I can hardly believe it."

The mere thought perplexed the pink-haired princess. Through her travels, she learned of the Empire's imperfections and daunting faults, but to be driven to treachery... it was mind boggling. From the start, knights swear loyalty and honor. To go against such an oath would require one to kill the very heart itself, humanity itself. Then there were people like Yuri. He quit the knights, but never lost his valor and noble thinking. Though dark his deeds, his heart was as true as any knight Estelle respected.

"I wonder what... could've caused them to turn their backs on their own people." Estelle continued to think this over, trying to remember anything she heard around ten years ago. It was faint, but she did remember hearing the maids gossiping one day about something that happened in the Lower Quarter. She was only a child then, so she couldn't remember the details. Could that have been it?

Feeling as if she was on to something, Estelle took a sharp turn towards her room, mind focused on finding the only person that's known her as more than just royalty... other than Flynn of course.

In the archives, Raven and Karol were already digging into the mountains of names of people who joined the knights. Feeling memories of Schwann surface to his brain, Raven continued to sift through the papers. He remembered the banner of the Black Brigade very clearly, and also its absence in the aftermath of the Great War. Even Alexei, in all his self proclaimed wisdom, could not locate the tainted knights.

"Here we go, the B's," Raven scanned the entire section of brigades and names... only to find nothing. He stroked his chin and stared down at the papers. After a few moments of thinking, he sighed and put the papers away, "I was right, there's no record of the Black Brigade ever existing." Raven looked back to see Karol snickering in the corner, "Hey kid, what ya find?"

Karol continued to chuckle and waved Raven over, "You have got to see this, heheheh." When Raven was close enough, Karol showed him a sheet of paper. It was a registry form, all filled out with less than acceptable comments. One that caught Raven's eye was 'Reason for Joining?: Because you guys suck at it so bad'. At the top of the form was the name, Yuri Lowell.

A large smirk made its way onto his face. Raven carefully sifted through the paper and startd to chuckle at Yuri's answers. "Well look at this, that's Yuri alright."

* * *

"Grrr," Rita growl of frustration didn't go unnoticed by the nobles chatting around the street. She ignored the indignant stares and baffled leers from the snobby women about her. The search for Eaglewood's estate wasn't going as well as she had hoped... considering how every mansion looked the SAME! Finally, she snapped, her temper boiling over and erupting like a volcano.

Yuri calmly watched as Rita let out a frustrated scream and kicked the wall bordering the road. Finally, after she had calmed down to a tolerable level, he placed his hand on her shoulder. "You done?" He saw her nod stiffly, "In that case," He pointed to the mansion to their right, "I think this is his place."

"Oh my, what a coincidence." Judith could help but laugh at Rita's face as anger over took her once more. Deciding to seek some sort of audience, Judith started towards the mansion, but stopped short of the large porch. It was a beautiful mansion from anyone's point of view. With bright red brick walls, black shuttered on all three floors, and the warm glow of lights. However, Judy's pink eyes couldn't stop staring at the front door. It seemed... too perfect. Something wasn't right.

Marching feet made the Krityan look behind her, their favorite flamboyant mage rushing past. "If you're just going to stand there then I'll blow the freakin' door in." She raised her fist despite Judy's warning and knocked loudly.

"Aren't you going to try and stop her?" Judy innocently looked to Yuri, hand going for her spear. As she expected, he simply shrugged and threw the sheath of his sword to the side.

Yuri followed Rita before she decided to open the door, "She has a head as hard as steel. No use trying to stop her." He patiently waited for her to open the door and wasn't surprised when she jumped back in surprise. Admittedly, he was surprised by how badly the inside of the estate was. It was the polar opposite of the outside.

Blood stained the walls, smeared across them as if someone tried to hold on for dear life as something dragged them along. The furniture was overturned and shattered into pieces, pillows and cushions were ripped open to allow the stuffings to fall out, and the lights seemed oddly untouched. Yuri and Judith closely examined the damages and continued into the estate. One thing was for sure, however, there was nothing alive inside.

"You see that?" Yuri muttered and ran his hand along a mark on the wall. It looked like claws had ripped into the wallpaper and even into the wood beam underneath the dry-wall. Whatever did this had monstrous claws, and only one person stuck out in their minds.

Rita was the first to come to this conclusion, but something in her refused to believe it. "It couldn't have been him. Though it is suspicious since he separated from us as soon as we got here." Rita tapped her lip as she thought it through. All signs pointed to Fen being the culprit, all signs accept one important fact.

"This blood is old, I'd say a few days." Judy looked around once more and shook her head. "Fen was with us for at least a week our so, and he was with Rita for a day." She looked to the researcher for confirmation.

She closed her eyes and recalled the time table in her head, "Yeah, and I first met him in Halure and his injury was fresh. I highly doubt a mansion full of dead people would go unnoticed for over a week and a half."

"Good to know you have so much faith in me." The trio were slightly taken back by Fen's sudden appearance. He calmly bit into a bright red apple in his hands and entered the estate. His eyes held a strange glow as he examined the damages, blood stains, and claw marks.

Yuri watched how he moved through the scene without an expression on his face, "Any idea who, or what, did this?"

"I have a guess," Fen took another bite of his apple, "it's probably the right one. Either way, I hope I won't have to tell you guys anything." He turned to leave, "Raven and the others are waiting at the castle. Estelle said Ioder wants to see us as soon as possible." He seemed to linger, waiting for them to follow.

Rita exchanged looks with Yuri and Judith before falling in behind him. She was still suspicious about all this, and how Fen seemed to know more than he was willing to share.

* * *

Estellise patiently sat in the audience chamber of the castle to await everyone's arrival. Raven and Karol had taken a short walk to pass the time and Repede showed up out of what seemed like nowhere. The hound was currently napping at her feet, pipe moving slightly as he snoozed quietly. Normally, this situation would make her feel lonely, but Estelle had much too much to think about.

Her search for her old nanny had been a short one. She had been reassigned to help tend to the laundry of the castle and had taken the day to dry out some of the bed sheets. Amongst the flapping white linens, Estelle had approached her like she usually did: with a smile. For a young girl who barely knew her mother, the nanny was a welcome person to fill the void.

The start of the conversation was pleasant, a usual exchange between respectable women. However, when Estelle asked about the evens of ten years ago, the nanny seemed to watch her words. It took some prodding, but Estelle finally got her to open up a bit.

"Well, it happened eleven years ago in the Lower Quarter, or perhaps twelve years ago, the time sometimes gets lost." She paused to laugh softly, "It was terrible, we couldn't let you or Ioder anywhere near the windows. There was a fire big enough to see from the castle, the chaos was terrible. I have a sister who lived near the place where the fire occurred and she told me how it started. Some nobles hired some shady people to set the northeastern district of the Lower Quarter afire. Nobody knows who the nobles were, but some say that the fire killed a lot of people."

When Estelle had heard this, she was struck to the core. How could the nobles of Zaphias plot something so close to their own homes and families? It left a bitter taste in her mouth and it took all her willpower not to hate them. Estelle had asked the nanny if there were any survivors, but she wasn't sure. The visit became lighter after that, allowing them to part on better terms.

The thoughts still plagued her though. It was like seeing the scattered pieces of puzzle and not knowing where to start. Once one fit together, however, Estelle was sure she could assemble the entire picture. Was the fire the reason why the Black Brigade betrayed the Empire? If so, why did they react so flamboyantly? All these questions swirled around her head, and she had only intuition to guide her to the answer.

"Oh, Estellise," Ioder entered the audience chamber and saw Estelle seated near the doors, "I wasn't expecting you to come straight here." His eyes danced in amusement when she gave him a clueless expression, "I mean, I figured you would fetch Yuri Lowell yourself."

Estelle caught what he was implying and looked away in embarrassment, "Ioder, stop teasing me already. I trusted you with that secret so please hush." She tried to act angry, but Ioder's chuckling proved that she had failed.

The young emperor calmly sat down beside her and relaxed, "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, he is a good man after all." Ioder caught Estelle's hard glance towards him and decided a change of subject was in order. "Did you get a chance to see Aspio recently? I heard repairs just finished over there."

"Hmm, I don't know for sure, but I haven't heard Rita complain about it so I guess it's fine over there." Estelle glanced down at Repede and saw he was snoozing beside her. With her tongue slightly poking out of her pink lips, she leaned over to try and pet him. As fate would have it, however, Repede sprang up and away at the last moment. Estelle pouted with frustration as she watched him run to Yuri as he entered the audience chamber.

Of all the times, he choosing now to be on time. Estelle's mild fuming was cooled when she caught the awkward way Yuri moved. Once again, his swagger was weaker than usual, as if forced to put on an image of normality. Did he have another nightmare? It was yet another issue Estelle wanted resolved, but she couldn't help but wonder. Was this also connected?

"Hey Yuri, Rita, Judy," Estelle politely greeted them, "what were you guys doing this whole time?" She was slightly surprised when Fen followed them in with a distant look in his eyes. Was something bothering him too?

"Just small stuff, nothing worth worrying about." Yuri stroked Repede's head and shrugged off the question. Unfortunately, Rita was too busy musing over her own thoughts to catch the obvious cover story.

"Did you forget that horrible mansion already?" Rita didn't even look at Yuri, oblivious to his piercing glare. Without any questions, she continued, "That guy Eaglewood's mansion looked like a monster got loose inside of it. No bodies though, which is strange."

Ioder shook his head at the news, "So another noble has been touched by this incident. It's just like that man in the black armor. He's suspected of assaulting various nobles around Zaphias. Until recently of course." He received a few shocked looks but disregarded them for the moment. Luckily, Raven and Karol walked into the audience chamber not too long afterwards.

Assuming usual position, Ioder strolled to the throne of the chamber and sat down. Knights lined the walls and entrance ways for security, but Ioder seemed perfectly fine with the tension. "So, why have you asked for an audience with me?"

All eyes went to Raven, the reason why they were even in Zaphias. Getting the hint, Raven stepped forward, "I'll be blunt your lordship, we need to know about the Black Brigade." Ioder visibly tensed so Raven continued, "If we're to stop whatever is going on your Highness, we need to know."

Ioder thought it over for a few moments before looking to the knights lining the chamber. With a brisk nod, the knights stepped out and locked the doors behind them. They were now alone, but the tension only thickened. Ioder's gentle grew hard as he stared at Raven, "Why come to me?"

"Every emperor is given a journal written by past emperors. Of course you'd know of the actions of the past emperor through the journal." Raven expertly pointed out.

Estelle looked astonished, she didn't know of such a tradition. It wouldn't surprise her, however, perhaps that's why the Council wanted her to be empress, so they could gain access to such a set of documents. "Ioder, is this true?"

Ioder didn't answer directly, but answered Raven's prior request with a cool voice. "Our blood relative, the last emperor before me, was a man of vision. He knew the empire had many enemies and could see war would break out very soon. Knowing the knights could prove inadequate to fulfill their duties, he decided to form a brigade that answered only to him. He named them, the Black Brigade."

"Kind of like a secret army." Judy summarized.

Ioder nodded, "Yes, quite like that. This brigade would not serve the Council, or even the Commandant of the Imperial Knights. They were agents of the emperor, nothing more, or less." He leaned back on his throne and looked to the marble floor, "They were the greatest warriors of all the Empire, all marching under a single banner."

"The Golden Griffin." Raven closed his eyes as he remembered the sight of the banner. "I remember when I first saw it. Almost pissed myself when I saw that red sword cut into an Entelexia. They had strong monsters on their side, but not even Duke could deny the power of the Black Brigade's Captain."

Karol swallowed the lump in his throat, "I-Is he really that strong?"

"If he survived the Great War, then I'd imagine so." Judy reasoned, "It's faint, but I remember Mt. Temza's fall, I thought nobody but Ba'ul and me survived."

"Does anybody know his name?" Yuri seemed to ask this question in a tone that showed shock that nobody mentioned it.

Ioder shook his head, "Nobody knows his true name." He shot Raven a very swift glance before closing his eyes, "I'm sorry I cannot say more. Even the journal spoke briefly of the Black Brigade. All I do know is that they were not counted as nobles, even though they were paid handsomely for their deeds. Some were even of the Lower Quarter."

That piece of information struck both Yuri and Estelle. Yuri was simply surprised by the fact that Lower Quarter swordsmen did make it in the knights before. Flynn would love to hear about it. Estelle, on the other hand, was struck by realization, and so were many of the others. It would explain why they betrayed Zaphias if nobles conspired to kill their families in cold blood. It fit perfectly. Estelle suddenly felt a strong urge to talk with their Captain, to hear his side of the story.

"So what do we do from here?" Rita voiced the very question on everyone's mind. She looked to Judy, "Does the Shepherd's Journal say anything?"

Judith smiled, "Well, about that," She showed everyone the blank pages of the book, "it's blank all the way through. Nothing's appearing."

"So a dead end?" Karol's shoulder's dropped. All this for nothing.

"In that case," Ioder's serious expression grew warm once more, "why not stay here for the night. Perhaps you'll know what to do after a good night's sleep. I already had the maids prepare rooms for all of you." He smiled when everyone's faces lit up at the luxurious offer, everyone but Yuri that is, he never liked the castle much.

Everyone filed out of the room, some ready to sleep, others needing to take care of small business. Fen and Karol instantly went to their room to get some rest while Judy decided to chat with Ba'ul for a few minutes before bed. Rita, like the bookworm she is, went to look through the castle's library for anything good. Yuri and Repede went for a walk, and Estelle decided she wanted to go with them... but Ioder summoned her back.

"Estellise, please wait a moment?" He waited for his dearest relative to step back into the chamber, minus her companions. He caught Raven linger behind also, but thought little of it.

Estelle looked to Ioder, noticing he appeared troubled, "Is something the matter?"

"I lied Estellise." He didn't give her time to even gasp at such a sudden statement, "All the names of the Black Brigade are listed within the journal. The former emperor made sure of it."

"Ioder, why did you lie about that?" Estelle felt a sudden fear of the answer.

"Because, the Captain of the Black Brigade's name is..."

* * *

"They have the other two books."

"I know, that makes this much more difficult."

"So shall we give chase to them and try to steal the books?"

"No, let's do this the messy way. Inform Sebastian to launch the King's Bane. We'll simply blow it apart instead."

"You sure we won't break the seal instead?"

"Three blastia remain dormant, we need to destroy at least two to weaken the Adephagos. It is the wolf that concerns me."

"I see, so what do we do about the ones with the books?"

"Nothing, they'll come to us. From there, fate will decide."

"Understood Cap'n."

"How many times must I say it. The moment our banner turned on the knights, I stopped being your Captain. You aren't even a member of the brigade."

"You saved my life, so in my eyes, you are my Captain."

"Join the club."

* * *

_Its golden image tarnished and majestic feathers stained red, the Golden Griffin left its wings amongst Mount Temza. Now, through the ashes of that Great War, their embers still burn like coals. What path does the Black Brigade walk, and who is this man that leads them?_

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy, good with every meal haha. Anyway, more action next chapter and we get to see our next destination. Things will get a bit more original since I'm going off small things I noticed in the game. So please, do me a favor and review the World Map because you're going to need. Heck, follow along in the game if you want! Thanks for reading, please review!**


	11. Hollow Path

**Moments: Payback**

WHAM

"Ow!" Fen hissed and gripped the back of his head in pain. He had been looking up at the moon from a balcony in the castle, minding his own business. The smack had come without any warning, and Fen snarled as he looked for the culprit. He hid his gnashing teeth when he saw Rita glaring at him. "Sheesh Rita, what was that for?"

The flamboyant mage folded her arms and continued to glare, "That's payback for licking me back in Halure you mutt!" Her anger doubled when she felt her face heat up at her own words, and the way Fen was grinning at her. It was wolf-like, and she hated it.

"Well, I guess I did deserve it for Aurnion too. Sorry about getting you guys involved in all that." Fen returned to looking up at the moon, "So you done in the library?"

Rita, now feeling more civil, leaned against the railing of the balcony beside him, "Yeah, I found some interesting information, but nothing too important. Seems that Shepherd's Journal only reveals things we need to know. Stupid thing is still blank though." She growled and looked to Fen. Her harsh expression went mild when she saw how he looked into the night sky. "You like the moon or something?"

The white-haired enigma chuckled and scratched his head. "Spending time as a wolf makes you appreciate the little things." A weak gust of cool air passed by them as silence took over. When Rita suddenly yawned, Fen smirked at how she shamelessly stretched, "Hey Mordio,"

"What?" Rita scratched her tummy as she considered going to sleep.

"Judy overheard what you said to the Hunting Blades." Her surprised gasp made his smirk grow, "Thanks, nobody's really stood up for me like that."

Rita snorted flippantly, "Well someone had to. Senselessly attacking you is disgusting. At least when I do something, there's a good reason for it."

Fen decided to avoid the obvious opportunity for a joke, "All the same, since we're paying back debts and all. I owe you." Her confused look was all the opportunity Fen needed. In a fluid motion, he licked Rita's cheek, making sure to leave a trail on her face. Her face took on severe shock, allowing Fen to escape for the door.

"Y-You worthless dog! Eww," Rita vigorously wiped her face. She turned and started after her latest target... but he was already gone. "Stupid, dogs are so stupid." She fumed and marched to her room.

When the coast was clear, Fen stepped out of a storage closet and chuckled. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a bright red apple. "No Mordio, we're just slick." He tossed it up and caught it before taking a huge bite.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Hollow Path**

"Aw man," Karol stared out at the bright blue sky before him, "this is looking bad, really, really bad." He groaned and asked himself how he got into all this. Just a few days ago, he was the boss of a fine guild. Brave Vepseria was doing well for being a new guild too. Then, like he's come to expect, Yuri crashes in with a brand new batch of trouble. "Man oh man this is bad." The crisp sound of someone biting into an apple identified the person who was suddenly leaning against his head.

Their newest party member, Fen, remained silent for a few moments before finally asking the unspoken question. "What's got you so down boss man? Keep worrying like that and you'll get premature wrinkles." He took another mouthful of the red fruit and waited for Karol to answer.

The young boss groaned once more, "You're the one who said this place is dangerous. How can you ask that so casually?"

"Hmm, I said that?" Fen feigned innocence.

Karol glared up at him from his position against the deck railing. "You have issues." He recalled the events of the day clearly, it was only a few hours ago. According to Judy, the Shepherd's Journal suddenly said to go to the Releweise Hollow. It had thrown everyone off, save for Rita. The mage explained a segment she found in the castle's library concerning the Shepherd's Journal, saying it directed people to where they needed to go. Keyword was 'needed', in place of 'wanted'.

After some discussion, they set their destination for the windy valley in the lifeless continent. At least, they thought it was lifeless. Fen had interjected when the book showed a rather vivid image of some sort of city. He explained that there used to be people living amongst the steep valleys and even worshipped the Entelexia. When pressed on how he knew about it, Fen shrugged and said he saw it in a book.

"Oh yeah, I did say that didn't I?" Fen finished his apple and threw it over the side of the boat. They were above water so it really didn't matter much. "Relax Karol. I know I said the place was packed with monsters, but who cares!?" He slapped the younger teen on the back, "That's what makes it fun." He gave him a wolfish grin and walked away.

Karol sighed heavily, another guy who loves to fight, just what he needed. Deciding to distract himself, Karol stood up and looked for the others. Raven was busy playing Repede in a game of chess... and losing pretty badly. Karol decided he'd tease Raven later and looked for Yuri. He hasn't talked to him one-on-one in awhile. "Hey Yuri." Karol found him reclined against the spare ropes, using them as a pillow.

"Boss, what can I do for you?" Yuri didn't open his eyes, instead enjoying the sun on his face. Flying around with Ba'ul always had a calming affect on him. He looked to the young man when he heard him sit down heavily, "Stressing like usual boss?"

Karol shot him a look, "Don't start with me." His expression grew bland, "So how is Estelle doing? She seemed... off when we left." He glanced to Yuri, "Do you think Ioder said something to her?" He suddenly gasped, "What if it was a marriage proposal! You better get a move on Yuri, you might lose her to some old aristocrat!" Karol's panic was silenced by Yuri's hand on his head.

"Keep your shirt on boss, no point in losing your head over something small. She'll tell us when she's ready." He kept an appearance of aloofness, though his heart had pounded when Karol stated his own suspicion. If he ever wanted it pried out of Estelle, he'd send Rita to do it though. Perhaps Judy would be a wiser choice, she has a... _gentler_ touch compared to Rita. No, that's not quite right, she's a bit on the blunt side. The more Yuri thought of it, the more he considered sending _Repede_ to do it. "So what else is bothering you?"

"You Yuri." Karol was now looking to the swordsman with a scolding look. It was the same face he had when Yuri had tried to go rescue Estelle by himself. "Something's wrong with you, we all can tell. Is it Estelle? 'Cause if it is, then just go and get her already."

Yuri managed a smirk, "Kind of like what you did with Nan?"

Karol went red, "H-Hey, don't change the subject!"

"I heard the story Karol. I don't know how you mixed up, 'You need to contact Van' with, 'Go confess to Nan'." Yuri couldn't help but grin when Karol covered his ears and screamed.

"I said stop trying to change the subject!" Karol glared at him, "You need to stop being so slow Yuri, Estelle is pretty sought after you know. It won't be long before every noble will be aiming for her."

Yuri laughed a bit, "Is that an order boss?"

"You bet it is!"

Below deck, Judith and Rita were busy trying to crack the Shepherd's Journal. The message remained visible to this very moment, but it frustrated Rita to have it hold secrets from them. A book should never hold secrets, that's what Rita believes.

"For the love of aer." Rita glared down at the blank pages of the Shepherd's Journal, feeling as if it was mocking her silently. Her green eyes snapped to the amused eyes of Judy, "Are you going to help or just sit there watching me?"

The Krityan smiled and shrugged, "Oh I don't know, it's just so entertaining to see how many faces you make when you concentrate." She ignored Rita's growl of warning and looked to the door leading to the cabins, "I wonder if Estelle is feeling better. She seemed pale when we left."

Anger forgotten at the mention of Estelle, Rita cast an equally concerned look to the door, "I know, I wonder what's bothering her." Her face took on a determined look, "I'll find out when she wakes up."

"Hmm, perhaps that's not the wisest thing to do." Judith seemed to speak to herself, but her smirk said otherwise. She calmly looked upwards innocently when Rita glared at her again.

The mage resigned herself to a sigh, knowing she'd never touch the Krityan with threats. "You're weird."

"I'd hardly say you're normal Mordio." Fen stepped down the stairs and smirked at the light growl that left Rita's lips. "Careful, in dog that's a challenge. Right Repede?" Fen looked over to the silent dog and smirked when Repede barked. "See?"

Judy, thoroughly enjoying how easily Fen got under Rita's skin, decided to change the subject, "Do you need something?"

He shrugged, "Just wanted to see if our favorite princess is awake yet, and," He paused to pick up the book on Zaphian Legends, "I wanted to show you two something." He opened the book and flipped through a few pages. He stopped a certain page and showed it to them. It was an illustration of a strange creature with white wings, entangled in the tails of a fox-like creature.

Rita looked closely at the image, "That's weird, what's it about?"

"That's the strange thing, there's no information." Fen turned the pages to prove his point. Indeed, there was no text on the illustration. Even Judy couldn't see anything. "I say we search the hollow as well as we can and make sure to take the Shepherd's Journal with us. It may tell us something."

"Do you think this might have anything to do with Eaglewood?" Rita tapped her chin, playing with the possibility. She didn't want to worry the others with it until she had solid proof.

Judy nodded slowly, "It's possible, but I can't see how." Her pink eyes focused on Fen, "All we know is that he's after you and it could be because you're getting in the way of those guys in black."

Fen shrugged again, hiding how the subject bothered him, "Or he could want me dead because I turn into a huge wolf. The possibilities are endless." He waved a finger in circles, feigning indifference.

The conversation came to a sudden end when the door to the cabin opened to reveal a tired Estelle. "Hello everyone." She politely greeted them and rubbed her eye as she yawned. Everyone watched as she made her way to the small table at the center of the room and sat down. "What's everyone up to?"

"Forget about that!" Rita suddenly snapped, "We're all worried about you. Is something wrong? Did Ioder say something to you, because if he did." Rita raised her fist in warning, but Judy immediately calmed the conversation.

"Estelle, _are_ you alright?" She gently lowered Rita's fist and patted it to disarm her growing aggression.

Estelle honestly considered her answer before smiling, "Yeah, I am. I just didn't get much sleep, silly me." She lightly knocked her hand on her head, hoping to get away with the half-baked answer. She honestly didn't know how to deal with this situation. The more she thought about it, the less she wished Ioder had revealed such a shocking secret to her.

Fen sniffed the air gently, "You've been crying."

The sudden statement made Estelle's heart stop for a slight second as Rita and Judy looked at her in concern. She laughed lightly and scratched her cheek with a thin finger, "Well," She lowered her vision, "the pressure just got to me, that's all. I mean, I thought we had saved the world for good and now here we are again. The last adventure just seems... pointless a little."

If her voice hadn't expressed her shame in her thinking, Judy would've been tempted to strike her. However, she smiled warmly at the tired girl, "I understand, I suppose it's easy to think that. Do you still feel that way?"

Estelle felt slightly relieved that her half-truth succeeded, "N-NO!" She almost jumped out of her seat, "I could never bring myself to believe Belius and the others' sacrifices were for nothing. I just lost faith for a bit, that's all."

"Well, don't lose it again." Rita turned away, uncomfortable with her comforting techniques. She smiled a bit when Estelle giggled, knowing Rita was trying her best.

Honestly, the three females of the party had grown close over the course of their travels. Between Judith's wisdom, Rita's passion, and Estelle's pure heart, they made a stunning trio. Fen was impressed by how three different people could act like sisters when one was in distress. However, he knew Estelle had partially lied about what troubled her. It wasn't his place to call her out on it yet, but he won't forget.

"Woof!" Repede's sudden bark was followed by Yuri descending the stairs to the lower quarters.

With his sword over his shoulder, Yuri pointed his thumb behind him, "We're here, get ready to head out." He saw everyone nod and start up the stairs. Rita was sure to scoop up the Shepherd's Journal and Judy packed a portion of their Gel Stash into a sack. His dark eyes found Estelle's, hoping to see if she was alright. When she quickly looked away uneasily, he knew something was off.

Gently, he caught her arm as she passed, "You alright?"

"Yes, just tired that's all." Estelle removed her arm from his grasp and followed the others up at a quicker pace.

He hated to admit it, but Yuri was a bit hurt by her evasive attitude. Something was off and he could clearly see how puffy her eyes had been. It was a while ago, but she had been crying, definitely. A sudden slap to his back brought him out of his thoughts.

"Chin up Lowell, no need discouraging the others with that face of yours." Fen stopped at the top of the stairs and leaned against the railing.

Yuri made eye contact after staring at the scar under Fen's eye, "So should I apologize for that?" He pointed to the dark mark.

Fen let out a quick laugh, "Hah, should I apologize for almost making you piss yourself?"

"I'll take that as a 'no'." Yuri passed him with a smirk.

Before he could open the door, Fen had one more thing to say, "Lowell," His tone was vastly more serious, "both of us have done some things we regret. If I ask you to apologize... then that would make me a hypocrite."

Slightly shocked by his words, Yuri nodded, "Likewise then." He extended his hand, "Even?"

"More than so." Fen shook his hand and grinned. "Now let's go see why that book brought us here."

* * *

The sight of the Weccean continent never ceased to amaze. Its dry appearance and strong winds seemed to whistle through the deep valleys that led to small rivers of water. Fen told Judith to direct Ba'ul towards the southern part of the continent, just past Relewiese Hollow.

"The winds are too strong for Ba'ul to navigate through." Judith looked to Estelle, hoping Sylph will offer them some aid.

Right on cue, the small Spirit of Wind appeared a small vortex of swift air. She greeted her friends and immediately got to work on weakening the winds to a tolerable level. "It should be safe now, please, hurry."

"Sylph," Estelle stopped the small spirit, "do you know anything about the place we're looking for?"

Having seen everything through Estelle, the spirit hummed briefly. "I can't remember much, but I keep thinking of the place where you gave me life. Start there, perhaps something will happen."

"Thank you Sylph." Judith bowed slightly.

Sylph shook her head, "I'm only sorry that I can't help anymore."

"Have the spirits been talking about what's going on?" Yuri hoped Efreet and Undine might be able to help them. It sometimes proved troubling to have the memories of the spirits missing, but little could be done.

Sylph nodded sadly, "Yes, Undine and Efreet are trying to remember anything from their times as Phaeroh and Belius, but their not coming up with much. All we can say is that this location holds many answers on how to defeat this Adephagos."

Karol's shoulders drooped, "Aw man, that sucks."

"Yeah, this is looking pretty messy." Raven stroked his chin, "Do you think we'll just be able to use you spirits again?"

"I doubt it." Sylph's expression grew grim, "I remember something from my past life, and it isn't good. This Adephagos is great in power, it had to be sealed within an alternate space within a floating fortress."

Raven whistled, "Needed a double-lock huh, that's not good."

"Please, you all must hurry. Duke can't do much on his own and things are beginning to grow darker." Sylph disappeared in a gust of wind, leaving the gang to think upon her words.

"What do you think she meant?" Fen scratched his ear as Ba'ul started down into the Relewiese Hollow.

"Well we haven't seen those guys in black for awhile, perhaps she meant them." Judy looked to the Shepherd's Journal and thought deeply, "I wonder, how would it work if they had gotten it?"

Rita nodded, "It would've done the same that it did for us. A book is impartial, so it would lead them to where they needed to go."

The conversation grew lighter after that. The trip down to the sacred aer krene was made mostly in silence, some reminiscing on their last trip down. Their mission hadn't been too different from now, only the Adephagos was in the sky, not hidden somewhere nobody could see it.

Like Fen had said, monsters still roamed the steep landscape, but were vastly weaker and docile. Even without blastia, the group's teamwork proved strong enough to fend off whatever built the guts to try and attack them. It took them at least an hour of walking before they got near the bottom, the entrance to the aer krene. It still looked the same, save for a bit of erosion, but not much.

"This brings back some memories." Karol's dry sarcasm simply received nods of agreement. It wasn't exactly pleasant to remember how hard Kroma had fought them, and how difficult it was to defeat her. The trip back up wasn't too easy either, considering how they ran out of supplies and Estelle was too tired to heal everyone completely. If Sylph hadn't helped, they may not have made it all the way.

"Repede, you smell anything?" Yuri looked down as the hound began sniffing the ground for anything strange. "It'd probably be faster if we split up and search." Unfortunately, the sun was setting and Yuri didn't want to be here at night.

"Cool, I'll se if anything is further along the here." Fen pointed forward and took a deep breath. Everyone watched in a mix of curiosity and amazement as light enveloped his body, the giant white wolf replacing him. He shook his body and stretched before dashing over the large boulders. Without any enemies around, he seemed less frightening than before.

Everyone else, soon over their astonishment, picked a spot and began searching. Yuri stuck with Repede as he continued to sniff around. The dog growled in frustration when he smelled nothing but dust, flowers, and aer. He had ended up inside the cave, amongst the white lilies that grew near the pool of dense aer.

"Nothing huh?" Yuri rubbed Repede's head and sighed, "Man, all we need is a clue, anything."

"Yuri!"

"W-Wow!"

"Yuri?"

Said swordsman turned to the entrance of the krene when he heard everyone say his name. Estelle was looking past him with wide eyes and a pale complexion. Rita, trying her hardest to hide it, was gawking like a frightened little girl, and Judith simply pointed with a blank face. Raven, the goof, was shivering behind the Krityan and stared past him as well. However, it was Karol, poor kid, who seemed the most out of sorts. He was on his butt, pointing and muttering like a scared child himself.

"What?" Yuri asked them, "What is it?" He followed their gaze and turned around. His blood ran cold at the sight before him.

Levitating in mid-air was a man draped in a black cloak. It appeared old and torn in various places, but it was his face that made Yuri jump. His eyes were wide and glowing blue, his pale face raised as he looked down his nose at Lowell. His mouth was slightly agape and his arms were slowly raising into the air. Without a word, he began to make clicking sounds with his tongue before muttering in a foreign tongue.

_The dead lay here,_

_the living lay here,_

_the cursed lay here._

_Oh key to the lost island of Hod, hide yourself in our darkness_

_Grant us the power to guard this world,_

_Grant us the power to protect this world_

_Make us sentinels, make us warriors, make us judges, make us servants._

_Open the gate, so they may see the truth to this dark existence._

"Huh," Fen walked in, still as a wolf, and peered at the ghostly figure, "did I miss something?"

"Not yet." Judy replied. Just as those words left her mouth, the entire aer krene shook as a wave of blue light washed over their sight. When it finally faded, like a smokeless fire, the entire environment had changed.

The flowers remained the same, but the pool of aer was now covered by several bridges that led to the other side of the cavern. At the opposite end, there was a large door way made of finely carved arches. Two stands holding incense were placed at either side of the arch, casting a calming scent through the cavern.

The strange man raised his hand to Yuri and the others and spoke in a raspy voice, "I warn you now, this place has been eaten by darkness. Do not defile the ones buried here, or you shall join them yourselves." He did not allow them to answer before throwing his head back and screeching deep within his throat. Once more, the krene rumbled and the door across the bridge opened heavily. Finished, he threw his head forward, doubling over so the cloak could envelope him completely. He raised his hand once more, now pointing to the door.

"Gooooo," His raspy voice echoed coldly.

**A/N: Ooo, spooky, Rita's going to have tons of fun in this place. Expect some answers next chapter, as well as a look into what's going on elsewhere. So many questions, so many enemies, and so little answers. Can the situation grow anymore dire? Yes, yes it can. Thank you for reading, and please review!**


	12. Relics of the Past

**Moments: Falling Into Black**

I was promised so much as a child. Born into an honorable family, raised by a loving mother and a noble father. I'm sure I might have laughed back then, perhaps I was even... happy, _alive_. For the first few years of my life, or what I can remember, I had what some would call a good existence. Truth was, it was all I knew. Nobody knew of the way my father pressed me into learning how to fight, learning how to _kill_. By the time I was nine, I was already drenched in the blood of monsters, baptized into the path of the warrior. I was a soldier at an age when I was supposed to be pretending to have grand adventures.

Then, it was all ripped away from me. My father was killed, my mother delved into depression and then madness. She even tried to hang me, thinking I was a specter of her own imagination. Strange thing was, I found myself not caring. I found myself slitting her throat and grinning as her neck bled like a fountain.

I was labeled a demon, a killer, and lunatic. For the first time in my life... I was alone. Did I want to cry? I don't remember. Did I enjoy how my heart broke? What heart? I have no heart. I ate it.

Honestly, I don't even remember how it all happened. I just killed anything that would bleed for me. I liked blood, still do, always will. It made me sad inside... maybe. I don't know what sadness is, because I've never tasted true happiness. I was just living. I guess father forgot to teach me how to control the monster within me.

Before I even knew what was going on, I felt someone block my strikes. I even felt myself... bleed. For the first time in a long time, I felt alive. I vividly remember how hot my blood was, how my mouth grinned like a child. I'm not ashamed, I was given a chance to live again, and I wanted to savor it.

I kept coming back for more, I just couldn't get enough of this feeling of living. The heat, the energy, the feeling of flying, it was like a drug to me. I didn't care what was done to my body as long as I could keep going back for more of it. Living had a taste, and it was coppery like blood.

So when the final taste came around, I drank it in like water. I devoured every moment. It was the happiest time in my life, I thought I was going to lose control. Even when the final blow came, I didn't feel pain. I felt... relief. Was it repentance? At some point did I thirst, not for blood and carnage... but for forgiveness for being the monster I am? I honestly can't tell you, I can't tell myself. I got what I wanted, I grasped happiness.

Then why am I crying now? Why are tears falling from my eyes as I fall deeper into the darkness?

_Child..._

The wind about me slowed as I stopped falling. I didn't ask why, or how, I just listened.

_I... can use you_

I didn't resist, instead, I analyzed the feeling. I could feel my whole body grow abnormally hot, but also frigidly cold. I risked a look to my hand and felt my heart lurch at the sight. My skin was slowly turning black, outlined by an eerie crimson glow. Something about it felt... familiar. Before I knew what was going on, I was sitting in complete darkness, unable to feel anything. Was this Hell? If so, then I'll welcome it. If not, then where am I?

* * *

He could not see the giant creature looming over him. He did not see the large wisps of shadow that seemed to envelope him completely, change him, mold him, transform him into a true creature of destruction. He could not see that he was being held by the very darkness that poisons this world.

_Zagi... serve me, serve me forever_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Relics of the Past**

The catacombs that filled the hollow of Weccea was vast and bathed in a sapphire light. It looked like an entire city built within the cavern and into the walls. Tunnels lined the walls, leading into other areas or structures. The main citadel was located straight ahead of them, the path being lined with lanterns of blue light.

All in all, it was no creepier than the Ghost Ship patrolling the sea. Well... save for the masses of cloaked people loitering in the streets. They all levitated just above ground, each with pale faces and glowing eyes. Periodically, they'd all make a noise so subtle that it seemed silent, but a sharp change in pitch would prove otherwise.

The rather spooky environment didn't affect the group too much... save for a certain mage from Aspio. Rita, bless her soul, was shivering as little as she could. If you weren't looking at her, you wouldn't notice, but things never went like that for her. A nudge from behind made her turn to look at the large wolf behind her. Fen shook quickly and started sniff the ground. It was small, but Rita appreciated the distraction.

"So where do we start?" Karol stared at the station occupants of the cold city uncomfortably. Being easily shaken, he found their presence... unsettling.

Fen and Repede continued to sniff around for anything, "I don't smell anything unusual." Fen growled, "Save for the smell of death and aer." His mouth parted show his fangs as he growled his disgust. Having a stronger sense of smell wasn't always good. A bark from Repede drew a sigh from him, "Same for Repede, he can't smell much."

Raven's shoulders drooped, feigning exhaustion, "Really? I'm too old to be galavantin' around a place like this. The trip down drained me of all I've got." He staggered over to Fen, "Give me a lift big guy." He whined and tried to jump onto Fen's back.

Though perfectly capable of carrying a person on his back, Fen snorted and shook him off. "Get over it old man." He smoothly strolled to the opposite side of the group and sat down patiently.

"Maybe we should start up there?" Estelle pointed to the citadel of the city. Everyone agreed and started towards it, trying to ignore the lingering spirits lining the streets. Behind them, just past the arched entrance, they didn't see another presence enter the dead city.

The walk into the citadel was a quiet one. Some marveled at the foreign architecture, others kept a weary eye on the occupants of such a strange place. Before long, they found themselves in a circular platform just outside the central building's gates. It was perfect for events like festivals and even could be used as a market. Everyone was impressed by how efficient such a secluded place had been.

"How long are you going to stay like that?" Rita peered over at Fen, "It's weird having a conversation with a wolf."

Fen dipped his head to her level and grinned wolfishly, "In that case, I'll stay like this until we leave." He gently swished his tail behind her head and chuckled when she jumped, thinking it was a ghost.

"Jerk," Rita glared after him and kept pace with the others.

Yuri shook his head at the pair and returned to looking around. Aside from the cobwebs and worn stone, the city looked fairly kept. The lack of a human presence might have contributed. His eyes turned to the entrance to the citadel and he frowned at the inky darkness. "It's dark ahead, everyone stick close." He caught sight of a lit torch and snatched it up. It was times like this that he really missed the Sorcerer's Ring.

Repede instinctively kept his nose and ears on alert, acting as their walking alarm system. He walked beside Yuri and led everyone into the cold darkness. However, as soon as his paw set foot into the shadows, he could feel a weight on his body.

"Ugh, what's going on?" Karol clutched his chest, finding the air had grown thick. He took deeper breaths to try and compensate.

Judith hummed at the sudden change, sensing a slew of things she didn't find good. "It feels similar to an over-saturation of aer. Is it possible that the krene flows into this place too?" She looked to Rita, seeing how she usually had some sort of answer.

Rita tapped her chin, "It's possible, but shouldn't the spirits be able to help us with that?"

"They're saying that it isn't the krene. Something else is going on." Estelle looked ahead anxiously. The darkness, as if alive, seemed to hide what was ahead. Even the light of the torch couldn't fight it back completely.

Sensing where this was going, Yuri got everyone moving again. As they continued to walk, the air grew even thicker. It was both strange and unsettling.

Fen growled softly, "Something isn't right."

"OH!" All eyes snapped to Estelle as her body began to glow. The light illuminating from her body was so strong, it swept the darkness away without a fight, revealing where they were standing. As if responding to her light, lanterns sprang to life, further illuminating the hallway they were in.

"Estelle, are you alright?" Karol asked in concern when the light dimmed.

Estelle shivered at the foreign warmth that coursed through her, but smiled to reassure everyone, "I'm fine. It's just been so long since that's happened." She raised a hand to her chin, "But why did it happen?" She jumped when a wet nose sniffed her neck.

Fen ignored the strange looks he was getting and proceeded to sniff the hallway around them. "You smell... similar to this place." He took another sniff to try and make sure. For a second opinion, he looked to Repede. The sharp hound mimicked Fen's system, sniffing Estelle and the walls around them.

"Woof, woof woof!" Repede looked back to Estelle and bobbed his pipe up and down in confusion.

"Strange," Raven stroked his chin, "do you think... that the Child of the Full Moon has connections to this place?"

Yuri, now ready for answers, started forward. "Let's keep going and see what we can find." He led everyone deeper into the tunnel, finding it interesting how suddenly curved to the right and downwards slightly. However, the closer they got to the end of the tunnel, the worse Yuri felt. "You two smell anything?"

"Woof!"

"Same here. Repede and I can smell something strange up ahead."

"In that case, we should get ready for a fight." Judith seemed absurdly calm, "We don't have good luck with this sort of thing." The smile that adorned her pretty face did nothing short of unnerving a few in the party.

Unable to respond to her, or because they were used to it, everyone started towards the now visible end of the hallway. It was an open entryway made with another arch. Through the door, there was a dome-shaped chamber bathed in a striking mix of blues, aquas, and violets. There was a circular symbol carved into the floor of the chamber, covered by a thin layer of water. It was no more than two inches high, save for the center of the room where the floor sloped down another two inches.

"Alright, great, a dead end." Yuri shifted his jaw and blinked a few times in disappointment. He looked to the others and nearly dropped the torch when he saw Estelle suddenly walk towards the center of the chamber. Her blank eyes had thrown him off balance. "Estelle?" He watched carefully as she reached the room's center and once again began to glow, "Estelle!" Everyone moved to try and run to her, but Fen stood in their path.

With perked ears and eyes sharp, Fen motioned his head upwards, "Wait, look!"

Above Estelle, a woman with flowing black hair descended down upon her like a feather. Her flowing robes enveloped Estelle as gentle arms hugged to the woman's chest gently. It was an almost... motherly embrace. Aside from her lack of a face, she seemed majestically beautiful in the sapphire chamber.

"Let Estelle go!" Rita got ready to blast the mysterious woman with her fireballs, but Yuri gripped her wrist suddenly, "What are you doing, Estelle could be in danger!"

"Calm down." Yuri barked down at her and looked towards the doll like Estelle. It set him on edge just as much as Rita, but he could sense this woman meant no harm. Her presence reminded him of Undine: powerful, yet gentle and just. "Who are you, what do you want?" His tone was strong, but lacked aggression.

Estelle, from within the embrace of the strange woman, spoke. "We are the Children of the Black Sun. I am Solina, priestess of my people. I am simply using this Child of the Full Moon to speak with you." Solina's voice overlapped Estelle's, forming an almost melodious sound. Her voice was gentle and wise, not unlike Undine.

"What is it you want to tell us?" Judith asked carefully. Like Yuri, she felt Solina was somehow related to the Entelxia. Her presence wasn't too different.

"Since this child is with you, I can assume fate has brought you here. I am glad, I feared we would be forced to be silent as this world was eaten by our great enemy." Solina's voice expressed her worry in place of her face.

Everyone silently elected Judith to do most of the talking, seeing how she was handling it so well. "Great enemy? Please, tell us all you know. We want to help this world as much as you do."

If Solina had a face, she would've smiled at Judith's sincere words. "Our story begins long, long ago dear Krityan, long before your people prospered. At such a time, we were charged with the responsibility to guard the first Adephagos. We named him, Demigog."

"You named it, there's your first problem." Yuri didn't react to the pointed look Karol shot him.

Solina shook her head, "He is correct. Over time, we grew to see Demigog as more than what he was. We saw him as a god, a being meant to save this world." Through Estelle, her voice grew sad, "It wasn't until our numbers grew ill that we learned the truth."

"What do you mean?" Judy found that odd. Did they seal Demigog here? If so, then where was it?

As if sensing Judith's thoughts, Solina answered, "One day, two Entelexia came to our city. One came from above, as if born from the sun itself. The other approached on foot. They were beings of great power and wisdom. Through many days of arguing and interaction, they convinced us that Demigog, our god, was nothing more than a poison to this world. Unfortunately, by that time, Demigog had grown sentient, able to think for itself."

"Did the Entelexia offer their lives to seal it?" Rita made an educated guess. If sacrifices were needed to seal the other Adephagos, then how could this one be any different?

"No, they did not." Solina's answer took them by surprise. "They were prepared to, make no mistake, but another offered his life." Estelle lifelessly looked to Fen, "You should know this, great wolf. For you hold half of his consciousness."

All eyes went to Fen. "Well that explains the alternate presence I sense from you." Judith looked to the large beast, "Did you know?"

Fen nodded, "Yeah."

Solina decided to continue, "By sacrificing his freedom, Durendal, the two-headed wolf, sealed Demigog to the sealed island of Hod. We banished Hod to another space and time, imprisoning Demigog for all eternity."

"But?" Raven urged her to finish. He knew where this was going, and it made him sick.

"The empire captured Durendal and experimented on him." Fen finished for her. "It was during the Great War. The Entelexia were proving to be stronger than expected, and despite Duke's warning, the empire captured Durendal. They reported a failed exploration of Weccea to the king and began experiments centered around giving a human the abilities of an Entelexia."

Karol scowled, expressing the disgust Judy and Raven managed to control. "That's terrible."

"That's _disgusting_!" Rita flared, "Such experiments are an insult to scientific research across the board! I'll kill the scum-bag that ran such an experiment!"

"We already did." Yuri's eyes glared into space, "It was Alexei, wasn't it Fen?"

The wolf nodded solemnly, "Yeah. There were only two survivors to those experiments, and Durendal was weakened so much, the seal must have been on the verge of shattering."

"It is." Solina finally spoke once more, "If Durendal's presence weakens anymore, Hod will reappear and Demigog will be able to devour this world completely." Solina's arms raised into the air, a sphere of light appearing in the middle of the room. It was like looking at a black sun that was surrounded by sapphire flames. "The servants of Demigog have escaped Hod and are now working to break the seal." Four points appeared on the sphere, soon followed by the outlines of the six land-masses of Terca Lumireis, their world.

Recognizing the locations, Karol's eyes widened, "Hey, that's where those strange aer krene are!"

"Correct." Solina's tone seemed pleased, "The seal on Hod is focused on the flow of these four aer krene. By weakening two and strengthening the others, it puts a strain on the seal. If someone were to keep shifting the power levels of the krene, the seal will break."

Raven smirked and shook his head. "So that's what Duke was up to. Man, can't he just swallow his pride and ask for help?"

"Perhaps that's not a bad idea." Judith interjected. "If he focuses on the krene, that allows us the freedom to search for a way to stop the servants of Demigog."

Yuri thought on this carefully. He immediately wanted to think those men in black armor were servants of Demigog, but then he remembered Dahngrest and the words of Magistrate Boldwen. If they weren't connected to the strange men with the claws, then what was their goal? Did they even know about Demigog. Suddenly fearing the events of Alexei's ambitions, Yuri decided to stop them first. "We'll focus on the guys in black armor. I have a feeling they think Hod is a weapon, like Alexei thought Zaude was a weapon."

Raven sighed heavily, "What's with people and power? All it brings is trouble."

"Only if you use it improperly." Judith felt she needed to defend herself. She liked being strong, it felt good to beat skulls in.

Karol raised his head after thinking of something they overlooked. "Hey, what about those two Entelexia? Did they die during the Great War?"

"It's very likely," Judith sadly looked to Karol, "many of the weaker Entelexia were killed."

"Bite your tongue!" The furious voice of Efreet boomed as he appeared with a pillar of intense flames. He glared at everyone's amazed expressions, "I will not sit by while mere mortals insult the greatest Entelexia to ever walk this earth!"

"Cool yourself Efreet," The soothing voice Undine tried to calm the biting tone of Efreet's words. "You and I both remember clearly, they were sealed away long before these children existed. Be patient with them."

To back her up, Sylph and Nome appeared, "Yes Efreet, perhaps you should explain rather than exploding in your own anger." Sylph respectfully reprimanded him.

"Um," Yuri looked to the spirits, "hello guys, good to see you too. Oh me, I'm fine, how about you guys?" His sarcasm earned a fiery glare from Efreet.

"Please great spirits," Solina pleaded, "tell us the fate of those two Entelexia." She knew well their fate, but if Yuri and the others are to help, they'd need to know as well.

Efreet, already tired of talking, decided to speak. "Their names were Luminus, and Pollux. Before they were sealed, they were the strongest Entelexia, and ruled over the world. But those despicable humans tricked them into-" He was sharply cut off by Undine.

"They _agreed_ to help the humans form Zaude and the Tower of Tarquaron. Both were built to destroy the Adephagos. It was an honorable sacrifice, one that would be sullied by the thirst for power and false redemption." Undine's gaze seemed angered towards Efreet for some reason.

Sylph, knowing everyone was shocked by the two spirit's argument, explained. "Luminus was a kind and just Entelexia. His teachings centered around coexistance with the humans. Bellius loved him like a father. In the same way, Phaeroh respected Pollux, who saw the humans as a threat and wanted nothing to do with them."

"So if my guess is right, then Elucifer assumed leadership of the Entelexia after Luminus and Pollux were made into Apathea. That explains those huge blastia that powered Zaude and the tower." Raven scratched his head, finding it all a spiraled web of mystery.

Undine nodded, "Correct. In their name, I ask you to stop the revival of Demigog."

Fen shook quickly and shifted his paws, "As long as I stay alive, we still have a bit of time. But that presents a whole new set of problems. How do we find those guys?"

Rita snorted, "We'll talk about that later." She looked to Solina, "Give Estelle back, we need to leave now if we're going to save anything!" She felt something clench her shoulder and froze. Thinking it was Karol, she was ready to punch him for even touching her, but when she looked to the pale and shriveled hand on her shoulder, she did the very thing nobody has heard her do. Rita Mordio, proud tomboy mage, screamed like the girl she is. It wasn't a small yelp, or a modest shriek. Rita let out a long and loud _scream_. Powered by fear, shock, and many other factors, Rita put her diaphragm into it.

When she finally calmed down, the ghost holding her shoulder spoke. "I will take you to the entrance."

Unlike the spirit, everyone was speechless. Rita was as red as a tomato, a hand over mouth in equal shock. "Wow," was all Fen managed to mutter before the ghost started to chant.

* * *

"EEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!"

The sharp sound pierced the ears of the only living thing inside the city. From within the darkest corner of the dead city, eyes snapped open wide. They were completely wide, yet filled with a madness unheard of amongst its kind. Ears twitching at the unfamiliar symphony of life that came to his sensitive ears. "SCREE!" It shrieked and spread its wings as it dropped from the ceiling of the hollow it was in.

"SCREE!" It sent another wave of sound about, so it could see where to weave and dive. It landed heavily onto the ground and sniffed the air, ears perked for any sort of sound. The beings phasing into this realm went unnoticed, or ignored, as it searched for the source of that scream. Finally, it got something. It was weak, but definitely the sound of something alive. "SCREEE!"

* * *

"SCREEE!"

The ghost's eyes opened suddenly, stopping his chant in shock. "No, it has awakened."

Yuri had a weak Estelle in one arm and looked to the spirit like everyone else, "It? What's 'it'?"

"You must leave this place quickly." The spirit began to chant once more, this time aiming for the top of the cliffs of Weccea.

"SCREE!"

"Gah!" The spellcaster gasped as his spell was distorted by the sharp sound. The room was enveloped in an intense light, teleporting the shocked visitors to the entrance of the citadel. "No," He wheezed weakly, "I am sorry, I was not swift enough." His eyes fell to Solina's majestic form. As if spoken to, the spirit nodded, "Very well, I will alert the warriors."

* * *

"Bad luck huh? This is worse than bad luck Lowell, your luck is damned to Hell." Fen growled at the scene before them as the light faded around them. Just beyond the circular section in the city, a large number of Clawed Bandits, Scythe Bandits, and other versions of the strange creatures marched towards their location.

Yuri shrugged, "There's only a thousand of them, that's not too bad."

As if to mock his calm composition, a large creature swooped around and landed heavily amongst the advancing masses. It was a bat like monster bathed in shadows. It screeched sharply and spread its wings, ready to take off into the air once more. "Bad now Yuri!?" Karol glared accusingly at the long-haired swordsman.

"You're right, I never should've jinxed it."

* * *

**A/N: Woo, man that was some heavy stuff! As if things couldn't get worse, now they're looking at a large monster AND an army of Demigog's servants! Boy am I devious (sly grin). Anyway, thank you all for the kind words and please remember to review!**


	13. King's Bane

**A/N: Wow, that server issue really threw some people off, including me. Anyway, sorry for the late update, but perfection can't be rushed. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Moments: Lingering Sentiment**

The army of Demigog's minions pressed ever onwards towards the citadel of the hidden city. The sapphire atmosphere of the room was warmed to a strange orange as they marched. The ghosts of the Children of the Black Sun slowly faded, fearing the coming battle. Against a small party of eight, the army of nearly a thousand minions in an open area was a bleak scene.

From the perspective of the man... or _thing_, watching from the city's entrance, it was a certain victory. It watched without an expression, for its face was hidden by dark shadows. With blank eyes, he watched Demigog's servants press in towards the steps of the citadel. It wouldn't be long now. They'd only last for a short while before they would fall. Even if they do manage to fight off all of its forces, Demigog will only send more.

Durandel's weakened barrier allowed for a virtually limitless army to slip into this world. Soon, yes it would be very soon. Soon the purifier of this world will be awake once more. Soon this world will be devoured and saved from the bleak fate it so justly deserved.

BAWOOH

The deep sound of a horn being blown shook the very ground itself. It sounded once more, causing the advancing army to stop its advance. The mindless and bloodthirsty husks looked around in confusion as the horn continued to sound.

They did not see the spirit that was atop the citadel's largest tower. A complex system of twisting horns was placed perfectly at the tower's apex. Behind such a large and loud structure, was the very spirit who tried to teleport Yuri's party out of the hollow. He swept his arms in from of his chest and took a large, deep breath. He held it for a few seconds before pressing his lips to the mouthpiece of the great horn.

BAWOOH

It sounded once more, rattling the ground and causing the great beast flying around to cringe in pain. Its eardrums vibrated painfully at the sound, almost causing it to cry out in agony. The blind monster snorted at the horns and dove into a dark tunnel of the hollow. There it will wait for an opportune time to strike. It would hide in the quiet dark. It will wait.

From its shadowy perch, it could clearly see the blue mist wash over the ground of the dead city. The mist stopped just short of Demigog's minions. With another sound of the horn, the mist twisted and molded into humanoid shapes. A final blow of the horn opened the eyes of the newly formed ghosts. Their faces were pale, eyes blank and holding an eerie sapphire glow.

A gust of cold wind blew past the spirits of the Black Sun Warriors as black cloaks suddenly were draped over their torsos. The warriors howled as one and fell back to seal off the stairs leading to where Yuri and his party stood in awe.

The ex-knight blinked a few times before whistling shortly. "Yeah," He breathlessly chuckled, "now that's what I'm talking about." He felt his courage double, no, triple as he spun his sword confidently. He glanced behind him and saw his friend looking to him for some sort of instruction. The words that came from his lips were drowned out by another howl, but the other seven heard it just fine.

With hearts steeled and weapons drawn, the eight of them charged forward with the Black Sun Warriors at their sides.

BOOM

The clash of the two forces was great enough to rattle the rocks of the Weccean Continent. It echoed throughout the hollow.

_The soul of a warrior never truly dies. The fear, the anger, the determination, the ferocity, the raw emotion of battle, these all bind their souls to the battlefield itself. Through heated steel and painted arms, they imprint their very essence into the world itself. To them, life is but the blood on the ground, and the cool steel in their grasp._

**Chapter 13: King's Bane**

The chaos that followed the incident with Brave Vesperia died down quickly within Dahngrest. It wasn't unusual for a guild to ruffle the feathers of some other organization. Dahngrest was rough like that. Some call it a city of fiends, but that is not true. It is a city of personality, where a man can live by his principals, for good or bad. It differs from the Empire in that regard.

Its lack of Imperial influence unsettled any knight who set foot inside of its borders. It has gotten better, yes, but few can so easily drop their disdain for knights after only a year. In this city, a knight's armor and banner meant nothing more than a pile of fancy metal and painted cloth. Here, they had to depend on steel just as much as the wild terrain.

Sodia hated Dahngrest for this. Like many, she thought it a town of ruffians and rebels. Full of people who thumbed their noses to the Empire for having "too many rules". To her, it was disgusting. So when Flynn announced that they were going to Dahngrest, she couldn't hide the scowl that crossed her face. "Flynn," She still felt her face warm at such a display of familiarity, "are you certain about coming here?"

The young Commandant nodded his confidence, "I'm certain. Yuri mentioned some strange dealings with Fortune's Market and Ruin's Gate. If we can speak with someone about it, then we might learn more about what is going on under the surface."

"But isn't Kaufman's headquarters in Nor Harbor?"

Flynn nodded, "Yes it is, but she is here on official Union business. I want to catch her here and then go speak with Ruin's Gate." Flynn knew speaking with Ruin's Gate would be a challenge. With Yeager gone and Leviathan's Claw dissolved, Ruin's Gate is still in a shaky state. He feared that such unrest within the guild would make finding its actions more difficult.

Sodia was satisfied with that answer and continued to follow him through the lively city. She had to shoot some people harsh looks when they looked her up, some staring specifically at her rear. It made her feel awkward to have people ogling her so openly. "Such an unpleasant place." A short chuckle from Flynn made Sodia look up at him.

"That sounds funny coming from you Sodia. That's the first time I've heard you talk like a Zaphian noble." Flynn kept his gaze forward, a small curve to his lips.

The young woman was taken back slightly. It was true, she often didn't comment on anything more than what any other knight would. Without her consent, her mouth simply began to move on its own, "I've always lived in the Royal Quarter. I suppose I'm just not used to walking amongst crowds with so few knights around me." It was technically a stretch, but even when she first started, she was surrounded by fellow knights.

"Was that your father's doing?" Flynn softly asked. He'd only met her father once, and it was quite the encounter. He was a rather harsh man, proud, protective of his daughter, and believed in the social status system. He spent at least three hours debating with the noble.

Sodia also remembered the embarrassing event. After an intense debate with Flynn, her father had sat back in his chair and puffed his pipe in deep thought. In his eyes she saw a light she hadn't seen since his arm was lost when he fought a large monster. For the day, he conceded to Flynn's reason and grew silent. She potently remembered how he stopped her and said that Flynn indeed had the heart f a true knight. He was the first man to ever stand against her father's mind. "Partially." Again, she answered without really thinking, "He's a protective man, but he did give me room to grow."

By the time Flynn looked to her to smile, they had reached the Union headquarters, Altosk's building, "And grow you did Sodia. I have to say, you helped me a lot as well." He nodded to the guy near the door and stepped inside, "Thank you."

The blonde woman blinked before a smile grew on her face. She felt that this helped her get closer to her Commandant. Her spirits lifted, Sodia followed Flynn into Altosk's headquarters. As soon as she looked down towards the large door, she spotted Kaufman on her way out. She was concentrating on some sort of chart in her hands, her two escorts by her side.

"Excuse me," Flynn stepped up to her, "Kaufman of Fortune's Market?"

She looked up from her chart with a pretty disgruntled look. Few escaped her anger when she was interrupted in the middle of business. However, as soon as she spotted Flynn, her expression grew more friendly. "Oh, the knight boy." She smirked coyly when Flynn gave her a look, "Commandant Scifo, to what do I owe you stopping to speak to little old me?"

Kaufmen leaned towards him, "Need someone to transport some goods for the Empire? Want me to sell some old knight memorabilia to some stuffy nobles? Come on kid out with it, I'm a busy woman, and you're a busy man. Time is money after all." She said this so fast, Sodia could barely keep up.

Unaffected by Kaufman's quick speech, Flynn shook his head. "No, nothing like that. I need to speak with you about some shipments your guild did around a month ago. Did anyone shady ask for your assistance recently?"

The boss of Fortune's Market leaned back and tapped her lip. "Hmm, it's against guild policy to talk about our employers... but," Her expression grew grim, "I share your concern. The Union's trying to look into it, but the paper trail leads straight back to Zaphias." She picked up on Flynn's shocked expression, "Yeah kid, you're telling me. Whoever this is, he's all over the place."

"This sets us back a pace or two." Flynn put a hand to his chin, a bit taken back.

"Unfortunately," Sodia agreed.

Kaufman looked at the two and shook her head. There was a reason why she liked Yuri a bit more than this guy. "Don't pout so much, your girlfriend here will get premature wrinkles." She ignored their glares, "I actually have a lead for you to follow up on." She showed them the chart. "This here shows the activities of Pollux Legion's activities. They've been buying up a lot of raw materials and they've even hired people to expand their headquarters. The Union thinks they're up to something."

"Let me guess," Flynn's eyebrow rose, "you want us to check them out for you, and at the same time, we can find out a bit about what's going on."

"Hmm, looks and brains, not a bad combination." Kaufman smirked at Flynn.

The Commandant chuckled, "Man, you are a piece of work." He pivoted and started out of the building, "I'll let you know what we find." He met Sodia's gaze and nodded towards her. She returned the gesture and followed him out. When they were back into the streets, Flynn glanced back at her, "We'll need to do something about our clothes. I don't want to go looking like this."

Sodia was slightly confused, "Why?"

"If we go as Imperial Knights, they'll know something's up. Besides, we'll probably have to go back to the capital and I want some solid leads before that happens." Flynn went to continue, but Sodia stopped him.

"Flynn," Sodia gave him a strange look, "what happened to doing things as the law states? If we are to investigate Pollux Legion, then shouldn't we go through the Empire. I'm sure Emperor Ioder will help us." Her purple eyes grew a bit more shocked when she saw Flynn's expression change strangely.

With a mixture of regret and some unknown emotion, Flynn shook his head. "It won't work." For the first time since Sodia's known him, Flynn appeared... ashamed, perhaps even disappointed with himself. "Yuri's right Sodia." He sighed and leaned against the wall of the Inn. "If we go knocking on the door shamelessly and announce who we are, they'll simply slip away. Some problems have to be solved with more subtle action. Yuri and his friends taught me that."

"Flynn," Though happy that he was willing to improve his methods, she feared where it might lead him. If he were to turn into an Alexei, she was uncertain of her ability to stand at his side. For now, however, she was confident in his judgement. Sodia nodded towards him and followed as he led her into the marketplace. It was time for a little disguise hunting.

When evening came to Dahngrest, Flynn and Sodia trudged over to a small building deep within the guild town. Flynn insisted on carrying most of their bags from shopping, leaving Sodia to uncomfortably walk with a small case held under her arm. "We'll stop by Ruin's Gate before going to Pollux Legion. I at least want to see if they've settled down."

Sodia agreed, "Since we're here, that would be wise." She looked to the sky and frowned at the lowering sun, "We'll probably have to go to Pollux Legion tomorrow."

"Unfortunately." Flynn stopped in front of the door, "Uhm," He looked to his arms full of bags, "can you handle this one?"

His unsettled tone made Sodia smile. Seeing such a capable knight in such a state seemed very humorous to her. "You owe me for this." She was slightly joking, but stepped to the door anyway. She knocked soundly on the door and waited patiently.

"Coming," Two voices answered the knock. The door flew open and the faces of two young women met them at the door. One had bright green hair and the other a fiery red. They wore matching black uniforms, and looked very familiar.

Flynn and Sodia looked at the two girls in shock, "The heck?" Flynn nearly dropped the bags, "W-What are you two doing here?"

Gauche and Droite, the right and left hand women of Yeager, frowned at the rude greeting. "If you have no business here," Droite started, "then please leave. We're very busy."

"Ruin's Gate isn't taking any jobs at this time, we're already overloaded." Gauche folded her arms and looked away from them. When she noticed Sodia's heated stare, she turned up her nose with a snappy humph.

Sodia, trying not to draw her sword on the spot, spoke through gritted teeth. "We're not here to hire Ruin's Gate. Where is the guild's boss? We want to speak with him."

Droite returned her glare, "He's busy, we told you that!"

Flynn watched helplessly as the three women engaged in a silent argument with their eyes. The former members of Leviathan's Claw rivaled Sodia's angry frown, stubbornly blocking the doorway.

"Girls, who is at zhe door?" The voice of an old man sounded from within the building. The accent reminded Flynn of Yeager. Gauche and Droite instantly straightened, smiles adorning their faces.

"Just some knights from Zaphias grandfather!" They both sweetly sang.

"Ah, I see, show them in, show them in. I'm sure they are growing cold in zhe night air." Their "grandfather", spoke in ignorant hospitality.

Shooting Sodia and Flynn a nasty glare, the two girls motioned for them to follow them in. With venom in her hushed voice, Droite looked back at them, "Be polite to grandfather, or I'll put your head through the wall." Before anyone could see their nasty behavior, the two girls fixed sweet smiles on their faces, bouncing with each step.

A butler showed them into a dim room where a man sat by the fire. He was reading a book in a fancy purple robe, puffing on a pipe as his old eyes floated through the page. He looked to be an aged man in his late sixties. His hair was thin and as white as snow, but his eyes were a sharp green. Life still lit his gaze, but one could easily see that he was a tired man. He puffed his pipe one more time and looked up from his book.

Gauche and Droite skipped over to his side and placed a loving kiss on his cheeks, "We have guests grandfather, but please try not to tire yourself out too much." Droite gave him a concerned look, but the old man simply smiled.

"Such sweet grandchildren you both are." He looked to Sodia and Flynn as the girls sat on the arms of the chair. "Why would knights come to see an old man like me? Especially the Commandant." His eyes lingered on Flynn's uniform, "Such a bright looking young man. I'll give you three years before your fluffy dreams are shattered against reality's tragedies."

Flynn examined the tired old man closely. "You're familiar with the empire?"

"Shouldn't you ask my name first, Flynn Scifo?" He saw Flynn's eyes widen and chuckled, "Call me Oswald for the time being." His heavy accent melted into another chuckle. "So what is it? If you vant me to put another blastia in a man's heart, I won't do it." He made a wide motion with his hand, "I'm sick of doing such boring jobs. Besides, the Empire has nossing on me anymore."

Flynn, though intrigued by the statement, stuck to his purpose of visiting. "It's nothing like that Mr. Oswald, I'm here to ask about the actions of Ruin's Gate. You're currently unearthing ruins all across the world. Who's your employer?"

Oswald hummed as he thought, "Ehh, it is nossing but a few broken objects. Nothing worth the Empire's concern." He puffed his pipe once more, "If you're looking into shady business, then look at Pollux Legion. I find it suspicious zat such a young guild can grow so rapidly." His old eyes peered at the bags Flynn had placed on the floor at his feet. "But I suppose you already knew zat, didn't you Commandant?"

"Who are you?" Sodia finally asked. Ever since she laid eyes on this old man, she felt as if she knew him from somewhere. "You knew Yeager, didn't you." It was more an accusation than a question.

Old Oswald's eyes grew sad at the name, "Yes, yes I did. Zat boy was my son, believe it or not. Such a bright boy he vas, so very bright." His gaze grew sharp and dark, "But zat dog Alexei, he forced me to put a blastia in his chest to save his life. He used it to manipulate my poor son."

Gauche and Droite hugged the old man, their expressions equally glum, "We know grandfather, we loved him very much."

"Such sveet girls you both are." Oswald patted their arms, "Can you go and fetch me some hot cocoa? These old bones need something warm during this chilly season." He watched them bounce off towards the kitchen before snapping his gaze back to Flynn and Sodia. Forty years were shaved off of his eyes as his voice grew stronger, no longer like a frail old man. "Vat do you plan to do about zhe Pollux Legion?"

Getting over the old man's sudden change, Flynn responded, "We're going to sneak into their headquarters tomorrow. We're still thinking of a cover, but we have plenty of time."

Oswald snorted skeptically, "You say that now, but you haven't seen their mansion. It may appear to be nossing but a manor, but it's more like a fortress. I had Gauche and Droite explore for me, and they couldn't believe vat they saw." He sighed heavily, as if his energy was waning, "I'll send you fake identity cards with Ruin's Gate. Go in and ask to look for a potentially defective piece of ancient technology."

"Are you certain that will work?" Sodia returned his skeptical snort with one of her own. She never liked Yeager, or his two lady lackeys, and this Oswald was no different.

"Better than going up zere and looking like idiots, wouldn't you say?" Oswald chuckled at his own small joke. "If you have no more business here," He spotted the girls returning with his hot cocoa, "Gauche and Droite will show you out."

Swiftly, they were shown the door and given a less than satisfactory farewell from the two "lady lackeys" of the deceased Yeager. Flynn led Sodia to the Inn, hoping she'll cool down or else she'd be up all night being angry at nothing. He rented a room and they both turned in for the night. They'd need all the rest they can get for tomorrow.

When morning came, Flynn and Sodia were given their fake ID cards via carrier pigeon. A bit miffed at the impersonal delivery, Sodia considered kicking the pigeon all the way back home. However, her knightly resolve refused her such flamboyant action... so she settled for kicking the nearest pervert that undressed her with their eyes.

"Can I be of help to you?" One of the many patrols stopped the two strange visitors before they even set foot inside the gates. Like the others, his suit was even, well pressed, and his black sunglasses shielded his eyes from view.

"Why yes my fine fellow!" A loud, and rather fake, voice responded in a dramatic accent. It was an old man dressed in tan pants, an explorer's cap, and a tan coat with various pockets. A decorative pipe hung from somewhere within his small mustache, and his eyes were closed behind his clear spectacles. "I'm here on official business from Ruin's Gate." He fished around in his vest pockets, "Uhmm, I seemed to have misplaced my uh, ID card. Now, let's see-"

A pair of ID cards were swiftly presented to the guard. The holder appeared to be a cold secretary, complete with high heels, glasses, and some sort of clipboard. The guard honestly didn't get the clipboard thing. "Here you are," She pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose, "these should answer any security questions you have."

The guard looked at the old man and his, alleged, secretary... or caretaker. He looked at the cards and cursed Ruin's Gate for never taking photos of their guild members. "I suppose this checks out. To what do we owe the sudden visit, Mr.... Sputnik?" He looked over his sunglasses and towards the old man.

"Just here to look at our latest shipment. We want to make sure everything is working fine. And call me Spud, all the ladies do." A stiff elbow to his side made him cough on his own chuckle.

The secretary, "Rose", calmly retracted her elbow, "I'd appreciate it if you'd continue to call him Sputnik." She opened her violet eyes and stared at the guard, "We're here on official business, if it isn't with Sebastian himself, we cannot discuss it."

"You have got to be joking." The guard muttered in disbelief. He turned slightly when he heard footsteps coming from behind him. Another guard ran up just behind him and whispered into his ear. When he was finished, they both looked up when a pigeon flew off towards Dahngrest. With a small scowl on his face, the guard looked back at the strange pair, "Seems your story checks out. Follow me."

"Mr. Sputnik" and his secretary, "Rose", followed the guard into the mansion. Amazed at how much brighter it appeared under new management, they were surprised when the guard motioned towards the stairs.

"We keep our storage on the second floor and the basement area. If you want to start in the basement, take a right three doors down." He turned and started back out of the manor.

Rose watched him in slight confusion, "You're just letting us rome free?"

The guard stopped and turned around with a slight swagger. "You're surrounded by fifty guards patrolling the perimeter, and a brigade's worth of staff that can, quite frankly, take any knight Zaphias can ever poop out of their rich rear ends." He looked over his sunglasses with a smug smirk, "I'd like to see an idiot try and pull one over on us." Once again, he turned and exited the manor. When out of earshot, he leaned over to the other guard, "Seal all exits, if they try to run, silence them."

Sputnik shrugged and started up the stairs, "Come along Rosemary, we have work to do." He laughed as he chose the nearest storage closet he could find. He glanced around and went inside when he saw the hallway was empty. When they were both inside, Sputnik let go of a held breath, "Nice save with the ID cards back there Sodia."

Rose, now identified as Sodia, removed her fake glasses and sent a scolding stare towards the old man. "Commandant, you should be more careful. What if you had forgotten it back at the Inn?" She rolled her eyes when the disguised Flynn shrugged helplessly. Her violet eyes gazed around the room and she frowned at the assortment of weaponry lining the walls. "I know they're weapon's dealers, but this is a bit much for their headquarters."

"That's an overstatement." Flynn examined the weapons closer. The more he looked over the designs of the various spears, swords, lances, axes, wands, and maces, the wider his eyes got. Finally, he came to a section that held the storages of shields and armors. They were still silver, for the most part, but it looked like someone was painting them black. "This equipment, not even the Imperial Knights have this stuff yet."

Sodia ran over and gaped at the advanced weaponry, "What!? How is this possible. You just saw a testing of these weapons two months ago. How did they get ahold of these things?"

"I don't know," Flynn stared at the black armor suspiciously, "but I will find out." He turned for the door and started back out, "Come on, let's see if we find anything else." As soon as he stepped out into the hallway, he ran into another person, "Oof!"

The unsuspecting person grunted before quickly apologizing, "S-Sorry, I didn't expect anyone to come out of that room." He offered a hand to help "Sputnik" up. "I hope you aren't hurt."

While Flynn played the goofy old man role, Sodia examined the man in slight surprise. He was a handsome Krityan, with deep blue hair and a streak of bright yellow that ran down the strands that partially covered his eye. Like other Krityans, he had the two long braids that went down his back. They were lavender in color.

"Well, I need to get going. Be more careful coming out of those rooms." The Krityan turned and walked off. Sodia and Flynn didn't see the ominous glint in his eyes.

Flynn let out yet another relieved breath, "That was close."

"No kidding." Sodia shook her head at nearly being discovered. Being more careful, the duo explored the upper floor and were amazed at the weapons they found within them. Like everything else, it was all painted black, and were far too customized to be sold to some random group of weapon enthusiasts. Something smelled off to Flynn and Sodia, and as they approached the last room, it grew more potent.

Carefully, Flynn opened the door and squinted his eyes. The sun shining through the open window struck his eyes harshly, and cast a veil over the room as his eyes adjusted. When he was finally able to see, Flynn went rigid. He wanted to gasp, but he feared the noise would disturb the scene before him. A gentle poke from Sodia snapped him out of his shock. "Move back," He mouthed this to her.

Sodia peered over his shoulder and also felt her blood run cold and her heart lurch in shock. At the center of the room, a dark wood chair sat in the midst of blank walls. The room itself had little to it, save for a small bookshelf, a fire-place, and a dresser. In the chair was the Black Wolf of Zaphias, the mysterious man in the black armor. His helmet was off and sitting in his lap as his body rose with his steady breathing. He was asleep, but she expected his eyes to open any moment.

She did as Flynn ordered and moved back, but her eyes lingered on his face. Though set in a slight scowl, he looked like someone she couldn't think of right now. When Flynn finally closed the door with a faint click, both of them breathed out in relief. "C-Commandant," Sodia looked to him with shaky eyes and a slightly pale face. The color in her cheeks drained even more when she saw Flynn's equally pale face.

"I know," His voice was hardly above a whisper, "but I can hardly believe it." Flynn suddenly felt surrounded, and very claustrophobic. He had not seen that coming. He had taken Pollux Legion as a simple weapon's dealer that straddled the line of the law, perhaps even broke it on occasion. However, to see the very man that nearly killed him napping in a chair in their headquarters was too much. How deep does this whole thing run? "We need answers from Sebastian, this whole thing could turn into a full scale rebellion with their kind of weaponry."

Without another word of discussion, Flynn and Sodia started back for the stairs. Back inside the room, the once asleep man was now staring at the closed door. With a sigh and a slight shake of his head, he slipped his helmet on, "Peace does not but dull the senses." He stood up and started for the window.

It took Sodia and Flynn longer to get to the stairs than they wanted. They had to dodge a few guild members wandering around, but eventually reached the steps. Careful to put up their act as members of Ruin's Gate, Flynn hobbled down the stairs like an old man. However, they discovered that the first floor of the mansion was lifeless.

Now suspicious, the pair carefully made their way deeper into the building. It didn't take long to spot the white suit of Sebastian Henerson. He was calmly walking away from them, towards a door that appeared different than the others. When he approached and pressed the button beside it, the door slid open. He stepped inside and yawned when the door closed. It appeared to be an elevator.

"I don't like this." Sodia glanced around again and felt a chill at the emptiness of the mansion.

Flynn shifted his jaw in thought, "I agree, but we can't let this chance slip by." He signaled for her to follow and approached the door. He pressed the button and waited patiently for the door to open.

After a few moments of waiting, Sodia couldn't take it anymore. She swiftly left Flynn waiting near the elevator and went back upstairs. When she got back, Flynn stared at her as she approached with two swords in her hands. "Just in case." She tossed him a sword and held the other for herself.

With a dull ding, the door finally slid open, allowing Flynn and Sodia to enter. When inside, they were shocked at the sudden difference in style compared to the other parts of the mansion. It was sleek and silver, lacking any buttons for what floor any person would want to go to. Instead, it automatically closed and began its descent. Sodia and Flynn exchanged concerned looks as the elevator dropped further and further underground.

"When we investigated this place, I don't recall seeing anything underground, or an elevator." Flynn felt his hands grow sweaty out of anxiety. He really, really didn't like how this was going. He should've suspected something as soon as they were allowed entry so easily. "Sodia, when this door opens, be ready for anything."

"Understood Commandant." Sodia licked her lips, also anxious to what might happen.

Ding

The elevator came to slow stop and the little light above the door blinked before the door slowly slid open. Flynn was barely able to see the next room before an arrow shot into the elevator and hit the space between him and Sodia. Their shocked eyes looked past the now open door and at the masses of soldiers packed into a spacious chamber. Most were piling into a very large structure that rested at the chamber's center, facing the large gate that led to open sea.

"Now," One of the three men seated in front of them spoke, "didn't I tell you two to be careful earlier?" He calmly spun a red spear in one hand, the other rested in his item pocket.

The shooter of the arrow, Sebastian, had another arrow ready to fire, but didn't say a word.

Flynn's eyes helplessly dropped to the third, and most familiar person seated on the crates in front of the door. The wielder of the red sword, fully dressed in his armor, simply stared back at him. "Peace dulls the senses." He stood up and drew his sword. A Crimson Wave arte was the last thing they saw before the world went black around them.

"Grandfather," Gauche gasped at the large object slowly ascending into the evening sky.

Droite also watched in confusion and fear at the large shadow that turned to pass over Dahngrest, blocking out the sun as it filled the sky. "It's so big." She spoke in soft awe.

Oswald watched the large structure pass over head, a part of his concerned, another thankful that he lived long enough to see men capable of building such a thing. "It rivals the Heracles in raw power, but outclasses it in mobility. Zhe Empire knows no wrath like zhe King's Bane."

"What is it?" Droite and Gauche asked.

"A flying fortress, designed by Dahngrest guilds, and built by Pollux Legion." Oswald turned when the flying fortress's 'V' shape finally passed over head, allowing the sky to be seen. From the balcony of his humble home, he could already hear the commotion going on in the streets. It would only be a short time before the Empire would move to bring such a beast down. However, he feared that they might not be able to.

"Wait," Droite looked to Oswald in concern, "if that's Pollux Legion, then did those two knights-" She didn't want to finish her own question.

Oswald shook his head slowly, "No, zhey are not dead. He would never kill anyone innocent of blood." Encased in his own memories, Oswald let their true name slip from his tongue, "The Black Brigade has returned to right zhe Empire's greatest wrong."

"Air pressure stable."

"Engines at half power sir."

"All weapons are responding and ready at your command."

The once honored captain of the Black Brigade, decorated ex-soldier of the Empire, stared at the open air with a blank expression. He took a deep breath and let it out before giving his sharp command. "Tell all troops to ready their armor and weapons, we set a course for Zaphias."

"Understood, plotting course for the Imperial Capital. Estimated time till arrival... three days. We'll need to stop near Nor Harbor for fueling."

Sharp onyx eyes stared over to Sebastian, "Remind me why you had the fuel made so far from headquarters?"

Sebastian adjusted his spectacles with a small smirk, "It saved us nearly ten-thousand Gald, extra shipping costs, and suspicions from the Union and the Empire."

"Heh, ever the business man Seb. I guess that's we called you Scrooge back in the old days." He looked to the other man seated to his side, "Caleb, when we land, go to the harbor and head back to Dahngrest." He looked to the open sky, "We have one last group of interlopers to deal with."

**A/N: Seems our original antagonists got a new toy, and it's as big as the Heracles! I hope this chapter left some good clues about these guys. In case you didn't catch it, Oswald has a deep connection to Yeager, so he's like a grandfather to Gauche and Droite. However, how does he know so much about the Black Brigade? Answers are coming... but Yuri and the others need to get out of Weccea first. Please read and review!**


	14. Hollow Wolf

**A/N: Wow, a bit later than I like, but we'll see if we can make up for it. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Hollow Wolf**

The battle within the lost city was fierce. Ghosts and lifeless servants, young heroes and a hidden beast, it all mixed together in a fight never seen before. The warriors of the Children of Black Sun continued to pour into the battlefield, aiding Yuri and his party.

"Wow," Yuri ducked under a swipe from a Claw Bandit and struck back with an Azure Edge. The blast blew it back and into two other enemies. "We're not getting anywhere." He growled and fell back, allowing the ghost warriors to hold back the servants of Demigog. He took the time to look around and see how they were doing over all... he didn't like the results.

Raven had taken a high position and was picking off a few of the enemy units. A pack of ghost warriors were helping him, taking positions along the citadel's perimeter. From where he was, he could get a good view of Karol and Repede.

The tough canine was easily mowing through the masses of charging enemies, but couldn't advance through. Karol was also having trouble advancing, despite how skillfully he used his rather large weapon. For every foe they took down, another would simply come up from the shadows and take its place.

The ladies, not too surprisingly, were more than holding their own as they fought beside the nimble ghost warriors. Judith and Estelle would hold back the packs of Demigog's underlings until Rita finished her spells and would fall back to allow the spell to rip into the enemy ranks. Estelle would systematically switch places with Rita and heal anyone nearby of their wounds, only to jump back into the fight.

Yuri smirked and looked to Fen as he stopped next to him, breathing hard, "Tired?"

The giant wolf rolled his eyes with a growl, "Shut it Lowell. Quit sitting on the sidelines and get to work!" He finished with a snarl and charged back into the fight. His fangs and claws made quick work of the unfortunate enemies in front of him. He even managed to toss one guy all the way back to the rear of the enemy mass.

"Pointless." Yuri muttered and looked around once more. He loved to fight, but he also liked to see where his fighting was going. Fighting without a goal isn't fighting, it's wasting time. With his sharp eyes, he watched as more enemies replaced those dead. This fight was pointless, and if nothing was done, they'd win out of sheer endurance. "We need to end this."

It sometimes felt true, but fate seemed to hear Yuri's concern and answered in an... unexpected way. He looked ahead when he saw a large black creature drop down from above and he waited curiously for any sign of it. It didn't take long before a sharp shriek echoed through the hollow cavern and blew away ghost warriors and servants of Demigog alike. "I take that back," Yuri's eyes grew wide when he saw the beast, "I'll take the army over that thing."

The other members of the party were also struck by the sudden appearance of a fierce enemy. The monster looked to be made out of shadows itself with only its eyes and mouth glowing an eerie blue. As if to prove it was the one that blew away so many, the monster shrieked again, rocking the hollow walls.

"From bad to worse." Fen growled and took a few cautious steps backwards, seeing how he was the closest one to it. He sniffed the air to try and identify it, but all he could smell was something horribly terrible. It smelled like the Adephagos.

Estelle had already come to a conclusion about the beast, feeling something familiar. "Judith, is that?"

The Krityan woman nodded sadly, "Yes, I can sense it was once an Entelexia. I can't think of which one though." She examined it closely. From the shape of it, it looked to resemble a bat-like creature. If it wasn't for the sudden absence of the other enemies, she would've felt more threatened.

* * *

_Enough, return to me. We will let the children play with this mindless monster._

A dark voice sounded in the mind of the hollow body observing the scene. He blankly turned and started out of the hollow, sinking deeper into shadow with each step. When he finally disappeared into oblivion, Yuri and his friends were completely alone with the mindless Entelexia.

* * *

"Why isn't it doing anything?" Karol nervously asked as the monster simply snorted at them, watching them carefully. Its large ears twitched periodically, as if searching for something. He took a careful step to the side and jumped when it suddenly snapped its vision to focus on him.

"Blind," Fen slowly paced, watching as the monster expectedly looked to him now, "it's using sound to see."

Raven didn't seem as curious as the others, instead catching a slight movement of its hind legs. He readied an arrow and started to distance himself from the others, "Here it comes!" He fired as soon as it bull-rushed straight ahead.

With Rita, Estelle, and Karol in its path, the beast let out a short series of screeches as it grew closer. The three of them rolled to the side and dodged the first strike, but didn't see the tail swing around to strike at them. Karol barely managed to block enough of it to take most of the damage, allowing Estelle and Rita to get away.

Fen swiftly swooped in and snatched Karol up by his shirt before the monster could turn to attack. "Everyone keep moving, the more sound we make, the worse it can see!" He set Karol down and lunged forward with Judith and Yuri.

Judy jumped high into air as Fen bit down on the creature's tail. Unable to move too well, Judy managed to land a hard hit on the monster's back. Finishing with a Crescent Moon, Judy put some distance between her and it as Yuri charged in.

He skillfully went for the monster's struggling legs, making sure to avoid its wings. Before he was slapped away by a flailing limb, he left a deep gash near its knee. When he finally got back to his feet, he fired off an Azure Edge to deepen the wound on its leg. The monster screeched and turned to glare at Fen before lunging with its teeth.

Fen dodged a fatal strike, but the beast's sharp teeth left a nasty cut one his left leg. He growled angrily at the stinging feeling, but backed off enough to avoid a follow up attack. "This won't get us far."

"We need to weaken it somehow." Rita fired her signature Fireballs to hold the monster back, seeing it ready to charge again. Her eyes searched the area for anything worth using before they landed on top of the citadel, where the giant horns were placed. "There, if we can lure it near those and blow in them, it will blind it completely."

Yuri shoved her out of the way and back-stepped when the monster rushed by and flailed its arms aggressively. "So how do you suggest getting there? We need some sort of cover."

"I think Repede and Fen can handle that." Estelle looked to the two dogs with a clever smile on her face. She felt a bit bad about not being able to heal the cut on Fen's leg, but pushed it aside for now.

Fen looked down at Repede in slight confusion before meeting Estelle's eyes one more time, "Come again?"

"Howl," Raven clarified, catching on, "your howls should hold us together while someone goes to that horn up there."

"Oh," Fen rolled his eyes as his ears folded back, "this is going to be humiliating."

Rita kept her eyes on the now snorting monster, "So who's going? I'm staying here so I can blast this thing as soon as its stunned. We'll definitely need Judy and Yuri here to hold it off while Estelle and I cast. The old man or the squirt can go."

Raven looked to the citadel and shook his head, "Too far for these old legs of mine. I'm not very fast you see." It was a blatant lie, but nobody was willing to get into it with the old man right now.

With everyone out, that only left Karol and his iron lungs to get the job done. "Aw man," Karol groaned, "why is it always me?" He hoisted his sword up onto his shoulder and dashed off to the large structure to the back of the hollow. "If it comes up after me, you better stop it!"

"You just get that horn going boss." Yuri gave him a slap on the shoulder as he passed before focusing on the monster again. "Alright, let's do it!"

"OOOWWWWW!" Fen lifted his head as he let out a frightening howl. Everyone was slightly taken back by the sound, finding more monstrous than anything they've seen him do.

Estelle blinked in shock, "Wow, that really is quite a howl." She looked to Yuri and gasped. His eyes were wide and the color of his face had drained as if he saw a ghost. He looked deeply spooked by the howl. "Yuri!?" Estelle called to him, a bit scared of his reaction. She only saw him this pale when he had woken up from that nightmare before. Why is he scared now? Was it Fen?

"Gah, I'm f-fine, let's go before it recovers!" He shook it off before anyone could ask, leading the charge.

Fen and Repede both howled loudly as everyone assumed their usual positions of the battlefield. Yuri and Judith took up the most offensive positions, one attacking while the other attacked high. Fen and Repede broke in opposite directions to form a pincer against the enemy while Estelle and Rita began to cast their chosen attacks.

The bat Entelexia was partially blinded by the loud howling, so it only saw Yuri and Fen coming towards it. In a smart use of its body, it made a wide swipe with its tail. Yuri jumped over the attack but Fen was taken by slight surprise. He caught the tail with his jaws and yanked the monster around, breaking its balance.

Snarling, the monster took a deep breath before spitting a black substance towards Fen. The wolf dodged the ink, but had to let go of its tail to do so. This opened Yuri and Repede for an attack, an opening the monster took gladly. It took Judy's attacks and sent a solid stream of sound towards Yuri and Repede.

Yuri tackled Repede to the ground and covered his ears, saving their hearing for the night. However, the force of the sound sent them flying back towards Estelle and Rita. "That squirt better hurry!" Rita growled as she cast Meteor Storm.

From atop the citadel, Karol watched Rita's spell from high above the battle. The monster weaved between most of the meteors, only struck by three. It didn't do much damage, but it did buy everyone time to fall back. "Alright Karol, you can do this." He spotted the mouthpiece to the horns and ran up to it. Without thinking, he immediately blew into it, only to get a small squeak from the large horn, "H-huh!"

"Calm your mind young one." The ghost from before suddenly appeared behind him.

Karol gave the spirit a strange look, "What do you mean, I just need to blow into it, but it won't work!" He cast a frustrated glance to the mouthpiece.

The spirit shook his head, "You must clear your mind of worry, of strife." He made a wide motion with his arms before sliding them past his chest in a calming fashion. He took a large inhale of breath before calmly exhaling powerfully. When he was finished, he slapped his abdomen, "It must come from here," Then he patted his chest, "not here."

"Calm my mind huh?" Karol closed his eyes and started to mimic the spirit's movements. He started to regulate his breathing and felt an unusual calm wash over him. A flock of memories attacked his mind, from his time as a child growing up in Dahngrest, to his journey with Yuri and the others, even to images of him and Nan. With another calm breath, they all left him. Finally, he exhaled... but one image suddenly struck him, struck him to the very core of his heart.

* * *

BAAWOOOOOH!

The sound was loud and brazen, enough to pop the eardrums of the creature below. It howled in pain, screeching fruitlessly as its sight failed completely. Blood poured from its busted eardrums as the horn continued to shake the very hollow itself. Its flailing brought it towards Estelle who was busy healing a cut Rita had received on her side.

"Estelle, Rita, move it!" Fen snarled and tried to dash for them, but his leg gave out from under him. He barked curses as he tried to scramble to his feet.

Judy was frozen as the monster began to topple over, ready to crush Rita and Estelle underneath it. However, a black streak managed to come between them and the stunned beast.

"Estelle, get down!" Yuri drew back his fist as his body began to act on its own. A sphere of dark energy formed in front of him, much like Rita's Negative Gate, but another name left his lips, "Hollow Wolf!" The sphere pushed back the falling monster and ripped into it as Yuri fired an Azure Edge into the dark sphere. When the two artes met, the image of snarling wolf appeared and dashed right through the monster's body, blowing it in two.

Rita and Estelle were shocked at the scene, not expecting Yuri to learn a new arte like this. "Y-Yuri?" Estelle gasped and rushed over to him when he crashed to his knees in exhaustion. She gently caught him when he passed out and blushed at how his head so easily dropped onto her shoulder. "If only you'd do this when you're awake." She smiled a bit and started to heal him of the small wounds he'd suffered during the fight.

* * *

* * *

_"OOOWWWWW!"_

_That terrible noise shot through him once more, vibrating the very darkness that filled his mind's eye. Like always, his eyes were the last to form an image of terror around him. His sense of touch and smell picked up the already familiar scene. The scolding smoke in his chest, the searing heat around him, the smell of burning wood, even the slight hint of a person burning struck him. He tried to shut off his thoughts before realization hit him, but it was too late._

_"Moth-" His small voice was cut off by raspy coughs, "mother! Mother where are you!?" Now his sense of taste kicked in. The bitter taste of smoke and unnamable tang of flames bit his tongue. He could feel the sensation of running, the pain of his injured ankle. "Mother!" His childish voice cried once more as tears stung his youthful eyes._

_These eyes held innocence then, held hope, held brightness. It was the eyes of someone with a future, a future of heroism. He was destined to be great. Destiny is fickle, and took it all away._

_His chest suddenly tightened as he swam through the smoke and dancing flames. He had turned to gaze into his father's study, only to see the figure of his beloved mother. She was terribly injured, bent in unnatural ways. Blood was all over her face and meek dress. He was too stunned to hear the sound of crashing wood and the roar of flames._

_It seemed like hours. Hours listening to the flames snarl and growl. Hours of watching the red, orange, and yellows mix together as the flames danced. Hours of being surrounded by such a scorching heat. Some joke to this day and say it him being baptized through flames. He did not like that joke very much. _

_"Hello! Is anyone in here! Hello!?" A rough voice reached his lifeless ears. It seemed like another eternity before another person burst into the room. He was an older man with streaks of white in his brown hair. His expression was determined, but soon looked protective upon seeing the boy. "Hey, boy, come on!" _

_The child did not move from the spot. His mind was wiped clean by such an image of death._

_The stranger made a strange noise with his throat and rushed forward, snatching the boy up by his loose shirt, "Come on!" He cast a sad glance to his dead mother and rushed through the flames._

_"OOOOOWWWW!" Mixed in the roaring flames was the monstrous howl of a wolf. _

* * *

"Is he going to be alright?" Karol looked to the door of the cabins when Estelle calmly walked out. She looked drained, ready to collapse at any moment. From carrying Yuri up the Hollow and onto Ba'ul, the party as a whole was tired. The fighting and traveling was taking a tole and the nearest town, Zaphias, was their next destination. They needed supplies, a safe place to plan their next move, and most of all, rest.

Estelle rubbed her eyes and sighed deeply in exhaustion, "He's just really tired I guess. I'm not too much of a doctor but," Her eyes grew concerned, "he's simply unconscious. There are no injuries for me to heal." A small smile graced her lips when Judith placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be fine Estelle. You need to get some rest." Her tone was gentle, but firm.

The gentle princess nodded, "Alright, but I want to stay near him in case he wakes up." She yawned and returned to the cabin of the ship. This left Karol alone with Judy and Raven. Repede had taken a post by Yuri's bedside, while Rita was near the back of the ship with Fen.

Judith cast a glance towards Karol and spotted a... difference in him. She wasn't sure what, but something was off about him. Ever since he met back up with them, he hasn't said much, and he didn't even complain about the monsters they met along the way. He's come a long way since his more cowardice days, but to take every monster on without so much of a peep was hardly normal. She looked to Raven and spotted him watching Karol with an equally concerned look.

"Hey kid," Raven started, but Karol turned and started to walk away.

He looked over his shoulder with a dull look in his eyes, "Sorry, but I want to be alone for a little while." He found an empty spot on deck and sat down with his legs crossed. His longer hair shielded his eyes from view as he lowered his head in meditation.

"Strange, that's not like him." Judy looked to Raven, silently demanding explanation.

The former knight slapped his forehead and sighed regretfully, "Why do I get stuck with these things?"

Towards the back of the deck, Fen was calmly lying down and periodically licking his injured leg. He basked in the silence of his surroundings, despite a rather flamboyant person that stuck near him. "I'm not dying you know," Fen finally changed into his human form, "shouldn't you be fussing over how Estelle's running herself ragged?"

Rita didn't answer right away. She was slightly taken back by how serious Fen looked. His usual smirk was absent and his tone was much heavier than before. "I'm not worried about your arm, though you should wrap it."

"Dog saliva makes cuts heal faster." Again, no smirk followed, "I'll live without bandages. Always have, always will."

"What's really bothering you?"

"Heh," A dry chuckle left his lips, "call it pressure. I just need some time to let all this sink in. I'm not too used to concerning myself with global problems." He folded his arms and looked out at the passing sky. The sun was on its way down, casting orange and purples through the clouds. The warm light shined over his expressionless face, forming harsh shadows on his features.

Rita clearly saw how deep his scar looked in this light and felt something stir strangely. More so than in Halure, Fen looked like an injured person. Unfortunately, she had no clue on how to even ask him about such scars. "Something's been bothering me." All she had, however, was a mage's curiosity. When his eyes were on her, she continued, "How did you find out about those books?"

"Stumbled on it." His simple answer did little to satisfy her.

"So you've been traveling around for how long?" Rita tried to keep herself from being harsh. She needed more reason to be angry before she felt justified in exploding on him.

"Since I was eleven. I'm seventeen, to answer your next question." His eyes were closed now, his tone exhausted. His mind was tired of secrets, so he needed to relieve some of them.

"So for six years you've been looking for these books?" Rita was skeptical of this. She knew something else was driving Fen, something much more personal than saving the world. If she was allowed a guess, she'd assume he couldn't care less about saving the world. Such a possibility of selfishness kind of pissed her off.

Fen chose his answer carefully, "No, I simply came across the books when I was looking for someone."

"Who?"

"I hope I never have to tell you." Fen took a much more reserved stance. He was silently telling her that the interrogation was over. He wanted to be alone. Rita was never good at picking up the silent signals people gave off.

* * *

"Poor Karol." Judy looked at the young man's back after being told Raven's explanation. She had assumed Karol wasn't bothered about his father. Now that she thinks about it, however, he did seem especially hurt when Raven turned on them, and he hardly spoke of his dad. She understood the pain it bring to have a parent die, but his case was different. At least she had many fond memories of her father, and Ba'ul was someone she could share the memories with. Karol didn't have that.

Raven nodded in agreement, "Yeah, the kid's tougher than we gave him credit for. Not too many kids would've lasted as long as he did without a father around."

"So why is he so sad now? Could something have happened that we don't know about?" Judy placed a finger on her chin in thought.

"Probably, but he's got to deal with it on his own. That's part of becoming a man after all." Raven shrugged and plopped down on the deck, ready for a nap. "I'll just take a nap, tell me when we're at Zaphias."

Judy nodded, but couldn't stop staring at Karol. Memories flooded her mind, remembering how she'd sulk if her father was too busy to spend time with her. One particular memory gave her an idea and her lips curled upwards into a small smile.

* * *

* * *

**Moments: Memories**

"Mmm," A downcast groan was swept into the winds of Mt. Temza as a young Krityan girl pouted in the flowers. It was the only patch of green near her home and she loved to spend her time there. "Moh, why does daddy have to work so much?" She continued to pout. "It's still too early to go see Ba'ul too."

A sudden gasp escaped her when a pair of hands suddenly covered her eyes. "Huh, so I'm your third choice Judy? I'm kind of hurt." A boy's voice mockingly feigned sadness as excitement built within the young girl.

When the hands left her eyes, the girl turned, expecting to see a young Krityan boy behind her. However, she saw only the flowers and the town in the distance. She pouted again when she heard light chuckles, "Stop teasing!" She turned the other way, only to be tricked yet again by the playful lad.

"Here," The same hand that once covered one of her eyes was thrust before her, a gel held in its palm.

The girl turned her nose up at the sweet treat, "No, I don't take things from mean kids."

"Aww, that hurts Judy." The boy couldn't help but grin as he continued their game. He popped the gel into his mouth and sucked on it casually, "Alright, be that way, but they're good." He went to put another in his mouth, but a hand snatched it away swiftly. "What happened to not taking anything from mean kids?"

The girl stuck her tongue out before eating the gel. "At least I'm not a dirty boy."

"Whatever Judy Patudy." He smirked at her displeasure at the nickname and laid down beside her. He drank in the feeling of the wind against his face and the smell of the green plants underneath him.

"Can you promise me something?" Judy suddenly spoke as she looked blankly into the sky. She knew he was looking at her when she heard the grass shift, "Promise me we'll always be friends."

The boy's smirk slowly faded, feeling how serious she was. "I promise Judy," He shamelessly hugged her, "friends for life." He grinned when she giggled girlishly as he tickled her.

When he laughter subsided, Judy returned the hug and spoke softly, "Thank you. Friends for life... Caleb."

* * *

**A/N: Gasp! Even more things for our heroes to deal with. As the King's Bane fuels up, our heroes must conquer their inner demons and one must face his still. When its shadow is cast over Zaphias, the two wolves will clash for the first and final time! Reviews seem to be slowing down, please tell me if you like it! Thank you for reading!**


	15. Friends Forever

**A/N: Man. this entire month has been packed full of stuff for me to do. Well, it's time for another chapter and a shocking confrontation. So many questions, and so many answers soon to come. Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Moments: Be There**

Yuri's still form and even breathing were the only things Estelle knew of the small room she was in. She long since grew used to unusual places, now uncomfortable in frilly royal quarters. She honestly enjoyed the "lower class" lifestyle, it seemed more... real. Sure, she'd miss the fluffy cushions and pillows as any princess would, but her positive attitude forced her to find the bright side of every situation. Her positive attitude saw Yuri's small living space as a potent expression of _him_.

For a man who doesn't express himself as openly as Yuri, his room was surprisingly revealing. It wasn't fancy, it wasn't showy, it didn't hide the smells of the outside world, and he didn't waste time cleaning much. It showed Yuri's characteristics as accurately as anything could, save for Repede if he could talk.

This is why Estelle didn't appear too distraught. Being surrounded by Yuri's "essence", calmed her mind as she watched over his unconscious form. Ever since they arrived in Zaphias, and he still would not awaken, she began to suspect more than simple exhaustion. Could he be trapped in his mind, like one of those stories she used to read in the castle? Was it a magical spell?

No, Estelle knew it was nothing as childish as that. She may be a bit naïve, but Estelle is very far from stupid. She knew Yuri wasn't awake because he didn't want to wake up. The question was, why would he not want to wake up? It couldn't be fear, Yuri doesn't feel fear to that degree. It wasn't depression, he was laughing like a child not too long ago. What was it? It puzzled her, made her doubt everything she thought she knew about him. Could he really be less than alright underneath all that sarcasm and nonchalance?

"Yuri," The sudden sound of her speaking made Repede jump slightly. His ear twitched a few times before he settled back in for a nap. "What are you hiding from us?" She immediately laughed at the irony. She was the one keeping a secret after all. "Could it be that you know? I don't see how you can, but you always seem to know." Now her thoughts shifted to herself.

Maybe she was the one that wished to escape this situation of hers. The more she thought about it, the more she saw similarities between her situation and the one a year ago. Did Yuri feel torn when she was deemed an "insipid poison"? Was he so desperate not to believe it that he'd call all others liars? No, Yuri was stronger than that. Estelle, however, knew she wasn't quite that strong. She did wish with all her heart for it to be a lie. She wished that Ioder had gone insane and lied, just to be mean. Ioder, her heart can handle, but for Yuri to suffer, her heart would shatter to dust.

"I'm sorry Yuri." Estelle's head dropped to Yuri's steadily rising chest. She waited until she felt his chest lower, listening to his heart as it beat strongly. "I'm sorry for not being as strong as you are." Her eyes stung with tears, but she refused to let them fall. She will retain her own dignity. "Did your heart hurt this much when you knew something was hurting me?"

Emerald eyes looked towards Yuri's face, still pressing an ear to his heart. Her gaze lost all childishness, replaced by the tired look of a young woman. She could practically hear Rita yelling at her for being so depressing, but she couldn't help it. Estelle is a soft person by nature, easily feeling the pain of others. Witty, sympathetic, emotional, strong minded, and cheerful. That is Estellise.

He may not understand now, but she was feeling sorrow for him. She knew the day will come where he learns the dark truth, and her heart clenches for him. He will not show his sadness, she will show it for him. He will not admit his weakness, she will protect it for him. He will not cry for himself, she cries for him now. He will not understand now, but he will, when the time comes.

Repede watched with interest as Estelle placed a soft kiss on Yuri's lips. There was no blushing, there was no stuttering or clumsy speech. There was only a healer, trying with all her heart to reach a wounded swordsman.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Friends Forever**

In regular fashion, everyone split up upon settling into Zaphias. Partially rested, the party went to their business. Some went to continue their musings, like a young guild leader for example. Others wanted to occupy their thoughts with deciphering the Shepherd's Journal, and others still wanted to simply walk the streets. Estelle had staid with Yuri and Repede, wanting to be there when he woke up. Everyone firmly suggested she get rest, but they knew she wouldn't. It was Estelle after all.

Judith, really having nothing to do, walked the streets of Zaphias. She was hoping to spot something that might cheer Karol up, but nothing struck her. Now bored after a whole day of searching, she decided to rest amongst the crowd of busy citizens. "Hmm, for the Imperial Capital, this place seems awfully dull."

"Maybe I should go see if Rita needs help." Judith glanced to the castle and then shook her head. She didn't feel up to reading books right now. "Well I don't want to bother Estelle and Yuri, so I guess that leaves me by myself for the day." Feeling a sudden pull in her head, Judith smirked, "Of course I could just talk to Ba'ul, he's always up for conversation."

Deciding Ba'ul was a fine choice, Judith turned to start towards the nearest gate. However, a sudden flash of a familiar yellow caught her eye. Her pink eyes zeroed in on the familiar streak of yellow hair amongst a head of deep blue. Soon, pink eyes met a pair of slightly startled red. Judy felt her heart stop dead before the familiar broke to the right, headed for the lower quarter.

Judy bolted in the same direction, driven by a sudden flood of memories. The hair, the style of dress, even his eyes looked exactly like her old friend from Mt. Temza. "Excuse me, sorry, please move." Judy mindlessly apologized as she bumped through people in hot pursuit. She often lost sight of the head of deep blue until finding it once again in the crowd. "Wait," She heard herself whisper, "Caleb," She reached out when she neared her target, "Caleb!" She took hold of the shoulder attached to that deep blue hair and whirled the person around.

The Krityan's face fell when she saw the expression of a shocked noble with a fancy blue hat with a yellow feather. "What, my dear woman, can I help you with?" The biting tone matched the woman's ugly features as she scowled down at Judy... even though she was shorter than her.

"I apologize," It was half-hearted, but Judy was polite none the less, "I thought you were someone else." She turned and walked away before the woman could snap at her again. More than deeply disappointed and nostalgic, Judy girlishly yelped when a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Hello Judy Patudy."

* * *

"Ugh, why the heck did I decide to help you again?" Fen almost gagged at the various scents he was getting from the women walking around. Zaphias wasn't known for any loose women, so Raven was hunting some classy girls to hit on in the streets. Unfortunately, most of these girls wore perfume, and they stank in the opinion of Fen. Having a strong sense of smell wasn't always a blessing.

Raven rubbed his hands together as he eyed some fine looking subjects, "Well since Karol is out of commission for awhile, I need someone else to help me find a nice young woman to care for me in my old age." He turned to look at Fen, only to see he was already half-way down the street. "Hey, why are you leavin' so soon!?"

Fen rolled his eyes and growled slightly, "I swear, I've seen dogs with more self control than him." He sniffled in relief when the mixed scents finally dissipated enough for him to smell normally. "Hey old man, I'm going to drop by the market, they might be selling good apples today."

"Are you addicted to those fruits or something?" Raven walked beside him calmly, his hunt for women momentarily on hold.

"Addicted is such a strong word for it." Fen allowed a small grin, "I just like to eat them over other fruits. Meat is always best, but apples calms the nerves." He licked his lips in anticipation, already seeing the stores begin to pop up.

Raven's eyebrow rose, "I think that _is_ an addiction Fen." He remained silent as Fen purchased himself three apples, eagerly biting into his first with a huge smile. Raven watched him for a few moments before suddenly speaking, "Mind if I ask you something Fen?"

"Shoot,"

"You were part of an experiment for the empire, right?" The former knight was now looking into the distance, his tone serious.

Fen picked up on the sudden change in atmosphere and quickly sobered, "Yeah, I was experimented on when I was really small. All I can remember of my childhood involves labs, needles, and the smell of sterilizer."

"The mages who worked on you, are they-"

"They're dead, all of them." Fen's quick and rather emotionless answer didn't surprise Raven. How can you feel remorse for the people who did such things to you? Only someone with a heart like Estelle's can do that, and those people are very few and very far between.

Raven nodded, "Thought as much. I wonder why Alexei never mentioned you and the other test subject before though." He stroked his chin in thought. His sharp eyes saw Fen's head droop slightly, but not much.

"Probably because it was too much of an anomaly. There are many factors behind our escape, but one factor rose above all else. There was this guy who broke us out, a huge guy too. He took us to this orphanage in Tor Harbor. He had connections there apparently." Fen confidently spilled a piece of his history to Raven, sure he'd keep it to himself unless necessary. For all his goofy antics, Raven was a very competent friend. Schwan not so much, but Raven was alright.

"Big guy?" Raven kind of slowed his walk, finding a part of this story familiar.

Fen nodded curiously, "Yeah, big guy with a scar on his throat, wore this strange red bandanna on his neck. Now that I think about it, sort of like what Karol does." It suddenly hit Fen, and he nearly bit himself for being so dense. "No way."

Raven was also pretty shocked, "I think it is, and if that's the case, then that other test subject was-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Fen's suddenly snarl caught Raven off guard. He instantly calmed down and looked towards the lower quarter, "We need to find Karol, maybe this'll cheer him up a little."

Raven smirked, "Yeah kid, I think it will. Now where could he be?"

"Raven, come on," Fen puffed out his chest proudly, "I can sniff out anything that has a smell. Just give me a minute." He closed his eyes and focused as he sniffed the air periodically. He could smell the breads being sold just a block down the street, the perfume of one of the Krityan women walking past, and the smell of off-duty knights. He made another attempt and instantly locked on to something, but it wasn't Karol. "Hold on." His eyes snapped open, sharp and alert, "I smell something... different."

"Like?" Raven didn't like where Fen was going.

Fen sniffed one more time, focusing on the foreign scent, "I smell... one of those guys in black armor." Before Raven could say anything, Fen dashed off, hot on the trail.

* * *

"Still speechless Judy?" The young Krityan man chuckled when he caught his old friend staring at him once again. After a shocking reunion, they found a quieter place to talk: the Royal Quarter. He found a nearby bench and sat down casually, still smirking at Judith's shocked expression. "Wow, never thought I'd see the day when Judith finds herself at a loss for words."

"Caleb," Judy whispered once more.

Now he looked more concerned than amused. His eyes widened vastly when he saw moister build in her eyes, "Judy? Judy you need to calm down or you'll faint or something." He went to touch her shoulder, but she shied away from his fingers.

In raw disbelief, Judy shook her head and backed away, "It's not possible. I saw you. The explosion was right on top of you, how could you have survived that explosion?" Her tone was still low and unbelieving. She was expecting to wake up to find that she had one less friend in the world. It had wounded her deeply to lose him once, but to see such an elaborate illusion...

Caleb approached much more carefully this time. "Judy, I am alive. I'll prove it to you. On your eighth birthday, when you went to blow out the candles, you made sure to stuff the first piece in my face. That same day, we went to go play with Ba'ul. He still wasn't used to us, so we brought him cake too." He was slowly approaching her as he spoke, treating her like a cornered animal. He knew that assumption wasn't too far off. Judy can be as strong as an ox when she gets in a certain state.

"I remember that." Judy lowered her head, hiding her eyes as Caleb was finally within reach. He was read to gently touch her shoulder, but Judy threw herself at him. It would've shocked any one of her friends, but she didn't care. Caleb was alive, her best friend (who wasn't Entelexia at least) was alive! All those nights crying, regretting, all those nightmares, all led to this conclusion. A sudden cough broke her thoughts of relief and miracles.

"Judy," Caleb struggled, "I can't breath."

Normally, this is when the woman would let go and apologize... but this is Judy. She smirked smugly, "Going to let a girl manhandle you Caleb?"

Caleb twisted his torso and slipped out of her embrace, "Such wounding sarcasm, you haven't changed at all." His smile was nostalgic, almost relieved.

Judy leaned to the side and spotted something important missing, "Your hair, you cut it." She looked at where his lavender hair should've been cascading down. Any Krityan without their long hair seemed, awkward. She was so used to seeing it.

"I cut them, it got in the way one too many times." Both of them shared a small laugh as he awkwardly ran a hand through his blue hair, and straightened his streak of yellow hair out of habit. He had wanted this for so long, just to speak with her as they always did. "So, let's try this again. How have you been Judith?" His polite jest received a soft laugh from Judy.

"Quite fine Caleb, and you?" Judy played right along, feeling unusually giddy.

"I'm doing fine."

"So what brings you to Zaphias? I hope you're not up to your little schemes again." Judith smirked when Caleb coughed suddenly.

He composed himself and shook his head vigorously, "No, no, I stopped messing with girls like that a long time ago. Now I'm on the straight and narrow, I swear." He held up his hand, as if taking an oath. "I'm actually here waiting for my friends. They sent me ahead to see if there's any good places to stay here." He added a flippant shrug.

Judy smiled at him, "Well then, I guess I can help you with that. Some of my friends are from around here."

"Yuri Lowell and the princess Estellise." Caleb easily recited the names and smirked at Judy's slightly shocked expression. "I'd have to be an idiot to not know who you traveled with Judy. 'The outlaw Yuri Lowell, the kidnapped princess Estellise, a wayward mage from Aspio, and two shady characters from the guilds. They travel with a blue furred dog with a large scar on its face.' At least that's what the posters said way back when."

Shaking her head and sighing, Judy turned Caleb around and started to push him towards the Inns, "You always did read too much."

"Knowledge is power."

"Right, right, and I ride a dragon because there aren't any good polar bears around."

"Really?"

"Shut up and walk Caleb."

"But your pushing is so nice my dear Judy."

"Until I shove you off a cliff."

"You really shouldn't smile while you say stuff like that."

* * *

In the past, the knights of Zaphias would've found any sort of yelling unusual in the Royal Quarter, especially inside the castle. However, since the Lady Estellise became friends with one Rita Mordio, things have changed. For the first month, they still jumped and flinched at the sudden noise, but now...

"STUPID BOOK!"

... they were used to it.

"Something I can help you with young Miss?" One of the knights politely asked when he saw Rita march past.

Nostrils flared in frustration, Rita turned to face him, "No, I highly doubt you could help me with this sorry piece of CRAP!" Rita thrust forward the Shepherd's Journal, now completely blank like when they first received it.

The knight used the safety of his helmet to roll his eyes, "Deeply sorry Miss Mordio, perhaps if you go confer with someone in Aspio?" He should've known better than to try and be helpful.

"You think I didn't think of thinking of that!?"

"Huh?"

"That's what I thought!" It was a short exchange, but Rita left the same way she always does, with a very deep impression. She didn't even look at the gatekeeper when he opened the door for her and snorted angrily at the knight ascending the stairs to enter. Her mood was, to be blunt, _very_ bad.

So when Rita bumped into a passing person, the knights watching felt very bad for him. Luckily, it wasn't just anybody Rita bumped into. "What's the rush?" A semi-familiar voice smoothly asked as he tried to steady Rita. However, what he assumed was her getting ready to topple over, was her rearing back to slug him.

POW!

"Agh! What the hell!" He rubbed his cheek as Rita finally got a good look at him.

"Oh, it was only you." She shamelessly brushed herself off and looked away with little interest, "It's Cain right?"

Though not too happy about being punched (in fact, his furious eyes were effectively hidden behind a pair of sunglasses), Cain responded in a light tone. "Glad you remembered, and you're Rita Mordio." He placed his hands in the pockets of his brown leather jacket, "So how's the questing going for you and your friends?"

Rita didn't like how he asked the question. It was as if he was mocking them for what they were doing. "Fine, we're a bit stuck right now but fine." She folded her arms and tapped her foot, a clear sign of her irritation. Her patience for pleasantries was wearing thin, and fast. "Why are you here?"

Cain shrugged, "Sight seein'." The simple answer, plus the fox-like grin on his face didn't make Rita any less suspicious of him.

"Well I have things to do, so if we're done here, I'm leaving." Rita went to walk past him, but was swiftly scooped up in a tight embrace, "W-WHAT THE HELL!?"

Cain continued to grin while he took a deep breath, inhaling her scent. He immediately dropped her and leaned towards her ear, "Tell Fen I said hello." He ducked under a fist and Rita's kick before walking in the opposite direction. He shot the observing knights a psychotic glance before disappearing into the crowd of nobles out for a stroll.

"Great, another freak that knows me." Rita growled in frustration. She was thankful for knowing Estelle and the others, but she hated how it forced her to meet some of the strangest freaks to ever exist. She huffed again and started towards Yuri's place, now more angry than before. "I can even smell that guy on me, yuck!"

* * *

"Well, it seems you kept yourself busy since I last saw you." Caleb and Judy stopped near where they saw each other. They had checked out the different Inns, and Caleb finally found one his friends would like.

Judy was still getting over how easily they still talked to each other. He could still read her undertones and even her jokes as well as he could when they were little. However, one thing continued to bother her. "Caleb, you still haven't answered my question." Her eyes remained steady on his, searching for any signs of lies. Caleb was always a decent person, but he sometimes bent the truth when it was most convenient for him.

"What question was that?"

Shooting him a stern look, Judy asked the lingering question once more, "How did you survive the explosion on Mt. Temza. Very few got away from it, and they were mostly those who were further away than you were."

"You lived, didn't you?" He didn't crack a smile, or even smirk. Caleb's red eyes met Judy's pink ones without hesitation.

"That's because Ba'ul saved me. Last I checked, he was the only Entelexia close enough that could've saved you." Memories of that day made her eyes gain a hint of remorse, but it was soon gone. She watched him think over his answer carefully, already expecting something partially true. However, she was captivated by how different he was. Like any person, he was obviously much more mature than when he was a boy, but there was something else. Something about being around him felt... familiar, but in a different way.

Caleb shifted his sitting posture and closed his eyes, "It's not too different from you. I was saved, but by an Imperial Knight. I owe him my life." He opened his eyes and looked down to the end of the street. He spotted a face he knew and slightly scowled. Caleb looked past Judy's shoulder and saw a group of knights approaching, "I figured they'd track me here."

"Who would track you?" Judy went to turn and look, but Caleb's words made her freeze.

"That promise we made, a week before the fighting started." Caleb leaned in a bit, expression still serious, "Do you still mean it?"

It didn't take Judith long to remember what he was talking about. "Yes, I do still mean it. Do you?"

Caleb stood up just as the knights came within a distance to encircle him, "I do still mean it."

"Halt you, in the name of his Highness, Emperor Ioder." The one in charge stepped forward and drew his sword. The surrounding crowd gasped in shock, "Do not try to resist, or we will be forced to use deadly force."

"Move along, nothing to see here!"

"Please leave the area, this is royal affairs."

The crowd obediently distanced themselves from the group of knights. Judith attempted to speak, but Caleb beat her to it, "I refuse."

"Place your hands where I can see them, we'll be taking you to the castle to await punishment for your crimes." The knights closed in on Caleb, but he didn't flinch at all.

"I thought I just said I refuse." His refusal was all the knights needed to charge inwards. Caleb swiftly kicked Judith away when he saw her about to stand and immediately ducked under the knight's sword. Another tried to hit him with his axe, but Caleb weaved around the large weapon easily.

In shock at his fluidity, Judy watched as Caleb evaded harm without moving from his current position. The knights could hardly come close to hitting him. Unluckily for them, one had a lance and was ready to drive it through Caleb's chest. "Watch it!"

"Take this!" The knight thrust the lance forward, only to have the shaft caught by Caleb's hand, "What!?"

A small grin worked its way onto Caleb's face at the knight's shock, "Big, big mistake buddy. Never give me a lance of any kind to work with." He spun around, twisting the lance as well. He ignored the sick crack of the knight's now broken arm and snatched the lance from his grasp. The knights watched with fear as he leaped backwards, one hand spinning the lance in a familiar stance.

Judy finally placed that feeling she was getting from him as she watched Caleb engage the knights anew. The way he'd block with the shaft and then strike with his fist. The fluid swipes of the moderately kept lance, even the way he dodged incoming attacks was exactly the same. However, what really solidified her realization, was the familiar cry of a deadly arte.

"Bleeding Moon!"

The small group of unfortunate knights were helpless as a rain of crimson spheres blanketed their position. Smoke, heat, and the pained cries of the heavily injured knights filled the street as their bodies were tossed around like rag-dolls in the explosions. Judy could feel her blood run cold, now fully aware of who she had been speaking with all day. With a heavy heart, she looked to Caleb as he landed with his back facing her. "You, you're that guy that was in Myorzo, and in Dahngrest!"

Judy got to her feet, unsure of what to do. She didn't want to believe it, but she couldn't help but believe it. "Caleb, why?" She didn't get an urge to beat answers out of him, or even to touch her weapon. She was speechless.

A pair of dim red eyes finally looked at her as Caleb slowly turned, "I meant it Judy." He crouched and jumped high into the air with a hand held above his head. A swift blur swooped in and snatched him out of mid-air and shot off into the distance. In that very same distance, a strange black form was slowly approaching Zaphias.

From a nearby alleyway, Fen and Raven were also shocked at the scene that played out in front of them. They saw everything, from when Judith and Caleb were talking, to his flashy exit. "Come on, let's head back." Raven started towards the Lower Quarter with Fen close behind. It didn't take a genius to know Judy would need time to herself. It took them only a few minutes to reach Yuri's room, where Rita and Karol were already waiting with Estelle, Yuri, and Repede.

"Morning sunshine." Fen played off what he'd seen earlier.

Yuri gave him a tired nod, "Funny," He didn't feel much like talking, but managed a small smile despite that.

Estelle looked around and brightly put on a smile of her own, "Seems like everyone's here." Then she noticed the absence of a certain Krityan, "Oh, where's Judy?"

"She'll be along." Raven quickly answered and faced the wall. He didn't trust himself to not reveal anything, and for good reason. People like Rita can see when something's wrong.

"Did something happen?" The genius mage gave both Fen and Raven suspicious looks.

"Yeah, but she'll be fine." Fen assured them.

* * *

"Report,"

"Zaphias is on moderate alert sir, I doubt word from any of their settlements has reached them yet."

"Time,"

"We'll arrive in Zaphian airspace in half a day's time sir."

"Status,"

"All engines are running normally, cannons have been checked and are ready to fire, all personnel are prepped for deployment."

"The target?"

"No movement sir, we might get there ahead of schedule."

"Good, remain on route to the Imperial Capital, we'll begin the final phase with a single volley."

"Understood,"

"Yes sir,"

"By your command captain."

"Let the fate of this world be decided in these days. It is either defeat the enemy, or die trying." The captain of the Black Brigade looked out to Zaphias on the horizon, not sure of how he felt about his sudden nostalgia. Simply looking at the capital made his mouth bitter, his blood boil, and his hand itch for noble revenge. However, he is a man of self control, dignity, and honor. His banner may have been shamed, but his heart remained that of a lion. "The end is almost here."

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter, the party engages the King's Bane for a two-chapter event! Prepare for Pollux Wolf, parts I and II! Please read and review, and thanks for reading!**


	16. Pollux Wolf Part I

**A/N: Part I of the two chapter event. **

* * *

**Moments: Ring a Bell**

Yuri no longer called them nightmares. He'd grown too used to them to call them such. Now he just thought of them as dreams he didn't like to remember. It would be easier if the dreams weren't simply memories. He never was one for nostalgia, or reminiscing. He really had little he _wanted_ to remember, other than growing up with Flynn and Repede. However, there was one memory that Yuri didn't let go of. It was the image of his mother's smile.

He was born in the Lower Quarter, raised in the Lower Quarter, and was thus accustomed to its rather ugly side. Heck, he thought the Royal Quarter was too clean to be healthy. However, even being in the presence of a Commandant, wearing the fancy clothes, and having young noble women couldn't compare. Truly, the most beautiful thing he can remember from his past, was the smile of his mother.

He recalled her long dark hair and rich purple eyes. Her face was clear and easily mistakable for royalty. If Yuri hadn't known better, he might suspect he was some noble himself, seeing how his mother put many women to shame. On top of it all, however, she was very, very kind. It was the reason why he was so disgusted by the Imperial Knights. Her words of wisdom concerning the weak, the way she so elegantly tended to those in need, it all influenced him as a boy.

If only he'd spent more time with her, then maybe he would've been a contender for Commandant himself. He would've been like Flynn: a hopeful dreamer, the "perfect knight". However, fate would refuse him such a life. It robbed him with fire, it robbed him of his very kind, very beautiful mother. Who knows, it might have even snatched away his father.

Either way, when Yuri first opened his eyes under the watchful gaze of Hanks, he had already called himself an orphan. He didn't cry (much to the shock of Hanks and his wife), he didn't get depressed, and he didn't stay still for too long. From the time he was strong enough to walk once more, he was aiming to be a knight.

Hanks once asked him why he didn't mourn. The then little boy simply recited the words of his parents. "Cry your tears, wipe your face, then show the world your determined eyes." It was one of many wise sayings. Yuri sometimes wondered if his parents knew how strong they'd made him at such a young age.

When he first joined the knights with Fen, he already spotted their trouble spots. Honestly, you think those metal-heads could actually take some time to do something, oh he didn't know, _good_ every once in awhile. It didn't take long for him to start resisting the constraints of snobby nobles, arrogant superior officers, and sniveling pigs who were simply after daddy's fortune and good graces. It must have been the Lowell in him, because he refused to even bear the bitter taste of such none sense.

The time just after leaving the knights was spent looking for his father. He knew he wasn't actually _in_ Zaphias, seeing how his father had left on a trip when he was small. In fact, he never really questioned why his father never came back. Was he dead? Did he forget about him and mother? The search took him away from the city when he so rarely left.

It was the right time to be angry... but he wasn't. Something in him understood the situation, even though he didn't even _know_ the situation. Call him "laid back", or even heartless. He just didn't bury himself in pity. Nope, instead he did what his parents taught him in such a short time with them. He protected the weak. He looked out for the little guy.

Then along came a pink-haired princess and an adventure that would lead him across the world and back. "It was the time of my life." He never said those words out loud, but he felt them all the same. Every time someone would try and sneak a peek at such feelings, he'd dodge and smirk as he countered with a sarcastic remark. Nobody ever saw the gash just above his heart.

In all honesty, the wound didn't fully open until after the journey was over, and he'd saved the world beside his friends. After twelve years of being emotionally sound... Yuri finally felt the aftershock of losing his parents. Again, there were no tears, only dry sobs. Never had he cursed his inability to shed tears, it would've lessened the pain. Everything hit him at once, a delayed reaction to everything he's ever done and lost. He even mourned over a huge fight he had with Fen over four years ago, and they were perfect friends. The day after, Yuri felt something foreign to him: a need for closure.

He was no longer satisfied with the holes in his life. He wanted them filled, and as soon and efficiently as possible. However, before reaching out for any type of companionship... he wanted closure on his parents. He visited his mother's humble grave for the first time in eight years, and left to seek out information on his father the next day. He was chasing his ghosts for the second time. Who would've thought it would land him in yet another adventure with greater conspiracies and secrets then before?

"Yuri?"

Gently removed from his thoughts, Yuri looked down at the space beside him. It was Estelle who had called to him, ready with a tired and relieved smile on her face. He honestly couldn't muster up a smirk after thinking so deeply about himself. That's why he never did think of himself, it always made him feel... exposed.

"Yuri, are you alright?" Estelle was now sitting up, still showing concern for his expressionless state.

When his dark eyes met hers, she gasped at what she saw. For the first time, she saw his strength was gone, allowing a full view of his vulnerabilities. The cuts were deep, the sorrow was thick, and the darkness within him was like a vice. For once, she could begin to heal him. "Estelle," Even his voice seemed... weaker, "am I a good person?"

Even Repede was shocked at the question. His mouth had fallen open, allowing his pipe to hit the blanket he was on with a dull thud. Estelle, however, was surprisingly composed. Deep within herself, she was nearly bowled over by his state. "What do you mean Yuri?" She remained as still as possible, afraid she'd scare him back into his normal habit of burying his scars and cuts.

"I've done some pretty bad things, haven't I?" His smirk was far too bitter for Estelle to handle, "Would mother be proud of what I've done? I wonder sometimes."

Estelle pressed her lips together, finally realizing that Yuri was not yet fully awake. His hazy, half-unconscious self spoke to her as if she could read his mind. His slight swaying seemed to give him a defeated appearance, like a tired soldier who just saw his friends get slaughtered before his very eyes. "You've done great, noble things Yuri. Though others might see it differently... I believe you acted like a true protector. You even protected me a few times." She let her lips slide upwards in a gentle smile. Call it cheesy, but her heart was telling her what to do. However, this same heart could only bear to see this man like this, for only so long before it'd give out.

Yuri seemed to think this over while he stared at her smile intently. "Mother would... be proud of who I've become." He regained some light in his eyes, "Thank you Estelle." His smirk was now more like his usual ones, full of life and confidence. Heavily, he leaned closer to her and returned the kiss she'd given him in his sleep. "Thank you for letting me borrow your strength."

Estelle touched her own lips with a blush as Yuri laid back down for a bit more rest. The others would be back soon, and he didn't want to be too tired when they did. She tried to say something back to him, but her tongue would not form words. Instead, she watched him return to his rest, praying he would not have the nightmare he'd grown so accustomed to.

* * *

_Why were we there back to back? Because we knew we'd need each other. Why were we there face to face? Because we needed to share our strength. She was his light, when he was in the dark. When he was lost to her somewhere, and her tears were in the air, she rang a bell. Its clear sound led him back from the dark to be with her once more._

* * *

**Chapter 16: Pollux Wolf (Part I)**

There were no words for what now lived in the glowing aer of the krene nearest Zaphias. Amongst the pulsating light, a single man looked down in astonishment. His crimson eyes watched in wide fear, feeling the sheer destructive power of the beast. "This was once Entelexia." His voice held the slightest hint of remorse. He, who calls Entelexia friends, could hardly stomach the sight. "Adephogos, the true scourge of this world. The enemy to all life on this planet." He turned and drove Dein Nomos deep into the torso of one of Demigog's many servants.

He'd crossed the globe, fending them off of the aer krene, only to come to this one and find this... _thing_, sleeping in the aer. Is it why this krene was once sealed from the outside world? Are they a prison for such monsters? So many mysteries surround the past, many even Elucifer was ignorant about. "Foolish puppets." He cut down yet another and scowled.

As much as he hated the idea, he needed to warn the people of Zaphias about this creature. If his senses were correct, then it had the potential of wiping out the city completely. He took a fleeting glance deep into the krene, seeing a distant figure simply watch him. He knew its form, and his scowl deepened, "So even you fell into the darkness of Demigog, Zagi." With that, he turned and left the ancient krene, cutting down the enemies in his way.

* * *

Zaphias, capital city of the Zaphian Empire, birth place of many noble rulers and valiant heroes. It is the very root of modern civilization, rivaled only by the Union of Dahngrest. It is a shining beacon, nestled in soft green hills, clear blue skies, and brushed by gentle winds. Zaphias, a city that has never faced even the slightest possibility of invasion. It lived through an aer crisis, dodged their own mighty weapon: the Heracles, and produced four of the eight heroes that saved the world.

Through its peaceful streets, as evening descended upon the peaceful city, life still flourished throughout. People, young and old, still occupied the winding streets of the capital, happily enjoying life. They were still ignorant to the monster that slept within the sealed island, ignorant to the dark histories of their "perfect Empire".

One particular person, a young child, laughed as he played with his faithful dog. He wrestled the large stick from the dog's mouth and waved it enticingly in front of it. "Come on girl, you want the stick? Do you want the stick?" He turned and threw the stick with all his might... and froze as it flew off into the distance. His dog followed her master's gaze and barked protectively.

Others heard the barks of the pooch, freezing in their daily activities to look into the distance. Screams were caught in the throats of the people. Animals hid in whatever shelter they could find. Even the Imperial Knights, appointed protectors of the people, stood in awe at the coming shadow in the sky. Then, as the black veil of a shadow grew ever closer, the people panicked.

The sudden wave of chaos and panic caught the attention of the city as a whole. Though the shadow only ate the Lower and Public Quarters, even the Royal Quarter was thrown into utter chaos. Women's confused screams pierced the air, children began to cry from the fright of all the screaming, and the knights scrambled for their positions.

An attack from the sky was unheard of. Who would think that an enemy would slip through the network of guards and lookouts placed throughout the world. Surely someone had seen this monster of the sky.

From within Yuri's room at the Lower Quarter's pub, the sudden darkness and noise caught everyone's attention. Repede hopped to his feet and barked savagely, his nose catching a foreign smell. He could smell something similar to the Heracles and he could _feel_ something far worse. "What's going on?" Karol asked in utter confusion. He, as well as Rita, rushed to the window to look outside. Yuri and the others already rushed out of the room and into the streets in confusion.

"Rita, Karol, come on!" Fen went to pull them from the window, but was also frozen at the giant object that blocked out the descending sun. "What is that?" He took a deep sniff of the air, catching what Repede had smelled. "Rita, look over there." He pointed far behind the object when he smelled water.

The genius mage could hardly believe what she was seeing. A cloud of steam was constantly being rushed out of the flying machine. "How is that even possible!? Steam technology is still being researched!" She wanted to rush out into the streets, but her better judgement told her to remain where she was.

Outside, Yuri and the others were looking to the sky like everyone else. A passing knight was roughly stopped by Yuri, his harsh dark eyes glaring through the helmet, "Hey, what is that thing? Is it some new weapon?"

"I have no clue what it is. It's not one of ours." He roughly removed Yuri's hands from his uniform, "Please, prepare to evacuate with the other citi- AGH!" He was suddenly thrown back when a black cord shot down from the airship slammed into the street. When the cloud of dust and broken pieces of brick cleared, the knight was on the ground, unconscious.

Estelle instinctively went to help the injured knight, but another black cord imbedded itself in front of her. Yuri quickly pulled her back towards him and led everyone back towards the pub. The chaos of the streets increased into another roar of panic as the black cords continued to rain down from the airship.

Buildings were skewered, streets were broken, and people injured as the cords continued to rain down upon the city. The very scene unsettled the current Emperor, Ioder, as he watched from a large window in the castle. He had a clearer vision of the motionless airship, and it made his heart rush all the more. "So that is the King's Bane." He glanced down at the book that the former rulers left him, "Dahngrest's response to our Heracles." He took a deep breath as he watched Zaphias grow still, the rain of black cords finally ending.

"Your Highness, the guards are moving to defensive positions. Your orders sire?" One of his advisors stepped into the room, a look of concern in his eyes.

Ioder didn't hesitate, "Order all knights to be ready for anything. Evacuate the citizens to a safe location. We treat this as an invasion!"

The advisor gasped at the Emperor's terminology. "An invasion, of Zaphias? Sire, that is unheard of!"

"Look for yourself!" He pointed to the King's Bane hovering above Zaphias, "Does that look like anything _but_ an invasion!?"

"But by whom?"

Ioder looked to the book once more, "I fear the answer is too great for me to say." He opened the old tome and looked through the various entries by the last ruler.

* * *

_To the emperor who shall take my throne after my passing,_

_I fear the day that our great Empire's sins will come to seek payment for our dark deeds._

A hush ran over the capital as the streets were cleared under the King's Bane. Only the Imperial Knights remained, positioned to repel anything that comes from the airship. "Steady men," One officer silenced the shuffling of his subordinates.

"Movement, I see movement above sir!" One knight pointed as black figures suddenly descended using the cords. Sparks flew as the strange black shapes neared the ground, their forms finally becoming visible to the eye. Descending the cords were knights dressed in night-black armor, their shield positioned underneath them to fend off attacks.

_Today, I received word that my Black Brigade, protectors of this empire, betrayed the forces placed on Mt. Temza. No, they did not betray us, for we first betrayed them. Our great ignorance led some of our nobles to burn their homes, and slaughter their families._

"Fire, all mages fire at will!" A volley of spells were launched upwards. Fireballs roared their way up to meet the descending forces, knocking some from the cords and to the ground. However, far too many left the attack unscathed as the thunderous sound of boots hitting pavement sent chills through the defending forces.

The mages went down first, followed by those close enough to engage in close quarters combat. The black knights used their superior weaponry to cut through the shields of the Imperial Knights, making quick work of them. Sheer skill led the descending forces to take hold of the Lower Quarter within minutes of their boots hitting the ground.

_I mourn the arrogance and hypocrisy of this great people. I regret only my short amount of days, for I wish to repay the debt of my noble brothers. I trained them to be the very best, and we stabbed the in the back. I wished for them to be the very muscle of our military, and we shattered them in the cruelest way. We rewarded loyalty with betrayal. We gave them death as a gift. It is only fitting that we look into the eyes of their anger and hatred._

"Sir, we've lost the Lower Quarter!" One of the beaten knights struggled to stand as he escaped the lost portion of the capital.

The superior officer cursed savagely and turned back to the scene of the Public Quarter. The situation wasn't any better. The wave of black knights easily pushed the defenders towards the Royal Quarter. "To the castle, do not let them get to the Emperor!" He ordered the fall back and slowly moved his forces to defend that castle gates.

The Imperial Knights suffered many more losses before they could manage to barricade the Royal Quarter, making it into a sloppy fortress. The manors of various nobles formed walls around the perimeter of the castle, and whatever gaps were filled by three teams of knights.

Never before had such a crushing defeat come so quickly to the Imperial Knights. To be utterly defeated and forced back was a shameful event all its own. However, the sight of a familiar banner destroyed the moral of many. Drake, a servant to the Empire for a very long time, lowered his sword as his old eyes looked upon the banner he once thought forever lost. The great Gryphon, stained red upon the black cloth that flapped in the wind.

_I fear the day their shadow is cast over us once more. I fear the day when the Black Brigade, the Wrath of Zaphias, marches into our capital once more. Not for peace, not for glory, but for retribution._

"Status,"

"Lower and Public Quarters have been taken sir, all Imperial forces have fallen back to the Royal Quarter to defend the king."

"Good, move to the second phase."

"Aye sir! Moving to second phase."

The Black Wolf of Zaphias, captain of the Black Brigade, watched from his seat in the King's Bane's bridge. His helmet was placed on his knee, one hand lightly tapping it rhythmically as he thought to himself. His thoughts lingered upon his past, his anger, his betrayal, and the coming battle. It was far from over, and he needed to prepare for any surprises that might come. "Caleb," He looked to his right towards the silent young Krityan, "go tell the engine-room to triple security, they leave their posts for nothing."

Caleb nodded and turned to leave the bridge, "Any orders for me sir?"

"Occupy the junction between the ship's sectors." The captain looked outwards and saw a large Entelexia take to the sky and direct itself for them, "Our guests will need to cross that room no matter what they do." He saw Caleb nod once more and stopped him before he could leave, "Are you certain you are up to this? You will certainly have to face her if she comes to bring us down."

The Krityan remained silent for a few seconds and stared down at his helmet. He slowly turned the helmet in his hands and blinked slowly. "I will fight her if I must... but I will not kill her. You have my loyalty, but she has something far deeper, far more binding, than that."

The captain nodded, "Do what you must." He heard Caleb exit the bridge and looked back down to Zaphias. His dark eyes lingered on the silent city until he looked into the horizon, at the aer krene in the distance.

"Move the fifth unit to the Lower Quarter gate, bring in the eighth unit and reinforce the Public Quarter!" Sebastian administered orders to the scrambling black knights, keeping one eye to the sky at all times. He was standing atop the Fortune Market store, gaining a solid vantage point of the square.

"A bold invasion," A sudden voice spoke from the roof of a parallel building, "as expected of the Black Brigade." The rather calm man smirked mockingly at the glaring stare of Sebastian.

The boss of Pollux Legion broke his stare with a faint chuckle, "You're still alive Schwann? Or do you like to be called Raven now?" He spun his red bow and faced Raven with a smirk of his own.

"I like Raven better. Besides, Schwann died about a year ago." Raven got into a loose stance and readied an arrow in his own bow.

Sebastian's smirk faltered slightly as he mirrored Raven's stance, an arrow pointed for his head. "If you're here to fight me old man, then come and fight!" He let loose the arrow and immediately dodged to the right to avoid Raven's attack. The two archers circled each other like hawks, firing arrows periodically as they leaped from rooftop to rooftop.

After the fourth go around, Raven changed direction by ducking and rolling to his left. He fired an arrow as he rolled, charging Sebastian at the same time. "You've gotten better Seb."

The well-dressed man scowled at the nickname and leaped away from Raven. "I'll respectfully call you Raven if you refrain from calling me Seb!" He fired another arrow, catching Raven in the shoulder. However, the hit was too shallow to stop his advance, forcing Sebastian to evade Raven's side-arm. Sparks flew when Raven's short blade met Sebastian's bow. "Here by yourself old man?" Sebastian gritted his teeth and pushed against Raven's blade, "Aren't you too old for that!?" He turned and elbowed Raven where his blastia heart was placed.

Raven grunted when he was forced to step back and leaped away onto another rooftop. He smirked, unaffected by the attack. "Well, thanks to a certain genius mage," He tapped his fake heart, "I still have a few more years to go before I croak." He swiftly spun around, launching three arrows towards Sebastian. The surprise attack caught Sebastian in his leg, an injury Raven smirked at, "It also gives me more than what I need to take you on my own."

"On your own?" Sebastian hissed as he held his leg in slight pain. His eyes widened in realization and he turned to look towards the King's Bane. He spotted Ba'ul smoothly ascend towards the King's Bane, carrying the rest of the noble group who stopped the Adephagos.

From above, the King's Bane looked more intimidating than from below. From below, one wouldn't see the large canons that lined its sides, and wouldn't be able to see the sheer size of the airship. Its wings were massive indeed, but the actual craft still shadowed the Lower Quarter as a whole. Yuri whistled, impressed, "Where do you think they were hiding this thing?"

"It's not unusual for people to operate under the radar, you should know that Yuri. As long as people were getting their money, no questions need to be asked." Judy looked down as Ba'ul turned to dive down to the King's Bane. No doubt their was a way in from the top, in fact, there was a large latch left open for air to pass through the center of the frame.

Fen cracked his knuckles as he glared down at the ship. "These guys have got some nerve to attack the capital." His smirk seemed to reflect excitement, "This will be interesting."

Repede growled in response. Estelle cast a concerned look towards Zaphias, "I hope Raven will be alright by himself. Maybe we shouldn't have left him alone."

Rita folded her arms and shrugged, "He's a big boy, he can take care of himself. Speaking of boys," She looked behind her and towards Karol, "someone wake up the squirt."

Repede immediately ran over to the silent boy and barked loudly. Karol jumped and yelped, caught off guard by the sudden noise, "What, what's going on!?" He looked around to see everyone staring at him. "What?"

"Are you alright Karol?" Judy gave him a concerned look. She silently berated herself. She had been so caught up in Caleb that she had forgotten her plan to cheer Karol up.

The boss of Brave Vesperia grinned confidently, "Yeah, just some meditation before a fight, that's all!" He thrust a fist forward, emphasizing how pumped he was.

Yuri, clearly skeptical, decided to believe Karol was alright to fight. "That's boss for you, always itching for a fight." He smirked as Ba'ul neared the King's Bane. His light expression slowly grew heavy as they neared the surface of the airship. His heart suddenly began to beat harder than before, and felt as if it gained ten pounds all of a sudden.

One pair of eyes caught Yuri's sudden change of expression and grew worried about it. Such a foreboding feeling was coursing through her that she felt her knees wobble. Estelle swallowed the knot in her throat and looked towards the glass front of the King's Bane, knowing the captain of the Black Brigade was there. So many things center around this one event, so many questions will be answered, and perhaps hearts will shatter.

"This is it," Yuri hopped onto the railing of the boat, "let's bring this thing down." He led everyone off of the boat and onto the surface of the King's Bane. As soon as his shoes hit the metal surface of the airship, Yuri was already dashing for the opening that led inside. "Black Wolf of Zaphias," Yuri imagined the form of the man in black armor, "you're going down."

_Wolves lurk in all of us, one white, one black, one good, the other evil. The stronger wolf, who controls your heart, depends on how much you feed one over the other._

* * *

**A/N: End part I, be sure to check in for part II! Wooh, expect a lot of fights, especially in the next few chapters. It's going to be a rapid fire of action. Thanks for reading, and please remember to drop a review!**


	17. Pollux Wolf Part II

**A/N: Part II of the event and long awaited confrontations!**

* * *

**Moments: Temptation**

The cool steel chilling his skin. The weight of the metal that shelled his body. The smell of blood, sweat, and bitter tears. The thick and dry taste of dust. The unquenchable thirst that made one's throat burn like the sun. Oh how he _hated_ it, loathed it. His hate for such a feeling only grew as he stared down at his black helmet that sat on his knee. He hated it, this feeling called "battle". Warfare, mankind's oldest art-form, was a cold and bitter painting of darkness and pain. There was no glory, only the knowledge that you did your duty. He loathed this "art-form" and would gladly spit it from his mouth.

Fate would not allow him such a pleasant luxury. For a moment, as he looked at the message given him that day in the past, he wanted the very thing he grew sick of seeing. He had wanted to see pools of blood, but not just any blood. No, he wanted the blood of the filthy nobles who dared drive a figurative knife through his back.

With flared nostrils, he had given the dreaded order that dark day on Mt. Temza. If he cannot have his revenge directly, he'd do it indirectly. The Empire will know his name, know his banner, and know his scolding wrath. He refused to die like some dog. Just as they burned their families, spilled innocent blood, he would snatch from them their greatest victory. He turned a war with valiant heroes... into a tragic scene of shame. He broke the Empire's back: glory. He took glory from the very jaws of the greatest military power in the world.

Nobles whispered his name, the king had nightmares of his march to Zaphias, even the Commandant kept a weary eye over his shoulder. Yet, through all of this, he humbly slipped into oblivion... to mourn in the shadows. He had... nothing. He could hope... for nothing. He felt... nothing. So when that voice, that deep and soothing voice, spoke out to him... he listened.

_Noble warrior, serve me, remake this world into that which bows only to justice. Remake this world into a perfect utopia for all people. Join me, free me, and I will grant you your deepest desire of all._

The voice tempted him, drew him closer to the darkness, to the shadows. It was thick and dark, cold and inviting. Many say that darkness is... evil. It didn't feel that way at that moment. The darkness felt like heaven actually.

_Here,_

The hilt of his most trusted sword, the Blood Arm, the only friend he could still remember, appeared out of the darkness. Its silver glint was just as bright, beckoning him to take up his weapon once more. His bare hand reached out, cautiously inching towards the tool for stealing the lives of men.

_Take it, take up your weapon and swear allegiance to me. I will not kill your beloved ones, I will reward loyalty with blessing, not fire. I will make your poor, filthy, immoral world into the very image of perfection._

Perfection. It was such a strong word, watered down by too much use. His fingers closed around the hilt of his sword and slowly, he pulled it from its dark sheath. The sound of steel rubbing against a rough surface echoed in his ear, reasoning with him. Wait, his mind paused, who am I to remake this world? I am no god, I am not any type of omnipotent being. I am but a man who was robbed of all he held dear. These thoughts ran through his mind as he examined the blood red steel of his sword.

_What say you warrior?_

Perfection. What is perfection to a man as simple as he? What could possibly be perfect to a man who knew of the Lower Quarter's tragedies? Was the elimination of nobility? Was it equality for all people? No, it was far more simple and selfish than that. Perfection, for him, was something he wished every man to know. For him, perfection lay within the only emotion to rival hate. Hate, the very fuel of battle, of warfare. Oh how he _hated_ hate. No, perfection rests within the love that brought light to his life. Perfection was within the very beat of the little life that love gave him to nurture.

_What say you warrior!?_

Perfection was within the arms of his love. It was not the betrayal that broke his spirit. It was not the loss of possession, or the snatching away of his glory. It was the fact that their greedy desires led them to take the very thing that drove him to bitter hatred. They stole the two people who would love him unconditionally. They stole his family.

_WHAT SAY YOU!?_

But he wasn't bitter, not anymore. The darkness calmed him, cleared his mind and senses. He could clearly see the bigger picture, the bigger enemy. So, with a blank expression, he gave the only response he could. It rang so clearly, so crisply on his tongue, he need say only one... solitary... word.

"No."

His thoughts were roughly interrupted by the harsh sound of the door opening. The metallic creek made a cool chill go up his spine. With a reserved intake of breath, he slipped his helmet on and stood from his chair on the King's Bane's bridge. The light of the sunset splattered the room in harsh reds, oranges, and gold. His black armor gleamed, spotless and polished. In front of him stood the only group that could stop him, and he'd be damned if he let them.

"Don't waste my time with fluffy words your Highness." He sharply cut off the princess Estellise when she tried reasoning with him. He drew his sword, sensing the charge from Yuri and the younger swordsman.

Yuri smirked, "Just the way I like it. Less talk, more action!" He bolted towards the Black Wolf of Zaphias, "Ghost Wolf!"

"Phantom Wolf!" The clash of swords was splitting, rattling the glass that encased the bridge of the airship.

**Chapter 17: Pollux Wolf (Part II)**

The interior of the King's Bane was a sight to behold. Unlike the Heracles, which was a mess of framing, metal floors, and drab elevators, the King's Bane looked like a first-class vessel. The halls of the airship were painted white with a minimal amount of pipes running along the top of the walls. It made every encounter with a black knight interesting. The halls were spacious enough to fight in, but just small enough to restrain Judith's more acrobatic skills. Karol also had a tough time not hitting the walls with his wide swings.

Rita, Fen, and Yuri easily made up for them, however. With Estelle watching their backs and taking some names of her own, they fought their way into the first junction of the King's Bane. It was the chamber that held the launch bays for artillery and the units that descended upon the cords. Unfortunately, it still had some black knights left over.

"Intruders!" One of the knights drew his sword and charged, three others following him.

"Sound the alarm, intruders in the Launch Bay!" A black knight frantically pulled the alarm switch and joined his friends in their fight.

Karol, now having much more room to move, took two down in one powerful swing. He sensed movement behind him and turned, blocking a strike with his Bravior sword. A strange grunt noise escaped him when his muscles suddenly tightened and his speed increased, dodging yet another attack from behind. "Rending Drop!" He suddenly found himself in the air, bringing his sword down in the midst of the black knights. The area of destruction was shocking.

"Holy crap." Fen and Yuri stopped to gape at the circle of twisted metal and unconscious knights around Karol. "He always been that strong?" Fen blinked in awe.

Yuri slowly shook his head, "He's been a muscular kid, but I've never seen him move like that." He watched Karol continue on to engage the rest of the black knights. Judy had already felled a handful, and Rita was making quick work of a small group of them. However, Karol was clearly owning the fight with an amazing amount of speed and power. When did he get so fast?

"Don't get careless!" Rita turned and sent a barrage of Fireballs over his head when he ducked, blowing away one of the black knights.

"Thanks Rita." Yuri smirked slightly, a bit embarrassed about being caught off guard.

Rita sharply turned her head, "Whatever, just pay attention. I won't always be here to save your a-" She swallowed her words when Fen leaped over her and brought his heel down on the helmet of a knight ready to charge her.

"Demon Barrage!" He took the opening of the knight and went into a frenzy of randomly aimed punches, "Phoenix," He drove his knee into the knight's abdomen as it was engulfed in flames, "Drop!" He flipped and slammed his foot on the ground, a plume of flames blowing back the knights fighting Repede.

The tough hound twirled his knife and growled as he charged one of the last remaining knights. He charged into the midst of them and, like lightning, he brought them down. Sheathing his dagger, Repede barked in victory before yawning in mock boredom. He glanced back to Yuri, expecting their usual celebration.

"Heh," Yuri twirled his sword before resting it on his shoulder, "Resound oh cry of victory!"

"Woof, woof woof!" Repede barked sharply.

"They do that a lot?" Fen smirked at the scene. When he saw Rita sigh dramatically, his lips upturned into a full grin. "Maybe we should come up with one of those."

The mage instantly shook her head and turned away, "Forget it."

After making sure the room was clear, the party moved on into the ship. Unfortunately, they had to go through more cramped hallways, leaving Judy and Karol at a disadvantage once again. The guards grew scarcer the further in they went, signaling that something big was up ahead.

Yuri approached the door at the end of the hallway and heard Repede growl suddenly. Knowing his old friend sensed danger ahead, he turned to the others, "Stay alert." Everyone nodded and Yuri cautiously opened the door. The creak of the hinges echoed through the next chamber, showing how vast it was.

Like the previous room, this new chamber spoke just how large the King's Bane truly was on the inside. The room was made up of dome-like walls, and the floor had a pathway that branched off into different directions. Three led to other doors, while other led to blank walls. Off the path, a network of pipes and terminals made up the floor. A shot of steam added to the thin haze that shrouded the chamber ever so slightly.

"Grrr," Repede crouched into an aggressive stance when his nose caught the scent of someone familiar.

Everyone prepared for a fight when a familiar man in black armor stood up from his seated position beside the door straight ahead. It was the one who possessed the blood-red spear. Without a word, he stepped aside and opened the door, "You can go on freely, I won't stop you."

Though shocked, Yuri voiced the skepticism, "What's the catch?"

"No catch." The man spoke softly, "However, I cannot guarantee your safety in such a narrow hallway." As if to emphasize his point, he hoisted his spear onto his shoulder, a second one held in his other hand. Both were short in length, clearly capable of being used in narrow places.

Rita glared at him spitefully, "So in other words, we can go, but you'll attack us from behind if we do." She got into her casting stance, her body moving in a rhythmic motion as she prepared a spell.

Yuri had no objection, ready to charge through, but Judy stepped in front of them, Brionac held out. "Judy?" Estelle asked in confusion. She tried to look at her face, but the light was shadowing her eyes from view. The princess could feel a strange vibe from the older woman, knowing what she wanted.

"Alright," Yuri relaxed his stance and started to walk for the door ahead, "we'll leave this to you then."

Rita, also a bit confused, wasn't about to lower her guard until Fen placed a hand on her shoulder. "What?"

Fen shook his head and gently led her forward, "Good luck Judy." He gave her a confident nod as he passed her, and he shot the guy in black armor a glare.

"But," Estelle started to protest.

"Don't worry," Judy looked back at her with one of her gentle and mysterious smiles, "I'll hold this guy off. You go on ahead and take care of their captain." When Estelle slowly made her way onwards with Yuri and the others, her smile faltered. Her eyes lowered when Repede nudged her hand, wishing her luck with a sharp bark. "Thanks Repede, you be careful too."

The man in black armor stood still as a statue as Yuri and the others passed him. From within his helmet, he kept his eyes on Judy, meeting her pink eyes. His chest tightened at the look she was giving him, his resolve wavering slightly. He closed his eyes, calming his nerves, and opened them once more. Just before they all entered the hallway, he spoke again, "So nobody's going to save the Commandant? I thought he was a friend of yours."

"What!?" Yuri turned instantly, sharing everyone's shock. Flynn was captured?

The man in black nodded to the door to his right, "Through there, we're holding him and his partner in the brig." It was clever, giving them the option to split up, weakening their strength.

"I'll do it." Fen didn't give a second thought before heading towards the other door. He knew a few would protest, so he decided to state his reason. "We don't need anymore than one to free them." Slight shock filled his calm face when Karol suddenly ran over to his side.

Brave Vesperia's boss smirked back to Yuri, "I'll help him out. You guys go on without us." Before Fen could protest, Karol started for the other door, opening it without another thought.

CREEEK... KATHUNK

The doors closed, leaving the two Krityans alone. A stale silence overtook the spacious room, the air filled only with thought. A sudden gust of steam sent a loud rushing sound throughout the chamber, snapping the pair from whatever trance they were in.

"Caleb," Judith's strong tone made the man in black's body twitch, "are you really going to fight me?" Her face grew pleading, her eyes showing a rare softness that few, very few, had seen. He was, is, her friend, her best friend. He was always there when she had cried as a child, always gave her a smile to make things better. He knew her. It was hard to put into words, but he really _knew_ her. When Caleb didn't respond, but instead stood ready in front of the door, Judith closed her eyes. She bit her quivering lip and took a shaky breath, willing herself not to cry. "Fine then."

Her voice was filled with strength, determination, resolve. Judith opened her eyes once more, and though two droplets left her eyes, they sparkled with zeal. She would not allow Caleb to make this mistake, to doom the world by awakening Demigog. "If you're going to fight me Caleb," She crouched into her loose stance, "then take off that helmet! I want to see your face while you fight me!"

Obediently, he sheathed his spears behind his back and reached for his black helmet. Slowly, he removed it from his head, revealing his face to Judy. His handsome features only framed the intensity in his eyes. "Judy," He threw his helmet aside and spread his arms wide, "I truly, deeply meant what I said, what I _swore_ to you that day." He drew his spears and surged forward at an equally blinding speed as Judy. They met with a resounding clash in the middle of the chamber, both feeling their hearts tug at having to fight the person they so cherished.

The hallway leading to the bridge was clear of guards. It was a simple, long walk to the door. The closer they came to the end of the hallway, the more they felt the presence that was beyond the door. It was a pressure they remembered greatly. It was similar to how they felt in the Shrine of Zaude, when they were about to confront Alexei.

"Yuri," Estelle suddenly broke the silence of the four that made up their group. Repede and Rita stopped, both watching intently as Estelle took hold of Yuri's arm. She knew her hand was trembling, that her chest was feeling too heavy to be comfortable.

The Dark Enforcer, Hope of the Town looked down at the princess, shocked at how she seemed deeply troubled by something. Rita and Repede's presence seemed to blur as he turned to her, "What is it Estelle?" At the sound of his voice, he felt her hands shake even more.

She was battling herself, fighting the urge to tell him the whole truth. What would he do? What was best, not only for him, but for the world? Could he handle such a thing? Estelle's concern for these things all but increased when she saw Yuri's weak side. It was still that of a child, unable to express his emotions in a way that conflicted the beliefs of his upbringing. "Yuri, please," For now, this was all she could do to soften the blow, "please don't blame yourself... for anything."

"Estelle, what are you-"

"Please, please just promise me you won't change! Please, I need to know that you're... that you're still the Yuri I know." Her voice lowered to a whisper. She berated herself for doing this now, of all times. However, she couldn't even begin to fathom a broken Yuri. The very thought would break her.

Yuri, completely baffled by all of this, placed a hand on Estelle's shoulder and smirked. It was his usual, confident, genuine smirk that he always gave that would make things better. "Estelle, I promise."

The bridge was a glamorous cage of glass, framed by steel. It's egg shape allowed it to lead the ship through the sky. The light outside cast a plethora of color into the bridge, painted it orange and gold by the evening sky. At its very center was three circular platforms. Two were placed slightly under the third, housing monitors and terminals with an operator at each. The third platform, hovering above the one-hundred operators, was the seat of the captain. His chair sat alone on the platform, and from it he could see far into the distance.

"Don't waste your time your Higness." He sharply cut off the princess Estellise when she tried reasoning with him. He drew his sword, sensing the charge from Yuri.

Yuri smirked, "Just the way I like it. Less talk, more action!" He bolted towards the Black Wolf of Zaphias, "Ghost Wolf!"

"Phantom Wolf!" The clash of swords was splitting, rattling the glass that encased the bridge of the airship. The Black Wolf feigned left, dodging the fireballs that came from Rita. Already annoyed by their presence, he whistled to beckon a small unit of black knights. "Keep the girls and the dog busy, the boy is mine."

Rita, Estelle, and Repede stepped closer together as the knights charged for them. Repede engaged them straight on, finding that these choice few were more skilled than the ones they fought before.

"Now," The Black Wolf threw up his blood red sword, "let's do this!" He caught the sword and took an ominously familiar stance. With his sword placed on his shoulder, he turned so his open hand was nearest Yuri. It was close to Yuri's stance. The dark-haired swordsman didn't seem phased, charging his opponent as he usually would.

When he was close, Yuri went into a Dragon Swarm arte, but was blown back when the Captain countered with a Dragon Swarm of his own. The blade strikes clashed loudly, fists met blow for blow with movements perfectly matched in pace and strength. Before the sparks even had time to fall, Yuri went for a Brutal Fang. As if acting on instinct, the Captain side-stepped and fired a quick Crimson Edge, blowing Yuri back.

A dull thud rang through Yuri's ears when he hit the ground, but he didn't stay down. He sprang back to his feet, amusement in his eyes, "Not bad, but no where near good enough to take down Flynn." He assumed his stance once more, "You're holding back."

"Look who's talking." The Captain rolled his shoulder and switched hands so his left hand was holding his sword. "I'm stronger with my left, satisfied?"

Yuri answered with a Final Gale. The cross-shaped arte was easily deflected by the Captain, but Yuri's quick Ghost Wolf surprised him. He managed to block the first strike, but since he couldn't get good enough footing, the second attack hit him. Before Yuri could get another attack in, the Captain leaped backwards, his body covered by his black cape. "What, hit you too hard?" Yuri smirked as he mocked him.

"Heh, superb foot work, quick reactions, strategizing on the fly," The Captain chuckled, "you are good Yuri Lowell." He cracked his shoulder and stood once more. With his open hand, he ripped off his cape and held it, "You are good... Yui." He blitzed as soon as he saw Yuri's guard shatter, shocked by the name. When the Captain neared, he swiped his hand, his cape covering the movement of his sword, "Phantom Barrage!" A Crimson Edge ripped through the cape and blew Yuri back, but the Captain appeared ahead of him and raised his fist for a Raging Blast.

Yuri quickly recovered and fired an Azure Edge, canceling the Raging Blast. However, he swiped his sword back the other way, firing a second Azure Edge. The Captain didn't see this coming, and the arte struck him in the face. Mirroring his strategy, Yuri drove a Raging Blast to his torso, throwing the Black Wolf back to the edge of the higher platform.

The sound of the Black Wolf hitting the floor was both a thud and a metallic crack. Much slower than before, he got to his feet, his back facing Yuri. Another crack was heard as the Black Wolf's helmet shattered, all due to the power of the Azure Edge. With a wheezing cough, the helmet fell to the floor, revealing his raven black hair.

"Turn around." Yuri growled, "Turn around!" He watched the Black Wolf stand up, glaring at his back as he did. "How, how do you know that name!?" His grip on his sword tightened, furious at the memories that attacked his mind.

The Black Wolf rolled his shoulder again, spitting blood to his side. He sighed ruggedly and slowly turned around. From the other side of the room, Estelle finished one of the knights and looked towards the Captain, gasping at his face. Her lips slightly parted, reciting the name spoken to her by Ioder, "Joseph Lowell," She looked into his dark eyes, "the Black Wolf of Zaphias. Yuri's father."

Their movements were fluid. Their strikes were powerful. With each thrust, each flip, each block, each strike, a passion could be felt. Krityans are not a warrior people. However, despite this, when they took up arms, a passion burned through them. It wasn't simply fighting for them, it was a work of art. They allowed the body to move so naturally, it seemed almost animalistic.

For the umpteenth time, Judy and Caleb found themselves staring into each other's eyes, weapons locked together between them. They searched the other's eyes for some clue to what they'd do next, only to be separated by Judith's Crescent Moon. As always, Caleb dodged it, retaliating with a Waning Moon, a modified Crimson Edge.

Judith leaped high and back, dodging the Waning Moon. However, she suddenly stopped in mid air and surged down towards Caleb, lightning encasing her leg. She slammed her foot down on the ground, blowing Caleb back with the shock-wave.

Caleb grunted loudly, slightly injured by the shocking attack. However, before Judy could take advantage of his dropped guard, he recovered. Judy tried to swipe at him with Brionac, but Caleb tossed up his two lances and caught the shaft. With a firm hold on Brionac with one hand, he used the other to land hits on Judy's jaw. Finally, he kicked her away, caught his lances, and pursued with a vengeance.

"Moonbeam!" Judith suddenly vanished and appeared above her stunned opponent. A beam of sapphire energy left Brionac, only to have Caleb vanish himself. She instantly went into a defensive position when she saw the red light of Caleb's Bleeding Moon. She weaved between the falling spheres of energy, but was ignorant to Caleb's sudden proximity.

He dipped low, spinning one lance in waiting while he drove his other lance upwards. Judith sensed the strike and side-stepped, slamming Bironac's shaft into the side of his face. Caleb quickly retreated to the opposite side of the chamber, wiping the thin trail of blood from the corner of his lips. "You're playing around." Judith glared at his calm expression. "You're not fighting anywhere near as well as in Myorzo. You're holding back!"

The Krityan spat out a mix of spit and blood before responded with the same calm expression. "I'm playing defense Judith." His tone was hard to place, but it held little, if any, ill will. "My goal isn't to kill you. My goal is to hold you off for the time being."

"Why!?"

Caleb swung his torso slightly before spinning his lances again, melting into a loose and wavy stance. His eyes seemed to suddenly come alight as a strange aura surrounded him. "Let's just say, our plan requires a consideration for _timing_." He suddenly blitzed Judith, dipping under her instinctive strike and aiming low for her legs. Judy simply jumped high into the air, but Caleb had already snuck behind her. He used both of his lances to lock her into a hold and flipped over, rocketing downwards towards the floor. Just before impact, he let go and jumped to the side, already gunning for a Bleeding Moon.

Judy copied Caleb's tactic and ran low, dodging the multiple shots of red energy. She used the sudden burst of steam and smoke to mask her advance, easily closing in on Caleb. Now right beside him, a similar aura surrounded her body, blowing Caleb back. He flipped and recovered, now facing her. "So it _is_ true, you are going to release Hod."

With a simple nod, Caleb readied himself for one last charge. "You realize that, without a blastia, a mystic arte will drain you of all your energy, right?"

"Fun, isn't it?" Judith gave him a sweet smile, forcing him to smile himself.

He positioned his lances parallel to the other, "Like a game of tag." As he spoke, the room went black, an eerie blue and red fog fighting for dominance over the floor. In a sudden burst, both surged forward, ready to collide in the middle.

"Come forth, oh lightning!"

"Ascend, oh flames of Hell!"

Lightning and fire enveloped the dark abyss they battled in, fighting for control. From the heavens, lightning encircled them, but from below, a fury of flames formed a ring to surround them. In the midst of it all, Judith and Caleb exchanged blows, neither bothering to dodge or block. Finally, they leaped apart and jumped back towards. Their arms were lifted into the air, a pillar of blue light in Judy's hands, and a pillar of crimson light in both of Caleb's.

"Receive your punishment!"

"Receive divine judgement!"

Judy brought the pillar of light down on Caleb while he brought both pillars of light together to meet hers. The clash was thunderous, shaking the abyss of darkness. The fog below them swirled together in a tempest around them as the pillars of light fought against the other. It was a pure test of willpower, strength, and focus. Suddenly, the two Krityans found themselves on the opposite side from each other, backs facing, crouched into a post-swing position. It was silent for a few seconds... before Judy stood.

With a flick of her wrist, Caleb was encased in lightning, falling to the floor as blood exploded from his wounds. Exhausted and beaten, Judith barley managed to limp over to him. Staggering, Caleb dragged himself to his feet with his Blood Arm, the other lance shattered at his feet. Judy weakly caught him before he could fall to the floor, sinking down to cradle his head against her. "I'm sorry," She watched him cough in pain with saddened eyes, "I'm sorry Caleb."

"For what?" He wheezed and painfully rolled out of Judy's hold. He sat against the wall and smirked towards her, covered in his own blood and a bit of hers. "I didn't fail, in fact, can you sense it? I succeeded in my task."

Judy didn't bother with trying to decipher his words, instead reaching for whatever supplies she had. Opposite side or no, Caleb was her friend, her best friend. She'd sooner hurt Ba'ul then let him die right in front of her. She fished out a lemon gel and held it out to him, "Here, this will help ease the pain."

He stared at her hand before closing his hands around it, "To the bridge Judy, there's something you'll need to see for yourself." He limply let her slide his arm around her shoulder and bit back a cry as he stood up. His body screamed at him for moving, even his bones felt like dust after such a taxing battle.

"What is it I need to see?"

"You'll find out when we get there."

"I'll drop you right here if you don't tell me."

"You'll fall too you know, and stop smiling while you say stuff like that."

"At least I'm still clean."

"Whose fault is that?"

Twist

"O-Oww! Judy, that HURT!"

"Heehee,"

The only sound heard in the bridge of the King's Bane was the hum of the monitors and the clatters of the people working them. The Black Wolf stood proudly at the edge of the third platform, gazing towards the shocked people intruding on his ship. With another roll of his shoulders, he readied his sword again. "Wipe that look from your face, you look ridiculous."

"H-How, why?" Yuri's grip on his sword loosened as he took a step backwards. "What are you doing here, here, of all places!?" He didn't know what to do, what to say, or even how to act.

The Captain of the Black Brigade snorted and twirled his sword before placing it on his shoulder once more, "Yes, I am Joseph Lowell, former knight of the Empire, servant to the former king, and terror of Zaphias." He chuckled at the last one, "Funny, seeing how I barely even touched a noble, yet still they scream like babies."

Estelle was shocked at how aloof he was being. Could it be that he knew Yuri was his son? How could he simply stand there and fight him if he knew Yuri was his own flesh and blood? "Why, why are you doing this!?"

The smirk on Joseph's face immediately left it upon hearing her question. "Didn't I say this was no time for talk? If you are here to fight me, then fight me. If you're here to simply talk, then leave." He shrugged his broad shoulders, "It's as simple as that."

Yuri's mouth opened and closed, still stuck for something to say. Joseph chose for him. He was forced to block when the Black Wolf charged for him, leading with a Crimson Edge. To Yuri's misfortune, Joseph's speed all but increased and his strikes were coming in harder than ever. He was forced on complete defense, trying to put space between him and his... father. The thought made him misstep, putting him in the path of an altered Brutal Fang.

With a harsh thud, Yuri hit the floor and slid back towards Estelle and the others. He instantly raised his hand, signaling for Estelle to stay back when she tried to run to him. Yuri took a few deep breaths, still stunned by the Brutal Fang.

"Che," Joseph looked down at Yuri as he struggled to get up, "you find out I'm your old man and you suddenly go pansy on me? Come on Yui," He took his ready stance once more, "show me how much you've grown."

A sudden flash in Joseph's eyes made Yuri's eyes widen. This man standing in front of him, standing with a proud air and a smug smirk, it all seemed familiar. This Black Wolf of Zaphias, with eyes as dark his own, was telling him to get up and fight. He was telling him to fight for what he came here for: to stop him. "Father," The word left his mouth all too suddenly, but his usual smirk appeared right on time, "alright _old_ man, you asked for it!" Yuri stood up and fired an Azure Edge ahead as he surged forward.

Now was not the time for tears, heartfelt reunions, or piercing questions. This was a battle, two forces meeting to test their will to snatch victory.

Joseph slashed the arte away and met Yuri without budging an inch. He fended off Dragon Swarm, countered Yuri's Brutal Fang, and blocked Ghost Wolf. Likewise, Yuri deflected a Crimson Edge, side-stepped a Phantom Wolf, and weaved past Joseph's barrage of a Brutal Fang. Fist met fist, sword met sword, and the intricate tangle continued.

"Severing Fang!" Yuri ascended, spinning rapidly with his sword held outwards. The Black Wolf rolled out of the attack and waited with a Raging Blast. The arte knocked Yuri off his feet, but Yuri grabbed his wrist and pulled back, using the added leverage to land a harsh punch to Joseph's jaw.

The battling pair put distance between them before charging one again, ready to engage in another duel of skill and will. However, a sudden cry made them freeze.

"Sir, the beast has emerged!" One of the men at the controls yelled back.

Joseph caught Yuri by the face and shoved him back, turning suddenly, "Fire the flares, turn the ship into firing position!"

"Aye, sir!"

"What the hell old man!?" Yuri glared up at Joseph, watching as he took his seat to issue orders. He got up, planning on charging yet again, but Estelle stopped him.

"Yuri, look on the horizon!" Estelle pointed in shock at the sight. From where they were, inside the large airship, it looked like the horizon itself was slowly rising at one point. At its base, the aer krene, and up out of it, a beast was crawling out.

Rita's mouth almost fell open at the sight, "N-No way! That thing, it looks like-" She was cut off as the King's Bane took a sudden turn, pointing one of its cannon covered sides at the large monster in the distance.

"Cannons prepped and ready to fire!"

"Don't wait for my command," Joseph slammed his fist on the arm of his chair, "fire all cannons! Kill that spawn of DEMIGOG!" A sudden barrage of cannon fire overlapped the sounds of shock and surprise from the heroes of Terca Lumireis.

_That day, on the hills of the capital, the skies filled with smoke, and gunpowder filled the air. That day, the King's Bane turned its cannons against the forces of Demigog. That day, Joseph Lowell repeated his answer to the Adephagos. "No."_

**A/N: Wow, wait... WHAT!? You mean they know about Demigog? Wait, then what exactly **_**is**_** their plan? So many questions to answer, so many schemes to unravel, and still a huge fight ahead. Stick around, as the King's Bane engages the mysterious aer monster and for the conclusion to Raven's fight against Sebastian. The event may be over, but the story is still going strong! Please read and review!**


	18. Nightbreaker

**Moments: More than Admiration**

It seemed like days before the darkness left their eyes, allowing them to see the room. It was dim, but they clearly in a furnished room about as big as the average quarters in the castle. Their were two couches, each bearing light red cushions, a dark wood coffee table between them, and a few other furnishings placed here and there. There was a small window allowing light to flood into the room, illuminating the other person on the other couch.

"Sodia?" Flynn groaned groggily, sat up, trying to remember where he was exactly. He placed his hand on his head and looked at what he was wearing. He was still in his disguise from before, save for the grey wig and mustache. Suddenly, it all came back to him. Pollux Legion, their mansion, the stockpile of weapons, and finally their encounter with the Black Wolf. "That man," He rubbed his eyes, feeling shock wash through him, "he looked so much... like Yuri." His hand slid down his face, covering his mouth as he looked at the door, "How is that possible?"

"Ugh," Flynn looked to the couch parallel to him and saw Sodia shifting around. He got up from the couch and knelt down next to her. "W-What hit me?" She slowly sat up, almost crying out at the pain that shot through her shoulder. A gentle hand pushed her back down slowly, a familiar voice spoke softly.

"Relax Sodia," Flynn rubbed her soar shoulder, focusing to heal it, "you must have landed on your shoulder when we got blown back." A faint light enveloped his fingertips as he continued to touch her shoulder.

The cat-eyed knight sighed in relief, "Thanks." She turned her head to get a good look at her surroundings. "Where are we, are we on that huge airship we saw?" She saw Flynn nod slowly and felt her stomach lurch, "This sucks." She sat back and glared at the ceiling, focusing on hoe Flynn had yet to remove his hand from her shoulder.

The Commandant grunted his agreement. The unusual sound made Sodia turn her gaze to him. Flynn only grunted like he did for one reason: disappointment. Awkward silence hung between them as Flynn shifted his position so his back was against the couch. Sodia looked at the back of his head, biting her lip in concern, "I really screwed this one up, didn't I?"

He sounded so depressing, even Sodia felt like a pile of dirt. "What do you-"

A sudden chuckle interrupted her as Flynn looked down at the carpeted floor, "For a second there, I thought I could actually do some good." He rubbed his eyes once more, closing them as if he had a headache. Actually, he did have one. "I'm jealous of Yuri. Whenever he sets his mind to something, it just seems to... work out. For me, it's one thing after another."

Sodia had to fight to keep her mouth from falling open. Was this Flynn Scifo, one of the greatest knights of their age, wallowing in self pity? Where was all this coming from? Surely a simple failed attempt to stop Pollux Legion wouldn't affect him like this. No, Sodia knew him too well to suspect that. Could it all have been built up over a longer time? It was true that Flynn showed surprising stability after Alexei's betrayal, and he took his powerlessness in the situation with the Tower of Tarquaron well.

"Flynn?" She tested him, hoping he was finished and would simply smile back at her. However, when she saw his shoulders fall and his head dip further down, she knew it was all too real.

"This position, it's far more taxing than I first thought." It was as if he was talking to himself now. "I went and promised a change to the social system, to the government, and equality for everyone. Heh, I shouldn't have run my mouth so easily. Yuri was right, no matter how high I get, I'll never be able to change anything."

Sodia felt her chest clench, knowing where this was all going. "T-that's not-"

This strange Flynn held up his hand and snapped his fingers, "And just like that, Yuri does what I've been wanting to do in no less than a few months. All those years of working my hands to the bone, of being a simple lackey, all for what? To be outdone by a man who had nothing but friends and a sword."

"You're talking as if-"

"I hate how jealous I am of him. I'm his best friend, I should be happy, proud, and honored to even know him. So why do I feel like this? Why do I feel as if... I've accomplished _nothing_?"

WHAP

"Listen to yourself!" Sodia put all she had into whirling Flynn around and slapping him across the face. Her shriek shamelessly left her lips, powered by her horror of hearing such things from him. "What's _wrong_ with you!?" Her hands were on his shoulders, shaking him as she searched his eyes. It struck her even deeper to his eyes had dulled to a grey almost, like he had lost his drive.

He seemed so happy when they first left the castle, so lively and at peace. Was it an act? It couldn't have been. One can't fake true happiness, can't fake the glow of weight being lifted from their shoulders. So why, why does he have the same dull eyes that he had when being Commandant weighed on him so much? "Sodia, what are you-"

"No," She barked, "you listen to me Schifo!" Her hands were balled into fists, grasping the tan vest of his disguise, "Don't you ever say you're useless again!" She could tell that she was giving him a look she would never dream of giving him. She looked very upset, a strange meeting of anger and sorrow for seeing him like this. "You're not a failure in _any_ way. If anything, you're more than just a knight to the people of Zaphias."

Flynn gave no reply, instead listening to her intently. Perhaps, deep inside, he wanted her to prove him wrong, _begged_ her to prove him wrong.

Her voice grew less sharp, more compassionate than reprimanding. It was a side nobody, aside from those very close to her, has ever seen. "Flynn, you're more than their knight, you're their hero. Yes, Yuri and his friends saved the world. Yes, Yuri can right wrong more easily than you can. Yes, people admire him even though he stepped outside of the law. But you've done just as much for the people."

"Who kept the Imperial Knights from going into panic at the loss of Alexei? Who led the naval force to save Zaphias from the Heracles' cannon? Who was it that kept Ioder, the current ruler of the Empire, from harm as the world was in conflict? You did Flynn, it was you." Sodia willed herself to not cry at how much passion she was putting into her words. "Trust me, because I was there, I saw you do those things."

A silence hung over them, one that made Sodia feel very uncomfortable. Flynn simply stood still, staring at her with a blank expression. Then, after what felt like an eternity, he broke the silence. Sodia's face lit up with a relieved smile when Flynn smirked with his usual air of confidence. "Sodia," He stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder, "thank you."

He ran a hand through his golden hair and sighed, "What a time to lose myself like that." He turned to the door, "But I'm glad it was you were here to set me straight." His smirk grew when he saw Sodia smile.

CRASH

A sudden storm of chaos sounded outside of the door, vibrating the floor. Flynn and Sodia stood still, waiting to see what was going on outside. It was a full ten minutes before everything went quiet for a time. Another thump was heard, but this time against the door itself. Whatever was on the other side was slamming the door pretty hard, seeing how it shook more and more with each thud.

Finally, the door broke from its hinges, allowing the cause of such noise to be seen. "Dag, that kind of hurt."

"I told you to just let me use my sword."

"What's the fun in that?"

Flynn and Sodia looked at the two people in shock, "You, you're Yuri's friends, Karol and Fen."

"What are you two doing here?" Sodia blinked with widened eyes. She didn't even know the ship had been infiltrated.

Fen grinned at their expressions, "Sorry if we interrupted a moment here." He shot Sodia a sly look, seeing how she was still on the couch and slightly flushed, "But we're kind of on a fixed schedule here."

"I don't know what you're implying!" Sodia instinctively reached for her sword only to remember that she didn't have it. She looked up and caught the sword Karol tossed to her.

The young guild-master grinned himself, "They weren't dumb enough to bring your weapons, so we stole some for you."

Fen slung his arm around Karol's shoulder and got him into a head-lock, "Come off it Karol, you know those guys won't be needing those things after what you did to them."

The Commandant ignored Fen and Karol as they burst into a fit of laughter, instead checking the sword he had been given. It was one of the newer forges, a fine blade that seemed to focus the energy of his body more acutely. He looked over to Sodia and nodded, "You ready to go?"

"Whenever you are."

"Where's Yuri and the others?" Flynn tried to break up Fen and Karol's shenanigans. He suddenly remembered the Black Wolf and how he looked so much like his friend. Again, he wondered, is it possible?

Karol nodded his head towards the hallway, "Yuri went to fight the Black Brigade Captain. Judith is fighting that guy with the spear, so we'll need to help her first if she isn't done kicking his butt."

"Black Brigade?" Sodia and Flynn asked in unison.

Fen gave them both a blank stare, "Oh... yeah well... there's a lot that happened since we last saw you two." He elbowed Karol, "Go ahead Karol."

"Huh, why me!?"

Sodia shook her head as Fen tried to convince Karol to recount the past few days. Her eyes settled on Flynn, examining him as he watched them with a small smile of amusement. She felt her lips curve upwards, once again feeling her chest give a sigh of relief to see him back to normal. Yes, it was more than admiration that drew her to this Commandant, far more.

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 18: Nightbreaker**

The sun slowly touched the horizon, allowing the night sky to replace the day. It allowed the moon to assume its task of lighting the land below, of lighting the beacon of the Empire. With the King's Bane in the sky, the people os Zaphias looked on in baited breath for the outcome of this ark day. However, as one knight looked out into the horizon, they saw the truest threat to their treasured home.

"Y-Your Highness, the airship!" One of Ioder's advisors pointed to the craft as it cut the black cords and began to turn.

Ioder watched curiously, but movement in the distance caught his sharp eye. He looked past the borders of Zaphias, into the distance that housed a mysterious rock formation. From that direction, a large creature was making its way to the capital. Before he could utter a single word, a bright flare launched from the King's Bane and exploded, illuminating the city streets below.

The added light allowed Ioder to see the arrangement of the Black Brigade. The masses of black knights were arranged in blockades throughout the streets, spilling over into the fields outside of the city. Funny thing was, their defenses were facing outwards, towards that beast coming from afar. "What is-" Ioder was interrupted by the booming sound of the King's Bane's cannons.

A panic came over the Imperial Knights guarding the capital, afraid that the cannons were aimed at them. To their shock, after a few seconds of distant explosions, the cannons were pointed _away_ from Zaphias.

Near the edge of the Lower Quarter, the actions of the King's Bane were being watched by the two battling marksmen. Raven paused in his pursuit of Sebastian and looked at the flare that was just now beginning to go out. He had seen the members of the Black Brigade change their formations to tighter, more solid layers of defense. This made him question their intentions, seeing how nothing was really facing inwards for the castle.

"An amateur's mistake." Three arrows shot by Raven, each from Sebastian as he rounded on the next roof to fire. His confident smirks were now replaced by focused scowls, knowing full well of how skilled Raven is. "If a simple light in the sky distracts you, then you've lost your touch."

Sebastian swiftly leaned to the side, dodging a return shot from Raven. "Attackin' an old man when he's lost in his memories," Raven chuckled, "now that's a bit low of you." Strangely, he knelt down before dashing after Sebastian, firing arrows as he leaped from the roof. The leader of Pollux Legion easily dodged the arrows, but was forced to distance himself from Raven. If he got too close, then the skilled archer would simply use his dagger to give him an edge.

Raven landed on the roof and knelt down again before he continued his pursuit of Sebastian. Repeating their past session, they circled each other, firing arrows periodically. Few even came close to hitting the other, but the intensity of the battle never fell. If either one slowed down even a little, if they took one false step, fired too late or too soon, they would find themselves being pushed back. Raven needed to play smart and he knew it.

With light feet, Sebastian landed on another roof, the same Raven had been on just before. They had gone in a complete circle, bringing them back to their first positions. "Tired yet old man?" Sebastian smirked when he saw Raven's breathing become more strained.

Raven returned the mocking smile, "No, just so busy thinkin' that's all." He saw Sebastian give him a strange look, "I'm jus' thinkin', how can you, the disowned son of Bardou, stoop so low? I mean, even without your father's money and a new name, you could've still been something great."

"I see no point in mentioning that withered worm's name. May Hell burn his soul." Sebastian cracked his fingers and readied another arrow, "What are you getting at?"

"Why did you follow that man? Wasn't surviving Mt. Temza enough? You could've done a lot of good right here." Raven slightly frowned at the steely gaze of Sebastian. When he had seen him ten years ago, he looked so promising. He could've been a fine knight.

As if sensing his thoughts, Sebastian snorted, "I refused to go crawling back to the Empire, just to lick its boot like a mere dog. Besides," Sebastian quickly glanced upwards to the airship firing its cannons, "that man, he's more than a Captain to me, he's like my family. He was the father that I wanted, unlike that useless sack of bones Bardou."

"So why seek revenge now?" Raven looked a bit confused.

"Revenge," Sebastian spat that word in shock, "what are you going on about?" He went to take a step to the side, getting ready for another go around.

Raven caught the movement, and where his foot was going, "Hold on, don't move!" But it was too late. Sebastian finally stepped on the trap he had set only moments ago. A powerful explosion blew him off his feet and down to the street below.

* * *

"Direct hit confirmed sir!"

"Is the kill confirmed?"

"No sir."

Judy's eyes widened slightly as she helped Caleb into the bridge of the King's Bane. The sight that greeted was far from what she invisioned. Her friends, who she expected to be in a heated battle against the Black Wolf, were lined up at the edge of the center platform, gazing into the distance. Just to their side, the Black Wolf was issuing orders concerning something far below them.

"Captain," Caleb caught the attention of the Black Wolf.

The Black Brigade's captain looked to the young Krityan, "So you lost." When Caleb slightly nodded, he turned back to face forward, eyes focused on the thick cloud of smoke in the distance, "That's what you get for holding back."

Judith shot Caleb a suspicious look, only to receive a nervous grin in return. Ignoring him for now, she led him over to the others, "What going on?" She cautiously let go of Caleb when he limped away from her, a hand holding what was sure to be a broken rib, or two. As he found a good spot to sit down, she watched him with a bit of concern, hoping she hadn't hit him too hard.

"Down there," Rita pointed to the thick cloud of smoke and dust, "there's a huge version of those Adephagos monsters from before."

Estelle turned around to look at Judy and gasped at the sight. The usually well kept woman was a mess. Aside from her slightly torn clothes and messed up hair, she was covered in small cuts, many bruises, and she was sure something was wrong with her arm. Before anyone could say anything, she was healing her, already engrossed in closing the more dangerous looking cuts.

"Thank you Estelle." She smiled at the relief that washed over her, but she couldn't stop herself from glancing over towards Caleb.

The pink-haired healer caught her glance and looked to Caleb herself. He was truly a much more daunting task, not only because of his severe wounds, but also the intense look he had while watching the cloud of dust disappear. She glanced back to Judy to see that she was staring at her.

"Estelle," Judy smiled awkwardly, knowing what she was going to say would shock her, "could you please heal him?" She saw a look of question come over Estelle's face and answered her confusion, "Please, I think I hit him a bit too hard." She shot Caleb a playful smile, and laughed slightly when he rolled his eyes.

Estellise was shocked by the scene, but soon stood next to Caleb. "Um, pleasure to meet you?" She bowed politely and knelt down beside him, focusing on his injuries.

When the soothing light began closing his more severe wounds, Caleb nodded smoothly towards her. "Thank you, and I'm glad to meet you too." He took a calming breath as his aching body began to revive, "For the record," He glanced to Judy, "I _let_ you win."

"The smoke's almost cleared!" One of the helmsmen called their attention to the land below.

Everyone watched with held breath as the cloud of smoke finally cleared enough to see beyond it. "The kill is a," The helmsman paused before he got a good look, "is a negative sir, repeat, negative on the kill!" His voice seemed slightly panicked at the large creature turned its attention to the King's Bane above.

Again, the clear sight of the monster made Yuri and those present to remember the Adephagos monsters from a year ago. However, instead of looking like a floating jell creature, it looked closer to Belius in shape. The core that always rests at their core was deep in its throat, glowing in the light of the moon. Its ears twitched slightly as a growl gurgled from its throat. A monstrous howl finally exploded from its maw, as vines of its gelatinous body shot out for the airship.

"Evasive maneuvers!" The Black Wolf ordered. The man at the controls spun the wheel with his entire body, snapping the King's Bane to the side. The vines barely missed the airship's wings, leaving an opening for a counter attack. "All cannons, fire!"

Another volley of cannon fire shot out from the large airship, hitting the Nightbreaker dead on. "Don't wait for confirmation, move into attack position to the flank of the creature!" The engines came to life and the King's Bane moved to the flank, as ordered. Without visual, the cannons fired into the cloud of smoke, some impacting nowhere near the cloud and instead hit the cliffs in the distance.

A stillness came over the scene for only a split second before another roar bellowed from within the cloud of dust. More vines shot out, this time sweeping across to hit the King's Bane. "Direct power to vertical thrusters, load cluster rounds and keep that thing at bay!" The Black Wolf continued to issue orders, effectively dodging major damage. Sparks flew as one vine barely skimmed the outer hull, rocking the airship violently.

"Minor damage sir!" A status report was immediately issued.

"Fire cluster shells, prep the Mana Cannon to fire high impact rounds!" The Black Brigade captain gripped the arms of his chair as the airship lurched again, positioning to fire its cluster rounds.

Rita, upon hearing about a Mana Cannon, looked to the Black Wolf, "A cannon, you made a cannon that can use mana!?"

"It's a long-range weapon," Caleb rubbed his soar shoulder as he continued to watch the battle going on, "we can only fire two shots without endangering our stability, but it can sure pack a punch."

Judith looked down at him quickly before looking back at the squirming Nightbreaker, "Why didn't you start with using it?"

"It has one big flaw: it requires manual targeting. If the target moves too much, it'll easily miss." Caleb shrugged and hissed when he felt his shoulder sting with pain.

Estelle gave him a gently scolding glance, "Please don't move too much."

"Sorry,"

All eyes went back to the battle as the cannons fired the cluster rounds. The shells exploded high up in the air, raining down hot lead upon the Nightbreaker. It shrieked in pain and swiftly moved to the side, trying to out maneuver the airship. Another roar erupted from its throat, as it got ready to attack again.

"Sir, we can't get in position to fire the Mana Cannon!"

The Black Wolf cursed, "Put some distance between us, circle around for another cannon barrage." The airship suddenly shook violently, causing some to fall over, "Status, what hit us!?"

"That can't be good." Yuri looked towards one of the large wings of the King's Bane and saw the Nightbreaker's claw gripping it, an elongated arm attached securely to the claw. "Hey old man, that thing's latched on to the ship."

"Son of a-" The ship lurched again when the monster tried to yank it from the sky. More vines shot out, aiming to skewer the bridge directly. "Shut down the vertical thrusters!" The order was instantly carried out, allowing the airship to drop below the vines.

Rita felt her throat go dry, realizing how bad this situation was. In this position, it was only a matter of time before the Nightbreaker either rips the airship from the sky, or tears it apart with those vines.

The beast growled at failing to destroy the airship. With another roar, it prepared to attack once more. It raised another claw, one of five others, and got ready to reach out for the bridge of the King's Bane, intent on crushing it. However, a sudden impact forced it to the side and caused it to lose its hold on the airship's wing. It shrieked and looked at the cause of the sudden impact right when a powerful, yet familiar cry rang out.

Yuri and the others felt their hearts stop at the gentle, yet powerful roar. Judy, not surprisingly, was up against the glass of the bridge in an instant, "Ba'ul!" She fought a smile of pure pride as she witnessed her dearest friend swoop down from above to tackle the Nightbreaker to the ground. Letting out another cry, the large Entelexia swept around to charge again. "Look out Ba'ul!"

Hearing Judy's warning, Ba'ul ascended over the vines of the Nightbreaker and opened his large mouth. Showing no restraint, he bit down on the creature's shoulder, nearly taking half of it into his mouth. He roared again when the Nightbreaker tried to push back, attacking him mercilessly with its claws. However, Ba'ul's thick skin shrugged off the attacks.

_Judy, now's your chance, attack it!_

"Ba'ul," Judith watched in shock and concern as she watched Ba'ul wrestle the beast to stay still.

"Circle around, prepare the Mana Cannon to fire!"

Judy snapped around to glare at the Black Wolf when she heard his order, "No, what if you hit Ba'ul!?" She balled her hands into fists when her heated pink eyes met the even stare of Joseph Lowell.

"Seriously," Rita echoed Judith's reaction, "you'll hit both of them if they're that close!"

Yuri looked to his father, waiting for him to do something. While the King's Bane positioned itself to fire its strongest weapon, Caleb spoke up again. "Permission to load high-precision rounds sir." Everyone looked at him, "If we use high-precision rounds, we'll be able to fire much more accurately. Assuming Ba'ul can keep him still, he ought to be fine."

"I won't allow it!" Judy stubbornly objected when she saw everyone look more willing to go through with the idea, "I won't let you use Ba'ul like that!"

Caleb didn't hesitate to speak, "He's my friend too Judith." His tone was much more firm than usual, "But if Ba'ul is willing to sit there and take that thing on, wouldn't it be heartless to tell him to back off? He wants to help Judy, and I won't deny him that sense of pride."

Judy was about to refuse once more, but she suddenly stopped. Slowly, she looked back towards Ba'ul, hearing him speak to her through their link. She intently listened to her old friend, feeling her heart speed up in worry at what he was willing to do. After he was done, she slowly closed her eyes, "Alright Ba'ul, but be careful."

"I'll take the shot personally." Caleb dragged himself to his feet. Thanks to Estelle, he was strong enough to at least walk on his own.

"Negative," Joseph's sudden order came as a shock to everyone, "I might need you in case of an emergency. Boy," He looked to Yuri as a challenging smirk made its way onto his face, "you do it instead."

"H-huh!?" Caleb's mouth dropped open. Like everyone else, he turned to Yuri.

Feeling the pressure of everyone's stares, Yuri turned away and shrugged, "Only because Ba'ul's working so hard." He walked over to a strange spot on the center platform, where his father had nodded towards. "When we're through this old man," Yuri stared at him blankly, "we have a lot to discuss."

Captain Lowell hid a smirk behind the hand placed on his chin. From where he was seated, he saw Estellise announce that she was going to go with Yuri. He watched her join him on the strange spot and when it slowly lowered them down into a hidden part of the bridge, "Well that seems familiar." He looked to the helmsmen, "Give that kid the best position we can, we only have a limited number of precision rounds!"

Yuri and Estelle were surprised at the hidden section of the bridge. It was a sphere-shaped room with panels that showed the outside of the King's Bane. Straight ahead, they could see Ba'ul wrestling with the Nightbreaker. "I'm guessing this is where I go." He walked over to a seat suspended in the air by a steel frame. He slipped in between in and a larger monitor with a strange trigger positioned just underneath it.

"I've never seen something this amazing." Estelle looked around with wide eyes. Rita would probably have a heart attack if she saw all this.

"Yuri, can you hear me down there?" Caleb's voice suddenly spoke through the small speakers located beside the chair. Estelle walked over beside Yuri and looked at the screen.

"Yeah," Yuri sat back in the suspended chair, "mind telling me what I need to do?"

Caleb chuckled, "Your charisma is something else Lowell." His jesting tone was replaced by a more serious one, "Alright, activate the monitor by gripping the trigger. It's heat sensitive, so no need to press any buttons."

Yuri did as instructed and wrapped his hand around the handle of the monitor and gently placed his finger on the trigger, "Alright," The monitor came to life, showing three circles circling around each other randomly, "it's on."

"Good, now there should be a yellow button beside the screen. That will switch it to a ready mode."

When he pressed the button, the three circles aligned and the handle loosened to allow Yuri to correct the aim. "Alright, what next?"

"Nothing," Caleb slowly spoke, "it's all up to you now. The cannon is charging, so wait until the cross-hair turns red before firing." He paused again, "Yuri, good luck. We'll try our best to help give you the best shot we can." With that, the speakers were cut, allowing Yuri to work in silence.

Yuri raised the cross-hair until he saw Ba'ul and Nightbreaker in his sights. The camera instinctively zoomed in, giving him a better view of the two battling creatures. He felt his palm become sweaty when the Nightbreaker dragged Ba'ul slightly to the side, putting him in the line of fire. If he had fired, then Ba'ul would've gotten hit. The close call slightly unnerved him. "Come on," He saw the cross-hair turn red, "come on Ba'ul, just hold him still a bit longer."

Above, everyone was watching with held breath, waiting for Yuri to make the shot. "He won't miss." Caleb reassured Judy, sensing her concern for Ba'ul's safety.

"I know he won't." She swallowed her doubt and put her faith in Yuri's capable hands. He's yet to let them all down after all.

Back below, however, Yuri wasn't quite so sure. He wasn't the marksman of the party, that was Raven's job. He cursed under his breath when he felt his hand shake a little, making the three circles of the cross-hair part a little bit. Again, if he had fired, Ba'ul would've been hit. "Come on already," He willed his hand to steady itself, "quit shaking."

"Yuri?" A gentle hand covered his as two emerald eyes focused on him. Estelle leaned in closer to him, steadying his hand with her own. When her fingertips felt the small muscles of his hand contract by the slightest bit, she looked over to him, "When it gets to be too much, we're always there with you."

Thankful for her reassurance, Yuri focused on the monitor once more. This time, he easily put the cross-hair on the Nightbraker's core. To make the shot, he'd have to cut it close to Ba'ul's fin, but he had confidence that the large Entelexia will hold his ground. "Here we go." Yuri took a deep breath and let it out with a yell, "Eat this!" He pulled the trigger with complete confidence as a flash of white filled the screens around him and Estelle.

The pair, as well as those up top, watched as a powerful beam of mana shot out from a cannon on the belly of the King's Bane. The orange beam seemed to slowly make its way towards the battling Nightbreaker and Ba'ul. Following its plotted path, it weaved past Ba'ul's flailing tail, between the Nightbreak's outstretched claw, and went along Ba'ul's side like a needle.

Finally, as it approached Ba'ul's fin... it passed by, unhindered. As planned, it hit the Nightbreaker's throat, burning its way through its gelatinous form and hit the core dead on. Ba'ul released it from his jaws when the blast blew it back towards the exhausted aer krene.

From the viewpoint of the King's Bane, everyone watched as the Nightbreak flailed violently. It held its throat as its body began to melt, the core wielding a gaping hole straight through its center. With a mixture of a shriek and a gag, the monster fell to the ground with a resounding thud.

"Confirmation,"

"Aer levels dissipating sir."

"Creature's physical form dissolving!"

"Krene activity returning to normal."

"Kill confirmed sir. The Nightbreaker has fallen."

A chorus of cheers and sighs of relief were heard throughout the bridge. Even Joseph, normally calm and contained, allowed a large smile of satisfaction. "Good work ladies and gentlemen," He brandished his pipe and lit it before taking a few puffs, "an absolute victory." His dark eyes looked to the hidden hatch as Yuri and Estelle ascended back to surface level of the platform.

Yuri met the Black Wolf's iron gaze, "I think you have some explaining to do," He paused to give him a firmer stare, "dad."

"I think _all_ of you have some explaining to do." A third voice rang out from the door of the bridge. Standing there, with eyes focused on his old friend and the Black Wolf, was Flynn Scifo.

Joseph Lowell puffed his pipe a few times before muttering under his breath, "Ah crud."

* * *

**A/N: Go Ba'ul! Show them you're more than a mode of transportation. Anyway, now that everyone will be able to relax a bit, expect some explanations from daddy Lowell. However, they shouldn't relax just yet, danger still lurks in the streets of Zaphias after all. Thank you so much for reading, and please feel free to review!**


	19. Little Red Riding Hood

**A/N: Look for Moments at the end of the chapter.**

**Chapter 18: Little Red Riding Hood**

"Ugh," A deep moan left Rita's lips as she slowly sank into the hot bath water. It was times like these that she was thankful for staying in a higher class inns, or in this case, a castle. Like many times before, Rita was crashing at Zaphias castle, along with her friends. The events of the day caused nothing but chaos and confusion. On top of all that, the discussion held only minutes before was downright exhausting.

She leaned her head back against the towel that hung at the tub's edge, closing her tired eyes. A good night's rest didn't come easily to the young mage, especially after hearing what Yuri's father had to say. Unfortunately, things were no longer as cut and dry as they had hoped. "Nothing's ever easy." Rita reminded herself, remembering what had been revealed in the King's Bane.

* * *

_"Well," Flynn stared harshly towards Joseph Lowell, "whenever you feel like explaining." Joseph's eyes flashed before he turned away, now ignoring the Commandant. Flynn was instantly annoyed at his behavior, "I believe we were talking!"_

_Yuri smirked at the same time his father did, causing his own to fall. He still had too many unsettled issues with his old man to have "father son moments"._

_Joseph stood up and rolled his shoulders tiredly, "You said whenever I'm ready, I just happen to not be ready." His dark eyes met Flynn's, unintimidated._

_"Then I'll take it back. Explain yourself," He pointed his sword at Joseph, "NOW!"_

_"Now that," The Black Wolf smirked, "is more like a Commandant." His expression went serious, now fully intent on revealing everything. "What, exactly, do wish for me to explain knight-boy?"_

_Such disrespect was to be expected, so Flynn ignored it. "First off, what is your goal?"_

_"At the moment, the revival of the Entelexias, Luminus and Pollux." _

_"Hold on," Rita glared towards him, "aren't you trying to restore Hod or something?"_

_Joseph glanced at her before closing his eyes, reciting the passage he'd seen in the only book he had obtained. "A lock of four, destroyed by one. A seal of two to be undone. Until the island of Hod has appeared, it has not begun." He didn't give anyone time to ask questions. "I am trying to restore Hod. Killing that Nightbreaker, born from the aer of that krene, was the way to destroy one of the four locks holding Hod. The imbalance it will cause will release Hod from its seal, as well as the two Entelexia."_

_"A lock of four, destroyed by one." Caleb echoed the verse spoken before._

_"But if you release Hod, then Demigog will be set free in this world as well." Estelle quickly pointed out._

_"Demigog," Flynn looked to Yuri and the others for confirmation, "that is a more powerful Adephagos, correct?" Yuri nodded, "Did you know this?" He looked to Joseph._

_The Black Wolf wanted to snort in insult, but refrained. "Yes, I did."_

_"Then why-" Karol was sharply cut off by Joseph._

_"To destroy him of course." He took a calming breath, slightly frustrated by having to deal with interruptions. "If we had not taken control of Demigog's revival, then he would have appeared before we were ready. The King's Bane," He counted with his fingers, "the Krityan Texts, the aer krene, the locations of Luminus and Pollux," He glanced to Rita and then to Estelle, "and the method of turning them into spirits." Everyone was slightly taken back._

_Caleb decided to finish, "All of these aer essential to destroying Demigog. Since we have what we need, it is better to summon him on our terms, rather than his."_

_"That hardly makes sense!" Sodia shouted, but Flynn's hand made her calm down._

_In his eyes, one could see Flynn thinking through Joseph's plan. "As much as I can't believe it myself," He blinked, "their plan makes perfect sense. Accept for one thing. Why not revive Luminus and Pollux before releasing Hod?"_

_"Simple, 'a seal of two to be undone'." Again, Joseph quoted the book, "With the four krene locking Hod, it also locked Luminus and Pollux in an Apatheia state. Call it a fail-safe created by some paranoid humans." _

_"So you'd need to break the lock of aer krene before reviving them." Rita summarized and tapped her chin. Her mind was already churning and found another flaw, "So if you knew this already, then why were trying to collect the books?"_

_"Correction," Caleb began, "we were after the book with Zaphian legends in it. The Shepherd's Journal was already in safe hands."_

_"So now what?" Judy asked._

_Joseph looked out towards the open air, towards the nearest resting place of the two powerful Entelexia. "Simple, I assess our damage, restock, and head for Zaude to speak with Luminus. I originally intended for this "occupation" of Zaphias to be a distraction so I could abduct Estellise," He smirked a bit as he looked at Yuri and his group, "but we all know how that one turned out."_

_"Assuming you're action were to keep this a 'secret war' between you and Demigog," Yuri folded his arms, "isn't this," He nodded towards the masses of black knights in Zaphias below, "a bit excessive?"_

_"A bit?" Fen earned a few chuckles._

_Joseph shrugged, holding up his hands, "I admit," He grinned a bit impishly towards Flynn, "a part of me just wanted to make a few nobles wet themselves." A few rolled their eyes while others smiled in slight amusement._

_Flynn, however, wasn't amused in the least. "Even so, this is a direct violation of the law."_

_"What law?" Joseph asked with a smirk._

_"An invasion of any kind is obviously against the law!" Flynn glared at his flippant tone._

_Joseph's smirk only grew, "As I recall, there's no law against flying a ship over Zaphias. Since I attacked nothing in Zaphias, you can't accuse me of an invasion. The Black Brigade, heavily armed as it is, is actually the guild Pollux Legion, under the direct command of Sebastian Henerson. Technically, it's like the Hunting Blades walking through town."_

_Everyone's mouths dropped open, but Flynn wasn't convinced. "Isn't true that your men injured some of my knights?"_

_"Yes," Caleb looked up in the sky, as if the conversation didn't matter anymore, "but your knights attacked first. We admit, there is property damage, which we're ready to pay for. However, we've done nothing to warrant arrest."_

_As much as everyone hated to admit it, they were right._

* * *

Rita sank deeper into the bath until the water came just below her nose. The soothing scent of the soap managed to dull her thinking, allowing her a moments peace. In the end, Joseph promised to land the King's Bane nearby and call back his forces. When Ioder got a chance to address him, he personally gave them permission to do as they pleased, as long as the citizens were not harmed of course.

It hardly seemed real. The whole situation seemed... awkward compared to their past adventures. In the end, the true enemy is Demigog. It always has been. Magistrate Edwin, er Eddy, was right all along. They had focused on the wrong people, but now they were certain of who they needed to fight. Unfortunately, now it was down to a simple waiting game.

The Shepherd's Journal, their guide so far, only displayed the number four. Caleb had explained that it was the amount of time left before Hod would fully appear in this world. It was how much time they had to prepare.

"Come to think of it," Rita sighed again, "if we're going to use the spirits' power again, then we'll need another device to focus it." And to that, she'd need to go get some supplies. Lucky for her, the Fortune Market store was open 24-hours a day. "Crud,"

* * *

"I see," Duke voiced his understanding after Yuri got done explaining everything. Raven was seated beside him, having missed just as much as Duke did. "So they wish to copy your former plan, but this time by using the spirits of Luminus and Pollux."

Yuri nodded, "Yeah, the added power would definitely get rid of Demigog." He looked at Duke, "We might need Dein Nomos as well."

Duke nodded, "I will be ready. Now that the aer krene are of no more importance, there'll be no point in wandering too far." He stood up from the chair he had been in and started out of the Lower Quarter pub.

"Where are you going?" Raven looked after him.

The white-haired swordsman stopped and slightly turned, "To see the grave of an old friend."

Yuri and Raven nodded, understanding what he meant. Elucifer was buried in the middle of Ehmead Hill, where you could see a spectacular view of the ocean. It was a fine place to pass the time before a decisive battle. "So Yuri," Raven looked at the now silent swordsman, "heard you fought the Black Wolf of Zaphias. How'd it go?" He knew Yuri didn't kill him, he was actually referring to hoe it felt to fight him.

He remained silent for a few seconds before he sharply looked to Raven, "You knew. You knew that my old man was the captain of the Black Brigade. I assume Estelle knew also. So the question is, who didn't know?"

Raven sighed and scratched the back of his head, partially in shame, partially in apprehension. Yuri was the last person he figured he'd have this kind of conversation with. "You named them all. A few had suspicions, but we were the only ones that knew for sure." He saw Yuri stand up and tried to wave him back down, "Hold on kid, I can explain everything."

"Don't worry about it." Yuri waved him off, "The only person I need to talk to about all of this is my old man." He wished a few familiar faces goodnight and started out towards his room. He needed to sleep on this one, as well as a few other things.

* * *

"I really don't think it's a good idea for you to be here right now."

"You telling me to leave Judy?"

"I'm saying it'd be a good idea if you did."

"A good idea for whom exactly?"

Judy sat on the roof of the castle, enjoying the cool night air. Her pink eyes were now focused on the form of her old friend. He was leaned up against the frame of the window, perfectly balanced on the slanted surface. As he walked over to sit next to her, she saw him limp slightly, "Is it still hurting?"

"Nothing substantial I assure you." As if to prove it, he did a flip, only to groan when his hip popped uncomfortably, "Maybe a bit substantial." He plopped down beside her and looked up at the night sky. "You talked with Ba'ul since the fight?" He suddenly asked.

Judy nodded, "I was, until you showed up. He suddenly stopped talking for some reason, but I felt him chuckle for some reason."

Caleb shrugged, "He always was a bit strange. I need to go see him soon, it's been too long."

"He'd like that a lot."

The pair sat in silence, simply enjoying the calm of the moment. It was a nice feeling, being reunited and not having anything to hide. It was like those sunny days on Mt. Temza all over again. However, instead of the energetic little girl, Judy was now a tough young woman. Caleb had also grown from his inquisitive nature, only to become a bit more reserved. They have matured, but their friendship was still stronger than ever. However, one thing never changed.

"Aren't you cold in that outfit?"

"What's wrong, does it bother you Caleb?"

"No, I like looking at your skin."

"Hehe, you're ears still twitch when you're embarrassed."

"It's because of the cold."

"Liar."

"Only because you make the truth so hard to say Judy."

"Your one-liners suck."

"That hurts Judy, it really does."

"Liar."

* * *

"You know," Rita muttered to herself, "maybe I should've looked for Estelle, at least she could've helped with the bags." She continued down the lifeless streets of Zaphias, navigating through the Public Quarter and back to the castle. As far she knew, Estelle was at Yuri's place, probably wanting to talk about what happened with his father. "Who would've guessed that he'd end up being Yuri's dad."

Rita shrugged and continued to walk, trying not to think too much about her work tonight. There'd be plenty of time for that when she got back. Her eyes wandered to the top of the third bag in her possession, noticing the bright red fruit on top of all the other parts she bought. It was an apple. She didn't quite know why she got it, especially if it was for a certain new friend of hers. "Stupid." She muttered.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." Rita jumped when she heard a sudden voice address her. Her eyes soon found the source, a familiar face seated on one of the benches of the Public Quarter. In his hands was a thin book, no bigger than the children's stories Estelle reads to the Lower Quarter children.

Her eyes soon sharpened to a glare as annoyance boiled inside of her, "You," She growled at none other than Cain, "what are you doing here?"

"Just readin'." He closed the book and examined it, "You ever read this book?" He showed Rita the cover, "It's about this girl that goes to visit her grandma's house with a basket of goodies." His eyes dropped to the bags in Rita's arms. "It's an interesting read."

Rita snorted, not interested at all. "Like I care. If you're done, I have somewhere to be."

"You know," He was in front of her in a flash, just out of kicking range, "I do have one complaint about this story." He kept his eyes on the book as his lips curved down in a weird frown. "The wolf the little girl meets tries to hunt her down in a weird way. You see, it takes a shortcut to her grandma's house, eats the grandma, and sets a trap in the house."

Now Rita Mordio was no stranger to danger or psychos, so when she heard Cain's rather pointless ramble, she knew it was time to duck out. She tried to go around him, but he stepped in her path again and again. "Move already!"

Cain tossed the thin book away, still holding his weird frown. "You see, a wolf would never do that. It's no fun. We much prefer to chase down the prey, not trap it like that."

"Listen buddy, I don't... wait," It suddenly struck her, "_We_?"

The weird frown soon turned into a very crooked grin. An aura of madness surrounded Cain's presence, unsettling Rita as he focused his once hazy eyes on her. They were now sharp, blood red, and slightly glowing. "Say Rita," His friendly tone scared her, "want to play a game with me?"

Rita watched in utter horror as Cain's body was encased in a smog of black shadows, soon replaced by the image of a night-black wolf. She didn't wait to see his yellow fangs shoot for her. She didn't wait to hear his mad laughter echo through the night. She just dropped the bags, skipped the reciting, and fired whatever spell her body decided on. Unfortunately, the flames simply sank into the inky blackness that was Cain's fur.

* * *

From Yuri's location, on the steps leading up to his room, he could hear the distant sound of insane laughter. He looked into the night, searching for something to tell him it was his imagination. However, when he heard Repede bark viciously, and the surprised yelp of a familiar princess, he knew otherwise.

From the pub, Raven need only sense the massive, almost suffocating, amount of ominously that hung in the air like a smog. He was out of the door in moments.

The roof of the castle offered a far better view of the city, thus giving Caleb and Judy a better view of the sudden light that filled the street of Zaphias. A laugh echoed sharply through the night as an explosion lit up the dark streets. Judy and Caleb weren't sure it was Rita until they saw a rain of meteors descend from the sky.

"That's Rita, she must be in trouble." Judy, thankfully, was far too smart to go anywhere without Brionac. She looked to Caleb and nodded, ready to jump after the trail of randomly fired spells.

_CRASH_

Their eyes dropped downwards when they heard a window of the castle explode, a white blur shooting off into the darkness. "Follow him." Judy jumped after the blur, unsure of whether she could keep up with it or not.

* * *

Run, that's all she could focus on right now. She had to keep moving, she had to keep weaving between alleyways, roads, anything to keep him at a distance. Her spells were useless against that weird fur, that fur that seemed to move like a smoky shadow. She could feel his paws pounding the streets behind her, shivering her ankles, let alone her feet.

Rita hated to admit it, but it was terrifying. To face this type of challenge, alone, with no sure way out, was terrifying. Her heart screamed against her chest with every step, swearing she could feel the hot breath of his nostrils on her neck. Her feet moved even faster when her mind tricked her into feeling the very tip of his claw scrape her heel.

"See," The monstrous cry of Cain boomed, "isn't this more fun than that silly story!?"

The sheer difference in their voices made Rita's spine quake. Like Fen, his voice seemed more monstrous, more like the growl of a wolf than the voice of a human. However, Fen's voice held a gentleness to it, a sense of control. It was the human controlling the beast Durendal. Cain was the exact opposite. His voice held madness, bloodlust, a sick pleasure for her terror. The beast was running the show, ready to crunch her head off if he so pleased.

She sharply turned a corner, again skipping the incantation, and fired a random spell. It was a sloppy Champaign, an attack Cain simply leaped over. Cain clung to the wall with his ferocious claws, running along side it at a fast pace. His sharp eyes caught Rita's plan to head for the Royal Quarter, perhaps yell for help when she got there.

"Oh no, no, no Rita," He leaped in front of her, tongue hanging out as he towered over her, "the fun isn't over yet!" He snapped his teeth just in front of her nose, licking her quickly as she turned to run.

"Smoke-ball, come on smoke-ball, come on!" Rita fished out the smoke ball from her pocket, thanking whoever was watching over her that she was given the precious item. Carelessly, she activated it, hoping to buy more time.

Cain slowed as the smoke filled the street, hiding Rita from view. "Oo, how fun." His maw split in a twisted grin, tongue hanging out as he panted, "let's play hide and go seek then."

Without a second thought, Rita ducked into an alleyway and slammed her back against the side of the building. She covered her mouth to control the sound of her breathing, and slowly sank to the ground. She had to make herself as small as possible, buy time to think of a way out of this. Rita bit her lip when she felt Cain walk by and stop in front of the alleyway. She swore if her heart wouldn't stop pounding, Cain would hear it.

Unfortunately, Rita forgot about a wolf's sharp sense of smell. Using the good whiff he got before, Cain easily found Rita's location. Going after her now would be no fun. "So, Rita, I noticed something when I first met you." He took a careful step to the side, "I smelled Fen on you. Out of all your friends, you have the most of his scent on you." His mouth made that same sick grin again, "What do you expect me to think?"

What he was implying made her blush in embarrassment and anger. Speaking of the mutt, where was Fen when you need him? No, Rita thought to herself, don't think like that. She needed to get out of this herself, not rely on someone to save her. Her body suddenly stiffened when she felt something wet press against the back of her neck.

"I smell you."

She bolted out of the alleyway. Rita didn't need to look back to see Cain explode from the smoke and dash after her, laughing like a madman all the way. Her legs seemed to turn to jelly when she felt something jump over her and land right in her path. It was Cain, and his rows of sharp teeth were waiting for her to get closer. He knew she couldn't stop in time.

What happened next took only a moment in her mind's eye. Another mouth of fangs, silver in the moonlight, tackled Cain from the side. The sound of the two bodies meeting was strange, frightening to the inexperienced ear. Rita fell on her back as the white image of Fen fought back Cain.

Taking only a brief second, Fen looked back at her. His blue eyes, that once held a hint of gentleness, now looked savage. "Rita, run!" He barked and turned back to his brother with a growl that made the Adephagos seem like a kitten. With ears folded back, fangs showing in a savage snarl, Fen pounced.

Rita was rooted to the spot, watching the fight as Cain and Fen tangled themselves in fur, claws, fangs, and blood. Her mouth opened and closed, feeling relieved that she hadn't died just then.

"Rita!" Fen roared, spotting her motionless on the street. He snarled again, this time tossing Cain aside. Highly miffed, Fen swooped down, managing to sweep Rita onto his back. He ran. With all his might, he ran.

Cain got to his feet, blood dripping from his neck, "I knew if I chased your little red, you'd come face me." He howled savagely, his fur coming to life and shooting out like shadows. The vines of darkness chased after Fen as he weaved through the streets.

"Azure Edge!"

"Moonbeam!"

"Bleeding Moon!"

The black wolf leaped from where he was and onto the roofs of the nearest building. He snarled and looked down to see Yuri, Judy, Caleb, and the others appear from seemingly nowhere. He snorted before grinning widely once more, "Aw well, I guess the fun's over." A pitch-black puddle appeared under him, slowly pulling him into the dark abyss. "Until next time, brother dearest." He looked after Fen, long gone into the night.

* * *

**Moments: An Apple a Day**

"Rita,"

"Rita!"

"Wake up Mordio!"

Rita snapped out of her daze when a hand shook her firmly. She looked around, half expecting to see a large black wolf looming over her. Instead, she saw Fen, and a forested area. The beams of sunlight slipping in through the trees made her rub her eyes. "What happened?"

"You kind of fainted on me. I'm surprised you managed to keep away from Cain as long as you did." He placed his hand on her shoulder again, "You feeling alright?"

She waved him off weakly, "I'll live." Her eye focused on him again and she gasped at the sight. He looked like a complete mess. His face had four cuts going down the cheek, no doubt from Cain's claws. His eyebrow was bleeding a bit too much for comfort, and the way he held his side told of internal injuries. "Cain, did that?"

Fen shrugged, "I've had worse." He hoisted himself up, staggering a little. A smirk worked its way onto his face when he felt Rita slip in under his arm, keeping him upright. "Thanks."

"That's my line." She carefully held him up, making sure not to irritate his injuries. "Is he still around?"

Fen shook his head, "His scent disappeared, meaning he's long gone. Again." He couldn't hide the look on his face. His eyes seemed angry, yet also sad, perhaps tired as well. How long had he been involved with such a person as Cain?

"So that was the other half of Durandel?" She took a wild, yet highly educated, guess. Fen nodded slowly, carefully beginning their trek back to Zaphias. Rita kept glancing at his dreary expression, feeling that she needed to do something. Words aren't her strongest field, and expression was something she still had trouble doing.

Suddenly remembering something, Rita reached inside her shirt. "Here." She held out a bright red apple in front of him as they limped along. "I don't know why, but this ended up staying with me when Cain chased me." She looked away when he stared at her, eyes wide.

Fen chuckled, feeling a bit better, as he took the apple from Rita's hand. "Thank you Rita."

The mage watched him happily bite into the apple, pleased by how much brighter his mood seemed now. "You really like apples, don't you." She observed him munch on the fruit, noting how he took great care to measure each bite. If she hadn't known Fen for a good bit of time, she would've seen it as unnatural.

"You have no idea." Fen continued to eat his precious fruit, enjoying the slight scent of a certain mage on it. He made sure to take his time eating it.

* * *

* * *

**A/N: Well, now we know things aren't going to be quiet for the next few days. Next chapter, the gang relaxes at the hot-springs, as well as interact with a few others as they do. How will Joseph and Yuri make up for lost time? Why, like any Lowell would of course! Please review, and thank you for reading!**


	20. Moments

**A/N: Thank you all for the kind words, it really motivates me to continue this story. I am also proud to announce that this is officially my second most popular story (and one of my funnest). Couldn't have done it without you guys. For both plot points and a bit of a reward for you guys, we're having a rest chapter full of fun, emotion, pairing madness, and just plain old fun. Because of this, the entire chapter can be considered a Moments segment. Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Moments**

Four days. The party had four full days to do whatever they want until Luminus, Pollux, and Hod would appear in their world. So, after a bit of debate, everyone decided on hitting a nice resort to relax a little. The ride over to Yumanju didn't even take half a day. However, the quiet ride through the skies allowed everyone to interrogate Fen on Cain.

"So let me make sure we have this straight," Raven kept his eyes on a passive Fen as he scratched his chin, "Cain is your twin brother, holds the other half of Durandel, and he's crazier than a bat on deep jungle drugs?"

Fen shrugged, "Basically." He rubbed his cheek, checking how his cuts were healing. Thanks to his part of Durandel, his wounds healed faster than a normal human's. Without that ability, he'd be set up in a hospital all the time. "Can I go to sleep now?"

Giving him an apologetic (yet strangely teasing) smile, Judith shook her head. "We're only a few miles away from Yumanju. Ba'ul needs to set us down outside of the forest it's in, so you can't really sleep just yet."

Just when Fen muttered a curse, Ba'ul began to descend, getting ready to let his friends off. Every one was already packed and ready to leave in minutes. Some, namely Karol and Raven, practically bolted off of Ba'ul and towards the hot-spring resort. The more rational ones, Rita and Repede, shook their heads at the two dashing through the forest, ignoring the fact that monsters still roamed the lands up in the north. "Geez," Rita rolled her eyes when she heard Karol yelp when he tripped, "you'd think they were five years old or something."

"They're just excited Rita." Judith stepped off the ramp of the ship and smiled at their friends. "I'll admit, I'm looking forward to simply relaxing a little. We've been all over the place since we first met up again."

Repede barked, agreeing with the pretty Krityan. He moved his pipe to the other side of his mouth and wagged his long tail a bit. Even the tough hound looked forward to a bit of rest.

"I hear yah Repede." Yuri stepped down after Judy, looking a little tired himself. Thanks to the little incident with Cain, he hadn't gotten any sleep at all. A few quick minutes on Ba'ul hardly counted. "My first goal is to take a nap when we get there."

"I might try a massage." Estelle smiled at everyone as she stepped off. Though she looked better than the others, she still looked exhausted. Judy hummed at the idea before agreeing, a rub down did sound good for aching muscles. The party made their way to the resort, making sure to dodge as many monsters as possible. The more wild parts of the world still had a few dangerous monsters, but nothing they couldn't handle with a little teamwork.

Finally, they reached the familiar glass door of the resort, and the familiar scent of the outdoor baths met their noses. The very air of Yumanju was relaxing to the senses. However, what they found inside was everything _but_ relaxing.

When the doors opened and they stepped inside, their eyes went to the greeting desk. Unfortunately, there was already a line of people hoping to get in. Normally, lines didn't bother the party much. It was the occupants of said line that made mouths drop open and bags drop to the floor in utter shock.

"Y-YOU!?" Karol pointed dramatically, and rather comically, at the towering form of Clint and the other Hunting Blades. His eyes went from their tall boss, to the bored looking Tison, and then to a pretty shocked Nan. "W-What are you guys doing here?"

"Better question." Yuri glared at the other two people standing in line. "What are _you_ two doing here?" He met the smile of Caleb and the frown of his father with harsh eyes. The last thing he needed were these familiar faces at the same resort. He had nothing against Caleb really. He was actually pleased about how Judy seemed happier around him. It was his old man that made his eyebrow twitch in irritation.

"I could ask the very same of _you_ Lowell." The ever so familiar growl of Sodia drew everyone's attention to her and Flynn. She blinked strangely when both Yuri and Joseph looked back at her. She had forgotten there was more than one Lowell present.

Flynn sighed, shooting an equally annoyed glance towards Joseph, "Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea after all."

Caleb, being the more diplomatic one, greeted them awkwardly. "So I guess we all had the same idea."

"No," Rita glared at a sweating Raven, "just one of us had the same idea. It was his fault we came." She made a note to kick him later, but after they were settled and rested.

"I think we'll all have a lot of fun." Estelle, ever the optimist, tried to brighten the mood a little bit.

Clint grunted and turned back to the clerk at the counter, "One room please," He glanced back at Nan and then to Karol. Nan gave him a pleading look before anyone could see, and he looked back to the clerk, "Uh, two rooms." Disgruntled about the price, he forked over the cash to get in and started to their rooms. He didn't really acknowledge Yuri and his friends' presence.

"I'll catch up with you guys, alright?" She looked to Tison with a slightly pleading expression.

Like his leader, Tison gave in to the rather rare look, understanding what she wanted. "Fine, but don't forget, we're here to take a break." He looked pointedly at Karol, as if to warn him not to touch Nan inappropriately. Nan smiled as he walked away, missing how Karol's face paled slightly.

Joseph was next, and he simply flashed a card to the man behind the desk. The grinning clerk looked a bit shocked for a moment before bowing respectfully, "Oh, Mr. Lowell, fine to see you again. Your usual room is ready for you. Will you be renting out half of the facility?" He seemed to look around for someone, "Is Mr. Henson with you today?"

"He will not be joining us for this stay." Joseph motioned back to Caleb, "It's just him and me this time."

Caleb put a closed hand to his mouth, "Ahem," He faked a cough to get Joseph's attention, "Captain." He nodded his head towards Yuri and the others.

Catching his implication, Joseph looked back to the man behind the desk. "Uh, I'll be happy to pay for them as well." His left nostril twitched and his eyebrow jerked a little, all in time with Yuri's.

"Heh," The younger Lowell reached into his bag and revealed a membership, "no need old man, we have free visits to this place."

Judith, more focused on Caleb's confused expression, smiled in her usual way. "We helped them during a busy rush of visitors, so they gave us free access to the hot springs whenever we want."

Admittedly, Yuri felt a slight burst of pride when Joseph looked shocked. However, it didn't last long at all as the clerk finally spoke up. "Well, Mr. Joseph here actually, um, is part owner of the resort."

"WHAT!?" More than a few of those present gawked at the still calm captain. Caleb laughed a bit uncomfortably at their reactions, but nodded.

"It's true. He knew the owner before he died, and he left a part of the resort to Captain Lowell. It actually helps pay for some of Pollux Legion's finances." He scratched his cheek, still feeling awkward under their shocked gaze. Knowing his time to leave, Caleb ducked out, leaving Joseph to finish up.

"No need discussing old history Bernard." Joseph signed the guest list and left the counter without another word.

Everyone else signed in without much conflict at all. Flynn got free access since he was the Commandant, and Sodia got in under the title of his assistant. They managed to share rooms with Yuri's group mostly because he wanted to keep an eye on Yuri and Estelle.

* * *

The various parties decided to use the first few hours to rest up a little, everyone save for Karol and Nan. They decided to hang out in the front lobby, sharing a drink and a few gels. Hey, you're never too old for a few gels, right? Later in the evening, everyone decided to hit the hot springs before it was time to eat.

Over the past year, Yumanju expanded their facilities further into the thick forests of the northern continent. The hot springs themselves were doubled in size, and the main facility now had an inn with plenty of rooms. They honestly couldn't find any other way to use the boat-loads of money they get from visiting nobility.

"Ahh," Raven sighed heavily as he sank deeper into the heated water. He may openly say he loves to peek in on the women at Yumanju, but he truly did enjoy the health benefits of the resort. Being a veteran, and an injured one at that, he needed to take a bit more care than the younger members of his party. He was no old man, but his body has seen more wear and tear than most. He quickly snuck a peak to his right and couldn't fight a smirk. Beside an equally relaxed Karol, Yuri sat with his arms folded. He was obviously trying to ignore the man seated against the large boulder in the middle of the men's spring, Joseph.

Karol caught his gaze and also examined Yuri and his father. The tension was too obvious, but the scene was also a bit comical. Despite the negative vibes, one could not overlook how similar their posture was. If it wasn't for Joseph's broader build, he would've looked like an older Yuri. Changing his concentration from the two Lowells, Karol looked at the other occupants of the spring. All the males were present, save for Tison and Caleb. The quick Hunting Blade had gone for a jog, while Caleb was was getting a massage. "It's too quiet." His expression fell slightly.

"Tell me about it." Raven looked at the plethora of quiet men around him. "It's downright depressin'." Even Flynn, the brightest one of the bunch, was remaining eerily still. His eyes would occasionally drift to Joseph, only to close once more. Funny how the spring can be so relaxing, yet the atmosphere so thickly tense.

On the opposite side of the divider, the quiet atmosphere of the men's side equally puzzled the girls. Estelle couldn't stop casting concerned glances to the divider, wondering what was going on over there. Were they even still alive? "Eep," She suddenly squeaked when Judy splashed her.

Rita rolled her eyes as she sunbathed beside the spring, not quite ready to get in. "Mind somewhere else Estelle?" Judy gave her a suggestive look, causing Estelle to blush a bright pink. To say she enjoyed messing with people would be an understatement for Judy.

Not quite sure how to respond, Estelle decided to change the focus of the subject. "So," She smiled kindly and turned to the girl quietly watching them, "Nan, I hear you and Karol are together. Is it true?"

Nan was shocked by the sudden question, but she didn't hesitate to answer. "I guess you could say that." Shamefully, she jumped when Estelle was looming over her, emerald eyes glistening with raw curiosity.

"Really now," Judy's eyes slowly slid over to focus on her new target, "how did that happen?" Her voice was like the purr of a hungry lioness. Needless to say, Nan didn't like where this was going.

Estelle's eyes grew wider with excitement, "Oh yes, you must tell us. Karol's been so madly in love with you for so long." She sighed in admiration, "Surely such a romantic pursuit of love has an equally warming climax."

Nan's only salvation was Rita, who was busy staring at Estelle like she had two heads. A soft sigh was caught by Judy's sharp ear, and her pink eyes slid around to peer at the woman sitting against the statue in the middle of the spring. Sodia felt her spine run cold when she saw Judith's sly smirk. She was next.

"It's really n-not that big of a deal." Nan tried to play off the sudden flush in her cheeks, looking away from Estelle. Her words made her body go numb at the memory, forcing her to recall the incident.

Rita, now slightly interested, turned to Nan like a cat lounging on a soft pillow. "Oh no," She grinned rather evilly, "now _I_ want to hear how he did it. No doubt the squirt completely humiliated himself." She said the last part as a joke, but her eyes lit up when Nan's blush deepened. "No way," She was fully attentive now, "that's just too perfect."

"It's nothing special." Nan feigned indifference again.

"Oh come on," Estelle put her hands together, "please?"

Nan stared at her pleading face for a moment before looking away to the side, "Fine," She took a deep breath, looking like she was about to tell a long story... it wasn't. "He simply walked up to me in the street and... kissed me." She muttered the last part, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. Estelle blinked at the simplicity of the story while Rita howled in laughter.

"Let me get this right," Rita couldn't stop grinning at her rather humorous, mental picture, "the kid walked up to you and just planted one?"

Nan nodded, "And he kind of fainted afterwards." Her face grew red when Rita started another round of chuckles.

"Ignore her," Estelle smiled at the younger girl, "I think it's sweet. I'm so happy for you two Nan."

The Hunting Blade blinked, taken back by Estelle's words. Nan was never around people like Estelle much, let alone women that really cared about her personal life. She barely even knew these people, but they seemed truly pleased. Well, at least Judy and Estelle seemed happy. Even Sodia was smiling. Rita, though happy on some level, seemed to enjoy the laughable side for the moment.

Finally under control, Rita went back to her sunbathing. "Yeah, yeah, we're happy _someone's_ around to keep the twerp in line."

"Now that we know about Nan and Karol," Judy slowly turned to Sodia, "how about you and Flynn?" And the same pattern repeated. This time, however, Sodia was the one in the hot seat.

"You say something!?"

"I have nothing to say to children!"

"Good thing there's none around!"

"Stop yelling, you're disturbing the guests!"

"You're yelling too!"

A sudden exchange of shouts brought the light conversation to a halt, as all the women looked towards the divider. They all blinked, speechless at the people involved in the shouting match.

"That's it old man, you want to go?"

"You wouldn't last a minute."

"I'll blow you away!" A sudden burst of aer was seen shooting up past the divider.

"I'll crush you!" Another burst of aer was followed by the combined roar of two males.

The girls continued to blink, listening as crashes were heard on the opposite side of the divider. The other men in the spring were forced out as Yuri and Joseph glared eachother down, ready to throttle the other.

"Ah, father and son bonding." Raven dramatically started as Yuri punched his father in the jaw, "It is one of nature's most beautiful relationships." He continued to pose while Joseph tossed Yuri half across the spring. "Listen, as they mend their broken bonds with their manly hearts." He ran his hand through his hair while Yuri tried to drown Joseph.

Flynn flinched when he heard Joseph's knuckles meet Yuri's skull. "Yeah," He shuttered when Yuri bit his father's arm, trying to free himself from a head-lock, "really beautiful."

"This is scary." Karol muttered before he flinched at how Yuri kicked his dad in the gut.

By the time dinner was ready and set out for the guests of Yumanju, the two Lowells looked like they just got done fighting Phaeroh. Yuri growled over his bowl of soup, tamed under the scolding eyes of Estelle. He snorted indignantly when he saw his father calmly lift his spoon to his lips. "Stupid old fart." He growled and downed an entire glass of water. Estelle had forbade him from ale, threatening to put his hair in pigtails in his sleep.

"I assume I missed something." Caleb glanced at the bruises adorning Yuri and Joseph's faces. It only took a knowing smile from Judy to make him groan. "Oh, I was hoping to avoid that."

The other guests of the resort kept a safe distance from the table full of Brave Vesperia members and the like. Flynn caught their cautious glances and hushed whispers before he cast his own scolding stare towards his friend. "Yuri, surely you have more self control than that. You could've hurt someone with your rough-housing."

Yuri snorted in indignation, "What are you doing only yelling at me!?" He pointed an accusing finger to Joseph, "He was fighting too!"

"Don't be a child Yui," Joseph took another calm spoonful of his soup, "eat your food. Perhaps one day, you'll grow big and strong too."

"What was that!?"

Holding up two fingers, his father responded in a calm voice. "I said, if you eat your food, then maybe you'll actually be able to take a punch or two."

"Oh yeah right, you so lost back there!"

"Your imagination has never been so active. You clearly lost our little argument."

"Don't make me hop over this table old man!"

In an instant, the table went quiet as the main course was brought out to them. If anyone had just walked in, they would've never guessed that a fight was about to break out. Nan leaned over to Karol, "Is it always like this?"

"Yeah but," Karol cautiously looked at Rita, "it's usually different people in our group that are this violent." He yelped when Rita glared at him.

Satisfied in silencing the youngest member of the group, Rita looked around the room. "Is Fen still asleep?" She was a bit concerned, seeing how he's been asleep all day. Certainly one fight couldn't wipe him out that much. The more scientific side of her brain was busy making hypothesis on how such and encounter can drain him of his energy.

"Yeah, he said he might be out all day." Karol eyed a large piece of meat, but couldn't pass up a chance to pester the mage. "What's wrong Rita," He leaned towards her with a suggestive grin, "worried about your boyfriend."

Rita shot him a glare before her expression went blank. Feigning innocence, she dramatically lifted her arms and faked a yawn. When she went to drop her arms, however, she made sure to slam Karol's face straight into his food. "Twerp"

Nan slowly shook her head while Karol tried to clean his face. "Here," She carefully used a napkin to help wipe off his face, "you'll get it all over yourself if you're not careful."

"That's so adorable." Estelle broke her scolding gaze on Yuri and watched Nan and Karol.

Soon enough, it felt like an eternity for some, dinner was done and it was time for everyone to do as they pleased again. Caleb and Judy left to go keep Ba'ul company for awhile, Yuri left to go blow off some steam by sparring with Flynn, and the others occupied their time. However, Clint decided it was time to get something off of his chest.

Without speaking a word of warning, he walked up to Karol and picked him by his collar. Ignoring his protests, Clint tossed him outside and towards a clearing. Tison soon followed him out, holding Karol's large bag.

"H-Hey," Karol rubbed his head, "what's the big idea?" He saw Clint reach for his huge sword and instantly went for his bag. He only had the time to pick it up before he had to dodge the large swing of Clint's blade. "What's up with you all of a sudden!?"

Tison kept a serious expression from the sidelines. "You should've seen this coming Karol Carpel." He met Karol's eyes with a solid frown, "You honestly think we'd let you see one of our own without testing your strength?"

Karol dodged another swing, "T-Then tell me to go kill an Eggbear or something!" He blocked the next strike with his bag, sending him backwards a few steps.

"No way," Tison cracked his knuckles, a force of habit, "you gotta survive our blades. If you want to date one of ours, you'll have to prove yourself against one of us." He smirked, "You're lucky enough to fight Clint."

"So it's for Nan." It suddenly hit Karol what they were talking about. Feeling more sure of himself, Karol gripped the long handle of Bravior. "If it's for her, then," He looked up at Clint's cool gaze, "then I'll prove myself to you." He drew Bravior, and felt a strange surge of adrenaline course through his veins.

* * *

The skirmish between the two friends was brief, but intense. Flynn clearly felt Yuri's frustrations in his strikes, and saw the distance in his eyes. When they had finished their exercise, they sat down on the floor of the newly built gymnasium. "Is it really so bad?" Flynn suddenly asked his pondering friend. Yuri's dark eyes looked over to him, but Flynn kept his gaze on the far wall. "He's your father Yuri. Some of us can't be so lucky to still have one."

Fully understanding Flynn's words, Yuri sighed heavily. He was right, he should be thankful for even having a father. However, Joseph's passive attitude did nothing but infuriate him. It summoned all the hurt and anger he kept dormant for so long. "It's not that easy." He stood up and started out of the gym, "I can't just forgive him after so long."

Flynn didn't turn to see him leave. Instead, a slight smirk formed on his face. "I knew this one was beyond me." He chuckled as his smirk grew into a full smile. "Good luck Lady Estellise." He had sensed her presence while they were sparring, no doubt hoping to speak with Yuri herself. For old time's sake, he decided to try and talk to Yuri. However, this issue proved to be more than what a friend can help him through. Standing himself, Flynn decided it was time for bed. He was supposed to be relaxing after all.

Yuri continued through the hallways of the inn portion of the resort. He didn't really know where he was going, and he didn't really care either. He was too uptight to sleep, which meant he would spend a few hours thinking. He hated simply thinking. Too many things happened to him to allow time for memories. "Huh," He slowed his stride when he saw Rita approach the room the guys shared, "what you up to?"

Rita stiffened in surprise before calming down, seeing it was only Yuri. She shrugged, "Fen's still asleep. I want to make sure he's alright."

"Getting close I see." Yuri couldn't help but grin at Rita's flustered flinch. Teasing always calmed the mind.

The mage turned away from him, "Geez, I feel like doing one nice thing." She tapped her foot, still deciding if she should knock or go right in. "I also want to find out how he changes into a wolf. I've observed him do it, but I still can't figure it out."

"Alright, let me help you out then." Yuri innocently walked over to the door... and knocked as loud as he could. "HEY FEN, RITA WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" He looked to Rita, her mouth dropped open and eyes wide, and gave her a thumbs up. "Thank me later."

The door soon opened slowly. Fen soon leaned out, still looking exhausted. "You say somethin' about a squirrel?" He slurred tiredly and rubbed his eyes.

"Uh... no." Yuri gave him a strange look.

Fen scrunched his nose, "I didn't think so." His vision dropped to the floor, "I have the strangest dreams sometimes."

"Rita wants to talk to you." Yuri pointed to the quiet mage.

Rita shot him a harsh look, "You're a jerk."

"So I've heard." Yuri waved over his shoulder and continued to wherever his feet were taking him. It wasn't long before he spotted a familiar head of pink standing on a balcony. He observed as the warm night air lightly swept her short pink locks. When his senses finally caught up with him, he found himself standing beside her. Her eyes were focused downwards, eyebrows slightly pressed together in thought. Strangely, the silence was stifling. "You'll get wrinkles with that kind of look." So he broke it.

"Oh, Yuri," Estelle looked up at him with a bright smile, "I didn't notice you there." Suddenly, she blushed deeply and looked away.

Yuri, confused by the sudden shyness, decided to keep her talking. "So what were you thinking about?" He mentally slapped his forehead when he saw her face grow a bit more red.

Sure to keep her eyes on anything but Yuri, Estelle shook her head. "Nothing really." Risking a glance at him, she saw that Yuri wasn't buying it. "Just, thinking about Karol and Nan."

"Yeah, I'm happy for the boss. He finally landed the girl. He's a lucky one." Yuri hardly thought such a thing would make her blush like this though, "So what else is on your mind?" His knowing tone pierced through her facades like always.

Estelle's gaze shifted around again, unprepared for this conversation. "And... Zaphias, when we were... in your room." She said this quietly, wishing she had more time to prepare herself for all of this. Her beating heart was clouding her thoughts, and her brain could only focus on Yuri in his tank-top and yellow sweat-pants.

"Oh," Yuri scratched his cheek. He watched her closely, examining how she bit on her lip every few seconds, and how she slightly swayed back forth. She looked uncomfortable, but expectant. Was she waiting for a reaction? Now Yuri was very familiar with the usual "love interest patterns". He was no stranger to women, though he usually avoided the more loose ones. So, deciding to give Estelle all the clues she needed, Yuri slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "What about it?"

She was taken by surprise, unable to fully process what just happened. When Estelle gained command of her body once more, she stepped back so she could look up at him. "Yuri?" She was confused, what did this mean?

"Let me guess," Yuri continued to smirk down at her, "you're thinking of that kiss." He saw her flinch again as she blushed once more.

Estelle placed her head on his chest, eyes focused on the ground. "What did it mean? Does it mean that we... that we..." She was too nervous to finish.

Another sigh left Yuri as he rolled his eyes, "You're going to make me say it, aren't you." It was more a statement than a question. If it weren't for his playful expression, she would've thought he didn't want to. Gently, he made sure that her emerald eyes met his dark ones. "Estelle," He used the nickname he had given her, "it meant that I love you."

Before Estelle could utter a word, or a sound, Yuri leaned down and kissed her. It was soft, not pushy in the least. Realizing what was going on, Estelle eagerly kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his waist as they parted. However, Estelle wasn't going let him go so fast. Before he could stand up straight, she captured him in a more passionate kiss.

From a distance, Joseph watched the couple. His usual stoic expression broke as he smiled. Seeing more than enough, he turned and gave them the privacy they needed. "That's my boy." He sat down in a chair by the fire-place, his favorite position. With a good book, and a lit pipe, he settled in for the night... until he felt the ground shake slightly. "What in the world?" He listened closely, and heard the sound was... outside of the building.

* * *

* * *

**A/N: Well, well, well... that was fun. I didn't see this going on for so long until I wrote it, but I like where I stopped. Next chapter, we get a bit more fluff, but a lot of some serious conversation. Thank you for reading, please review!**


	21. Hearts Like Glass

**A/N: Hmm, this chapter will a bit more emotional than the others. No real action, but a lot of pairing material and loose ends. Oh and, VESPERIA FOR PS3! I knew it was going to happen, and I'm excited about it. Sit back and enjoy the read.**

* * *

**Moments: Calm**

The cold cooled my burning blood. The winds swept away the anger buried so deep inside of me. I have lived like this for quite a time, and I have made a discovery. You could say I had an epiphany. Humans are just as much monsters as the Entelexia. Inside each of us is a... beast of sorts.

It is a terrible beast. It thirsts for nothing but blood and death, terror and destruction. I have seen this beast many times, many times from my own heart. A darkness would overcome me, leaving only blood lust and the coppery tang of blood. I became a demon of pure rage, determination, a soldier of chaos.

"Kharon Capel!" An accusing voice cut through the blowing winds of the north. It was a noble knight of Zaphias, his armor covered in a thin sheet of frost. At his sides, other knights stood at the ready. Their numbers far dwarfed the single man standing atop the frozen hill. "In the name of the king, lay down your weapon this instant!"

My amber eyes dropped to meet the noble gaze of the knight. Defiantly, I tightened my grip on my sword and rolled my shoulder. The large weapon was rested on my shoulders, its white color mixing with the blowing snow of Zopheir. "You," I pointed to the leader of this noble bunch, "what is your name?"

"I see no need to give my name to a criminal, to a _traitor_ to the crown!" He drew his own sword, though it was far smaller than mine. He signaled for his men to prepare the charge. If they rushed me at once, then they will win with numbers. He was wrong, very wrong.

Like many battles passed, the monster inside of me emerged. With amber eyes darkened by rage, he moved through the Imperial Knights as if he was a spirit of pure speed and power. Every swing of his sword seemed to change the winds themselves, blowing back multiple knights.

"Joseph," I thought to myself as he continued to fend off enemies, "I am sorry." He didn't react when a sword was driven through his torso. Instead, he swung again, slaying another group of knights.

"His flank, attack his flank!"

"I-I can't. He's too fast AGH!"

"We're being thrashed by one man, he's just one man!"

The battle continued, speeding up instead of slowing down. Where most would grow tired, this warrior of rage grew more fierce. His muscles only grew more solid, eyes more attentive, almost growing a sixth sense bred only for fighting.

In the waning light of the day, the final blow was struck. He stood amongst the slain, silhouetted by the angle of the light. With a deep, calming breath, all his rage left him. My blood was cooled once more, my thoughts becoming my own again. Finally realizing the cold, I tightened my bright red scarf around my neck. I coughed painfully, blood dripping from my lips like fire. My legs soon gave out, dropping me to my knees. I finally noticed the sword that were still driven into my body.

As a monster, one does not feel pain. There is no fear, no exhaustion, no doubt, no sadness, no love. There is only blinding, unnatural rage. This beast has a name, and it is Berserker.

"Mira," I took deep breaths as my lungs cried for more air, "my wife. I left him alone, I left our son alone." A weak chuckled left me, "I broke my promise to you. Please, forgive me."

Summoning all my remaining strength, I hoisted up my sword. It was his truest companion, and my most hated foe. It spilled oceans of blood, yet saved entire nations of people. It was a paradox I had yet to decipher. A roar of strain left me as I tossed the mighty sword, the ever faithful Bravior, into the distance. It slammed to the ground as I also fell into the white below. "Bravior, if fate brings that boy to this cursed place, go to him. Through you, I will be with him."

The snow' cold pricked my hot skin. My breathing became more shallow, lungs burning as death crept ever closer. "My son," I could taste the ice on my tongue, "Karol, grow strong. Become... an even better man... than I ever was." My mouth continued to move, but I could no longer hear anything over the cold winds.

Then, as my time began to come to a close...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... it was calm.

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 21: Hearts Like Glass**

"Holy aer." Tison watched, utterly shocked as he watched Clint and Karol exchange blows. He had expected Karol to put up a solid fight, but Clint obviously had the advantage of experience. All of his expectations flew out the window when he saw Karol charge Clint. The young teenage boy was wearing a black tank-top, so Tison could clearly see his muscles tense. There was no possible way Karol could develop himself in such a short amount of time. Only a spartan training plan could do that, but then he'd have no time for a guild.

Basically, something was fishy. He continued to watch as Karol swung Bravior once more, meeting Clint's strike with equal force. The clash forced both to take a step back, only to use the momentum for another swing. Tison's long, white hair occasionally shifted in the wind created by such forceful attacks. He could only imagine what would happen if artes got involved.

His eyes shifted to his side when he heard light footsteps approach. It didn't take him long to identify the new presence, "Nan,"

"Master," The young Hunting Blade stepped up to his side, eyes glued on Clint and Karol, "boss and Karol?" Her eyes reflected concern, knowing all too well of Clint's strength. She looked over to Tison, asking him why they chose Clint.

Tison snorted, "Trust me, _I_ wanted to be the one to test the kid." He smirked weakly, "But Clint insisted. He said he saw something in Karol." In a rare act of compassion, he placed his hand on Nan's shoulder. "Don't worry Nan, Karol will be fine. We're not aiming to kill him."

"He'll do it." Nan ignored Tison's shocked grunt, "Karol..." She watched the young boss of Brave Vesperia move, "Karol has grown strong. I know he'll pass." Nan's face was set in a confident expression, earning a chuckle from Tison. Neither of them knew of the true intensity of the fight going on in front of them.

Inside the resort, however, things more light-hearted. "... so I want to examine you to make sure there aren't any unwanted side effects." Rita calmly explained her visit to a still drowsy Fen. She stared at him as he stood there, seemingly oblivious. He blinked twice, still not responding to her. "Are you even awake?" She folded her arms, taking a firmer approach.

"You want to find out how I can turn into a wolf." He clarified. Rita nodded. "Huh," Fen scratched his head and yawned before disappearing back into his room. He left Rita standing there in confusion before he came back out with a towel draped over his shoulder. "Fine, but you're doing it while I'm in the hot spring."

Rita's eyes shot wide open and her face began heating up. "W-What!? No way!" She watched him walk down the hallway, reeling at his suggestion. "Why didn't you go earlier with the others?" Her shocked expression became more questioning when she saw him stop suddenly.

With a loose swagger, he turned to her with a tired smirk. "Well, seeing how people would panic if they saw a huge wolf in a resort, I thought it wasn't such a good idea."

"Oh yeah," Rita suddenly felt a bit bad, "I didn't think of that."

Fen shrugged passively, "It's no big deal." He turned and continued to walk, "Now come along Mordio, before I change my mind."

Hesitant, and a bit disgruntled at being ordered around, Rita followed him towards the men's hot-spring. She made sure to keep on the look out for anyone she knew. For no particular reason, Rita turned and looked to the opposite end of the hallway. Her pace slowed slightly when she spotted Estelle and Yuri together. "Huh," She smiled, "it's about time those two got together." She turned and continued following Fen. "It's not like it wasn't obvious or anything."

When they reached the men's changing room, Rita quickly went to the spring, leaving Fen alone to change out of his clothes. She fought the blush on her face, thinking it was just because of the heat of the water. "Geez, how long does it take to," Rita stopped, realizing how wrong those words would've sounded.

"Alright Rita, try not to get too curious though." Fen stepped out of the changing room and into the warm water. He ignored Rita's surprised gasp, knowing full well why she did. He got in the shallow part of the spring and sat down, eyes closed and waiting for her to start examining.

Rita stood, frozen to the spot at what she saw. She could clearly see his refined muscles of his torso. It wasn't surprising, considering how he fought with his bare hands. Scars occasionally interrupted his skin, and, many of them looked like claw scars. They all were a testament to the many fights he must have had against Cain and those who chased him. However, Rita's seen scars before, so it didn't take her by surprise. What made her gasp was the lower part of his left side, just under his ribcage.

Among the muscle and scars... was an apatheia. It ran right along with the contour of his torso, as if the skin itself had become a solid crystal of aer. It was no surprise his shirt hid such a thing so well. Before she realized it, she was running her fingers along the apatheia, her other hand placed on Fen's shoulder for balance. "How much of your body is like this?"

Her breathy words made it sound like she was more concerned than curious about it. It sounded strange coming from Rita, at least that's what Fen thought. "It stops at my kidney, goes up into my heart and left lung. It's partially infused with two ribs and three vertebra of my spine." He chuckled darkly and looked up, "In other words, Durandel is a permanent part of me."

"So is it how you're able to change?" Rita had stopped running her fingers along the apatheia, but her hand was still on his bare shoulder. With the long sigh he let out, she could feel his muscles shift slightly.

"Since it's you, I don't have to simplify the process." He shot her a light smile, showing he was fine with explaining. "The mages used a specific formula that used my life energy as a sort of magnet for aer. The act of changing the polarity of my life energy is what actually uses a bit of my life energy. My wolf form, as much as it looks and feels real, is actually solidified aer that gathers around me. Durandel's consciousness just gives it shape, that's why it's a wolf."

Rita pieced the rest together, "So that's why Cain looks like a black wolf. He has the other half of Durandel?" Fen nodded. "And he seemed a bit crazier than you, so does that mean his half is more beast like?"

"Not necessarily." Fen's expression suddenly became saddened. "That half of Durandel is indeed a beast, but it's deeper than that. I took control of the natural beast inside of me, while Cain allowed the beast within himself to take over. Durnadel had nothing to do with that really."

A silence came over them both as Rita processed the information. The only part she had a slight problem understanding was the beast part. After some recalling of a few books, she figured it out. Humans have basic tendencies, like lust and hate for example. Many cultures encouraged controlling such tendencies. If Cain allowed himself to be controlled by such emotions and instincts, then he became more like a "beast". So where did Durandel fit in with all of this. From past experience, apatheia still hold some consciousness of the Entelexia. "So, with Durandel-"

As if reading her thoughts, Fen answered. "I can hear him from time to time. Mostly, he talks to me when I'm confused about something. He's also the one who taught me to control my transformation." Fen smiled at the memory. Contrary to what most might think, Durandel was a good roommate. "That answer all your questions?"

Rita thought it over. "So, the reason you're so tired is because you had to fight Cain?"

"Partially." Again, Fen's expression grew grim. Rita didn't like his scowl, or his frown. "You could say I'm just tired of all the running, fighting, and conflict." He saw Rita give a confused look. "I've been running all over the place since I first escaped from the Empire. Heck, I couldn't stay in one place for anymore than a few days."

A wave of sympathy hit Rita. She knew all too well what it was like to be the odd one in the crowd. She was never in life-threatening situations like Fen was, but it still hurt all the same. "Must've been hard." She flinched at how cold it came out of her mouth. Rita was ready to shoot an apology when she saw Fen look at her... but he simply laughed.

Chuckling, Fen shook his head slowly. "Dag, it's really awkward to hear sympathy, especially from you."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!? Geez, the moment I feel like being nice, you go and insult me." Rita glared down at him until he looked back at her with a wide grin.

"There's the Rita I like so much." He seemed amused by her blush before he suddenly changed into his wolf form. His large, canine legs easily sifted through the water as he approached the rock at the center of the hot-spring. He hopped on top of it and laid down, "If you're done, you can leave."

Rita watched him lounge on the rock before turning to leave. She had all the information she needed, but something felt off. She stopped in mid-stride and looked back at Fen once more. In the darkness of the night, with the steam hanging just over the water, his form looked sad somehow. She leaned against the doorframe and continued to watch him, trying to decide what she should do. They did just have a sort of conversation about being alone after all.

Fen's ear perked when he heard Rita sigh in resignation. Opening an eye, he saw her slip off her sandals and start towards him. The water rose up to her knees, coming nowhere near her shorts as she came closer. He tilted his head slightly when she sat down on the rock beside him, eyes set on the sky. His ice-blue eyes looked up as well, noticing the stars. Both sat silently, one refusing the other of being alone.

BOOM

Of course things were never that simple. Everyone in the resort let out cries of shock when the ground shook, and an powerful boom echoed through the night. Even the few monsters around seemed frightened by the sudden sound.

Yuri and Estelle, still a bit flustered by their rudely interrupted moment, rushed to the source of the sound. Along the way, they met up with Joseph and Repede. The hound barked, displeased with his interrupted sleep. Joseph, however, looked a bit pale. His stride was quicker than Estelle and Yuri's, so he reached the entrance of Yumanju just behind Repede.

When Yuri and Estelle stepped out of the resort, the first people they saw were Tison, Nan, and Raven. All three looked they had seen a Cheagle take on the Adephagos, and _win_. Finally, they noticed the dense, very dense, vertex of aer swirling around someone facing off against Clint. The sheer force of the swirling aer nearly made them step back. "Who's that!?" Yuri stepped in front of Estelle, just in case he had to step in.

"Take a wild guess Yuri." Raven, mouth returning to its hanging state, continued to watch as the swirl of aer dimmed. At its center, much to everyone's shock, was none other than Karol Capel.

Yuri blinked, shocked. "No way, that's Karol?" He smirked, "I'm impressed, he's really gotten tougher. Kid's growin' up." His grin instantly dropped when he got a good look at Karol's eyes. His entire body language was vastly different from before.

The boss of Brave Vesperia stood, Bravior held on his shoulder with one hand, his other hand was opening and closing into a fist. His muscles were visibly shifting, looking much more defined than before. His overall bulk didn't change much, but he looked like he' been hitting the weights pretty hard. The amount of aer that his body was focusing was staggering. If he still had a working blastia, Yuri felt his gut twist at the possibilities.

"That sword," Joseph broke the heavy silence. His dark eyes zeroed in on the large white sword, "I know that sword." His eyes looked to Karol, examining his now red eyes. "Could it be possible? The chances are so low, but could this be fate?"

"What are you going on about old man?" Yuri looked to his father, curious of the way he looked at Karol.

Joseph looked at him with a frantic expression. "No time to explain, we have to stop this!"

"No way," Tison tore his eyes away from the extremely interesting battle, "this is a test of that kid's manliness. It's between him and the boss."

"You idiot," Joseph spat, "if we don't stop him, your boss will be _killed_!"

Nan glanced back, now more concerned than surprised. She too couldn't keep her eyes off of Karol. The aura around him seemed to change so much, it shook her to the bone. She would never imagine the silly boy she loved to change into something like this.

"Huh," Tison snorted, "I doubt Karol could kill Cl-" He was sharply interrupted by the resuming of this struggle between Karol and Clint.

Karol threw Bravior with one hand, spinning to give him more force. Before the skilled Hunting Blade could dodge the attack, however, Karol was already approaching fast. Pulling an arte out of seemingly nowhere, he drove his open palm into Clint's side, "Demon Fist!" He immediately took hold of the grounded Bravior, "Dragon Upper!"

Clint took the Demon Fist and got the air knocked out of him. He recovered just in time to block the Dragon Upper, but found himself on the defensive. Karol was swiping Bravior with such force, he could barely block. The sheer increase of speed knocked him off balance, let alone the fact that Karol was only using _one hand_. With every strike, Clint saw his chance of victory grow smaller and smaller.

Finally, Karol placed both hands on the hilt of Bravior, and made one wide, horizontal swing. Clint blocked the slower attack, but was thrown back by the force. Those on the sideline were taken back by the sight. Even though Karol was indeed taller (about up to Yuri's shoulder), Clint still dwarfed him.

"Gah," Clint flinched at the vibrations that shook his arm. When he looked up to glare at Karol, he got a face-full of Demon Fist. Again, he was thrown back, but this time, he was bleeding from his nose. Clint swung his sword, forcing Karol to back off a few paces. He placed his large hand over his nose to slow the bleeding, and watched Karol carefully. The boy's breathing was uneven, showing that he was tiring from the strain. "Alright kid," Clint's shoulders dropped, "you've proven yourself to me."

"See," Tison looked down at Nan, "told you the kid was tough."

Nan allowed a wide smile, glad Karol passed the test. "Karol," She took a step towards him, but Joseph grabbed her before she could get any closer. "Hey," She glared to Joseph, but saw how he was looking at Karol. Curious, she looked to the boy as well... and her heart dropped. His eyes were even redder, going on blood-red. His body focused even more aer, and his grip on Bravior tightened. "Karol?" Her voice sounded scared, deeply mixed with worry.

"What's going on with him?" Yuri watched in horror when Karol charged Clint once more, even more vicious then before. If this kept up, either Clint would die, or Karol would kill himself. "Stay here Estelle." He started forward, but Joseph ordered him to stop.

"It's pointless. All you'll do is draw his focus on the both of you."

"What's wrong with him!?" Nan was frustrated with this.

Joseph watched Karol continued to pursue Clint. "I didn't think it was possible. They succeeded in making it hereditary."

Karol was forced back by a tiring Clint. More aer swirled around him, eyes growing nearly black with pure rage. He readied Bravior for another charge, his other hand preparing another Demon Fist. He dashed forward, moving even faster then before, but a sudden blur of red met him ride between the eyes. Karol naturally staggered backwards, only to have the same red object strike him in the back of the head.

While he was still staggering, Caleb and Judy stepped out of the nearby brush. Acting fast, Caleb dropped his red lance and wrapped both arms around Karol's head, cutting off his breathing. He carefully counted before Karol's body went limp, then he quickly let go. "Don't worry," He took a calming breath as Nan rushed to Karol, "he's just unconscious."

"That does it." Yuri walked up to Joseph and grabbed him by the collar. "You're going to tell me what the hell that was!"

Joseph, never one to be manhandled, forcefully removed Yuri's hand from his collar. "Not now." He looked over to the unconscious teen. "I want that boy awake before I say anything." He focused his gaze back on his son, "You and I, however, have a whole other set of things to discuss." He pointedly looked at Estelle, "Alone."

"It's alright," Yuri looked back at Estelle, "I'll be back."

Estelle quickly hugged him, "Try to listen to him Yuri." She whispered, "He is a good man."

"That's yet to be decided." Yuri scowled after his father before he followed him.

The pink-haired princess looked at Yuri's retreating back and shook her head. "Those two are surprisingly alike." She turned to look at Karol, considering if he needed healing or not. She already planned on helping Clint, but first, she'd need to explain a few things to the pair that just came through the door.

"Did we miss something awesome?" Fen looked down at Karol lying face down in the dirt and then to Clint's bleeding nose. "Yeah, I so missed something cool."

Rita elbowed him and rolled her eyes.

* * *

"So old man," Yuri scowled, "start talking whenever you want." They had stopped at the side of the inn part of Yumanju, a more private path that led to the hot-springs. Nobody was around, so it was a perfect place to talk.

Joseph sighed, "Are you willing to listen, or are you still venting your frustrations?"

Surprisingly, when Yuri thought about it, he felt a lot less hostile towards his dad. His scowl slowly faded, settling for a neutral expression. "Fine, I'm all ears."

Joseph blinked a few times, "Uh, where exactly do you want me to start?" He was obviously uncomfortable. Even if he was the one to set up this talk, it didn't mean he was completely prepared for it.

"Hm, I don't know." Yuri didn't hold back his biting tone, "how about how you left me alone when I was kid?" His sarcastic way of speaking only added venom to his words.

Needless to say, the older Lowell expected nothing less. He lowered his gaze, feeling shame at such true words. "I have no excuses."

"Damn right you don't have excuses!" Yuri felt another wave of anger course through him. "If this is how this little talk is going to go, then we're done here."

"Yuri,"

"You know, I thought I'd find you just walking along the roads somewhere." The ex-knight waved his hand and paced, "I used to imagine our little reunion happening during some celebration. Not on the bridge of some flippin' airship!"

"Yuri,"

Yuri ran his hand down his face, a thin layer sweat covering his forehead. "Every so often, I used ask why you didn't want me anymore." He saw that this hit Joseph deeply, "Then when I see how flippant you are about all of this, it only makes me want to strangle the heck out of you!"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Joseph's voice boomed, silencing the background noises in the forest. Yuri would've bet the people in the resort had stopped whatever they were doing as well. The older man's eyes showed an unheard of amount of emotion. In his dark eyes, you could see the amount of anguish he'd gone through. "Yuri, I swear to you, I had no idea you were even _alive_ until a year ago."

Yuri, thrown off by his father's emotional state, wouldn't simply sit there. "That's still a year."

"I know," Joseph nodded, "and I am ashamed of myself because of it." He broke his ridged stance and ran a hand through his hair, "Yuri, you have to understand. When I led the Black Brigade, it wasn't for glory, entitlement, or anything like that." He met Yuri's eyes, "I did it to protect you and your mother. When I thought I lost you both, I didn't have the courage to even set foot in Zaphias."

"What do you mean?" Yuri asked in a bit of confusion.

Joseph shrugged, "Originally, the Black Brigade was formed to act as the direct hand of the emperor, as well as a separate force to keep the peace. We were to be outside the reach of other nobles. We were paid well, kept our private lives, it was perfect to provide you with a good life." His gaze dropped, "Then the nobles decided that we were getting in their way a bit too much. So they got a hold of our charter, and went after our families."

"So that's why they burned down our house." Yuri, anger forgotten, reeled at the revelation. The acts of the shadier nobles in Zaphias never ceased to amaze him.

"Yeah. Many of us lost everything we held dear that day, and I thought I was one of them. So on Mt. Temza, we decided to turn on the Empire, leaving it in the dust. Of course, after the events on that battlefield, only a hundred and fifty of us survived. Our brigade was pushing a solid five-thousand when we got there." Joseph allowed a moment of silence, again attacked by the grief of losing so many men and women under his command. No true leader can't feel pain at losing his subordinates.

Settling in for a story, Yuri sat down against the wall of resort. "So then what?"

"Well," Joseph sat down beside him, "we managed to save Caleb. That's how I know that sword of Karol's, Bravior. It used to belong to a man named Kharon. He was the one who took care of Caleb while I... while I figured out what to do." Memories of the past flooded into his mind. "Demigog appeared to me in my moment of weakness. Shamefully, it took a memory of your mother to get me out of it."

"So is that why you decided to destroy Demigog?"

Joseph nodded, "Yes, from that point onward, we focused all of our resources on destroying that Adephagos. Sebastian had the idea of forming a guild to help finance our plans, and I used my earnings from this place. It was a tough road, but we managed to come this far." He looked up into the sky before looking towards Yuri's general direction. "The day I found out you were alive was when you saved your knight friend, Flynn in what was to be Aurnion."

"Really?" Yuri made a face, it took him that long? "Here I was thinking that I was pretty famous by then."

The small joke lightened the conversation. "Oh I heard of Yuri Lowell long before that, but I thought it as nothing but coincidence." He chuckled, now excited about talking like this. "I remember when I saw that wanted poster of you."

"Picture was terrible." Both of them said this at the same time. Unlike before, this got a laugh out of both of them.

After a time of simply absorbing the moment, Joseph spoke again. "It took me one full year to think of what I wanted to say to you." He looked at Yuri, seeing he was looking back expectantly. Joseph placed his hand on Yuri's shoulder and gripped it firmly. "Yuri," He paused... before he punched him straight in the jaw, "your left hook needs work."

"Gah, go to Hell old man!" Yuri stood up and glared down at his father. In moments, they were fighting again. After exchanging a few punches, kicks, bites, and submission holds the two Lowells found themselves on the ground. Between breathes, Yuri continued ti insult his dad, a huge grin on his face.

Joseph laughed at the words before getting Yuri into a headlock. He roughly rubbed his knuckles into his scalp and continued to laugh as he struggled to get out. Finally, Yuri wrestled his way out and sat beside his dad once more. "Yuri," He noticed him scoot away a bit, "I really am proud of you son." He looked at him, "I'm sure your mother would be proud as well."

Yuri sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I'd hope so."

More silence followed the moment, allowing father and son to enjoy the moment. However, we all know how Lowells are. "So how was it?"

"How was what?"

"Your make-out session with princess Estellise?"

"W-What!?"

"Did you hit it home yet?"

"The hell old man!?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Like I'd tell you!"

"Did you use protection?"

"What are you talking about!?"

"I'm asking if you did the tango, the wild monkey dance, plowed the field, hit a home run, visit the house of pleasure, or however you young people say it these days."

"All that stuff sounded weird."

"That's a no."

"I'm done talking to you."

"Seems little Yui still has some growing to do."

"Don't talk like I'm not here!"

* * *

**A/N: Heh, couldn't help myself with the last part. In case you missed it (I can't see how), Joseph was asking if Yuri and Estelle had sex yet. Anyway, one more chapter of non-adventure stuff before we go for the home stretch. Expect lots of fun next chapter, perhaps some singing too. Thank you for reading, please review!**


	22. Departure

**A/N: Well, this is the final chapter of the whole "relaxation arc", and not at a better time. Honestly, it's more exhausting for me to write about this kind of stuff than action/adventure chapters. Imagine that. No singing this chapter, I can't think of a good way to write it while still being clear to who's speaking. Script style is annoying for both parties in my opinion. Anyway, I won't hold you up, please enjoy!**

* * *

**Moments: Timely Warmth**

The young Capel sat by himself. He was seated on one of the larger porches of the resort, the sliding doors opened to let the night air blow in. There was a good breeze tonight, and it was welcomed against his still warm body. He was honestly shaken by how such rage could explode out of him all at once. Even more scary, was that it had little to do with any of the Hunting Blades.

His eyes slowly looked at the sleek surface of Bravior. Like always, its white finish reflected any light that struck it. He loved polishing the sword, cleaning it, and tending to whatever needed to be done to make it sparkle. He always wondered why he liked doing it so much, and now he knows. Bravior used to belong to his father, Kharon Capel.

Thinking back to the fateful day he saved his friends from that monster near the dormant krene, Karol felt another wave of warmth. His talk with Joseph answered so many questions. Why he felt a surge of courage after taking up the sword, why he seemed so familiar with it, why it always made him feel closer to his father, and why he felt so strange in the Children of the Black Sun's hollow. When he cleared his mind back then, all he could see was his anger towards his father.

"That's not quite right." Karol softly spoke to himself, corrected himself. It was more than just anger. It was anger, sorrow, confusion, and curiosity all mixed together to give birth to this berserk side of him. He never feared his own strength so much in his life.

Karol didn't bother to look up when he felt a familiar presence behind him. In fact, he let his head dip down a bit more in shame. "There you are." Her commanding voice always made him go rigid before relaxing in its familiarity. He'd gotten used to being yelled at by her. Perhaps he was becoming a masochist? She slowly made her way over to him before she kicked him in his shoulder. "Are you still moping around?"

He didn't respond, only dipped his head a little more. Now he was even more ashamed of himself. Nan saw that her usual tactics weren't going to work in this situation, so, after glancing around carefully, she sighed and sat down next to him. The pair was silent, one thinking about how to approach the boy, while the other mused over his own problems. Finally, she spoke, but this time it was without an edge. "You have nothing to be depressed about you know."

Karol looked up from the ground to look at Nan. She was looking upwards, slowly kicking her feet. If he was in a better mood, he would've grinned at how childish she looked.

"Your dad was a hero, at least I think so. From what that Joseph guy said, he sounded like a very kind person." Nan allowed a soft smile, "You should be proud of him." Before he could say anything, she spoke again. "I mean, I know he died before you really got a chance to know him, but he obviously loved you a lot." She pointed to Bravior, "He left you that cool sword of yours after all." She blushed, not too used to complimenting Karol so blatantly.

Brave Vesperia's boss nodded, still looking distant. He felt better, especially after Nan said something so nice to him. She was always kind at heart, but never so obviously. "It's just... I don't really know... how I should feel right now." Karol looked back down at the ground. "I spent all this time not thinking about my dad. I guess I just kind of accepted that he was dead and moved on." He smirked at his own ignorance, "I guess I never really did move on. I just kept burying the problem. Now I know all about him, and... I just don't know."

Nan examined him closely, frowning at how down he looked. Monsters she can take, but a depressed Karol was a tough challenge. She already knew what would distract him (and the thought made her nervous), but she didn't quite know how to help him deal with it. "You're making this too hard." She was never one to hold her tongue with Karol.

"Huh?" The young Capel looked at her in confusion. Isn't this the time to be nice to Karol?

Turning her nose upwards, Nan assumed her usual way of speaking. "I said you're making this too hard. If you don't know how to feel, then how am I supposed to help you?" She looked to the side, "I mean, how can I be a good... girlfriend," She paused at the word, "if you make it so hard for me?"

Karol blinked, dumbfounded. To any other person, Nan's words would've been quite harsh and selfish. However, to Karol, her words were strangely touching. He made a strange sound that soon evolved into a series of soft chuckles. He took Nan's hand and stood up, helping her to stand with him. He smoothly hugged her, feeling her body flinch at the unfamiliar action. Like always, he patiently waited for her to return it before placing his head right against the base of her neck.

Nan melted into the embrace, loving how his new found size made it easy for him to envelope her. His body was much warmer than usual, and it felt good against the chilly breeze. Knowing he couldn't see, she smiled a full fledged smile.

"Thank you," He felt the muscles in her shoulder slightly shift against his forehead, her eyes focused on him, "having you care is enough right now."

Her smile softened to an affectionate one as she ran a hand through his brown hair, "Well, it's the best I can do for now."

"How about a deal then?" Karol parted from her just enough so they could lock eyes. Nan's head tilted slightly, a sign that she was listening. "When I do figure how to feel, we'll try this again."

Karol's helpless grin almost made Nan laugh. Instead, she settled for a smile of her own. "Fine, but no early morning visits." She folded her arms, "A girl has to enjoy her sleep when we're not on missions after all."

"Whatever you say Nan, whatever you say."

"That's right."

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 22: Departure**

It was a somber night in Yumanju. Everyone was still mulling over the tale told by Joseph. Some felt compassion for Karol, having to find out about his father this way. Others were more concerned about his berserk spell when he fought Clint. However, with the absence of the young Capel, everyone could discuss another pressing matter.

"I hope Karol is alright." Estelle looked to the hallway he had left through. After hearing of his father, he had simply stood up and walked out. Such a quiet exit deeply shocked everyone who had grown close to him. A gentle squeeze of her hand under the table made her look to Yuri.

The dark-haired swordsman nodded, "Don't worry about him." He gave her a usual half-smile, "Karol's a tough kid. He just needs some time to himself."

"And with Nan." Rita allowed a cheeky grin, acknowledging the absence of the Hunting Blade. She ignored a few hard stares. She also knew Karol was tough, so she didn't feel a need to worry about him. The subject of parents wasn't in her interests, so she had to have faith in Karol's ability to bounce back.

Caleb, having remained moderately silent through the whole discussion, cleared his throat. He withdrew a map from under the large table everyone was seated around and spread it across the surface. "As much as we all would like time to compose ourselves, we have a few pressing matters to address." His serious tone got everyone to focus on the map. There were two X's placed on the map: one where Zaude is, and the other near Aspio.

"Hey, is that where Luminus and Pollux are supposed to be?" Raven leaned forward to look at the map clearer. Everyone else followed suit.

Flynn quickly voiced how him and Sodia were a bit behind in terms of information. After a brief review, Flynn looked at the locations marked on the map. "So the next destinations will be Zaude and Aspio then?"

Joseph nodded, "Correct. Luminus and Pollux both needed time to return to their original bodies after being broken apart. Luminus, being at the bottom of the ocean, will probably move towards the nearest piece of land to rest. Pollux, more than likely, will head north and use the cold as a way to keep people away from him."

"That's a pretty difficult situation." Judy tilted her head slightly, "So I'd suppose you'll need our help to convince them to become spirits."

"You'd be correct again." Caleb's face showed a hint of apology, "Seeing how your actions required a slight change in our plans and all. We'll need Estelle and Rita there at least, since both of you are familiar with the process."

Fen recalled their prior knowledge of the two powerful Entelexia. "That presents a problem all its own." Everyone looked to him. "From what we know, Pollux is the more spiteful of the two, though I doubt Luiminus is still keen on humans himself." He looked between Yuri and Joseph, "Question is, which one do we go after first? Do we split up, or stay together?"

"I can answer that partially." Joseph scratched his fuzzy chin. "Caleb and I will need to head back towards Zaphias to check on the King's Bane. I'd suggest the rest of you go speak with Luminus, and we'll meet up with you near Aspio before going to Pollux."

"Sounds like a solid idea." Flynn agreed.

Yuri shot his father a strange look. "Chickening out old man, or are you just planning something?"

"Nothing any smart strategist would neglect." Joseph adorned his favored pipe and calmly lit it. He puffed it a few times before leaning back in his chair. "We'll need the King's Bane to get to Hod. I wouldn't advice riding your Entelexia friend, seeing how potent it is of Adephagos. Long term exposure could mess with his head a little bit."

Judy's eyes hardened a bit. "Ba'ul is tough."

"We realize that, and he's proven himself to everyone in this room." Caleb interjected quickly. "However, it would be foolish to place him in such a situation if there is a safer choice. Besides, we'll need the King's Bane anyway to provide artillery fire from above."

Estelle met Joseph's calm gaze, "So you know where Hod will appear." It was more an accusation than a question.

After a few more puffs, Joseph firmly placed his finger near the top of the map. It was near the far northwestern corner, right by a familiar island. "Nam Cabana Island. There is a strange figure eight pattern in the water that's visible from above. Hod will appear there."

"How do you know?" Sodia was impressed by the detail of the plan, as well as their information. Was this the most elite of the knights?

"Look in the Shepherd's Journal."

Rita did as advised and took out the old book. She offered it to Judy, seeing how it worked best in Krityan hands. Judith set the book down so Caleb could see also, and she opened the leather cover carefully. After flipping through a few blank pages, she found one with a strange marking. Sure enough, it was a figure eight. Without speaking a word, Caleb flipped the book so the symbol was on its side. It looked just like an infinity symbol. "Is this another lock?"

"Call it a sign that the seal is still in place." Caleb sighed and sat back, "The more I think about this, the heavier it becomes."

"There is something I've been wondering." Sodia spoke after a brief stretch of silence. "From what you've explained, Hod's seal can be broken two ways. One way is to upset the four major aer krene of the world. The other, is to kill either Fen, or the other half of Durendal."

"Correct." Joseph calmly puffed his pipe, eyes closed as he listened.

Sodia pressed her lips together, carefully piecing her question together. "Pardon the bluntness, but... why didn't it just kill the other half of Durendal, or hunt down Fen?" As expected, Sodia noticed a few eyes go towards Fen uncomfortably. Any shame of her question left her when Fen shrugged it off. It was a valid question after all.

"That's what sets Demigog apart from any other monster you've fought so far." Joseph shifted his pipe just as Repede's ears perked, "Truthfully, this fact took awhile for my mind to fathom, so it's no surprise you struggle with it."

"What fact is that?" Estelle asked.

"That Demigog is a sentient being." Judy answered in her smooth voice. Truthfully, she was the only one who best understood where Joseph was going with this. Her early years were spent around monsters that could think for themselves.

Joseph nodded, silently applauding Judith's thought process. "Correct. Demigog is, indeed, a sentient being. On top of that, it can think for itself completely. It is not driven purely by instinct, but also by reason." He saw a few people catch on. "To be plain, let's ask this question: why would you kill someone who is a strong pawn, when you can either kill its equal, or upset balance?"

Flynn nodded, knowing a few were still a bit behind. "It's a very smart decision. Demigog wanted to keep the other half of Durendal, Cain, alive so it could use him. Possibly, it's waiting for a chance to get a hold of Fen as well. The smartest choice was upsetting the krene."

"That's dangerous." Yuri said sharply. "A monster as powerful as an Adephagos that can think and plan as well as we can. That's more than dangerous."

"And that, my boy," Joseph smirked towards Yuri, "is why we force him out before it is at its strongest. Bring the fight to it, before it brings the fight to you." Another stretch of silence followed, everyone busy going over the plan yet again.

It was decided, their first goal was to head towards Zaude and look for any sign of Luminus. However, they still had another night in Yumanju, and they were sure to rest up. "Well, on a lighter note," Judy sweetly broke the silence, "I have an announcement to make." All eyes focused on the bright eyed Krityan. It wasn't until they saw the devious glint her eyes that they knew she was up to something.

"What is it Judy? Tell us, tell us!" Estellise, bless her sweet heart, walked right into the fox's clever trap.

Swiftly, Judy lifted Yuri and Estelle's clasped hands, "Yuri and Estelle _finally_ got together!"

Yuri slapped his palm over his face. He was the sucker in the trap that should've seen this coming. He could picture everyone's faces without even looking. Raven, Rita, Caleb, and Joseph were probably grinning in amusement. Fen was drooling over a chance to tease the great Yuri Lowell, and Raven was probably cooking up a few carnal comments himself. However, the worst image was of his oldest friend, Flynn Scifo, and his trusty assistant Sodia.

"It's about time," Raven dramatically heaved, "I thought I'd pass away before you two sealed the deal."

Fen, catching his jest like a pro, placed his hand on Raven's shoulder, "Oh no, no, no my old friend. I am certain the young Lowell has not touched the lady's innocence."

Raven gasped, "Gasp, but I was certain the tall, dark Yuri Lowell would've swept her off her feet." A sly grin of his own formed when he saw Estelle cover her crimson cheeks with her hands, "Why look at this, the lady is blushing old chap!"

"By George I think you're right there old bean." Fen and Raven burst into laughter as Yuri endures the coming bombardment.

Estelle, the innocent girl, softly spoke with a shaky voice. "Oh, I'm so embarrassed." She smiled all the same, happy that she could experience such a thing. In a strange way, it made her feel that their relationship was real and normal. She had no idea that she only fed fuel to the fire.

"Oooh," Judy purred and sent suggestive glances between Estelle and Yuri, "why might our princess be embarrassed? Blushing like that, Yuri must've been quite the kisser." She leaned in towards Estelle, "Did he use his tongue?" Estelle squeaked at the question, her face now completely red.

Yuri, desperate to stop this before Flynn threw his hat, "You have the power to stop this!" He pointed to his father, but his mouth dropped open at what he saw. His father was across the large dining hall, opening a sliding door to the wall. Behind the slider, was a large painting of his mother.

"Oh my darling wife!" Joseph threw himself against the painting, "If only you could see little Yui, he's grown up so fast!" He was bawling his eyes out, blubbering like a child. "I only pray, that Estellise blesses him with many grandchildren for us." He sunk to his knees, dramatically wailing into the carpet.

Yuri slowly turned from the dreadful sight, only to meet the wide grin of his knightly friend. "Well, well, well," Flynn placed his chin in his hand, still looking at Yuri with a huge grin, "oh how the tables can turn Yuri Lowell." He slowly glanced over to the woman beside him, "Don't you agree Sodia?"

"Ahem," The cat-eyed knight sagely cleared her throat, "I suggest pink." Everyone froze at the sudden statement. "For the wedding, I suggest pink," The evilest, twisted smile worked its way onto her face, "with cute bunny ears for the groom."

With any normal person, this wouldn't have been plausible, but everyone knew a certain princess all too well. Yuri's eyes widened in horror, his mouth dropped open, and his skin paled. As expected, he felt a sudden weight on his shoulder. Estelle had practically jumped at the idea, eyes shining, "That's a splendid idea!" Out of nowhere, she took out a book and wrote it down, "I'll need to save that."

"You are an evil, evil, evil, evil, _evil_, _evil_ woman." Yuri viciously hissed to Sodia as she rolled on the floor laughing.

Flynn grinned as his friend sank in his seat, rubbing his head as Estelle excitedly scribbled down Sodia's idea. The very picture of Yuri in girly bunny ears and a frilly suit made him smile in amusement. "Revenge is so sweet."

"I hate all of you."

* * *

The final day in Yumanju was spent with one last trip to the hot-springs. To Karol's disappointment, the Hunting Blades set out that morning, forcing him to say goodbye to Nan for the time being. It wasn't all bad, however, since the tension that once hung on the men's side of the spring was gone.

It was still moderately silent, but only because the guys were focused on relaxing a little. Yuri let out his tension in a deep grunt, leaning his head back against the warm side of the spring's edge. "Man, this really does get rid of a lot of stress."

Karol nodded sagely beside him, "Tell me about it." He felt Yuri glance at him in confusion, "I heard about you and Estelle. Welcome to the land of being in a relationship."

"Heh, I'll be sure to come to you for advice boss." Yuri chuckled at the idea.

"Speaking of which," Karol looked over to Fen as he soaked up some sun beside the water, "Fen, I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

Fen stretched and sat up, "What might that be?"

Karol folded his arms, "What exactly do you plan on doing after all of this is over?"

"Hmm," Fen looked up, considering the question, "I have no idea. I've never really given it much thought." He looked back down to meet Karol's now excited eyes, "Why do you ask?"

"Why not join Brave Vesperia?" Karol looked down at his hands, "I mean, you're already a part of our group, and it's not like you really have anywhere to go right?"

"Dag, thanks Karol." Fen's light sarcasm drew a few chuckles.

"I mean, we could really use your skills and all. We're still a young guild, and strong members make up a strong guild. Besides," Karol grinned, "it beats going back to being hunted down by the Empire."

Fen rolled his eyes, "Geez Karol." His mouth settled in a calm smirk before he sat back and went back to tanning. "Sure, why not."

"You got it!" Karol nodded with enthusiasm.

On the women's side of the springs, the atmosphere was equally light. Estelle and Rita lightly chatted about a few things, as Judy simply soaked in the warm water. The days of peace did wonders for them, especially since it led to a few people growing closer together. As a whole, everyone seemed to be even closer as friends, and even added some to the list.

One such person was Sodia. Before, she had kept a moderate distance from the other girls, feeling a bit out of place among them. However, after recent events, she felt closer to the lively ladies of Yuri's Band of Shady Characters. Unfortunately, she could not forget that in only a few hours, they'd have to run back into danger for the sake of the world.

"Hmmm,"

Sodia's eyes made their way to her side, spotting Judy staring at her. "Uh, w-what?" She felt a bit nervous under her even gaze. Sodia never spoke her feelings, but Krityans did make her feel a bit awkward. They always seemed to mellow, as opposed to her more flamboyant personality. It was nothing more than a clash of character. "What?" She asked a bit more firmly when Judy just hummed again.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Judith snapped out of her trance and gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm just surprised, that's all."

"Surprised about what?" Sodia blinked a few times, still confused.

Judy tilted her head and placed a slender finger on her chin. "It's just, you seem much more attractive under your armor than I expected. It's no wonder Flynn is attached to you."

The blonde knight blinked a few more times, eyes wider than usual. "H-huh?" She was not expecting such a thing from Judy, but perhaps that was ignorance on her part. She had much to learn of the clever games Judy played with people. Finally, Sodia caught Judy's mysterious smile and paled slightly. Once again, Judy managed to catch another innocent woman in a trap of gossip.

Sodia didn't need to look to know Estellise was looking at her, and Rita was casting a few interested glances her way. "You're good." Sodia complimented an innocent looking Judy. "You're too good."

"I have no clue _what_ you're talking about." Her clueless tone did nothing to hide her sarcasm. True to her word, Judy was never a good liar.

"You know," Surprisingly, it was Rita who decided to pursue the new subject, "I have been wondering about you and that Commandant guy."

"Flynn." Estelle politely reminded her.

Rita shrugged, "Whatever." She refocused her attention on Sodia, "Are you two really like that at all?" Rita noticed Judy and Estelle give her a rather surprised look, "What? Can't I be curious about something?"

"Curious about anything scientific, yes." Estelle smiled, "Curious about this kind of thing, no."

Judith laughed lightly at Rita's scowl, "All the same," Her pink eyes moved to Sodia, "are you two that close?" For all her jokes, Judy was a considerate person. She understood that such a personal topic involved Sodia trusting them with her feelings. It was a lot to ask of a person you've known for a short amount of time.

Thinking along the same lines, Sodia considered wether or not to tell them how she felt about Flynn. She never had anyone to really talk to about it, and she did appreciate the few conversations she had with Estelle. In terms of trust, she really had no reason not to confide in them. Sighing heavily, Sodia let her eyes drop towards the water. "Sometimes it feels like we are, but other times, he feels distant."

The ladies listened calmly as Sodia paused to find her words. "He's so difficult to read sometimes. On occasion, I can see how stressful his rank is, especially for someone as young as Flynn." Her lips slowly formed a soft smile, "Other time though, he appears invincible."

"But it's more than that, isn't it." Judy examined Sodia carefully, noticing how her body language changed vastly. She seemed more like a woman deeply in love, rather than a knight who has a crush.

With a slow nod, Sodia found the words came to her easily. "Yes, it is deeper than that. Would you believe that I hated him when we first met?" She saw mild surprise on their faces, "I thought he was just another bright-eyed noble with visions of unreal greatness. After only a few assignments, he showed me different. He's honest, dedicated, self-sacrificing, smart," Sodia stopped her rambling to bring herself back to the conversation, "he's someone I can fully trust, with more than just my life."

"Wow Sodia," Estelle looked at her with a great deal of admiration, "that was really beautiful."

The conversation sort of lingered a little after that. The girls talked for a bit more before exiting the spring, needing to pack their things to leave. It took another three hours to pack everything, and met with Ba'ul outside of Yumanju. Everyone was glad to see that the large Entelexia looked much more rested and bursting with energy.

"Need us to give you a lift?" Yuri looked towards Caleb and his father.

Joseph politely refused, "Not necessary. We'll manage on our own."

"We'll meet up with you guys in Aspio," Caleb gave them all a wave of farewell, "try to be punctual." After nodding towards them, he walked towards the open field.

Estelle, trying not to be rude, wished Joseph a safe trip. "It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Lowell," She bowed politely, "we'll be sure to meet up with you in Aspio."

"Sure," Joseph stated, a bit thrown by Estelle's bow.

Pleased with how things have turned out so far, Estelle felt a need to add a few words. "It's just like the saying goes. No matter how far fate tears us apart, we'll always be brought back through the connections in our hearts." As usual, Estelle opened her eyes to see everyone staring at her. "What?"

"Does she always say stuff like that?" Joseph looked to Yuri and saw him nod.

"Say stuff like what?" Estelle blinked in confusion.

"New rule," Fen voiced everyone's thoughts to Estelle's... _whimsical_ speech, "no more cheesy speeches." He shook his head vigorously, as if he'd eaten something terrible. "I think I'm going to be ill."

Yuri sighed in agreement, "I second that motion."

"Third," Raven raised his hand and started walking towards Ba'ul.

"Make mine four." Joseph turned to leave, slowly shaking his head. "Kis these days, they say the weirdest things."

Rita looked at the identical frowns on Yuri and Joseph's faces, "Like father, like son I suppose."

The disgruntled princess pouted softly, "What's with men and not expressing their emotions?" She looked up when Judy slid her arm around her shoulders and led her towards Ba'ul.

"You have a lot to learn Estelle." She smiled down at her and giggled lightly.

Yuri shook his head at the confusion on Estelle's face. He turned and noticed Flynn and Sodia, "You guys coming with us, or do you need to head back towards Zaphias?"

Flynn thought it over for a few seconds. He was sure Joseph would warn Ioder of the coming danger, and he wanted to be present for the talk with Luminus. "We'd like to accompany you guys, if that's no trouble."

"I don't know," Yuri scratched his head and turned away, "you might cramp our style." He felt Sodia glare into his back, "But," He waved his hand flippantly, "who am I to reject the request of a Commandant?"

"Heh," Flynn followed Yuri towards Ba'ul, "don't misunderstand Yuri." His smirk grew a bit mischievous, "I want to tag along to make sure you don't try anything inappropriate with Lady Estellise."

Yuri stopped dead in his tracks, "You're really going to be a jerk about this aren't you?" Flynn just smiled in self-satisfaction and ascended the ramp onto the boat. Everyone exchanged a few welcomes and Ba'ul took off into the sky. It wouldn't take anymore than half a day to get to Zaude, and to Luminus. As the wind blew against their faces, Yuri and his friends could only imagine what would lie ahead of them.

* * *

**A/N: And so ends the relaxation arc. I hope you guys enjoyed the laughs and sweetness, it was interesting to have everyone interact with each other. Now, however, we enter a heavy part of the story. Luminus, the Entelexia of harmony, is not easily talked into doing just anything. Pollux, however, is a whole other story. Thanks for reading, and please be sure to review!**


	23. Light Bringer

**Moments: Confessions**

Zaude. The ancient shrine of so long ago. Once swallowed by the sea, risen by a power thirsty mad-man, and destroyed through the awakening of the ancient evil, Adephagos. Out of all that happened, however, one event always replayed in the mind of Sodia.

She sat below the ship's deck, listening as it rocked slowly as Ba'ul flew through the sky. It wasn't long before they'd reach Zaude. Perhaps Luminus would be even closer than the shrine. Either way, the very thought of the ancient shrine made her remember her most terrible mistake.

The hefty weight of her dagger. Her iron grip on the handle. The ease of which it cut through his flesh. She could remember it all very vividly. She could still feel the paralyzing chill that coursed through her veins when she realized what she had done. The bitter shame of standing there, awe struck, as he fell from the summit of Zaude and into the ocean below. It was all so clear, so fresh in her mind.

The sudden sound of footsteps descending the wooden steps brought Sodia from her thoughts. Her eyes looked upwards and watched as the familiar figure of Flynn took the final step to reach the floor. As he usually does, he adjusted his balance, made sure his face showed peacefulness, and smiled towards her. It made her cheeks warm up when she thinks of how easily she can predict his habits. "So this is where you are."

"Did you need me for something?" Sodia asked. She figured Flynn would want a bit more time to converse with Yuri and his friends. It was never spoken out loud, but they did count him as a friend since he is so close to Yuri and Estelle.

Flynn shook his head, "No, not for anything in particular." His eyebrow rose slightly, "However, I do wish you would spend more time with the others." He found an idle chair and filled it. "Yumanju was a nice experience for the both of us, and you realize the benefits of creating some sort of bond before battle. We are going up against a strong force." His voice missed a commanding tone, instead using a more friendly one.

"I see no point in getting friendly with the likes of that man." Sodia looked to the side. She clearly understood how Flynn disliked her disdain for Yuri. It surprised her that he always handled it with such reserve.

Like he'd done in the past, Flynn took a deep breath. It was both to keep him from snapping at her and to show his own exasperation. "You know, I think you two would get along if you'd just sit down and talk to him civilly." He couldn't fight a small smirk when he heard her grunt childishly.

Sodia felt another wave of guilt wash through her. Her strong, purple eyes dropped to the floor, focusing on a crooked nail in the boards. "'It's not that simple." She muttered to herself.

"Why isn't it? Just ask him for a moment and start talking." Flynn tried to make it clear that he was joking, but it didn't seem to help. When he saw Sodia's shoulders slump a bit more, he grew concerned. "Sodia, is something bothering you?" She didn't answer. "Is it about Yuri?" Again, Sodia remained silent.

Simply the feeling of having Flynn's gaze on her was torture. Truth be told, she's always happy to be his focus but not in these types of situations. Flynn's presence always demanded three things. It demanded loyalty, and it demanded that you give your best. Most of all, his presence demanded honesty. Sodia's mind told her to simply say nothing was wrong, but his eyes ordered her to confess whatever was on her mind. "Commandant," She made sure to use his title instead of his name, "I have a confession to make."

Flynn was put on edge when he heard her use his title. Now he knew something was wrong. "Whatever it is Sodia, you can tell me."

Sodia broke eye contact with him. If she ever saw disappointment towards her in those eyes, she wasn't sure she could handle it. "A year ago, after the events of Zaude, you remember when Yuri went missing?"

"I remember all too clearly."

"Well, the reason Yuri fell from Zaude was because someone stabbed him and pushed him off." Sodia tried to ease into the core of her confession. She couldn't stop the flinch at Flynn's lack of response. She was certain he pieced it together right at that moment. "Commandant, I," She hesitated, "I'm the one who did it. I ran to the summit of the shrine and tried to kill Yuri."

A silence hung over the room after Sodia's confession. Her eyes were closed, drinking in every moment of heavy silence through her other senses. She pictured Flynn scowling down at her in disgust, or looking down on her with shock and disbelief. With every moment, her heart grew heavier. The absence of his voice was a greater punishment than having him throw hurtful words. Silence meant a disappointment so deep, no words could describe it.

"I know you did."

Eyes wide, Sodia looked up at Flynn, "W-what!?" Her mouth hung open as she examined Flynn's calm expression. There was no anger, no hate, only a minute amount of disappointment. However, just as soon as she noticed it, it was gone. "What do you mean?" She was on her feet. If she had any less self-control, she would've grabbed him by the collar. "How long... did you know?" Her voice grew small again.

"I figured it out about a day later." Flynn folded his arms. "I didn't want to say anything until I knew Yuri was dead for sure. I probably would've removed you from the knights if that had been the case." He saw her eyes drop again, "However," He smiled, "Yuri turned out to be alive, just as I suspected."

Sodia still had trouble believing it. "But, you knew. Why didn't you punish me after he returned? Why did you act like nothing happened?"

"Because Yuri forgave you, or at least he didn't kill you himself." Flynn shrugged, "Besides, you became a stronger person after that, and I'm sure you had a talk or two with Yuri afterwards."

"Flynn," Sodia looked at him with an unreadable expression. Part of her was overjoyed of his reaction, but another part still felt shame for disappointing the man she admired so much. She watched him as he stood up and started past her, but not before placing his hand on her shoulder.

"That's why I want you to get to know Yuri a bit more. After all, he did manage to forgive you for almost killing him." Flynn moved his hand from her shoulder and to her chin, gently directing her gaze to his face.

Sodia tilted her head away from his touch, afraid she'd want to remain in it for longer than necessary. "Well, I suppose I can give it a chance. We did already have a few talks I guess." She stubbornly came around, but refused to give him a complete victory.

"That'll do for now." Flynn scratched his head and sighed once more. Trying to get two people he cared about to at least be pleasant to one another was far more exasperating than he would've guessed. He turned to go back up to the deck, but stopped just before taking the first step. "I guess it would only be fair if I also confessed something." Flynn didn't turn to see her confused face. "But it'll have to wait until this journey is finished."

Sodia watched him go, his words still confusing her. It was only after asking herself what he could possibly confess to her, that her cheeks grew red. "Could he mean?" She shook her head, dispelling the thought. Certainly it was something else... but that didn't mean she couldn't hope. Right?

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 23: Light Bringer**

"By all accounts, that looks all kinds of not good." It didn't matter who said it to those riding Ba'ul, but what did matter was the sight below them. As planned, Ba'ul flew towards Zaude, keeping a sharp look out for any signs of Luminus. What they saw when the large Entelexia grew ever closer to Zaphias, just off south west of the ruins of Heracles, was breath taking. The dark isle that recently rose from the sea was now twisted in a spiral fashion, forming sharp rocks that pointed outwards. Other than from above, there was absolutely no way to get on to the isle.

The dark earth looked hot, freshly molded to form a heavily defensive spiral. At the eye of this formation was a bright light. The scary part being that the light was brighter than Estelle when she reacts with aer.

Yuri tried not look directly at the light, but he felt as if he needed to identify the strange phenomenon. "Do you think that's Luminus?"

Judy focused on the spot, immediately sensing a very strong presence at the island's center. "I'm sure of it, there's an Entelexia in that light." Her expression grew questioning, "Could all of this be a way of keeping things away until he's fully recovered?"

"It's not unusual." Rita began, "Many monsters form some sort of defense if they're injured or something. I've never seen, or read, of anything this extravagant, but Luminus _is_ an Entelexia." She reached up to the goggles on her forehead and slipped them over her eyes. As she suspected, her goggles blocked quite a bit of the light, and they revealed a figure at the light's center. Strangely, it looked humanoid in size, but it was curled up somehow to look smaller. "Something's definitely down there."

Repede looked over the edge of the boat and barked. He shifted his pipe and looked to Yuri before barking again.

"Repede thinks he's down there." Yuri kept his gaze on the strange light.

Flynn looked to Yuri, "Should we land and check it out?"

"Let's hope he's not cranky." Yuri nodded to Judy, signaling for her to tell Ba'ul to slowly descend.

Ba'ul let out a confirming roar and started his descent. His movements were cautious and clearly filled with awe. He meekly expressed his nervousness to Judith. Being a younger Entelexia, he never met Luminus face-to-face. The thought of being in the presence of a god-like Entelexia made his huge stomach lurch.

Judy smiled at how childish Ba'ul sounded when he roared softly. "You're being silly Ba'ul, of course Luminus will like you."

"He nervous?" Yuri looked up to Ba'ul's white underbelly.

"Ba'ul may be strong and brave, but he does have his shy side." Judy used the chance to check her equipment. Yuri and the others did the same, making sure they had all the items they'll need in case Luminus is less than cooperative.

In minutes, Ba'ul lowered himself enough for them to step off of the boat and onto the dark isle. The ground was much harder than when they explored it before, and the uneven surface made it hard to get a good footing. Everyone went on full alert when the light dimmed to a tolerable level. "He knows we're here." Sodia commented. If anyone was nervous, it was her. For all her time as a knight, she never planned on facing a beast of this reputation.

"I know many things young lady." A soft, yet powerful, voice spoke from within the light. Again, the light dimmed almost completely, revealing a man sitting atop a rock. His legs were folded beneath him, hands placed on his knees in a relaxed, meditative position. His hair glowed like the sun and his skin was pale. His face was that of a Krityan. His blue garments greatly contrasted the lifeless isle around him. His sharp, cobalt eyes snapped to Estelle, "For example, I know a Child of the Full Moon walks amongst you."

Estelle shivered at his voice. It wasn't threatening, but it was definitely commanding. It seemed to make you _want_ to listen, rather than force you to. "Y-Yes, I am a Child of the Full Moon." She swallowed nervously. "Are you the Entelexia, Luminus?"

"Heh, heh," A soft laugh left the man's lips, "that is indeed the name given to me." He answered with a faint smile. It was clear that he was trying to calm whatever made them uneasy. "Why do you come to this place?" He quickly raised his hand to stop any response, "I correct myself. Why did you break the seal and awaken me?"

Judy stepped forward. It's come to be an unspoken rule that, when dealing with Entelexia, Judith should be the one to do most of the talking. "We awakened you to help us destroy the Adephagos known as Demigog." She a chill course through her when Luminus's expression did not change.

"As I suspected." Luminus responded with a light sigh. "This is not the first time humans have asked for my aid." His sharp gaze shifted to each member of the large party. "I am certain you were told of how I was formerly imprisoned."

"You saw it as imprisonment?" Estelle asked curiously. She found Luminus fascinating. His persona was not too different from Belius, but she could feel an intensity that dwarfed Phareoh. She could understand why Undine still looks up to him.

Luminus nodded slowly, "Though originally meant for good purposes, your ancestors' plan became... _tainted_ by greed and lust." His expression soured very slightly, "It grew to resemble a prison, keeping me only because of their cursed formulas." He took a deep breath, soothing what little anger that was building within him. "Now," His eyes snapped back open, "what is _your_ plan for me?"

Rita couldn't help but answer. Luminus's words came off as more of a challenge than anything. It was like he was daring them to express a plan that would not end the same way as before. "We want to make you into a Spirit and use your power to destroy Demigog."

"Spirit you say?" Luminus sounded intrigued, but not convinced.

"Yes, using your increased power as a Spirit, we can focus your power to destroy Demigog." Judith summarized. The process was far from that simple, but she figured Luminus wouldn't be too interested in the details.

Luminus closed his eyes and cleared his mind. His senses were opened, and he could sense beings and energies foreign to him. "So that is the power I sensed in my imprisonment." He met Estelle's eyes sharply, piercing her, "Show me."

Answering his command, the four original Spirits appeared around Estelle. Undine, Sylph, Gnome, and Efreet all appeared and smoothly bowed to greet one of their ancient leaders. "Luminus," Undine spoke his name fondly, "it is good to see you awake once more." She examined his Krityan form, "Do you wish to remain in that false form?"

"I'm afraid we've never met. At least not that I can remember." Luminus didn't return her warm greeting. "Were you once Entelexia?"

Undine nodded, "Yes, I was once the one named Belius. Surely you remember that name?" She sounded almost hopeful. From Estelle's point of view, Undine looked a bit hurt at Luminus's impersonal reply.

"We were all once Entelexia, Great Luminus." Efreet didn't give the powerful Entelexia time to respond to Undine.

Ignoring the gruff words of Efreet, Luminus looked to the water Spirit. "I do remember Belius." He allowed a kind smile towards Undine. He ignored the indignant growl of Efreet and sensed their powers once more. "I can feel great power coming from all of you. However, if I were to become a Spirit, my power will be much greater." His eyes slid to the heroes before him, "Such power requires much prudence."

Sylph knew this conversation was tipping the wrong way. "Please Luminus, please listen to them. Hod is already rising, and our only hope is if you help us." She looked to Gnome when he let out a cry of his own. She smiled at his wise agreement.

"They speak the truth Luminus." Efreet snatched the attention of the powerful being. "I too distrusted humans, far more than you do now. However, these humans are good, and they will use your power to destroy Demigog."

Luminus seemed to think this over before looking into the group of humans once more. However, unlike before, his eyes looked past Estelle, Flynn, Rita, Raven, and the others. His cobalt gaze focused on the holder of Durnadel's white half, "Not all of them are good." He stood up from his meditative position, light enveloping him once more. "Show me humans, show me that you are strong enough to defeat the evil of Demigog."

Undine watched in shock as the light dimmed. With his disguise gone, Luminus was fully revealed to them all. His body was that of a white fox with a pair of white wings adorning his back. His deep blue eyes flashed dangerously as he let out a powerful roar, declaring his intentions of fighting Yuri and his friends. "Please Luminus, you do not have to do this."

"If you are to help them Undine," He made sure to use her new name, "then help them." He growled again and began to pace smoothly.

In his usual fashion, Yuri removed the sheath of his sword, "Let him go Undine, we'll prove ourselves to him." He looked back at everyone, "Estelle, Rita, you two hang back and focus on casting. Raven, keep him busy at long-range." He looked between Fen, Karol,and Flynn, "You two are running the frontline with me. Repede, you keep circling around him, keep him on his toes." The dog barked before he drew his own blade.

"Who died and made you the leader?" Sodia snorted.

Flynn placed his hand on her shoulder, "We follow his lead. Yuri's done this before so we'll trust his judgement."

Yuri was glad that a possible problem was swiftly taken care of. "Judy, you and Sodia will back us up. If he goes airborne, we'll need you ready to knock him back down."

Luminus watched patiently as they organized themselves. True to their plan, Yuri led Karol, Flynn, and Fen to attack him head on. Judy and Sodia split to the sides to pin him in one spot. Cleverly, Raven staid in the middle ground, firing arrows periodically. The white Entelexia weaved between the arrows easily, but his eyes remained focused on Rita and Estelle. He could sense Rita's spell being formed together, while Estelle was ready to heal anyone injured.

Even for a powerful beast like himself, Luminus forsaw a struggle ahead of him. "Come at with all that you have!" He sunk down, ready to pounce forward to engage Yuri and the others on the front. He dashed forward, dodging Sodia and Judith's timely strikes. However, he was not about to let himself be surrounded. Spreading his wings, he drove them downwards, thrusting his body up. His tail brushed away Yuri and the others as he flipped backwards to place Sodia and Judith in front of him once more.

A bark from above brought Luminus's attention to Repede. The hound was diving in from above, aiming to hit Luminus's face. The Entelexia side-stepped the attack and swept Repede away with his tail.

"He's fast." Sodia went into a defensive position. It would only be her and Judy until Flynn and the others recovered. She glanced to Judy, nodding just as Rita cast a Flame Dragon arte. Both women fell in behind the arte, hoping to take Luminus by surprise. It would not be so.

Luminus opened his mouth and bit down on the dragon-shaped flames, eating it. To everyone's shock, he threw the arte right back, charging as flames encased his body. He blew past Sodia and Judy, and continued to Rita and Estelle.

Rita tackled Estelle to the side, taking some of the damage herself. As soon as Luminus passed over them, she rolled off of Estelle. "What just happened!?" She growled when Luminus slowed to a trot, circling them once more. His speed was way too dangerous to ignore.

"He uses the element of light. Because of that, he is immune to fire and wind." Fen struggled to his feet and stared at Luminus. "Durnadel's trying to think of something, but even he never had to fight Luminus himself."

Yuri stepped up beside him. He too was trying to think of something, but Luminus has already shown he is quite the oppoenent. "So avoid fire and wind," He looked over to Rita, "You hear that?"

Rita focused, "I have the perfect one. Get ready to charge him again."

Luminus eyed Rita closely before focusing on the group charging him. Instead of repeating his earlier pattern, he knelt low and prepared himself. Yuri's Ghost Wolf was easily blocked by his fangs. He caught Yuri's blade between his teeth and twisted his head, throwing him towards Flynn. The Commandant managed to fire an Azure Edge, but Luminus ignored it. His tail managed to keep Sodia back, but Judy and Karol were proving to be a large annoyance.

Judy jumped high into the air, firing a Moonbeam down on Luminus. The Entelexia covered himself with his wings, deflecting the arte. Karol charged in with Bravior ready to smash through Luminus's wings, but he was thrown back when Luminus let out a loud roar. The force of the attack blew back those around him. "Is this your best?" The calm voice of Luminus asked.

"O frozen blade, fly sharply across the heavens!" Rita rasied his palm towards Luminus, "Freeze Lancer!" An intense light appeared in front of her hand as sharp shards of ice shot towards Luminus. The Entelexia let out a surprised growl before rolling out of the path of the spell. Rita smirked at the attempt and spun around before pointing another barrage of ice towards Luminus.

Another roar left the beast before he covered himself once more with his wings. He grunted in pain when the frozen shards struck him furiously. In moments, the barrage ended and his wings extended to their full length. "I see I cannot hold back against you." His body suddenly began to glow, growing more intense by the second.

"Rita," Yuri ordered back. He led everyone forward again. Whatever the Entelexia was doing, it was not good for them.

Fortunately, their genius mage was one step ahead of them. "O disturbing power now unleashed, meet thy judgement upon the evil before me!" She encircled herself with the required formula, "Violent Pain!"

A pool of darkness formed under Luminus. Multiple black wisps soon rose from the dark pool and moved to enclose him in their grasp. However, the light emitting from Luminus fought back the arte, acting as a shield. "RRRAAH!" A montrous cry rang out as Luminus broke the arte completely, his light blowing back the ones charging him. With a strong flap of his wings, he launched into the sky. "Solar Rain!"

"Incoming!" Raven pointed upwards as hundreds of spheres appeared around Luminus. Each was made of pure light, and covered the entire isle. With a single command, the spheres of light shot forward and rained down upon the isle and those below.

Everyone felt helpless at the sight of this attack, but all soon went black as a large figure scooped them up and covered them. A loud howl shook the dark ground and forced some of the beams of light to fall just to the side of them. When their eyes looked up to see who it was, they saw a familiar white wolf shake himself off.

"You guys alright?" Fen stepped forward just as Luminus descended to the ground.

Yuri chuckled, "Could you cut it any closer? You really had me thinking we were in trouble."

Sodia and Flynn were awe struck. "So you _were_ that wolf back in Halure!" Flynn pointed in shock.

Fen's wolfish expression fell slightly, "I hardly think now is the time for that." He shook himself again, trying to shake off the damage he suffered from taking the brunt of the attack. "Leave his heavy stuff to me, this body is a lot more resiliant."

"Don't worry, I'll focus on healing everyone. Just please be careful." Estelle watched as Yuri and the others got up to continue the fight. Quickly, Estelle cast Nightingale to heal everyone just before they were within striking distance of Luminus.

The ancient beast swiped Flynn aside and snorted, "I grow tired of these games." He reeled back and dashed forward, right towards Fen. The equally large wolf stood his ground, blocking him from advancing. "Argh," Luminus growled as he pushed against Fen.

"Back," His head slowly lowered as his fangs slipped out from between his lips, "OFF!" He focused aer around him and blew Luminus back a little. A green and blue aura swirled around him as he tackled Luminus to the ground, "Turn back the pages of time!" Fen waited until darkness enveloped Luminus before leaping into it. He let out a howl from within the shadows and suddenly leaped out to run his claws along Luminus's unsuspecting form.

He repeated the pattern four more times before tackling Luminus again, placing his paw atop his throat, "Ancient Legacy!" His voice deepened and the faint image of a second head appeared as Fen howled once more. Aer swirled around them, cutting into Luminus. When the aer dispursed, Fen snapped his jaws and leaped away from Luminus.

"Impressive." Judy watched Fen slowly make his way towards the back of the formation. Her small smile faded when she saw him turn back into his human form and crash to his knees. "Fen!"

Estelle and Rita made their way over to him while Yuri and the others kept their focus on Luminus. "Fen, are you alright?" Estelle kneeled down beside him and instinctively went to heal him. She gasped when he quickly staggered away from her. She had forgotten that Durnadel was within him. "Hold on," Estelle reached for a lemon gel, "I'll get you something to help."

"Sorry," Fen managed between large breaths of air, "thanks Estelle." He slowly ran his hand along his mouth and froze when he felt something warm and wet. His expression went blank as he looked to his fingers, now painted with the liquid. With stoic eyes, he looked at the black blood that covered his fingers. He broke his gaze away from his fingers, only to look to Rita.

The mage watched him without an expression. She was shocked to see what looked like black blood drip from his lips. It shocked her more that Fen wasn't even reacting to the strange phenomenon. "Fen,"

"Focus on the fight Rita." He cut her off sharply and looked at the dark ground. "I'm out of juice, so it's up to you guys to finish this." He didn't move from his position, instead he continued to stare at the ground.

Rita kept her eyes on him. "Rita," Raven snapped her from her thoughts, "as much as I understand, we still have a fight going on." He aimed his bow at Luminus as the beast slowly got to his feet. "If we're going to finish this, we'll need your help."

"I get it already." Rita quietly bit back. She turned away from Fen and focused on Luminus again. The powerful Entelexia looked worn, but not beaten. He shook himself and growled.

"You had enough yet?" Karol placed Bravior on his shoulder, watching Luminus's movements. His body was swaying slightly, but something told Karol that it wasn't from fatigue.

Luminus stood tall as his body was once again enveloped in light. However, unlike before, it was not to attack. When the light faded, he was back in his Krityan disguise. He was on one knee, heavily injured, and smiling. "I yield."

"Beg your pardon?" Raven lowered his bow, looking a little shocked. He was sure Luminus had more in him than that.

Yuri's eyebrow rose slightly, "Don't tell me you're done already. Belius gave us more trouble when she went berserk."

Luminus stood up from his kneeling postion, "Make no mistake, I could very easily continue to fight. However, you have proven your strength to me." His calm face broke when he smiled a little. "Besides, I'm not exaclty the fighting type. I trusted you since you first spoke to me." He walked over to Estelle and placed his hand on her head, "You have a purity in your heart that brings people together. Never lose that quality."

Estelle smiled, "No wonder Belius and Undine looked up to you. She said something similar after we accidently turned her into an apathea." Her smile faded when Luminus began to fade and form an apathea himself.

"Luminus." Judy knew he was offering himself up to become a spirit, but it was always sad to see an Entelexia fade. She took a step towards him, planning to catch his apatheia.

"A word of warning," The Entelexia spoke his final words, "my brother, Pollux, has been consumed by hate and rage. He will not be as tolerable as I am." Luminus closed his eyes. "The only sin I repent for is allowing his hate to consume him like it has." His eyes pointedly looked towards Fen, "But I believe that sin can be forgiven." With those words, his apatheia was completed and landed in the waiting hands of Judy.

Silence hung over the isle, honoring the passing of a great Entelexia. Though he'd be reborn as a Spirit, this marked the beginning of the true end to Entelexia. It was not a sad passing, but a passing that put things in perspective. Judy quietly found a good spot to place the apatheia down and waited for Rita to begin the process of converting it.

"Hey Fen, just hang out for a bit alright?" Yuri saw him wave his confirmation and turned to the apatheia. "Alright, let's get this over with Rita."

The mage broke her stare on Fen, "Alright. I'll need Flynn and Sodia to distance themselves. I'm not sure things won't go wrong if we have more people." Flynn and Sodia did as they were told and stepped to the side. Both were excited to witness the birth of a Spirit.

* * *

"Amazing,"

"That little thing is more powerful than Luminus?"

"Aw, he's adorable."

"Hmph, still looks like a fox though."

"Shut up, you're just saying that because he's cuter than you are."

"..."

"..."

"What!?"

"Nothing, it's just... weird to hear you use that word Rita."

"Why you-"

"Anyway, what are we going to name him?"

"Sparkling King of Awesome Cool- ow! Rita, what was that for?"

"For being your usual stupid self. Honestly, you can swing a sword but you can't name things to save your life."

"Ruff!"

"Shh guys, you'll wake him up."

"Too late."

The center of everyone's attention yawned quietly as its large black eyes opened. The Spirit looked like a small white fox that was currently curled into a ball. It swished its tail before stretching as it woke up from its slumber. Shaking itself fully awake, he looked at himself. "This power, it far surpasses my former self." He looked up to the bright sky above, "I can feel the power of fire and wind course through my veins."

"Indeed, you still retain your command of wind and fire in this form." Undine gracefully picked up the small Spirit and smiled at him. "Though I admit, I do like this form more than your old one."

Raven eyed the small fox Spirit, "Hmm, it seems all the ladies like the cute animals." He glanced at Repede and saw the hound yawn and stretch. "I can hardly believe that we fought this little thing though." He went up to Undine to get a closer look at the Spirit. "I'm tempted to doubt how strong he is."

The newly born Spirit looked towards him and opened his mouth. His body began to glow as a blast of flame and wind struck the oldest member of Yuri's party. When the Spirit's mouth closed once more, Raven was left with a crispy face and the look of shock.

"I," He coughed out a puff of smoke, "I stand corrected." He coughed before he dropped on his back, unconscious.

Judy couldn't help but smile, "Oh my, he's a lively little guy isn't he?"

"Despite his size, he is still the powerful being I once knew." Undine cradled him when she saw that he was still tired. "Estellise," She looked to the smiling princess, "please give him a name before he drifts off to sleep."

"Yes," The Spirit yawned, "please tell me my new name. Something worthy of such a drastic change."

Gently, Estelle took the Spirit from Undine, "I've been thinking about it for awhile now, and I've already prepared one for you." She closed her eyes, recalling the name, "One who is master of both wind and fire, whose body glows like the sun. Your new name, shall be Rem."

"Rem," He repeated tiredly, "that is a fine name." He yawned once more and went to sleep in Estelle's arms.

Efreet snorted at Rem, "How degrading. We'll keep him with us until he awakens. Until then, please be cautious of Pollux. He is hardly one to even listen to the voices of humans. He'd sooner kill you than allow you to even set eyes upon him." With a burst of flames, Efreet was gone.

"Hot head." Sylph shook her head at the flaming Spirit. Her expression softened as she examined Rem, "I'm glad you could join us Rem." She looked down towards Gnome when he softly mewed. "Yes, I think we will be able to defeat Demigog if we continue like this." She smiled down at him, "Let's go, I don't want to keep Rem from his rest for too long." With that, both Spirits disappeared.

Undine gently took Rem from Estelle, not wanting to wake him from his sleep. "We'll be close, remember that. I have to agree with Efreet though, please be careful when confronting Pollux." Undine bid them farewell and disappeared with Rem.

"That ended well." Karol grinned down at Raven's motionless body, "So who gets to carry Raven?" He turned to the others only to see that they were already getting onto the boat again. "H-Hey, don't just leave me like this!" He groaned as he dragged Raven towards Ba'ul.

When they were airborn again, Yuri decided to head towards Nor Harbor to rest and resupply. It was close and it would allow them to scope out the area around Aspio better. The trip was unusually silent, dispite the solid victory they just experianced. Nobody said it, but the cause was the parting words of Luminus.

* * *

_You can only see blood on a white wolf's fur._

* * *

**A/N: Sheez, this took longer to write than I would've liked. Life got busy for a stretch, keeping me from my writing for far too long. I apologize for the slightly late update. I always try to aim for a weekly update, but I missed it by a day or two. A bit of warning, the next chapter will be a bit on the dark side. Anyway, thank you for reading and please remember to review!**


	24. Aspio

**A/N: Another chapter! Well, life is calming down as I head into the final stretch of my school year. I have a feeling this summer is going to rock. On top of some great video games hitting the States, (yeah, I'm a gamer so sue me hehe) I will finally be able to focus on my personal projects (i.e. fanfictions). Anyway, please enjoy this chapter, it's packed with good stuff.**

* * *

**Moment: Only While You Sleep**

I am not a good person. I never once told these people that I am, was, or ever will be a good person. I'm a sinner, and I always will be. I am a man of lies, a man who puts up fronts to avoid confrontation. When people see my other self, they think they see white. They only see what I want them to see. If they ever saw the truth, they'd see me covered in red.

_"Big brother, why are you covered in red?"_

_"Don't worry about it."_

I was always the one to look out for him. It was my only redeeming factor. For all the lives I took, I managed to keep one away from a life of death and killing. Yet, despite my best efforts, I was never looked upon as the killer. It was always him. I was the one with the eyes of a murderer. I was the one who saw both sides of death. So why did people look down on him, even though his face was innocent?

_"Big brother, why do people hate my wolf form?"_

_"I don't know. People are judgmental, and fickle. That's why I will always protect you from them."_

_"Thank you."_

I didn't deserve his thanks. It was my fault he suffered so much as a boy. Heck, both of us suffered as children. Both of us were experimented on, trained to be obedient little puppies, and talked into doing the bidding of crooked politicians. _I_ was the one who took lives though. _I_ was the one who broke families and ruined lives. I was the reason we were not blessed with a family. _I_ was the reason, it was all _my_ fault.

Can I really blame myself for all of it though? I was only a boy myself. I was only older by a few minutes, but... I was different from him. I laugh every time I think it, but I believe that I was the one born to take a life, or lives in my case. Not everyone can handle that stress. He couldn't. So why can I so easily cope with all the lives I've taken? It's because I am not, in any way, a good person. It's because I'm a liar.

Don't believe me? Alright, here's an example. I told Rita that I control the beast inside of me. I lied. I _accepted_ the beast inside of me, and struck a deal with it. If it would make the pain go away, I'd let it loose every now and again. You see, that wolf is just as much a part of me as my own beating heart. I committed another sin. I let go of some of my humanity.

Still skeptical? Perhaps a bit confused? Fine, I'll use a simpler example. One time, I was told to kill the successor to the Imperial Throne after the last emperor passed away. Heh, you know what I did? I killed their servants, bit off his wife's head, and dragged his screaming mess of a body across the whole manor. The only one I left alive was their child. Try and guess who the child was. You got it, the current emperor himself, Ioder. Shocked? I thought you'd be, but I'm not done yet. Just so you fully get my point, I feel nothing when I see that kid now.

I am not a good person. It doesn't affect me because I've accepted it. I mean, I was only a toddler at the time, (I was still the same huge wolf though) but that doesn't excuse my wrong doing. I know that. That's why I've been on the run for most of my life. I didn't deserve a peaceful life. Starting to think ill of me? Would you rather I drown my sorrows in liquor and loose women? Would you rather I throw myself off the top of a tall building? No, I'll take my punishment of being chased, hated, and spoken badly of.

_"Big brother... I... I-I... I k-k-killed... s-someone."_

_"..."_

_"Brother?"_

_"Who?"_

_"I-I don't know. It was a woman with black hair."_

_"..."_

_"I couldn't control myself. I couldn't feel myself! I COULDN'T STOP MYSELF!"_

_"Calm down."_

_"Worst part of it was... I enjoyed every minute of it."_

_"What's that dripping from your mouth?"_

_"Blood... tastes good brother. Have you tried-"  
_

_"Stop it Cain!"_

If I had to say what my greatest sin was, it was failing my little brother. I could blame it all on those mages that fused us with Durendal, but that would be a bit too large of a lie. Honestly, I had a larger hand in his madness than any experiments could. I unknowingly taught him to hate people. I told him all the bad things about them. I told of their greed, lust, hatred, pride, and impurity. I forgot to tell him about their kindness, love, and friendship.

Cain was never born to be a murderer. He didn't have the heart for it. In all honesty, he still doesn't. I, however, did. I was supposed to take that burden upon myself for him. I was supposed to be the wolf whose fangs were red with blood. It was the only thing I could've done for him. It was the one thing I failed miserably at.

A sudden shift of the small body in the midst of my belly broke my thoughts. I opened my eyes and looked down at the only other person in the cave with me. The biting cold to my back, I tightened my body into a more perfect ball to keep her warm. Her injury wasn't bad, but the cold of the far north can be deadly at this time of the year. She shifts once more, mumbling a few incantations before rolling onto her side. So she recites incantations in her sleep? That's funny.

It's rare that I get a chance to examine her so closely. The spit-fire that she is, (rather literally) I don't get a chance to map out her face before she glares at me for being strange. While she rests, her features lighten to make her surprisingly more attractive. She looked more feminine like this, more calm and gentle. I don't like it as much as her witty attitude and flamboyant personality. Rita Mordio is an interesting one. There's no doubt about that.

Perhaps when I finish my business with Cain, I'll bury my past. I'll restart my life with Brave Vesperia, and perhaps see if I can decipher this quirky mage. "But first," I mutter to myself, "I'll kill Cain and put my brother to rest." I allow a rare moment of sobriety. I only felt comfortable showing this side when nobody can see me, while she lay asleep, and my memories haunt me.

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 24: Aspio**

It was around mid-day that Yuri and the others left Nor Harbor and started towards Aspio. Rita was personally happy to head back to her home, even if it was for a little while. She always seemed to feel better when she was near Aspio.

When the Tower of Tarquaron rose from beneath the city, she was heartbroken to see Aspio in ruins. For someone who hardly had anything to keep close to her heart, whatever _that_ meant, it really hit her hard to see her home turned against her. Her past self wouldn't have really cared much, but it was Estelle's influence that changed her by that time.

She remembered when Estelle had comforted her apart from the group. Estelle had said that it was alright to feel pain at having your home destroyed. Humans feel, and because they feel, they experience pain. However, they can also experience friendship, and joy. She was grateful for that. It was at that time that Rita was certain that Estelle, despite her innocence, was wise beyond her years.

"I take what I said about Luminus back." Fen scowled at the sight that appeared over the horizon. "_That_ looks all kinds of not good." He motioned to the large amount of darkness that was ahead. Though the sun was still in the sky, the area around Aspio was as dark as night.

Everyone waited with held breath as Ba'ul flew closer to Aspio, bypassing Halure out of sheer anxiety. His heightened sensed could feel the anger seeping from the direction of Aspio. More specifically, from the area just north of the city of scholars.

The Tower of Tarquaron had a far greater affect on Aspio than people could've figured a year ago. Aside from leveling the city itself, it also left a large crater in the mountain range itself. As a result of this, most of the city was no longer located inside the mountain, but near the large crater. Fortunately, the center of the darkness was not in the crater itself. Instead, it was located near the dormant aer krene in the icy north.

"Look," Raven spotted something familiar just east of the city, "it's the King's Bane." Surely enough, the large airship was resting on the plains east of Aspio. In a similar fashion as with Zaphias, the Black Brigade had formed layers of defensive positions all around the city. The forces grew more dense nearest the city. "Looks like they came early."

Judy looked up towards her dear friend, "Ba'ul, take us down and circle around. Tell me if you see anything suspicious." The large Entelexia told her to be careful and started his descent towards Aspio.

"Looks like pops has this all under control already." Yuri noticed the members of the brigade waiting for them by the city's entrance. "Hey Flynn, you going to check up on the Imperial Knights stationed here?"

Flynn nodded, "Yeah, I'll go see if they need any help with anything. Perhaps we can collaborate with Joseph and his men in case Pollux is unwilling to aid us." He knew everyone was almost certain that Pollux would rather fight tooth and nail than aid them. Word of mouth alone made them thoroughly plan for a rough battle. That doesn't mean he can't be optimistic though. "Are you coming with me Sodia?"

"Do you need to ask?" His trusted subordinate, and friend, nodded with certainty.

Estelle wished them well, "Alright, we'll meet with you at... uh, how about Rita's house?" She looked to her friend hopefully.

With a dramatic sigh and roll of her eyes, Rita agreed. "Fine, but only because Aspio isn't big on Inns and stuff."

"Thank you," Flynn said politely, "we'll try and be prompt, but the report might take a bit of time. If necessary, leave without us, we'll catch up to provide back up."

"For what?" Raven put his hands behind his head and shrugged, "Pollux isn't going to fight us. He'll sit and become a Spirit like a good little Entelexia." He large smirk made his sarcasm all the more humorous. Thankfully, everyone shared a short laugh, lightening the ever thickening mood.

The two parties promptly parted ways, one in search of the Imperial Knights, and the other in search of the Black Brigade's infamous captain. It wasn't a hard guess, but they found Joseph in the northern part of town. The upper portion of Aspio was dedicated to the research of Tarquaron's ruins, and thus was placed at the edge of the crater that outlined its former resting place. This location also provided a clear view of the northern ice fields and the nexus of the twisting darkness.

"Good to see you managed to arrive on time." Joseph didn't break his gaze on the map in his hands. His eyes sharply darted over the northern portion of the map. "I sent Cain a few others on a scouting mission, we wait for their word before advancing towards Pollux's current location."

Yuri snorted, "Good to see you too old man. Oh no, the fight with Luminus went great, we're all fine. No, no need to thank us, it was our pleasure." He sarcastically greeted his father. Estelle gave him a sharp , disapproving look, which he shrugged off.

"Only children desire a pat on the head for doing what they are supposed to do."

"Harsh," Raven stroked his chin when he saw Yuri glare at him.

Judy leaned away from the slightly angered swordsman, but smiled all the same. "He does have a certain point."

"He could at least make an attempt to thank us." Karol agreed with Yuri. Everyone, including Karol, waited for one other voice to chime in... but it never came. All eyes looked to Rita, who had her eyes closed in deep concentration. "Uh, Rita?" Karol went to poke her in the arm, but her hand shot out to slap his finger away, "Ow, what's your problem!?"

Rita ignored him and went back to thinking, "I'm working out a few calculations. Leave me alone for awhile."

"A smart idea," Joseph swiftly cut off the conversation, "we'll need to plan accordingly if we're to 'negotiate' with Pollux." He looked towards Estelle, "Do you have Luminus with you?"

"Yes, but his name is Rem now." She looked down when there was a flash of white light. At her feet was the Spirit in question, on his feet and fully alert. "All rested?" Estelle picked up so he could converse with everyone at eye-level.

Rem swished his tail comfortably before addressing Joseph, "I hear you are trying to use our power to defeat Demigog."

"Correct, though we might need your help to keep Pollux from crushing us." Joseph found a flat surface to lay out the map. It showed a larger image of the immediate area, "We theorize that Pollux is here." He pointed to the area of the dormant krene. "Caleb and the others are confirming this."

"Any idea why it's so dark around here?" Fen asked as he looked up at the sky.

Rem's ears perked, "It's Pollux's defense. Much like how I twisted that island and let off a strong light to shroud myself. He is at his strongest when there is no light, so he created this shroud of darkness."

"That might complicate things a bit." Joseph tapped his chin, eyes focused on the map again. There were various markings dotting the parchment, positions for various forces. "I'll keep the King's Bane in the air to provide air cover, and we'll have plenty of back up forces in case we need to pull out. I've spoken with a few mages from around here and there's a defensive barrier in place for activation."

Rita looked at him suspiciously, "You've thought of everything, haven't you."

"Hunting down monsters was common in the old days. I've fought both huge monsters and Entelexia alike." He pointedly looked back at Judy when she gave him a cross look, "I found little difference in how one defeats them both." He held his hand up, halting the conversation when one of his subordinates run up to him. "You're part of the scouting party, give me your report. Have you confirmed Pollux's position?"

The knight caught his breath and nodded firmly. "As we suspected, he's within the dome at the center of the phenomenon sir. If we travel by Rhybs (Rhybgaro) it's about a two-hour distance, give or take ten or fifteen minutes."

Joseph tossed this around in his mind as he withdrew a scope from the pouch at his side. He peered through the scope and into the distance. The clearing of the large mountains allowed his a vague view of the ink-black dome that rested just beyond the outer limits of Tarquaron's ruins. "Did you scope out the ruins as well?"

"No sir, the Rhybs won't go near them." The black knight sounded confused. What did that have to with anything?

Joseph lowered his scope to look at the ruins of Tarquaron. Just as he suspected, the ruins were quiet... too quiet. "Where is Caleb, I need to ask him something."

"Caleb is tending to the Imperial Knights. It seems there was a small complaint of how little they are involved in this operation sir."

"Children." Joseph whispered under his breath. "Bring him here. If the knights still have something to whine about, bring them also."

Yuri's group grew more tense with every word Joseph spoke. What happened to the kind hearted, yet troubled, man they got to know in Yumanju. He was different, more harsh and focused. He seemed to be living up to his nickname, the Wolf of Zaphias. "Hey pops, what's got your panties in a twist?"

"Is something wrong?" Estelle asked cautiously. She could practically see the sudden aura of dread coming from the older man.

Joseph held out the scope, "See for yourself." He handed the scope to Yuri and pointed towards the ruins of Tarquaron, "Look at the ruins."

Yuri did as he was told and looked at the ruins through the scope. For a few moments, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. However, right before he lowered the scope, he saw something scurry across the highest part of the ruins and through one of the many lifeless windows. "Wow," Yuri looked to Joseph, "what was that!?"

"It isn't friendly I'll tell you that much." Joseph took the scope back and looked to his left. Caleb wash heading their way, followed by a few Imperial Knights, Flynn, and Sodia. "Just in time." He tossed Caleb the scope, "Mind explaining that to me?" He pointed to the ruins.

Caleb tossed back the scope, a troubled look on his face. "It seems we aren't the only ones seeking Pollux. No doubt Demigog managed to sneak some of his minions in the ruins as a base of operations as they work on killing Pollux."

"That or drive him to madness." Joseph speculated.

"What's going on?" Judy finally decided she had enough of being left out. It obviously had something to do with the sentient Adephagos, but she had no idea what they had seen.

Caleb walked over to the map and pointed to the location of the ruins. "When we went to move around the ruins, we caught sight of something strange. Aside from the unusual absence of monsters, we noticed a dense amount of aer in this location. Upon further investigation, we spotted some sort of creature, or creatures in this case."

"Demigog's monsters?"

Caleb nodded, "Yeah, but a type I've never seen before. It's possible that, due to the lingering energies within Tarquaron, Demigog can send more advanced monsters in this particular location. Their goal is to kill Pollux, I'm certain of it."

"Is there anything we can do?" Estelle glanced to the ruins. She has never met the sour Entelexia, but she did not wish for anything to be killed needlessly. It also troubled her to think that Demigog was moving so efficiently to ruin their plans. Had it calculated their goals so soon after the conversion of Luminus into Rem?

Caleb cast a weary glance towards the horizon, lingering on the sight of the black dome. "We'll need to send out a team to deal with those creatures. Otherwise, any force sent to meet Pollux will be ambushed." He never thought something so close could suddenly feel so far away.

"That's why the knights are still here." Joseph looked at Flynn, "Can we entrust you with this task? I can't spare too many of my own men, and it is wise to keep the defenses in place in case they decide to go after Aspio in Pollux's stead."

Flynn nodded, "I'll give the order. In fact, I came here to ask you for something for us to do." He allowed a smirk, "Funny how things work out."

"Hilarious."

"We're going with you." Yuri folded his arms, "We all know the knights can't do anything right, so we'll need to tag along to make sure the job gets done."

Sodia was quick to respond, "Watch your mouth Lowell."

"I didn't figure I'd get rid of you so easily." Flynn joked right back, much to the knights' shock, "We'll need to supply and gather some information." He looked at Caleb, "What exactly are we looking for? Do we clean out the place, or do we need to destroy some part of Tarquaron?"

Knowing someone would ask the question, Caleb presented a small device. "You'll be doing a little of both."

* * *

* * *

**A/N: And I'll end it there. If you're confused about this chapter's **_**Moments**_**, then let me explain it a bit. It actually takes place during the chapter **_**after**_** next. The next chapter's **_**Moments**_** will do the same, only it'll focus on YurixEstelle, and then the next Moments after that will be from the same chapter. So just hold on, it'll clear up soon. Speaking of Fen's **_**Moments**_**, I told you it would be on the dark side. I intentionally waited until this late in the game to talk about his past in such detail for that reason. Unsettled your view of him a bit, didn't it? I'll shut up now, thank you for reading and look forward to the next chapter! Please review!**


	25. Creeping Dancers

**A/N: I'll save some time and skip the note. Please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Moments: Curious Solitude**

No matter how badly the situation came to allow it, she treasured this little bit of solitude. Sure, she was cold, tired, and soar, but she was loving every moment of this. All of her worries, however few yet heavy they were, seemed to take a break and allowed her mind to enjoy this moment. Her limbs may be shivering slightly, but her heart felt like it could melt the entire northern regions of Terca Lumireis.

Oh, there she goes again. Her thoughts always ended up being so flowery when she allowed her imagination to get involved. Honestly, she wasn't sure if she should be embarrassed or proud of this little quirk of hers. Certainly a woman of her stature has no real use for such an imagination. After all, women of her class were taught to act polite, be obedient, and quietly lay on their backs and open their legs. Estelle was never one for such an idea. In fact, it was one of the few things that made her angry.

Estelle has always been proud of her imagination. It was the greatest gift her deceased mother left to her. She clearly remembered her mother reading her one particular fairy tale. It was about a knight and a princess. They met under strange circumstances and ended up going on a short adventure. During the journey, the princess and the knight fell in love. Later on, they got married and lived happily ever after. It was a simple, yet very adorable, story.

In the beginning, she always imagined herself with a knight like the one in the story. Her first real romantic interest was, in fact, Flynn Scifo. He's handsome, brave, honest, and has a very good heart. He was the perfect image of a knight, the perfect "prince charming" to come and sweep her off of her feet.

She didn't know when, but Estelle soon found herself falling further out of love with Flynn over time. Don't misunderstand, she still adored him, but more like a brother than anything else. She found it strange at first... until she got to know Yuri Lowell.

Their meeting was indeed unusual, but Yuri was far from the normal "knight in shining armor". He has an edge, a rogue's mentality, and a sense of justice that can't be written in a book. He was the man that shattered her mold she had made for the world and everyone in it. In a sense, they did go on a journey together. It was a journey of the mind and heart, a journey only they were on despite being surrounded by friends. During this journey, she fell in love with him.

"Ow," Estelle whined when a finger flicked her in the forehead, "that hurt." She pouted up towards Yuri. She was a little unhappy about being taken from her thoughts, but she would rather he do it than anyone else.

A familiar head of long, black hair tilted to the side as he shrugged. "I thought you were falling asleep." He smirked when her expression grew even more displeased. Regardless of Rita's "training", Estelle looks cute when she tries to be angry.

"Yuri," Estelle continued to rub her forehead, "It's not cold enough to be dangerous for me to sleep a little." Her angry expression softened when Yuri kissed her forehead gently.

"I know," He placed his forehead against hers, "but I'd be bored if you fell asleep." He could help but laugh when Estelle's pout-slash-glare returned in full force.

"You're impossible." Estelle rested her head against his chest again, enveloping herself in the warmth he provided. She could easily take the rough floor of the large tree trunk they were in, and the cold winds howling outside, as long as she had Yuri to keep her warm. She closed her eyes as Yuri started to calm down from his chuckling, enjoying how his chest slightly moved with every contraction.

Yuri kept a slight smile on his face as he gently ran his hand through Estelle's hair. It was strange, being this affectionate towards another person. He never really gave relationships much thought before Estelle made her mark in his life. Sure, he was an experienced man when it came to sex, but he never really loved another person like he did this princess lying against him.

So, out of sheer curiosity, Estelle and Yuri decided to explore the feeling of comfort that came from being together in solitude. Despite the fact that Pollux was just outside in the blizzard, despite the possible danger of the friends, Yuri and Estelle felt calm in being alone together. They certainly do make an odd pair.

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 25: Creeping Dancers**

For any adventurer, it was always unsettling to revisit the place that decided the fate of their world. The memories of the desperate struggles, near loss of friends and loved ones, and feeling of ones own blood boiling haunted the mind. Few would've stood up to face the challenge they did, and even fewer would dare set foot inside the once dark and looming tower. However, they never did conduct themselves normally to begin with.

The inside of Tarquaron was lifeless, and surprisingly lacking in color. Without the goliath apatheia, the tower was left powerless and dark. The impact of having fallen from the sky shattered most of the platforms suspended just inside the entrance Ba'ul had first flown them to. However, because it was now grounded, they were able to scale the side of the ruins and enter through the city level of the tower.

A certain mage felt the corners of her mouth tug downwards at the sight of what was once Aspio. The old buildings were cracked and on the verge of falling apart, the strange crystals that had grown inside of the tower now swallowed whole buildings, and a thick layer of dust and debris covered all recognizable characteristics of the city. Worst thing of all, monsters still lurked around, and they didn't seem any more tame than before.

After a bit of time exploring the current condition of the ruins, Raven asked where they should begin looking for an signs of Demigog's influence. Flynn informed them of what Caleb had mentioned about the whole mission. They were supposed to head towards the tower itself and look for anything resembling a "core" of some kind. They were to set up the charges and detonate the core, cutting off Demigog's "supply line" you could say. Basically, they were going in blind.

Keeping the idle chatter to a minimum, Yuri's group and the small band of Imperial Knights and Black Brigade members advanced towards the tall tower. It wasn't long before they found the small bridge that would take them to the seemingly endless steps that ascended higher up. Everyone stayed alert as they crossed, feeling strange in the thin, lifeless haze that seemed to hang over the ground.

"Hold it." Fen stopped suddenly. The sudden bark of his voice made some jump, including Karol. He sniffed the stale air carefully, bypassing all the monsters he could clearly smell. Among the scents was one he never smelled before, save for a massive amount of familiar aggression. "Everyone off the bridge!" Since he was closer to the city side of the bridge, Fen directed everyone back. Yuri, on the other hand, pushed everyone on his side towards the tower.

In moments, a pack of strange creatures leaped onto the bridge, barely missing one straggling knight. The sight of these creatures made everyone freeze in both shock and disbelief. They were unlike any monster they ever laid eyes on. The overall body was thin and spider-like in posture. Their limbs appeared to be human-like, save for the impossible angles they were bending at. Their faces were masked by pure white masks, adding to their demonic appearance.

The strange creatures remained still, as if deciding how to divide in order to best hunt down the split number of intruders. In the stillness, Estelle took out a Magic Lens and peered through it. "Dancers?" She said the name the Magic Lens gave to them. The lens said they're weak against light-based artes, giving her a specific advantage. She looked across the bridge and at Yuri, who was busy watching the Dolls closely. Just when Yuri's eyes met hers suddenly, Fen broke her line of sight. The Dancers were staring at her.

"Estelle, slowly make your way backwards, it seems they know you're a Child of the Full Moon." Fen clenched his fists and slowly crouched into a ready stance. He could practically feel the fight about to come their way.

Yuri felt his blood grow hot when he saw how the Dancers were staring at Estelle. He knew they'd go after her specifically, and it angered him to know that he'd have a hard time protecting her from across the bridge. On top of that, Flynn and Raven were on his side, while Judy and Repede were with Fen. Luckily, Judy would look after Estelle, and he wasn't complaining about having Rita and Karol to watch his back. "Rita,"

"Already on it." Rita readied her sash, a flame-based arte planned in her mind's eye. She planned on using a Spiral Flare spell to burn all of the Dancers to ashes. Just before she went into her rhythmic incantation, she heard the sound of shifting joints and popping bones. The organic, and disgusting, sound threw her off as she watched in awe.

The Dancers, finally ready to engage the intruders, shifted their entire bodies to stand on two legs. Their other four arms shifted to go outwards like arms while their spines shifted to counter act the shift in balance. To make things worse for their gaping foes, they each flicked their wrists, swords flipping out of their forearms to arm all four of their limbs.

"Oh shi-" One knight didn't get a chance to scream before the Sword Dancers charged into both parties at either side of the bridge. The first, wide swing of the front most Sword Dancer downed Imperial and black knights alike as if they were mere wheat in a field. Blood painted the colorless tower as they made their way through the ranks, depleting their numbers by the chunks.

Fen rolled through a barrage of sword strikes from the single Sword Dancer that zeroed in on him. His heart skipped when he felt the passing wind of a swipe that barely missed his scalp. "Not good, not good," He chanted as he continued to flip, summersault, and weave around strikes. The Sword Dancer's thin, fluid motions allowed it to keep on attacking and left no openings for an counterattack of any kind.

A sudden flash of light stunned the Sword Dancer and made it stumble to the side from the damage it had taken. Its head swirled around to glare at Estelle just before she struck it with another Photon spell. The spell knocked the creature off its balance, giving Fen a chance to attack himself.

Nearest Estelle, Judith was also struggling with a Sword Dancer. She was locked under two of its swords as it tried to press her into the ground, or shatter her lance if it came first. Realizing the Krityan's strength, it pressed the other two blades down on her lance. Despite Judith's strength, she couldn't hold up against all four swords. Estelle accurately fired another Photon before concentrating for a Nightingale and Holy Rain combination.

"Oh angelic princess, grant us your magnificent embrace, Nightingale!" Above Estelle, an angelic woman of pure light spread her wings, healing the injured around her. The moment she felt the spell fade, she focused for Holy Rain.

Meanwhile, Fen managed to keep his enemy from getting him into a corner. While it was still stunned from the Photon, Fen kicked out both of its legs. When it had fallen on its back, he jumped into the air and slammed his open palm against its chest, "Demon's Palm!" He twisted his wrist and pushed off of the Dancer with a tremendous force. Flipping in the air, he managed to land on his feet and take advantage of the short stop in the fight. He knew the Dancer wasn't dead, only because he couldn't find the monster's heart. Demon's Fist was only an instant kill if he could apply right above an opponent's heart, virtually crushing it.

"Oh holy waters, rain down your power on us, Holy Rain!"

Judith took a short rest as a rain of light fell to the ground, striking the Sword Dancer's multiple times. A thick veil of dust and debris from the surrounding buildings obscured her vision, but she could sense the Sword Dancers caught in the attack fall dead. "That was close." She looked at the severely injured knights, and then to the person who caught Estelle when she lost strength in her legs.

Sodia quickly caught the exhausted princess, amazed by the amount of power she just displayed. Any normal person would've gone dry three artes ago, but Estelle had managed to cast much more than she expected. Without the aid of blastia, doing such a marathon of artes was virtually incomprehensible. "Gather up the injured, we need to join up with the others on the other side!" Sodia ordered.

Her eyes dropped to Estelle. She was still conscious, but out of breath. There was no way she could repeat such a combination of attacks safely. Without her, however, the remaining Sword Dancers will prove difficult.

On the opposite side of the bridge, the fighting was indeed proving to be difficult. Aside from the obvious lack of solid footing, Rita and the other mages could only do so much in place of light spells. Combinations of Fireballs, Freeze Lancers, and a periodic Thunder Blade kept two of the three Sword Dancers at bay. The third, on the other hand, was making quick work of the weaker knights.

Yuri coughed roughly when he was thrown into the towering stairs not too far from the bridge. He and Flynn had drawn the third Dancer further away from the others, hoping it would make it easier to take it down. That was far from the case.

"Azure Edge!" Flynn launched their signature arte, forcing the Sword Dancer to cease its advance on Yuri. While he passed Yuri, he pulled him up on his feet and placed his shield in front of him, "You're slowing down Lowell," He paused to catch his breath, "getting tired?"

Lowell threw a smirk right back at Flynn, "Are you kidding? I live for this kind of stuff." He rolled the opposite direction of Flynn when the Sword Dancer charged. "This too different from your stuffy Commandant desk job?" He fired an Azure Barrage and defended to quickly parry a sword strike.

"Always with the jokes." Flynn quickly charged in to strike at the Dancer's legs before he swiftly backed away. All the poking and prodding did little to the Dancer's body, but he could see the frustration in the monster's body language.

This frustration reached a boiling point when the Dancer drove two of its swords into the ground, freeing two of its four hands. With the two empty hands, it plucked Yuri and Flynn of the ground and viciously threw them apart.

Flynn grunted sharply when he landed on the ground and slid towards the very edge of the paved pathway. "Y-Yuri," He painfully slurred, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. Flynn staggered to his knees, the world still spinning around him. He could see the Sword Dancer making its way over towards Yuri. "Yuri, you've got to move!"

Much like Flynn, Yuri was stunned by being tossed. He forced his dark eyes to open and almost puked at how much everything was spinning around him. "Oh man, that did not feel good at all." He groaned and rubbed his head. He groaned again, but stopped suddenly when he felt something rub up against his knuckles. There was a loud, strange sound, and it made his think of Repede fro some reason.

_hiff, hiff hiff... snort hiff, hiff_

Yuri's eyes widened, finally recognizing the noise and why it reminded him of Repede. It sounded like a dog sniffing something. He looked at the thing that was sniffing his hand and almost jumped again. It was a black colored shadow in the shape of a dog. It had no eyes, only a nose to look around with. Out of sheer curiosity, Yuri looked around. "This is... strange." He saw at least four other dog-like creatures.

Everyone, including the Sword Dancer, stopped everything they were doing and watched the strange dogs. They systematically sniffed each rock, each person, and even the Sword Dancers. The remaining knights looked to eachother in confusion, unsure of what to do about this whole thing. Across the bridge, Repede watched the nearest beast closely as it made its way closer to Estelle. Protectively, he stood between it and his pink-haired friend, shifting his pipe.

The black dogs kept walking around, thoroughly sniffing around. Finally, after what felt like hours, the dogs came to complete halt. They lifted their snouts to the air and sniffed once more before melting into pools of inky blackness. The pools moved freely through the immediate area, some joining the large shadows that were littered around either side of the bridge. Again, everyone exchanged looks of confusion.

Weakly, Estelle looked to the shadows and saw them shift ever so slightly. At that very moment, she heard Rem yell for her to tell everyone to get away from the shadows. Only problem was that she didn't have the strength to yell. "Please... away from the..." Her lips barely moved, fracturing her cry to move.

Raven, perched atop a higher set of stairs, could hardly believe his eyes when it all happened. In the blink of an eyes, what appeared to be columns of pure darkness shot out from the shadows. They impaled the Sword Dancers, and shattered their bodies on impact. The Sword Dancer that was fighting Yuri and Flynn was split clean in two, the top part of its torso shattered to pieces. The other two Sword Dancers were thrown back to the bridge, each bitterly shattered. "What... just hap-" He was viciously interrupted when more strange columns of darkness shot out to slam down on the remains of the Dancers on the bridge, obliterating the stone bridge with ease. "Happened?" The older man finished weakly. Just as quickly as they had appeared, the dark columns slipped back into the shadows.

Karol nearly dropped Bravior at the spectacle he had just witnessed. "Wow, what was that all about?" He looked around to see if anyone else had the slightest clue. Unluckily, no one else seemed to know either, even Rita was at a loss for words.

"No, no, no!" Yuri rushed to the edge of the now shattered bridge and looked across it. He saw Estelle's weak state and felt something inside him twist anxiously. The very sight made him want to jump the impossibly large gap between them. His eyes snapped to Repede when he heard him bark. Years of being with the hound gave him the ability to see what Repede's intentions are. Right now, Yuri could clearly see that Repede was already planning on watching over her personally. He nodded his thanks to the dog.

Judy looked to Yuri, noticing everyone else gathering around him. "Go on ahead," She shouted across the large chasm between them, "we'll find another way up the tower!" She offered them a confident smile before turning to tend to Estelle. A few healers were already starting to gather around her, but she wanted to give Sodia time to speak with Flynn.

Grateful, Sodia left Estelle in Judy's care and walked to the edge of the chasm. She cast a sympathetic glance to Yuri, seeing through his attempt to hide his concern for Estelle.

"Sodia," Flynn yelled from the other side, "try to find another way inside! If you can't find another way, take everyone back to Aspio!"

Sodia nodded and saluted, "Got it." Her face relaxed a little, "Be careful Flynn!" Her gaze shifted when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Fen. He gave everyone on the other side a confident nod and started ahead in search of another way across. He decided that it was best to go back towards where they came in. The opposite direction reeked of those Sword Dancers, meaning more lurked around Tarquaron. "Any ideas?" Sodia asked towards Fen's retreating back.

"Yeah," He looked back at her, "stay up front with me, leave Estelle to Judy and Repede. I think I can sniff out a good way to get across, but it'll take us awhile."

"This is going to be fun." Judy's smile made it hard to tell if she was being sarcastic or serious.

* * *

The decision to continue up the tower was made with heavy hearts. There was no telling how many more Sword Dancers lurked about, and their harshly decreased numbers made the situation even more dangerous. On top of that, nobody knew anything about those strange dog-like creatures that were sniffing around, or those dark wisps that shot out from the shadows. Tarquaron is now twice as dangerous as it was when it was fully active.

"So," Karol broke the silence that hung amongst the small company, "any guesses on where that 'core' thing is?" His question was met with a tense silence. Few were in the talking mood. "Ow," Karol yelped when he felt an elbow knock against his head, "what was that for?" He looked over to see Raven walking just behind him.

Raven glanced around, "Take a look kid," He nodded towards everyone else, especially Yuri and Rita.

Yuri was near the front of the group, so Karol could only see his back. In comparison to a more calm Flynn, Yuri clearly looked anxious. He was without his trusted "side kick", Repede, and Estelle was in the most danger. At the thought of Estelle, and perhaps Judy at that matter, Karol looked to Rita cautiously. To his surprise, the mage was walking with her eyes focused slightly downwards. No doubt she was concerned about Estelle, as well as Judy and Fen by extension.

Karol knew Raven was trying to make an alternate point, but he came to a different realization. Their group had grown very close over the course of their first journey. In light of their second journey, and the addition of a new friend, they've grown even closer. Throughout the course of their travels, the group has only been separated like this one other time. It was when they had run into the Ghost Ship that travels the sea. That experience was more comical than this by far, but it did show how different their strength is when they are fragmented than when they are together. Now Karol felt a tug in his chest.

"Everyone's on edge, let's give them a bit of time before we lighten the mood." Raven continued on their brisk pace, alert for anything strange.

"That still doesn't solve the problem though." Raven looked at the young lad in mild surprise. Karol was looking ahead absently, "I mean, the sooner we destroy that 'core', the safer everyone will be." He looked down, "We can't let something like this force us to drag our feet, right?"

"Well said," Flynn spoke from up ahead. He turned, a light smile on his face. He too felt worry tug at his mind, but he managed to display a confident face. "We need to press on. They said they'd catch up, and I believe they will." He looked at the faces of the few knights and Black Brigade members around him, "We have to have faith in our friends, or else we have nothing." His focus turned to Yuri, "Right?"

The dark-haired swordsman allowed this to sink in. It was true that he felt deeply concerned for his friends, but since when was he so frail? He knew better than anyone that Estelle and the others were perfectly capable of handling themselves. "Heh," Yuri aura of worry broke with a light chuckle, "I'm getting soft." He muttered to himself. He turned suddenly and continued up the steps of the tower.

"Yuri?" Flynn looked after him, not catching his softly spoken words.

Lowell shrugged his shoulders flippantly, "I'm honestly not in the mood for any more cheesy speeches." He turned back and smirked down at those behind him, "Now, Commandant, I think we have a job to do."

"Good point kid." Raven suddenly appeared next to Yuri, slowly stroking his chin. "There's sense in dwelling on how bad things are. We just need to press on to the future."

"I thought we were skipping the cheesy speeches old man." Rita folded her arms and tapped her foot at Raven's antics. "Honestly, you'd think you'd grow up by now."

"Look who's talking." Raven glared down, "You can still land the King's Bane on that chest of yours." Needless to say, Raven's vision went black after his comment, courtesy of Rita Mordio's famous right hook. Aside from the disgruntlement of having to drag an unconscious Raven along, the mood was lightened greatly.

Hearts lightened, the group pushed onwards until entering the tower once again. It was a glad change from the stairs, and it was interesting to see how different Tarquaron had changed. Much like the lower levels, it was colorless but lacked any monsters to speak of. Luckily, the puzzles they solved in their first visit were still solved, so doors were already unlocked. The teleporters, on the other hand, were dead.

"I have a feeling that we're getting closer." Flynn stated as he reached out to open another door. They followed the path Yuri's group had taken on their way to confront Duke, but it was proving to be of little use. Other than the small group of Sword Dancers they had encountered, there was little sign of anything else being around... until they stepped outside that is.

Everyone stumbled back a few steps when they saw another one of those canine shadows sniffing around. However, this one had glowing eyes. It sniffed the air before turning to look at the stiff humans. With another snort, the shadow continued on towards the summit of Tarquaron. "Great," Yuri sarcastically said, "at least now we know the Commandant's instincts are correct."

"How long will you insist on mocking me about that?"

"Until it stops being fun." Yuri smirked in satisfaction as he started out. If his guess was right, that beast would lead them to where they needed to go. He had noticed how it bypassed all of them and only seemed to aim for the Sword Dancers. It was a guess, but perhaps these things were hunting after the Sword Dancers. So, in silence, they followed the beast as it explored the upper regions of the tower with its snout and sharp eyes.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Rita suddenly peaked around the corner under Yuri, watching the beast sniff the corpse of a dead monster. She naturally hated dogs, but these things freaked her out. Compared to these, Repede was the average house pet.

Yuri placed his elbow on top of her head and leaned against her, "I think we'll be just fine." He grunted when Rita punched him in the gut to get him to back off, "Heh, good to see you're not too broken up."

"Hmph," Rita straightened, still watching the dog search for any trace of his target, "you're a jerk." She bit sharply. She remained silent for a few seconds, her face visibly sobering. "Hey Yuri," She waited until she could feel his eyes on her, "I didn't tell you this before but," She turned slightly to look at him, "make sure you take care of Estelle. Okay?"

Yuri was slightly surprised at her expression and timing. Aside from the inappropriate time (which just happens to be her style), he was taken back to see the absence of a harsh expression. In place of her glare, Rita had a sincereness to her face that shined in her eyes. It was a rare moment, and it made Yuri smile in admiration. He was proud of Rita, proud that she has come so far in expressing herself, and proud of Estelle for bringing it out. "Rita, I promise I will."

"Good," Just like that, Rita was back to her usual self, "because I'll skin you alive if you make her cry." She snapped her head to the side and folded her arms.

Never one to be too serious, Yuri crushed her against him with his open arm, "Ah come 'ere you!" He smiled widely when he felt her try to pry him off, a deep blush on her face. It was always fun to embarrass Rita every now and again.

Flynn and the others shook their heads and moved on, following the beast that seemed to ignore the commotion behind it. The shadowed dog led up another case of stairs and to a familiar pair of double-doors. They were slightly unhinged, leaving enough space for the beast to force open one door and step inside the darkness.

One by one, they followed closely and were unsettled by what they saw beyond the doors. It was the very same chamber that Yuri's party had engaged Zagi in a final fight. However, the old stones were completely covered by a thick layer of ink black crystal. In the midst of the crystal formation, on the platform that the fight with Zagi had taken place, was a single orb of white light. Unlike the white light of Luminus and Rem, this gave off an eerie and evil glow. The light reflected off the black crystal, giving the entire chamber an eerie appearance.

"I think we found the 'core'." Flynn blinked, astonished by the sight. He looked beside him to Yuri, "Yuri?" He saw the sharp look in his friend's eyes, a look he hadn't seen since he fought Alexei in Zaude.

Yuri drew his sword and tossed away the sheath, "I'm hoping I'm just being paranoid." He muttered and continued to glare into the center of the room. However, just as he was about to lower his sword, Yuri saw movement. A humanoid form stepped out from around the dark crystal and stood beside the glowing orb of light. He couldn't put his finger on it, but the two daggers in the mysterious enemy's hands struck a familiar cord in Yuri.

* * *

_Though separated, hearts will continue to be connected through fate. Even hearts that have turned black as coal are powerless to the will of destiny._

* * *

**A/N: Wow, this ended up being longer than I first anticipated, but I am pleased with this chapter. Changing up the groups allowed me to do a bit more character work, so that was fun. Again, the Moments takes place next chapter.**

** If you would, please allow me a small word concerning YurixEstelle. I tend to hear a "chemistry problem" when people discuss this pair. I disagree. Estelle is a good person who, in whatever small way, agrees with Yuri's form of justice. She spends a good part of the game's middle portion deciding on whom she wishes to support: Yuri, or Flynn (it's a minor plot device, so you really have to read into facial expressions and small conversations). She chooses Yuri not only to find her own answers, but to explore this new view of the world Yuri introduced to her. Their relationship is hard to put into words, but I think it is surprisingly interesting for a video game. Most of the Tales pairings are interesting and, in a way, not too common with most RPG relationships. **

**Anyway, thanks for allowing me a bit of your time; that felt wonderful. Please remember to drop a review!**


	26. Massive Black

**A/N: Hmm, we can finally connect the Moments dots this chapter. Please, don't let me stop you. Enjoy this next chapter. Remember, take the two previous Moments and place them at the end of this chapter. **

* * *

**Moments: Patience is a Virtue**

This brought back memories of survival training. It was mandatory for every knight to go through basic survival courses, in case of emergencies like this. So with one more heave, Sodia managed to drag Flynn's unconscious form against a large bolder, on the side opposite the wind and snow. It was a good shelter. The size was large enough to protect both of them from the cold wind, there was little snow on the ground just next to it, and it offered a good view of the Pollux's dome.

Sodia cupped her hands together and blew into them, savoring the moment of warmth that coursed through her fingers. She looked down to Flynn and frowned. "This is bad." She placed her hands on either side of his face, measuring his body heat.

"Ugh," Flynn shifted slightly, slowly coming around. When his cool eyes opened, the first thing he saw was Sodia smiling down slightly. "Sodia?" He slowly sat up a bit more, feeling the solid stone against his back, "Where are we?"

"I have no clue." Sodia sadly shook her head and sat down beside him. Without a second thought, she scooted as close to him as possible. Her intention was hardly romantic. It was basic, "huddle together when in a cold climate". She cupped her hands together again, blowing on them to keep her fingers from freezing. Her breath caught when another pair of hands covered hers, another mouth blowing hotly onto the joined fingers. "F-Flynn?"

"Cold," Flynn muttered and continued to breathe onto their hands. Occasionally, he'd rub over her hands, his hands growing warm as well. "We need to think of something quickly. We're vulnerable out here."

"R-Right," Sodia couldn't break her gaze on his lips. A mere hair's worth of space was between his lips and her hand. Her gloves were still on, but her hands still felt naked when so close to Flynn's mouth. Speaking of which, shouldn't her gloves be doing all this warming up business instead? She needed to speak with a few people about this matter.

Flynn paused his actions to look towards the black dome, "I think we should head to Aspio. If Yuri and the others aren't there, then we can form a search party and look for them." He flinched when Sodia started her hands over his now, returning the favor.

Sodia noticed him shift uncomfortably and her eyes traveled to his shoulder. "Did you injure yourself?" She stopped rubbing his hands and touched his shoulder.

"Ack, son of a-!" Flynn jolted away from her touch, gripping his shoulder in agony. "Agh, the fall must have done it. This shoulder's been taking a beating all day." He rubbed his shoulder gently and felt bones shift slightly. It wasn't broken, but any more strain might change that. A soothing warmth suddenly coursed through him when he noticed a hand gently touch his injured shoulder.

Sodia positioned herself above his legs, straddling his knees as she focused on his injury. Without a blastia, the process would take much longer, but whatever she could do would help. Silently, she focused on applying First Aid, using more mana than aer in the process. The strain of the still unfamiliar arte made her body heat up, solving her problem as well.

"Huh," Flynn relaxed and kept his eyes on Sodia's face. She was closer than usual, allowing him a chance to fully examine the details of her face. With her focus elsewhere, he could see her slightest change of expression. Her brow was wrinkled in concentration, and her tongue was just barely sticking out from between her now rosy lips. It was hard to resist viewing Sodia as more than a subordinate and friend in these situations, a true test of self restraint.

Much like his friend, Flynn is an observant man. He knew Sodia was attracted to him, perhaps even more than that. He also realized that he needed to complete this task before any personal issues. However, instead of sending her away, he kept her near. Perhaps he loved testing his patience, his self control. He didn't really know when he first set out with her. How did this all start? Was a simple request for a date disguised as something else?

"Sodia, have you let your hair grow out a little?"

Taken back by the question, Sodia continued to try and heal his shoulder, "Uh, I haven't really had a chance to cut it recently. We've been busy."

"Don't," Again he spotted a bit of shock, "let it grow out a little more."

"W-Why?"

"I'm just curious. I want to see what you'd look like with longer hair."

Sodia's eyes shifted uncomfortably, "Do you... like girls with long hair Commandant?"

Ignoring her pointed use of his rank, Flynn allowed a smirk. "No, I'm just curious is all." He couldn't say either way yet. He'd need to see her both ways before deciding. Besides, patience is a virtue.

* * *

**Chapter 26: Massive Black**

Knights of any order are proud by nature. From their first moments of training, they are taught to battle monsters and tackle problems without fear. Despite their flaws, the knights of Zaphias fulfilled this rule completely. However dimwitted, they produced some of the bravest men and women to ever grasp a sword. However crooked the heart, the Imperial Knights always instilled a sense of duty and passion to defend people and country. Unfortunately, this also leads to many deaths on their part.

The Commandant hadn't even given the order to charge before a wave of knights stormed forward. It was a mixture of fatigue, fear, and a passion to slay any and all who threaten the Empire. Admirable, but far from wise.

Their charge was a mixture of steel and magic. The few surviving mages cast basic spells towards the lone shadow, while the rest closed in for short-ranged battle. Yuri didn't even see the shadowed man flinch before blood erupted from the crowd of armor and weapons. When only the mages stood alive, he did see a bit of motion. The shadow had side-stepped their spells and charged forward. It looked like he had only taken a single step forward.

Ruthlessly, the heads of the mages rolled to the floor as their corpses followed. The black crystals seemed to absorb the blood that freely flowed around them, making the room even darker. It was an unsettling sight to behold.

"Not something to wake up to." Raven propped an arrow and readied his knife. He foresaw himself getting in close for this fight. However, he couldn't shake the familiar feeling he was getting along with the others. At first glance, the shadow looked far from human to begin with. Its thin frame was dressed in pitch-black armor and a white mask covered the face. Every so often, red lines would pulsate through the shadow, like veins. The creature looked like it was once human, but the name escaped him.

The shadow slowly turned its gaze to the remaining members of the intruding party. Its head twitched to the side quickly. A strange sound came from its mouth, distorted by Demigog's power and the white mask over its face. A second noise left its throat, this time a bit clearer.

Yuri placed his sword on his shoulder and turned sideways slightly, "I knew this wouldn't be easy."

Flynn smirked, "Hmph, when did you become a whiner Yuri?"

"Whatever." Yuri started forward, Flynn and Karol at his back. The two old friends struck as one, intending to pinch him in between their blades. The shadow weaved between the assault and sidestepped Karol's follow up swing. An arrow from afar managed to strike the shadow in the throat, freezing its quick movements.

Raven's eyes widened when the shadow seemed to vibrate before appearing right in front of him, arrow removed as if it had never struck him. "Wow," He leaped back, brandishing his dagger to fight back the speedy shadow.

"Heh... heh... heh." The shadow chuckled strangely before charging, both of its daggers poised to strike. However, just before he was within attacking range, he feigned to the right, dodging a barrage of Fireballs from Rita. Now focused on the recovering mage, the shadowed servant closed in on Rita. Again, before it could attack, Yuri and Flynn forced it to back off with a double Azure Edge.

Rita and Raven fell in behind the two swordsmen, "He's too fast." Rita glared at the strange shadow. It deeply disturbed her every time its head would twitch suddenly, like a broken wind-up toy.

"Yeah, but it's too familiar." Raven looked closer as another strange sound came from the shadow. This time, however, he could barely make out what it was saying. "There's no way," They watched in shock as the shadow crouched into a familiar position, poised to charge with blinding speed, "Zagi?"

Yuri's eyes widened suddenly, "What!?" He managed to bark before the shadowed Zagi charged him. He blocked the first blow, but the second forced him to stagger back. "You've," He paused to parry another dagger, "got to be," Again, he stopped to dodge an attack aimed for his head, "kidding me!" He weaved past a quick swipe and delivered a Cerberus Strike to stun Zagi.

When it recovered, Zagi cracked his neck slowly, "Y-Y-Yurrrriii... L-L-Low-well!" It finally managed to yell before its body convulsed suddenly. The very mention of the name made the shadow's body shake until it was a blur of inhuman movement. Whatever happened to Zagi, it stole whatever was left of his humanity. Suddenly, like a puppet that just had its strings tightened, Zagi stopped moving completely.

"Don't drop your guard!" The moment those words left Flynn's mouth, Zagi went berserk with a storm of blows towards Yuri. Quickly, the Commandant rushed over to assist, knowing Yuri could only block so many randomly placed attacks. However, both swordsmen were taken by surprise when Zagi suddenly dropped low to the ground and spun around, knocking them both to the ground.

Rita moved to help, but Raven grabbed her by the collar and threw her back. "You focus on that core, Karol and I will keep the creep busy!" He looked towards Karol, "Whenever you're ready kid."

"On it!" Karol rushed forward, Bravior held high. His attack range was longer than Zagi's, thankfully, so he was able to pull off a Dragon Upper before Zagi could attack. Raven supported the powerful attack with his arrows.

"A-annoy-annoying!" Zagi stuttered out before sidestepping Karol's second and third swings of his weapon. He intentionally ducked and spun around to keep Flynn and Yuri down before shooting forward to Karol. The intense amount of aer around his body dragged Karol along, cutting into his body as he was thrown to and fro by Zagi's charge. When the attack faded, Zagi kicked Karol across the circular platform, almost hitting Rita.

Oblivious, Rita couldn't break her concentration on the glowing sphere. She was looking straight at the formula and could hardly believe what she was seeing. It was more complex than the formula barring Estelle's powers, and she had spent days trying to think of it! "How is this even possible?" She attempted to decipher it, only to delve even deeper into the complex formula. It would take her weeks to even find a way to crack it, let alone destroy it. "Is it even possible that Demigog could develop this?" If her guess was true, then they were dealing with a being of far greater intelligence than she assumed.

"Woof!"

Rita felt her heart stop when a bark shattered her concentration. She whirled around, ready to yell at whatever it was until she saw _what it was_. The source of the bark was another one of those black dog monsters, backed by a whole pack of others. She counted ten of them roughly.

"Uh, help?" All eyes turned towards Yuri as Zagi slowly approached. His sword was on the other side of the chamber, near a barely conscious Flynn. Whatever happened while Rita was lost in thought, it wasn't good. Yuri scrambled backwards, his sword absent from his grasp. He was admittedly scared, but he was more worried about not having _something_ to fight back with. "Any time guys!"

Karol, Raven, and Rita started towards Zagi, but a sudden rush of movement forced them to stop. Before they realized it, a swarm of Sword Dancers had surrounded them, scaling the walls of the chamber and preparing to pounce at once. In moments, their situation looked bleak.

"Really could use a save right about now." Yuri muttered as he watched Zagi tower over him, daggers raised to pin him to the ground. Normally, this is when someone's life flashed before their eyes, but Yuri felt something different, something familiar. His eyes traveled just beside Zagi's head, and a smirk formed on his lips. He watched as light was collected at the single spot before exploding in a flash.

"ACK!" Zagi's shadow yelped in pain as it was blown back by the attack. The sharp noise seemed like a signal for the Dancers to pounce. Like a tidal wave of steel and weapons, they came closer to overwhelming Flynn and the others. However, a beam of light dropped from above and blew the Dancer's back. Before they could recover, a canine dashed in to cut their legs out from underneath them.

"Hmm, I'm kind of disappointed in you Yuri." A sultry voice smoothly mocked the swordsman as she helped him stand. She smiled innocently at his smirk, "Happy to see us?"

"You have no idea." Yuri quickly found his sword and picked it up. It always calmed the nerves to have a weapon in his hand.

"Woof!" A familiar bark greeted the swordsman and the other members of his party. Repede twirled his pipe proudly, nose facing upwards. He was helping Judy in mocking how they had found Yuri in such a tight spot.

"Heh, even Repede's poking fun at you Yuri." Karol chuckled, glad to see the hound again. He looked off to his left, opposite the direction they had first taken to ascend the tower. He spotted a formation of black crystal that led to a whole new opening in the vast chamber. In the hole, he saw the last three missing members. Sodia was already well on her way to help, but Fen and Estelle were moving much slower.

Yuri followed Karol's gaze and immediately focused his attention on Estellise. She was moving slowly, but she looked no more than tired. She was alright, and that was enough to make him let out a breath of relief. Moments like these are few, especially on a quest like this. So when a chorus of howls suddenly filled the chamber like a maelstrom, Yuri felt his heart drop below his stomach.

"Get away from the core!" Fen suddenly rushed forward, practically flinging Estelle onto his shoulder. His sudden yell caused everyone in the chamber to freeze, shocked at the sudden turn of events.

Following the earlier pattern, the pack of shadowed beasts melted into the ground. Now puddles of shadow, they moved along the ground and walls, positioning themselves at key sections of the chamber itself.

Sword Dancers were ignored, Zagi was forgotten, and the core was the last thing on their minds. Everyone knew what was coming, and it could prove fatal due to the lack of space on their small platform. However, despite knowing the chaos to come, they could not escape the chamber in time.

* * *

"Well that could prove troublesome." Caleb calmly stated as he looked through a spyglass. He was standing at the very edge of Aspio. He had a clear view of the ruins of Tarquaron, and what he saw made him scowl. The unusual twist of his face did not go unnoticed, as Joseph stepped up beside him. Without a word, he handed Joseph the spyglass, "Look,"

Joseph extended the spyglass and looked into the distance. He spotted black, dog-like creatures scurrying all over the ruins before melting into puddles of shadows. His vision ascended to look past the ruins and towards the dome of darkness in the distance. It seemed to lurch slightly before he got an eye-full of black wisps suddenly shooting out of the ruins. Like the Kraken's vice, they gripped the whole tower and tightened, intending to crush it. "That _is_ bad."

"I know, we can only hope Yuri and the others will escape in time." Caleb cast a concerned glance to the tower.

Joseph shook his head, "No, not that. I mean how this ties in with Pollux." He noticed Caleb give him a look of both outrage and confusion. "Those black wisps are most certainly Pollux's tails. If he can control them that precisely already, then we're in trouble."

"Aren't you the least bit concerned about your son and his friends?" Caleb calmly reminded his superior. Though patient, even a mild-tempered Krityan has a tolerance level.

Joseph shrugged, "That boy's a Lowell." He looked at the black dome in the distance once more, "We don't die that easily."

* * *

Fully aware of the truly dangerous situation, Yuri and the others scrambled for ideas as to what to do. The chaotic appearance of the black tails had not only shattered all bridges leading to an exit, but they also obliterated the shining core. Looking towards the shattered remains of their intended target, they saw the chamber absent of any of Demigog's servants. Zagi's shadow was gone, and the Sword Dancers were nowhere to be seen. They were the only ones left to be crushed under tons of stone and machinery.

"Yuri," Estelle held on to his arm to help her stand, and for a bit of comfort. She was trying to think of something they could do, but she had nothing.

Unfortunately, everyone else was having trouble as well. They had no time for a 'trial and error' period since the ceiling was already about to come down on top of them. Raven muttered a curse, frustrated at how they had come this far to be crushed in a bunch of ruins. "If it weren't for these stupid things!" He kicked one of the black tails and yelped when it twitched violently.

Everyone watched curiously when the tail suddenly retracted into the shadowy puddle and disappeared. "Luck seems to be a lady tonight." Yuri pressed his lips together, trying to piece this all together. It didn't take him long, "Everyone grab a buddy and hold on to one of those tails!" He instinctively wrapped an arm around Estelle and reached for the nearest black tail.

Estelle tried to look back to see who ended up together, but she didn't get the chance. A sudden rush of wind forced her tighter to Yuri's side, the tail shooting back into the darkness. When she could feel the frigid prick of shadows about her, she opened her eyes a little. Her emerald orbs grew wide, as did the eyes of her friends. What they saw for the briefest moment, amidst the shadows, was Pollux himself. A vast amount of tails whipped around his body, mixing with the blackness.

Then, almost as soon as they had identified his fierce face, he let out a feral roar. The power of such a cry blew them all in different directions, scattering them. There was more wind, more cold, the absence of his tail, and a sea of white. It wasn't long before Estelle tasted the cold snow that rested on the ground.

* * *

**A/N: That'll end it for now. Sorry for being behind schedule, life is chaotic as I'm sure you can imagine and sympathize with. This chapter's Moments gave me an idea for a oneshot, so maybe you'll see that later on down the line. Remember, take the two previous Moments and place them at the end of this chapter. Next chapter will have more action and tie up this arc. Then we'll finally head into the final arc of the story. I project four more chapters, but that might change depending on how I feel (no shorter I assure you). Thanks for reading, please leave a review... or two!**


	27. Dark Tempest

**Moments: Ties that Bind**

By all accounts, they are more than friends. Friends only has so much power behind it, only so much can be said. No, they passed that point ages ago. None of them could point to a single moment and say, "Yeah, that was when we became more than just friends.".

They've seen the darkest times and laughed during the peaceful moments. Burdens were carried by all of them equally. Pain was shared and healed. All of them stuck together, even when it appeared that they would split apart at the seams. When one betrayed them, it hurt. When one left them, it was like being stabbed. However, when one came back, they'd find friends once more. They'd be reprimanded sternly, but not hatefully. Even the spit-fire of a mage would find it in her heart to accept them once again.

Even the strongest blow did not rip them asunder, however hard it tried and however close it came to succeeding. Between the kidnapping of their loved princess, and the betrayal of the trusted old man, it looked dark. One even tried to go save the princess alone, only to see the truth that was right under his nose. He wasn't alone. The lone wolf was no longer alone. The guildsman, the mage, the old soldier, the dragon rider, the trusted sidekick, they all were with him to the very end.

Together, they climbed the beacon of the Empire and saved their missing party member. With tears in her eyes, she was returned to them, completing their party once more.

Now, one year later, they were separated once more. After braving an ancient evil and stopping the plans of a wayward soul, they scattered to all sides of the world. However, once more, fate brought them together. A stray dog attracted their interest and joined them on this new quest. More hardships faced them, and a love was finally revealed. Now here they stand, gathered once more on an icy hill in the cold ice north of Aspio.

Many warriors fought here. Many have died here. Just ahead of them, a field of frozen weapons lay lifeless in the ice. Amidst the monsters and cold, the unseen spirits of men and women alike fill the air. It is there, in that icy graveyard, a beast awaits them.

Throwing the case of his sword to the side, their unspoken leader stared into the distance. He tore his eyes away from the dome of darkness and to his fellow "shady characters". He need not say anything as they nod to him. His dark eyes drop to meet the eyes of his canine companion. He was the reason they gathered here, led by the tough hound's bravery.

By all accounts, they are more than friends. They are a family.

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 27: Dark Tempest**

"This is suicidal."

"Calm down."

"This is stupid, foolish, and hardly prudent."

"Do I need a thesaurus to speak with you?"

"It might help."

"Don't get smart with me Caleb."

"Someone has to be intelligent."

"Hah hah hah, you are quite the funny Krityan."

"That doesn't deserve an answer."

"Good, then you finally see it my way." Joseph Lowell turned his horned Rhybgaro around, blood-red sword lifted in the cold air. "Are you with me!?" He shouted back to the field of snow that was filled with Imperial Knights and members of the Black Brigade. All were atop similar creatures ready to charge the dome of shadows ahead of them.

After witnessing the collapse of the ruins, Joseph decided to advance his forces to the fields between Aspio and the dormant krene. It was a small piece of land, but he was determined to make it his new point of command. Caleb went over the general plan in his head, already anticipating Pollux's venomous refusal to aid their efforts against Demigog.

When Joseph heard the unified response of the units behind him, he turned back to face the center of the darkness. "Forward!" He waved his sword towards the dome of shadows, his Rhyb exploding forward. Snow flew past them as they charged through the field and towards the dome, fully intent on shattering the only boundary between them and Pollux.

From within the dome, the charge was being closely watched. "Hmph, fools." A deep voice snorted as a dark figure stood up on all four of its legs. With a mighty roar, the dome was shattered like glass, revealing the beast within. Like his brother Luminus, Pollux was fox-like in appearance. However, his entire body was pitch black, and his numerous tails moved like angered snakes. He straightened proudly and roared, shooting his tails through the ice underneath his paws.

Joseph and the others charging in were taken by surprise when Pollux's black tails shot up from the ice beneath them, taking them down in clouds of snow. "Scatter, don't go in a straight line!" Joseph shouted behind him. He caught the sight of another tail throwing an unsuspecting knight into the air. Following his command, the charging force spread themselves and zig-zagged as they grew closer to Pollux.

Pollux chuckled darkly as he continued to terrorize the force coming towards him. At their speed, it would be another fifteen minutes before they would come into attacking range. It gave him fifteen minutes to have his fun with them. "After I've dealt with that troubling Demigog," Pollux snarled, "I'll make sure those humans pay for what they did to me and my kind." On whim, Pollux attacked the charging knights again before growing bored with them. Remembering the ancient Adephagos stole any enjoyment he felt from decimating humans. "Enough," He sighed, "this has grown more sad than anything else."

From out in the field, the advancing knights watched as Pollux covered himself in another black dome. Some felt relief that they can now advance without being attacked, but they knew it would take much more firepower to break the dark shield. Joseph slowed his steed and glared at it sharply, "This had better work." He turned and looked upwards, a black figure slowly approaching from high above.

"Captain," Caleb rode up beside him, "why are we stopping? Now is our chance to advance."

Joseph reached into the pocket just beside him and removed a pair of binoculars. "The charge was nothing more than a distraction."

"Sir?"

"We managed to get some inside the dome. We'll leave it to them until the dome breaks. If Pollux still stands, we'll be ready for him. If he does not, then we turn back to Aspio to prepare for Hod." Joseph continued to gaze through the binoculars. He could faintly see ten figures moving deeper into the shadowy dome.

Caleb thought carefully, "Who's inside the dome?"

"I told you," Joseph allowed a proud smirk, "that boy's a Lowell."

* * *

"That does not make me feel comfortable." Raven rubbed his hands together vigorously. He looked back at the wall of shadows that formed just behind them, sealing them in with Pollux.

Rita snorted, keeping her hands close to her body, "Q-Quit complaining. If Pollux hears you, then we're all s-screwed." She glared despite her chattering teeth and tried to fight the cold. Without the blowing wind, the chill wasn't as bad, but it's still frigid. She risked a glance beside her and frowned. Fen looked perfectly content with the low temperature.

"Everyone get ready." Yuri slowed, making sure to advance quietly up the hill they were on. Pollux is just over this pile of snow and ice. He exchanged glances with Flynn, both nodding. They'd go down first, just in case Pollux wasn't in the mood to speak. They'd keep Estelle and Rita in back like always. Basically, they'd repeat their formation from Luminus and hope Pollux had a similar method of fighting.

"If you wish to confront me, do it before my patience runs thin!" A gruff voice sounded from over the snowy mound. Everyone tensed, knowing they'd been discovered far sooner than expected.

Karol's face paled slightly, "N-now what? He knows we're here." He whispered harshly, afraid Pollux might hear him as well.

"Maybe that's not so bad." Judy reasoned, "If he knows we're here, then he won't lash out, thinking he's being ambushed." She smiled downwards when Repede barked in agreement.

"Whatever we're going to do, I suggest we do it soon. Reasonable or not, Pollux won't bother listening if we test his patience." Fen stated simply. Without a response, he started upwards to confront the beast on the opposite side of the hill.

Yuri and the others looked after their newest friend, unnerved by his sudden shift in conduct. Most shrugged it off as nerves, but some saw something deeper. When given the chance, they'll pursue Fen's sudden quietness, but Pollux came first. Everyone focused on the situation at hand as they ascended the hill and descended back down to come face-to-face with the second Entelexia of legend.

Much like his brother, Pollux's very presence gave testament to his power. His burning eyes and the way his snout upturned in a poorly hidden snarl left little hope of his kindness. "I can smell the Child of the Full Moon among you. Give me a good reason not to tear all of you apart right this second." His head snapped to Judy, "Krityan woman, speak. I have no taste for the words of humans."

Unshaken by his harsh words, Judy obliged with his demand. "Great Pollux, we're here to talk with you about a way to destroy the ancient evil, Demigog." She was relieved when Pollux expressed an equal, if not greater, disdain for the mentioned Adephagos. "I take it you are aware of this threat."

"BAH!" Pollux barked viciously. "Aware you ask. Don't try and make me out for a fool." He snorted and growled towards the ground. "I know that blasted Demigog too well. It was the only thing that could come close to defeating me." He said the last part in a low mutter, still obviously angered. His eyes snapped back up to the party of young people in front of him. "What is this plan of yours? Speak carefully, it might decided how I will kill you."

"Don't you mean 'whether you'll kill us'?" Raven couldn't help but add. He yelped when Pollux snapped at him, intentionally missing. "Sorry!"

Pollux snorted in satisfaction, "Speak."

"We want to turn you into a Spirit so we can use your energy to defeat Demigog." Judy's blunt reply made some stiffen. However, they didn't know that Judy had already pinned Pollux's attitude. Much like Phaeroh, Pollux had a quick temper. A drawn out explanation would do nothing but annoy such an Entelexia. She had experience with Phaeroh, thus she can handle Pollux.

The dark Entelexia closed his eyes, "A Spirit. I've sensed their power before, and it is indeed great. Perhaps greater than anything I've sensed." He seemed to speak to himself, ignoring the existence of the other presences in front of him.

"Yes, Luminus has already gone through such a transformation." A well intentioned outburst from Estelle made everyone stiffen even more. Judy tried her best not to slap her forehead.

This statement got Pollux's attention. Finally looking to Estelle, he snarled, "Show him to me." Unlike his usual snarl, this actual sounded more angered than hateful. He ignored Karol's nervous whisper to the others and watched as a rush of light appeared before him. He watched patiently, expecting a grand entrance by his brother and equal. A flashy entrance indeed, but what appeared in front of him was far from what he expected.

Rem, proud in his tiny form, looked up to Pollux. "I am here Pollux. I was once known as Luminus, but now I have been reborn as Rem."

"What," Pollux whispered, "kind of," He raised his voice just a bit, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" He glared heatedly at the humans, specifically Estelle. With gaze hot enough to make Yuri step in front of Estelle, Pollux roared.

"Great Pollux, please calm yourself!"

"Pollux!"

"Pollux please!"

"Calm yourself!"

The Spirits suddenly appeared around the black Entelexia, trying to intercept his wrath. Pollux looked at them in horror. From Efreet to Undine, Sylph to Rem, and finally to Gnome. His breathing grew frantic, horrified by what he was seeing. "No," He shook his head and looked them all once more, "this can't be real." He bared his teeth, ears lowering in pure fury, "How could you!?" He roared, "How could you shame yourselves so!?"

"There is no shame in this Pollux." Undine firmly responded. "We were given new life thanks to these humans." She sounded close to scolding.

"Don't you dare speak to me you swine!" Pollux glared at Undine with the most hate. "Giving up your proud body to look like _that_!" He snorted at her human-like body, "You make me _sick_!" He tore his eyes from the "shameful" sight and focused on the shaken humans. "I'll tear all of you limb from LIMB!" Without any warning, he charged. His speed shocked them, giving him the opening he needed to scatter their ranks.

Yuri and Flynn barely dodged his furious tails, only being thrown a few feet away from where they were. Raven and Karol were blown behind Rita and Estelle, and Repede ended up catching Sodia as she fell to the ground. Fen ended up in a pile of snow, deep claw marks bleeding out in his chest. Yuri cursed at the sudden attack and dug in when he saw Pollux throw his head back in a feral roar. The force ended up blowing everyone back even further, as biting winds swirled around the dome.

"Everyone, get up and move!" Yuri frantically got to his feet when he saw Pollux's tails rise into the air. Just as he predicted, the numerous tails shot into the ground, only to shoot out from the ground randomly. Luckily, the attack was either dodged, or it didn't hit anyone.

While everyone felt a wave of relief from surviving the first wave, Flynn had his suspicions. The previous attack filled the battlefield with powdered snow, acting like a sort of hazy smokescreen. Cautiously, he advanced towards Estelle and Sodia with his shield raised, keeping a look out for Pollux's next strike.

"Hah!" A strong wind blew away most of the scattered snow, revealing more of the battlefield. The source of such wind stood proudly but alert with Rita and Judy behind him.

"Estelle," Flynn looked back, "try and cast a Nurse arte, by the time you're done, we'll be close enough." He darted out towards a hazier part of the field, hoping to find Yuri and the others in time. He didn't need to look back to know Karol had followed, and he was glad Karol had followed. His powerful attacks could hold off Pollux long enough for them to make a tactical retreat.

"Move!" Karol shoved his aside and blocked with Bravior right when one of Pollux's tails shot out of the snow. The force of the attack threw him back, but he was unharmed. "He's close!" Karol got to his feet and backed up until he felt someone behind him. "Get ready Flynn, I think he's circling around."

"Hey now, it hurts that you're getting me mixed up with Flynn." A familiar voice joked.

"Yuri!? You're not Flynn!"

"And you're definitely not Fen," Yuri glanced around the white haze, "but I think you're right about Pollux circling around."

Karol frowned, knowing full well the danger of this situation. If Pollux was indeed circling, then he could attack at any time and direction. They could be taken by surprise. His thoughts stopped when his senses spiked, his ears hearing the sound of something approaching. "There!" He turned and readied Bravior.

"Woof!"

Yuri instantly reached out and held Karol's arm, "Hold on, that sounded like Repede." His eyes instantly spotted Repede's approaching form, followed by another. "Good to see you could join us."

Fen smirked, "Sorry, got a little hung up." His smirk then lowered to a small scowl, "I can smell Pollux nearby, but it's strange. He's widening his circle instead of closing in."

"Woof!" Repede gave Yuri a second confirmation.

"So he's moving out. What's he up to?" Yuri put a hand to his chin, his eyes shooting from side to side as if watching Pollux move. "Any ideas Captain?" He looked back to Karol.

The lad's face lit up in shock, "Estelle!" He hoisted Bravior onto his shoulder and started running, "He's going after Estelle and the others!"

Yuri, Fen, and Repede followed him. "Why!?" Yuri yelled over the wind, blood pumping from Karol's conclusion.

"Estelle's got a Nurse arte ready for all of us. I guess Flynn wants to attack Pollux when we're all together and at full strength." Karol didn't look back, too focused on getting to the others in time. However, his determined expression fell when he saw Fen shoot forward. "Wow,"

Yuri was equally impressed, "He's gotten faster." He looked down to Repede, "Go on, back him up!"

"Rrruff!" Repede pushed his legs to go faster, shooting after Fen at an impressive pace. He growled with determination, tightening his fangs on the dagger in his mouth. Acting on pure instinct and trained timing, he dug his paws into the snow and jumped as high as he could. He leaped over Fen's head and spotted a blur of pink as he met the black form of Pollux just before he struck. His dagger sank into the beast's eye before Repede was viciously smacked from the sky by Pollux's tails.

Judy ducked under Fen when he passed over her and swiftly caught Repede, "Gotcha!" She fell back into the snow while she quickly checked Repede form injuries. "Good job Repede."

"Repede," Estelle smiled gently at the center of her magic circle, "thank you."

"Estelle," Flynn looked back at her when she spotted Karol and Yuri approaching, "go on and cast the spell!"

"Hurry," Fen growled as he delivered a blow to Pollux's face. He took the chance offered by Pollux's stunned stagger to fall back into the range of the Nurse spell.

Pollux vigorously shook his head and growled at the droplets of the blood that fell from his eye. "Heh heh," He chuckled as the light of Estelle's arte healed the wounds of her friends. "A fine display, I am impressed." He opened his one eye and grinned savagely, "But do not expect me to bow so simply!" His tails raised once more and shot downwards into the snow. However, unlike before, he spun around, shooting a barrage of ice spears towards his enemies.

"Scatter!" Flynn snatched Estelle aside and defended her with his shield. Judy tripped Raven so the attack would pass over him before leaped high into the air. She did a second leap in the air and flipped forward as she descended, dodging the barrage completely.

Fen firmly placed his feet on the ground and back-fisted the spears that came for him, effectively protecting Rita behind him. "Hey Rita," He spotted Karol use his large bag as a shield, "think you can cast a Spiral Flare?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Rita stepped up beside him, eyes focused on Pollux, "Why?"

"I have an idea."

Rita spotted his strange smirk, "I don't like that look."

"Trust me," Fen stepped in front of her and pointed to his back, "just aim for my back, I'll handle the rest."

While Rita prepared her magic circle skeptically, Yuri and the others engaged Pollux directly. Weaving between tails, Flynn and Yuri managed to draw Pollux's attention to his right. Repede and Judy moved straight for him, the hound aiming low while Judy aimed high. "Useless," Pollux used one of his tails to block Judy's Moonbeam and slapped her away with another.

"Oh holy waters, rain down your power on us, Holy Rain!" Estelle cast the wide-ranged spell, hoping to give Yuri and the others an opening to attack. She fingered the pineapple gel in her pocket, saving it for when she needs it most.

Pollux quickly covered himself with all of his tails, blocking the rain of light from above. "Hah, your light is nothing compared to Luminus!" He roared as he grew three more black tails, lashing out with them instantly. When the rain ended, he flung his tails apart, knocking everyone back. "This is growing point- huh?" He turned when he felt a rush of intense heat. His eyes sharpened when he saw Rita amidst a flame magic circle, ribbon raised to cast her spell.

"Oh incandescent locus, annihilate the vulgar before me," Rita made a sphere of energy around herself before raising his palm to Pollux's direction, "Spiral Flare!" Her cry was followed by a powerful beam of flame shooting out from another magical circle.

As soon as Fen had heard her begin her incantation, Fen surged towards Pollux, his left arm extended. When the Spiral Flare grew near, he focused on the arte fast approaching behind him. The mixture of mana and are that powered the attack soon gathered in his entire left arm, like steel to a magnet. "Flare Drive!"

"Fool!" Pollux shielded himself with his tails once more, using three to try and intercept Fen. His eyes widened when Fen dodged his tails, the Spiral Flare giving him a boost in speed. The powerful beast focused on defending as Fen closed in.

"Rrraah!" Fen put his entire torso into the attack, slamming his flame-powered knuckles against Pollux's tails. He felt his knuckles crack under the intense pressure of the strike, but pushed harder when he felt Pollux's defenses weaken. With one final push, he broke Pollux's shell and launched him backwards.

The others watched in awe as Pollux was forced back at least sixty yards, through various hills of ice and into a small stone wall. The dark form of Pollux vanished under a shroud of powdered snow and already re-melting sleet. At the opposite end of the melted trail, Fen remained in his delivering position, fist pointed towards the distant enemy. With a jerky motion, he relaxed his smoking left arm and let it go limp at his side. Slowly gripping his arm, he dropped to one knee.

"I've got him." Sodia broke the silence that followed such an awesome display, realizing that Fen's arm would need medical artes if it were to heal soon.

Rita blinked, astonished at the unique use of her arte, "Did not see that coming." She approached Fen along with the others, "How did you know to do that?"

Fen chuckled before grinning widely, "I didn't." He was swiftly smacked over the head, "Hey, I'm injured here!" He rubbed his head, though his grin only seemed to grow.

"You are such an idiot!" Rita glared down at him, hard, before turning away sharply.

"Rita," Estelle looked at her friend sympathetically when she spotted something drop from her eye. Deciding now wasn't the time, she looked to the distant cloud of snow. "Is he... defeated?" She watched the snow settle, hoping that the battle was over.

Fen's grin instantly died, settling into a serious frown, "Doubtful. I say go to him before he recovers, that's our best hope to end it." He looked over to Sodia, "You can leave my arm, my body can do the rest."

"Alright," Sodia stood up, "but do you want us to just leave you here?"

"Nope, I'm good to walk, but I no good for fighting right now." Fen got to his feet and followed when everyone started towards Pollux's position. He stole a glance to Rita and smiled sadly when she blatantly looked away from him and walked in front of Karol.

* * *

The sight that met them was far from the proud beast they had imagined to emerge from the snow. Pollux was on his belly, grinning as he bled out on the snow below him. When he smelled them grow close, he coughed as he struggled a laugh. "Hahah, the irony is bitter, too bitter."

"You were over confident, what did you expect?" Yuri felt no fear of being frank with the Entelexia.

Estelle stepped towards the downed creature, "Pollux, please, we had no intension of fighting. All we want is for you to turn into a Spirit, for the good of this world." She saw his skepticism and felt sympathy wash over her. She took another step closer, much to the nervousness of her friends. Cautiously, she extended her hand and gently placed the tips of her fingers on Pollux's bloodied nose. "You were hurt in the past, weren't you."

"Bah," Pollux weakly dismissed her emotional outreach, "and the irony grows even more bitter."

"You trusted humans for the first time in the past." Estelle ignored his gruff reply. "For the first time, you worked together with the very species you loathed. Even your brother trusted them."

"He was always a simple fool like that." Pollux snarled. Nobody noticed Fen pay more attention at this point.

"They betrayed you both, but you expected it." Estelle placed her entire palm on Pollux's nose, slowly stroking it, "But what angered you the most, was their betrayal of Luminus." Pollux closed his eyes painfully when Estelle made eye contact with him, "Pollux, I know it isn't much, but please trust us one more time. As a Spirit, you'll be free. You'll be able to protect this world along with your old friends again." Removing her hand, Estelle did the unthinkable. She hugged Pollux's head gently, cradling it in her arms. "You won't have to be alone anymore."

"Very well," Pollux finally spoke, this time in a gentler tone, "I will trust you." He removed his head from her arms and stood as proudly as his injured body could allow.

* * *

"Huh, who would've thought he'd end up looking like that?"

"Aww, he's just as cute as Rem!"

"I bet he's still as spiteful though."

"Woof!"

"Even Repede seem to like him."

"Great, another mutt to worry about."

"Hmm, I guess Rita likes big dogs better than small ones."

"What that supposed to mean!?"

"Oooooo, Rita's blushing!"

_SMACK_

"Shut it dork!"

"Hey, hey, his eyes are opening!"

"Such noise." The smooth voice of the small fox complained as he opened his purple eyes. He raised his head and twitched his large ears, "Hmm," It got to its feet and tested its legs, "I feel such power rushing through me." The Spirit stopped when it came nose to nose with its white counterpart.

Estelle clapped her hands together at the scene of Rem and the black Spirit circling eachother, "It's just so cute." She scooped up the newly born Spirit and hugged it.

"Ugh," It shuttered, "I am not comfortable at all." All four of its tails wiggled, unintentionally tickling the pink-haired healer. Rolling its eyes, the Spirit spoke through a tight jaw, "What is my name woman, and make sure it's a good one!"

Glancing around, Karol whispered, "Dark fox of the dark shadowy- OW!" He jumped when he was swiftly kicked in the leg by the usual suspect. "What is _with_ you and violence!?"

"It gets the job done." The way Rita used a bubbly tone made her statement more creepy than cute. Karol and Yuri took a cautious step away from her.

Estelle concentration, "Let's see, a mighty warrior who protects his family dearly. Master of darkness who commands water and earth. I will name you," She lifted the black fox Spirit and looked into its eyes, "Ebon." She gently let him down and looked at the two brother Spirits, "Rem and Ebon, the Spirits of light and darkness."

"A fine name." Ebon quickly shook himself as his body was enveloped in a violet light. "For now, I will rest. We will be prepared for the final battle." He nodded to Rem, both Spirits disappearing in a flash of light.

Estelle smiled, feeling an increased warmth in her chest, "Finally," She placed her hands over her heart, "we have both of the spirits we need." Her eyes turned to Yuri when he placed his arm around her waist.

"Now for Demigog."

"Uh, I think we have a bigger problem." Raven hugged himself, shivering heavily, "We're still stuck out here!"

Judy tilted her head, "Huh, he does have a point." She pouted slightly, "I can't say I'm one for the cold too." Her pointed ears perked a little when she heard the sharp cry of a Rhybgaro. Like the others, she looked towards the fading walls of the dome, and smiled when she saw the source of such a noise. With dome gone, they could clearly see the approaching Black Brigade and the soaring form of the King's Bane above.

* * *

* * *

**A/N: Now we're finally ready to confront Demigog. Not much to say this chapter, other than to please drop a review!**


	28. The Sealed Island: Part I

**A/N: A mixed chapter this time. Just for your understanding, this Moment's timeframe occurs at the ****end**** of**** this chapter. Don't let me hold you up, please enjoy.**

* * *

**Moments: Fenrir**

"Thanks Ba'ul, just circle around for me. I shouldn't be long." Fen patted the Entelexia's chin before it ascended into the sky. When he saw Ba'ul disappear beyond the tall buildings of Halure, he looked over to the magistrate's residence. He didn't bother knocking. Instead, he slipped through an unlocked window and made his way to the magistrate's study.

Fen shuddered at the amount of sheep décor in Edward Boldwen's manor. Honestly, there was a limit to how much an old man is allowed to love something. Moving with a ghost-like silence, Fen entered Magistrate Boldwen's study.

"Right on time." Edward greeted the young man, focused on sowing a cute, sheep hand-puppet. He didn't bother looking up from his work as he continued to speak to his visitor. "I'm guessing you solved the puzzle of the books and Hod is awaiting your arrival."

"Something like that." Fen killed the potentially interesting conversation and leaned against Boldwen's desk, arms folded firmly.

The old man slowed his sowing, "So why are you here? Shouldn't you be helping your friends?"

Fen didn't move, but allowed himself some time to think. "I just came to say a potential goodbye."

"Goodbye you say?"

"Yeah," Fen nodded, "tomorrow is the last time. One of us is going to die, perhaps both of us. I will kill him, even if I die in the process."

Boldwen leaned back in his chair, "Your resolves sounds different from before. You look more tired than angry, like you usually are." With a know look of seriousness, Boldwen continued. "You found a reason to live, haven't you." It was more a statement than a question.

"The irony bites." Fen laughed weakly, "I spend all my life trying to find a reason to live other than killing, and when I finally do," His bitter smile reversed to a bitter frown, "I realize that I might die along with the last person I plan on ever killing."

The Noble Shepherd stood up, speaking as he made his way to an old trunk on the opposite side of the room. "That is life my boy. It is full of happy times, dark times, bitter ironies, and sweet moments." He smiled fondly towards Fen. "The fact that you long for this reason to live is a testament to your humanity. Humans naturally seek peace, joy, contentment, harmony." He ran his hands along the trunk before finally opening it, "It brightens my expectation for your future."

"Good to know one of us is optimistic." Fen watched the old man closely as he walked back over to him, a pile of neatly folded clothes in his hands. He immediately recognized the clothing, and his bitter smile returned.

Boldwen carefully handed him the clothes, "Take these, and finish your role as the fearsome wolf. Bury your past, and free ourself from this cycle of bloodshed."

Without responding, Fen changed into the clothes. His easily remembered his former pattern. First he'd slip on the white shirt and button it neatly. Then he'd perfectly knot his tie around his neck, neatly placing it under the collar of his shirt. Leaving his torso for the moment, he slipped on the pair of dark slacks with white pin-stripes. He tucked in his white shirt and tightened his black, leather belt around his waist. With a silver chain hanging from both of his trouser pockets, Fen put on the final article of clothing. A matching, pin-striped vest completed his new outfit.

"Here," The Magistrate handed him a pair of black, leather gloves, "I had them made for you."

Fen first unbuttoned the sleeves of his white shirt and folded them to his elbows. Finally, he took the black gloves and slipped them onto his bare hands. He clenched and unclenched his fist, testing the flexibility. On the back of the gloves, there was the engraving a wolf, snarling in the dark. The knuckles of the gloves were covered with a thick steel, running back along the bones of his hand. They were the finest pair of gloves he's ever seen.

"With these gloves, I want you to lay my son to rest." Boldwen started with a shaky voice. "I raised the both of you since you were small, and it pained me to see him go astray. However, what pained me the most, was your sorrow." The Noble Shepherd took hold of Fen's hands and drew an invisible pattern over them. He then blew onto the unseen pattern, a good luck charm. "For luck."

Fen straightened at the word 'luck'. Acting on instinct, he reached into the pocket of his old clothes and removed a long, yellow ribbon. Carefully, he tied the ribbon on his right arm, around his bicep.

All sorrow left Boldwen, now examining the Fen before him. "For one last time, speak the name you were given those many years ago. Speak the name of the white wolf that will bring an end to the cycle of violence he started."

Silence hung in the room. Fen looked at his hands, coming to grips with what he was about to do. Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, a deep calm came over him. As unpredictable as the winds, he felt his heart grow lighter, firmer. He felt his resolve. Finally, his lips moved to form the one word he saved for this one moment.

"Fenrir."

* * *

**Chapter 28: The Sealed Island: Part I**

Its presence in the sky was an ominous sight by itself. All that could be seen by the naked eyes was the strange, web-like chains that hung vertically in the clouds. At each intersection, there was a gold ring that rotated slowly. The numerous ends of this strange formation held lanterns that housed blue flame, a spectacle in the waning light of the evening.

"The Shepherd's Journal says that is the gate to Hod." Judy glanced down at the old book in her hands and back up to the strange object. "We can fly through," She looked back at everyone else, "but I think it's best if we rest first." Her pink eyes rested on an exhausted Estelle. With every heavy breath she took, Judy felt sympathy for her.

Yuri nodded in agreement. "Well, we are in the northern part of the hemisphere. What's the nearest place to rest?" He looked to the person with map, Karol Capel.

"Hmm, I think the best place would be Nam Cobanda Island." Karol smirked proudly as he started sharing his information on the newly formed island. "Fortune's Market has really built the place up since we first went there. Besides the constant festivals, there's also a large Inn and some shops."

"Really." Rita folded her arms and looked at Karol with bored expression.

Ignoring her dry sarcasm, Karol nodded energetically. "Yup, it's become a common hot-spot for vacationers."

"Nobles you mean." Yuri darkly added.

Flynn gave him a slightly scolding look, "Come on Yuri, don't start up again."

"My apologies Commandant, I'll try to watch how I refer to the 'Upper Class'." Yuri shrugged his shoulders, smirking at his own sarcastic reply.

Estelle sighed at the short exchange, "Are you two _sure_ you're friends?"

"Just go with it Estelle." Rita put her hands behind her head and looked off into the distance, "There's no point in trying to figure out the ways two idiots think."

Raven observed Rita's strangely serene expression and stroked his chin curiously, "You seem pretty relaxed there Rita. Mind sharing your thoughts?" He pointedly glanced to their newest addition to their party.

The young mage shrugged, ignoring Raven's obvious implication, "I just like riding on Ba'ul. It was pretty strange when we first tied the boat to him, but after we went our separate ways, I kind of missed it." She looked over to Judy, "I guess I've been spending too much time around you."

"Oh, I don't know," Judy smiled at her gently, "Ba'ul always has that effect on people. That or he scares them half to death." With a strangely amused smile, she looked up to her old friend, "I think he gets the most fun out scaring people."

Yuri chuckled, "I can only imagine." He looked out over the stretch of ocean below them and spotted Nam Cobanda Island in the distance. "Enjoy the ride while you can, Nam Cobanda Island is close." He walked to the rear of the boat and peered out towards the black airship trailing them. "I'll assume the old man will follow us down. We still need to discuss the plan with him."

"We should do that later, right now, we should focus on getting healed up and ready to take down Demigog." Raven wisely advised.

"Hmph," Rita glared over at him, "I bet you just want to go skirt chasing instead!" Her sharp accusation seemed to strike a cord when Raven flinched.

Dramatically staggering, as if fatally wounded, Raven looked to her with wide eyes. "Why Rita darlin'... that hurt...that hurt real bad. To think you see me as such a despicable man. I don't think my poor, old heart can take it." He looked down sadly, feigning depression.

Rita snorted again, "Give me a break." She took a few large steps and slammed her foot down on his, "And don't call me 'darlin'!"

"Hey, ow that really hurt!" Raven grasped his foot, hopping on his other one.

Everyone shared a laugh at the scene, save for one. Yuri looked over to Fen, his smile fading as he watched the young man watch the exchange with distant eyes. When Fen's eyes turned to Yuri's, he smirked before standing up and stretching. The Dark Enforcer easily recognized the body language, but he had no idea how to confront Fen about it. Their time on the island would offer a good opportunity however.

It didn't take Ba'ul long to reach a good landing place on Nam Cobanda Island. Patiently, Yuri and the others waited for the King's Bane to make a safe landing before taking a walk towards the airship. The ship ended up resting against the beach of the island, a formation rocky cliffs protecting its right side. When Yuri's group reached the airship, the Black Brigade was already unloading the troops and handing out guard schedules.

"Not a bad choice of a resting spot." Caleb was the first to greet them. He was missing his usual black armor, instead wearing a loose t-shirt and a pair of swimming trunks. When he noticed the strange looks he was getting, Caleb shrugged, "Figured I'd get some sun while we're here."

"Not a bad idea," Raven slowly turned his eyes to Judy, picturing her in a revealing swimsuit, just sitting out in the sun.

Judy caught the rather lecherous look and instantly reached out for Caleb's arm. With her friend in tow, Judy started towards the lively festival happening on the island, "I'll see you guys later!"

"Sure, it's not like we need you or anything." Yuri waved her off, holding back a laugh at Raven's disappointed sigh. "Sorry old man, gonna have to find someone else to drool over." Right at theat moment, the female members of the Black Brigade rushed by, each dressed for a fun day on the beach.

Karol stepped away from Raven when he nearly had a heart attack, "Well that didn't take long." As expected, Raven threw off his purple shirt and rolled up his pants after slipping off his sandals.

"Hey ladies, need another for a game of volley ball!?" Raven rushed over, surprisingly, to the group of giggling women.

Everyone blinked in slight shock, "Did not... see that one coming." Fen voiced everyone's thoughts before blinking awkwardly.

"So where's my old man?" Yuri decided to leave Raven to his fun and looked around for his father. He looked to the open hangar of the King's Bane, where the soldiers were unloading steadily. He noted that some still wore armor, while others already had casual clothes on. Without their black armor, they looked perfectly normal to Yuri. None appeared to be of noble blood, or at least they didn't dress like they were.

He turned when he felt someone tug on his sleeve, "What is it Estelle?" He followed her wide eyes outwards to the ocean... and nearly slapped his forehead at what he saw. Out in the ocean, he spotted his father in the loudest pair of yellow swimming trunks. Out of all the things he could be doing, Joseph Lowell was enjoying a nice surfing session, much to the pleasure of most of his female subordinates. "I don't know that guy." Yuri took Estelle by the hand and started towards the festival.

"Hey, Yuri slow down." Estelle was startled by his sudden action, but happy.

"No time, we need to ditch before people see a resemblance."

Estelle ignored his frown and looked back at his father, "I think it's impressive that he can still be so active. Isn't he reaching his late forties?" She quickly did the math, and indeed Joseph had to be getting up in age.

With a roll of his eyes, Yuri brought Estelle closer to his side, "Oh you poor, innocent girl."

Estelle tried to make an angry face, but it ended up being more comical. When She felt Yuri's chest contract in a suppressed chuckle, she snapped her head away, still feigning anger. However, when she looked to the crowds of people occupying the festival square, she swore she recognized them. "Hey, haven't we seen them somewhere before?"

"Seen who before?" Yuri had his eyes closed, enjoying the moment of being close to Estelle. He was rudely dragged from his enjoyment when the princess pinched his cheek, "Ow, what's the deal Estelle?" He looked down to see her pointing to the side with a firm expression. He had no choice but to obey, seeing how her stiff lips and piercing eyes made her look like the empress she was once destined to be.

Finally looking to the side, near the various games, Yuri spotted what made Estelle wonder. Indeed, he saw some children that looked very familiar, too familiar. "There's no way." No sooner had those words left his mouth did he hear a voice he hadn't heard in quite awhile.

"Yuri, Estelle!" The gruff voice of an old man yelled over the bustling festival goers, waving a decorative fan in his hand.

Yuri's eyes widened, "H-Hanks!? What are you doing here?" His head snapped to the playing children, then to the adults accompanying them. "Then, does that mean everyone from the Lower Quarter is here too?"

"Don't look so shocked." Hanks closed the distance between them and leaned in closer to Yuri, "Really, your shocked face won't impress Lady Estellise." His eyes dropped to Estelle's hands grasping Yuri's arm snugly, "Looks like you don't need much help though." He laughed when Estelle blushed deeply and Yuri sent him a heated look.

Right on cue, Hanks' wife elbowed him in the arm, "Honestly dear, you're embarrassing them." She smiled to the pair kindly, "It's so good to see you all here. Did you come for the festival as well?"

"Which one, they have festival every blasted day 'round here." Hanks was silenced by another elbow to the arm, but he chuckled all the same.

Estelle's eyes lit up, "Oh, how interesting. I had no idea Nam Cobanda Island could grow to be so lively. I can't wait to see all the changes."

"Hold on, why are the Lower Quarter people here? What's going on in Zaphias? Who's messing with the knights while you're gone?" Yuri shot Hanks another mild glare when the old man laughed again. "I'm serious."

Hanks waved off Yuri's hard stare. "Give it a rest boy." He motioned to most of the people in the bustling crowd, "All these people here were shipped out on a small vacation while Emperor Ioder overlooks the repairs of the capital. Most of the nobility left too, but they went to the quiet Halure instead."

"We all agreed on coming to this island, and we're having so much fun." Hanks' wife, Dora, smiled once more. Despite her age, she looked ten years younger with such a wide grin.

Yuri's tensed shoulder relaxed as he felt his lips form a smooth smirk. Looking around, he saw that most of the Lower Quarter residence looked to be having the time of their lives. It was a truly kind act for Ioder to foot the bill for them to visit the island. "Huh, I guess that kid will make a good Emperor after all."

"I never had a doubt. Ioder spent a lot of time around Flynn, I'm sure he learned to share his sympathy with the people of the Lower Quarter." Her emerald eyes fastened on to Dora's festive kimono, and her curiosity got the best of her, "Does everyone wear that during these festivals?"

The older woman nodded, "Why yes, they have the cutest selection just around the corner." She moved behind the princess and gently scooted her in the right direction, "Come on, I'm sure we can find something that will make Yuri speechless for once."

Yuri chuckled at Estelle's nervous expression, "Why would we want that?"

"Just you wait Lowell, you'll see." Dora grinned back at him before disappearing around one of the stands, Estelle still in tow.

When the ladies were out of sight, Hanks looked back to Yuri. The swordsman's dark eyes were still focused on the last spot he'd seen Estelle, perhaps lost in shallow thought. "Heh," The old man's sudden laugh caught Yuri's attention, "From that soft look in your eye, I'd assume you laid your ghosts to rest?"

"Almost," Yuri looked back into the crowd, "I still have one more thing to do, but it can wait. I am thinking of having Estelle there though, I want her to meet my mother." Where Hanks assumed there'd be a frown, there was a content smile on Yuri's face.

"And your father?"

Yuri's look slightly sobered, but not by much. "I laid that to rest awhile ago. Estelle helped me through it, not much a surprise there though." Pointing towards the shore with his thumb, Yuri flippantly added, "He's surfing on the beach if you want to see him."

"Really," Hanks nodded slowly, a bit impressed. "I'll wait, Dora's really wanting to see some of those weird guys that wear the cow suits."

"Good luck with that one."

"You met them before?"

"Yup, and it was an... interesting meeting. You see, it was before we took down the Adephagos..."

* * *

After Yuri so suddenly took Estelle, the remaining members of the party wandered into the festival grounds themselves. Each finding something interesting, they split up. Karol and Repede went to check out the various games and attractions on the grounds. Fen, as expected, went on a quest to find a booth serving carmel covered apples, and Rita decided to tag along quietly.

It took Fen and Rita a few minutes to find a stand serving apples of any kind, but they did happen upon one just outside the main square of the festival. On the outskirts of dancing festival goers, Fen sniffed out the undeniable smell of carmel covered apples and obediently followed his cravings.

"I'm starting to think you have an addiction to apples." Rita watched in slight disgust as Fen wolfed down two of his ten apples at once.

Fen made sure to lick off all traces of the treat off of the stick before taking up a third apple, "Not an addiction my dear genius mage," He bit half of it off, "a savory substitute."

"Substitute?" Rita watched him eat with curious eyes. How anyone could get the human jaw to stretch the way his did was a baffling feat.

Fen licked his lips with a wide grin before answering. "Yup. Since I figured people might get suspicious of a guy eating rabbits, gofers, and the occasional cat, I eat apples instead."

Recoiling in outrage, Rita looked at Fen with startled eyes, "You've eaten a cat before!?"

"Only three that I can remember."

"Eww, you're disgusting!" Rita glared at him. Her mouth settled into a scowl when Fen shrugged it off. Having a devilish idea, she swiftly snatched up one of Fen's remaining carmel apples. She grinned at his horrified expression, "This is your punishment for eating a poor cat." She strictly shut down any argument he planned on raising.

Ignoring his sharp stare, Rita examined the carmel covered apple, "Are these any good?"

"You haven't the slightest idea." Fen gulped down a fourth apple to emphasize his point.

Deciding to trust him, Rita took a small bite of the carmel apple. The complimentary sweetness of the carmel and the apple reminded her of gels, and the sweet smell made her smile a little. As crazy as Fen's craving for apples is, she could understand why he loved them so much. "Hmm, not bad."

The pair quietly (well, Rita at least) ate their apples, simply enjoying the sweet taste and energetic atmosphere. Eventually, Rita noticed an absence of crunching apples and looked to Fen for the reason. In mid-bite, she caught his sharp eyes focused on her, specifically her mouth. Looking down, she saw that his plate of apples was... well... missing their apples. Breaking off the apple in her mouth, Rita went to offer the rest of hers to Fen. However, like the strike of lightning, she felt lips overlap hers, and an invading tongue steal the apple right from her mouth.

Almost as soon as her brain registered the event, it was over. She looked, with shocked eyes, at Fen as he licked his fingers as if nothing happened. Never had he looked like a sly fox who just got his hands on the chicken's eggs. Rita allowed her mouth to fall open and snap shut a few times before constructing some sort of response. "Y-You,"

Fen cut her off by loudly smacking his lips and licking his teeth clean. "Gonna eat the rest of that?" His confident smirk fell when he saw Rita's eye light on fire, usually a warning of something cooking in her mind of revenge. "Rita?"

Like a swift kick to the groin, she tossed the remaining apple in the nearby garbage and watched in delight at what followed. Fen's eyes widened in horror as he reached out to catch it, but to no avail. Within moments, Fen was laid out on the small table between them, mourning the loss of his precious fruit. If he had been in his wolf form, Rita was sure he'd be whining with ears drooped in depression.

After a stretch of silence, one using it in respect for the lost apple, Rita spoke. "Next time you decide to do something stupid, warn me." Her eyes were focused on the dancing people, oblivious to the slightly confused look Fen was giving her.

"Hmm, I didn't think kissing you fell under the list of stupid." He smirked smoothly when Rita turned to give him a nasty look. After a few seconds, his smirk fell, feeling the seriousness behind her reaction.

Rita, despite her red cheeks, glared at him seriously. "I mean it." Her facial features softened, and her tone lost its edge. "I don't want to see you getting torn up like you did with Luminus and Pollux. Especially from using one of my artes."

"Shake you up that bad huh?" Fen felt the fire return to her eyes when he gave such a flippant response.

"You jerk! I'm trying to be serious here!"

Fen shrugged, "So am I." He continued to look off to the side with a neutral expression.

Realizing this would go nowhere, Rita sighed heavily. "Why are you so difficult to figure out?"

"Practice." Again, he smirked when he saw the usual Rita return in place of the sentimental one. "Alright Little Miss Mage," Her ignited stare cooled when Fen stood up suddenly, "I'll make you a deal."

"A deal?"

Fen nodded, offering her his hand. "If you out-dance me, I'll spill my guts completely."

Giving him a suspicious look, Rita hesitated at taking his hand. "And if you manage to keep up?"

"Let's see," Fen looked up in thought for a few moments before meeting her gaze again. This time, his wolfish stare had returned, and it didn't make Rita feel too comfortable. "How about we go for a run if I'm able to keep up?"

Feeling a flare of confidence, Rita took Fen's offered hand with a tight grip. "You're on mutt."

"Go easy on me," Fen pulled Rita up and started to the large crowd of dancers, "I'm a beginner."

* * *

"You know, this festival reminds me of the one we used to have on Mt. Temza." Judy stuck close to Caleb as they made their way through the crowd. "I miss the special fireworks they'd set off when it got dark outside. All the lights against the moon was pretty."

Caleb nodded, sharing the nostalgic memory, "You always were captivated by the moon. I guess it's only fitting that most of your artes are named off of it."

Judy slowly nodded, "Witty observation as always Caleb." She gently rubbed her elbow into his side, knowing he's ticklish there. "Don't get too smart, I might have to beat you into the ground again."

"Right, right." The braid-less Krityan waved off her threat, eyes wandering to the approaching canine. "Hey, isn't that your friend Karol and the dog?"

"Yes," She leaned in towards Caleb, "but don't let Repede hear you call him a dog like that. He really doesn't like being treated like a house pet." She winked at him before calling out to her friends. "Wow Karol, those are a lot of stuffed animals in your arms." She lightly laughed at the four large plushies that practically ate Karol despite his increase in size. She examined the light blue Cheagle on his shoulder and smirked slyly, "You going to shower Nan with those?"

Karol laughed nervously. "Well, aside from the fact that I'm supposed to keep her love for stuffed animals a secret," Karol paused to sigh heavily, "these aren't mine." His eyes dropped to Repede when he barked proudly.

"Don't tell me." Caleb looked down also, seeing Repede sit with his chest puffed out and pipe held up proudly. "Did Repede win all of those stuffed animals?"

"Yeah." Karol visibly pouted.

Caleb held his hand up, "Alright Repede, nice going!" He was slightly surprised when Repede slapped his tail against his hand, giving him a sort of high-five.

"That is impressive." Judy smiled down at the tough hound, and watched as Repede walked over to Karol. With a swift flip, he knocked one of the larger stuffed animals out of Karol's arms and picked up by its arm with his mouth. "Oh, is that for me?" Judy knelt down and graciously accepted the large Cheagle. "Thank you Repede." She pecked the dog on the head gratefully.

"Woof!" Repede shook his head before scratching behind his ear. With a wide yawn, he started off towards the inn.

Caleb laughed at the whole scene, doubling over when Karol groaned as he followed Repede. "Winning those must've worn him out." He watched Judy hold the large stuffed Cheagle, "I didn't know you were into those things."

"Well, I'd actually prefer a Ba'ul plush doll." Judy held up the stuffed Cheagle and grinned at it. "What girl doesn't like cute things anyway?"

"Good point."

"Jealous?"

"Slightly."

"Want me to hug you too?"

"I'm afraid you'd break me in two Judy."

"I'll be gentle, promise."

"The way you smile when you say that doesn't help my confidence."

"You're just holding out for a kiss aren't you."

"Seeing how you just kissed a dog, that would really accomplish nothing for my manly pride."

"You're a man?"

"Ouch Judy, ouch."

* * *

"You see, I told you he'd be speechless."

"Tie me up and call me a monkey's uncle, I don't believe it. The great Yuri Lowell has been rendered helpless by a young lady."

The combined teasing of Hanks and his wife was completely ignored the swordsman in question. Unashamed of his slacking jaw, Yuri took in the sight in front of him. In normal attire, he always believed Estelle to have a cuteness about her, but this blew all images out of the water. When he saw her in her Enchanting Belle clothes, Yuri felt awkward looking at her. The revealing clothes seemed off, a contrast to her innocent personality.

However, the way Estelle looked now seemed... perfect. Her short, pink hair was done up in a bun, revealing more of her slender neck. The smooth curve led his eyes straight to the pink and white kimono she is wearing. She was glancing to the side, feeling strange under Yuri's intense stare. "So uh, do you think it's good?" She spun around, hoping he'd like it.

All Yuri could do was nod, still unable to find something smart to say. Finally, after resetting his brain for a few seconds, he scarped together a sentence. "Estelle, you look... great."

"Come on Lowell, that the best you can do?" Hanks laughed, still teasing Yuri at how must of a boy he looked like right now.

Estelle's face flushed, her cheeks going pink at the situation. "It's alright, I think what he said was sweet." She boldly stepped to his side and took hold of his arm. "Do you want to take a look around the festival?"

"Sure, let's go have some fun." He smiled down at her before looking to Hanks and Dora, "You guys want to come along?"

Hanks immediately shook his head, "Oh no, no, you two lovebirds go on ahead. Leave us old folk to sit back and get lost in our memories." He drifted off, as if he was getting lost right at the moment.

"Oh give it a rest you old goat, you're scaring them." Dora lost her harsh expression as she looked to Yuri and Estelle, "You two have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't."

Rolling their eyes at the old couple, Yuri and Estelle went through the festival for a bit of fun. "Those two are a funny pair." Estelle's lips settled in a smile, a few giggles escaping her.

* * *

"Come on Rita, don't look at me like that." Fen plopped down in one of the empty seats of nearby table when the music died down for a quick break. He was breathing hard with a solid smirk of victory.

The disappointed mage snorted, "You tricked me. How was I supposed to know you could actually dance?" She replayed the event in her mind, still baffled by how he managed to keep up with her fluid motions. His feet seemed to move in time with hers, despite her expert use of her flexibility.

Fen's smirk only grew. "I use hand-to-hand fighting styles when I'm not a wolf, and even when I'm a wolf, every step is carefully put to a rhythm."

"What rhythm?"

"My heartbeat." Fen pounded his chest softly, in perfect time with his strong heartbeat.

Rita was surprised by this. Her own artes relied a certain rhythm and beat, specifically her heartbeat. It's a basic rhythm, easy to follow, and perfectly natural. She had to make sure her breathing was always even, it helped her to focus her spells for power and precision. It never occurred to her that Fen might use that same rhythm for his own attacks.

Thinking back, it made perfect sense now. In every fight, his speed seemed to be steady, a constant. The more heated a fight got, however, the faster he'd move. On top of that, the way he evaded attacks seemed to follow this same pattern. Stubbornly conceding, Rita surrendered herself to the bet. "So where are we going?"

"I told you," Fen grinned, "we're going for a run."

It didn't dawn on Rita what Fen meant until they walked out of the populated part of the small island. Away from the lights of the festival, with only the distant sounds of human life, Fen changed into his wolf form. When he laid down in front of her and motioned for Rita to get on his back, it finally occurred to her what he had meant. "Come on," Fen flexed his muscles anxiously, "I'm dyin' to just let loose and run."

"Then do it without me on your back." Rita snapped back.

Fen, amused by her refusal, smoothly shot back, "We had a deal Mordio. Don't tell me you go back on your word."

"Cheap shot." Rita hesitated before climbing onto his back. It was a strange feeling, straddling his waist as he stood up on all four legs. The difference in height was the first thing she noticed, followed by how warm Fen's body is. She remembered him telling her his wolf form was made up mostly of aer, but it felt completely real, as if he was born this way. A strangely girly yelp escaped her when Fen suddenly knelt down, legs tensed to explode into a sprint. "Wait, hold on!" Rita suddenly felt nervous.

Fen sensed her tension, "Just hold on and trust me." He waited patiently for Rita's hold on his fur to tighten and her legs to relax before bursting into a mild run.

Ignoring the embarrassment of it all, Rita periodically squeaked as she tried to get used to the odd feeling of being on Fen's back as he ran. The way his muscles shifted between her legs was a foreign feeling, and the euphoria of moving so quickly was something completely new. With every powerful step Fen took, Rita could feel something coil tightly in the pit of her stomach. The be blunt, it felt _weird_. As if to mock her, just when Rita was getting used to the feeling, Fen increased his speed.

Now Rita could feel his muscles pumping more violently, and she could feel his lungs take in large amounts of air. It took her this long to realize that she's had her eyes closed tight this whole time. Taking a chance, she cracked an eye open... and then the other. Before she knew it, Rita was sitting up, her expression changing from fear, to amazement.

With her eyes open, Rita could see the astonishing sight of the scenery passing by in a marvelous blur of color. It was dark outside, but it did little to take away from the way the steady moonlight reflected off of the landscape of the island. It opened her senses, registering the relaxing feeling of the wind passing over her scalp and shifting her hair.

It felt like hours of pure, thrilling fun before Fen slowed himself to a steady trot and then a stop. He savored the feeling of Rita laughing into his back before gently bucking her off. He swiftly coiled into a lying position to cushion her fall, chest heaving at the exercise. "I take it you enjoyed yourself?"

Rita took a few moments to catch her breath, still feeling her blood pumping from the experience. "W-Wow, do you see that every time you run?" She looked to Fen like a child that just had their first piece of candy. The sight was pretty comical.

Chuckling to himself, Fen slowly nodded, "Every time."

"Amazing." Rita laid back against Fen's body. It was strange, but she felt completely at peace, refreshed, and energized. It was like the wind had blown all of her worries away, leaving her light and raw. The clarity in her mind was also nice. She felt like she could solve any formula within moments. "Do you always feel so... so-" Rita couldn't find a word.

Fen leaned down, grinning in pure amusement, "Free?" He helped her fill in the blank.

"Yeah, free. Do you always feel so free like this?" She saw him slowly nod. "Wow." Rita's content smile faltered slightly when she felt Fen's wolf form dissolve in a flood of light, and she felt a pair of warm arms in its place. "Fen?"

With his face hidden from her, Fen continued to hold Rita against him. He had his forehead against the back of her head, nostrils filled with nothing but her scent. Where there should be a look of peace, he wears an expression of inner conflict. "We should start back. We'll need to rest up for tomorrow."

Silently, Fen let go of Rita and stood up. They ended up just outside of the small festival town's entrance. It would take them a few minutes to get to the inn with the others. "Hold on," Rita suddenly called out, stopping Fen. While he turned to look at her, Rita untied the yellow ribbon that she always wore around her right arm. When she was sure he was looking at her, Rita thrust the ribbon out, offering it to him. "Here."

Fen couldn't help but smile at her expression. She was obviously not used to giving gifts, seeing how she wore such a determined look on her face. Teasing her a bit, he slowly stepped to her, drawing out the moment. "What's this?"

"It's my lucky ribbon." Rita said quickly. She looked even more embarrassed when Fen gave her a strange look. "I know, I know, luck is hardly scientific, but," She looked down, "it's the only thing my teacher gave to me when I was younger. She told me that having something lucky helps confidence. So-"

"So?" Fen encouraged her to continue when she paused. As much as he wanted to take it, he knew this was good for her.

Rita took a calming breath, "I-I know we're going to have to fight that Cain guy again, your brother. I want you to take this, for good luck." She looked up proudly, refusing to be embarrassed about this any longer. After a few agonizing moments, Rita felt Fen gently take the ribbon from her hands.

"Thank you Rita." Fen carefully folded the ribbon and put it in his pocket. "It'll come in handy." He smiled as he motioned for her to start back first. When she passed him, his smile faded to a look of self-disgust. She missed the look completely.

* * *

"That was so much fun." Estelle practically bounced into the inn, glowing after such an exciting night. It was hours after they met up with Caleb and Judy, and after the two Krityans left for the inn. Yuri and Estelle had played every game available and discovered Yuri to have two left feet in terms of dancing. Over all, the night was one Estelle would cherish. "Thank you Yuri."

Exhausted, Yuri smiled back at her, "Hey, I had fun too. No need to thank me."

Estelle quickly glanced around, checking to see if they were alone. The man behind the inn's desk intentionally went into the back room, giving the pair their privacy. Satisfied, Estelle slipped her arms around Yuri neck and brought him down for a gentle kiss. It was quick, a bit too quick for her. After breaking the first kiss, Estelle pulled him back for a more passionate one.

"I'm starting to think that's a pattern." Yuri smirked, referring to how Estelle always kisses him twice.

"I-Is that alright?" Estelle shyly asked. Her answer was another deep kiss, a more than acceptable answer. When she pulled back, Estelle leaned into Yuri's open arms, embracing him for a little while. "I should head up to sleep."

Obviously annoyed by the aspect of time, Yuri agreed with a tight nod. "Yeah, same here. Listen, I want to stay a bit and think, you should head on up."

"Are you sure?" Estelle gave him a concerned look, "I can stay up and keep you company if you want."

If hadn't been Estelle, Yuri would've assumed she meant something less innocent. However, this was the embodiment of purity, so Yuri restrained his carnal thoughts and shook his head. "It's fine, I just need to focus myself before tomorrow." He kissed her forehead when he saw her skeptical stare. "I'm fine, really."

Hesitantly, Estelle complied and started up the stairs of the inn and to the room she shared with Rita, Judy, and Sodia. "Alright, but you make sure to get some sleep Yuri." Her final glance back was filled with a firm warning, but again, it was cuter than she wanted it to be.

"Right, right." Yuri waved her off and stood silently until he couldn't hear her footsteps anymore. He ignored the inn keeper when he returned to the room and folded his arms. Like always, Yuri kept his sword in hand, dangling by the leather strap he always kept despite the sword he's using. "We'll need our sleep for tomorrow," He looked to the door leading to the dining room, "isn't that right Fen?"

Like Yuri suspected, Fen stepped out from beyond the door-frame, a tired smirk in response to Yuri's serious expression. "Should've known I couldn't fool the sharp senses of the infamous Yuri Lowell." He saw Yuri's stare and his smirk grew, "Why so serious Captain?"

"You know they'll be disappointed in you." Yuri said bluntly.

Fen's expression sobered, leaving him with a stoic face. "I realize that."

Yuri slowly shook his head, "You're a good guy Fen, you don't have to force yourself to do this alone."

Fenderick allowed a sharp chuckle as he passed Yuri. "You got me mixed up with someone else Yuri." He looked back at the swordsman, "You and I both know I'm not a good person at all."

"So you're just going to abandon us after all of what we've done?" Yuri didn't hide his own outrage at the accusation. They were so similar, yet different. Fen showed Yuri what he could've been if he had taken a different road, a violent road. Estelle and Flynn had saved him from this path, but there was nobody to save Fen. Yuri wanted to be the hand that led him to another, brighter road.

Fen looked back at Yuri with a determined scowl. "I'll bust you guys a hole in Hod. You go after Demigog, and give him hell for me."

"What will you do?"

"I'm going to kill my brother." Fen's eyes flashed an ice-blue, "I will kill Cain with my own hands." He didn't give Yuri a chance to respond before walking out of the inn and into the chilly night. He could sense the morning coming in a matter of hours, so he had to move swiftly. As expected, he found Ba'ul near the beach of the island, using the waves to help lull him to sleep. "Hey there big guy," Fen looked high up into Ba'ul's emerald eyes, "I need you to do something for me."

Back in the inn, Yuri slowly trudged up to the room he was sharing with Raven, Karol, and Flynn. He gently placed his hand on the doorknob and resisted to the sudden urge to punch the wall. He knew, that by now, Fen was well on his way elsewhere. Like the lone wolf he is, Fen left to confront his demons by himself. "Idiot," Yuri growled, "you made the same mistake I almost made."

* * *

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was long! I really wanted to develop FenxRita past the platonic point this chapter, especially with Rita. One could seriously dedicate an entire fic to her developing socially. There's so much she has yet to experience, it's hard to fit it in a story with bigger plots. Remember, this chapter's Moments segment happens at the ****end****. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was fun to write. Please remember to drop a review!**


	29. The Sealed Island: Part II

**A/N: Don't let me hold you up, let's get to the Sealed Island!**

* * *

**Moments: Boost in Morale**

How can a group remain united when they are separated? This single, seemingly simple, question plagued Yuri Lowell as he fixed himself for the ascent to Hod. He had shrugged off confused questions of Fen's whereabouts from the young Karol. The young man seemed to figure he was outside stretching or something. Yuri knew better, and he feared how he would handle breaking the news to the others. Fen had left, gone ahead on a virtually suicidal run for the purpose of vengeance and closure. It was hard enough reasoning it all to himself, let alone a group of people with colorful personalities.

When the men left the room and descended the stairs, they were shocked to see the ladies helping out with the loading for the King's Bane. Caleb and Judy were directing the heavy lifting, while Estelle made final checks on everyone's health. Rita, obviously displeased by the early hour of her awakening, barked at the mages as they perfected some of their formulas.

"You guys packed and ready?" Caleb looked away from the groups of black knights carrying the large supplies, and focused his attention on Yuri and the others. "We should be heading out within the hour, so stock up on anything you think you'll need now." He stopped, eyes moving as he counted only four of the five males of Yuri's party. "Where's Fen?"

Flynn seemed a bit taken back, "Isn't he here, helping out?" He took a quick look around. As feared, Fen was nowhere to be seen. "Do you think he went for a run or something?"

Though far from the case, Rita thought she felt eyes turn to her for answers. She stopped verbally assaulting the poor mages and looked outwards, to the shore. If she remembered correctly, it didn't take Fen long at all to get a good run around the island. If he had left for a jog, then he would be back by now. "I don't think so, he would be back by now."

"Maybe we should go look for him?" Estelle offered the idea, receiving a few agreements from the others.

However, before a search party could even be mentioned, Yuri stepped past everyone. "He's gone, forget about it." It came out colder than he wanted, but he really couldn't think of any way to put it gentler.

"Gone?" Karol repeated, a bit confused. He suspected what Yuri meant, but he didn't want it to be the truth. Fen is no coward, so why would he run?

Picking up one of the last remaining boxes, Yuri started towards the King's Bane. "He left, as in he's not coming with us." He looked around carefully, "Seems Ba'ul's missing too."

Judy straightened suddenly, then tried to sense for her friend's presence. Usually, she can guess Ba'ul's location based on the intensity of their link. The fainter it is, the farther he is. Even if he is on the other side of the globe, she should still be able to sense him somewhat. However, after moments of concentration, she sensed nothing. "I can't sense him." Her voice was filled with a mixture of worry and outrage. She couldn't promise anyone that she wouldn't strangle Fen if he got Ba'ul hurt.

"Yuri, did Fen tell you where he was going? I don't think anywhere sensible would prevent Judy from sensing Ba'ul." Caleb asked Yuri when he stopped to listen to Judy.

Thankfully, Raven answered in his stead, "He went ahead to Hod, didn't he." He slowly shook his head when Yuri said nothing. "Now that's a bone-headed move." A strange gap of silence left everyone feeling strange. Usually, another person would fill this gap with some sort of reaction. Whether it be physical expression, or a loud yell of anger or frustration.

Estelle, knowing why the gap was not filled, turned to the only one who had yet to say a word. "Rita?" All eyes turned to the bewildered mage, all but one.

Unsure of how he'd handle such a situation, Yuri thought it best to leave it to Estelle and Judith. After all, he had figured Rita's reaction would be the worst out of all of them. He did, however, catch a glimpse of how hurt she was, but only for a fraction of a second. For all of Yuri's sharp insight and wit, he never learned how to deal with a girl who just suffered an internal injury. Unlike most things, sarcasm and reckless examples do little to buffer a strike to the heart.

"You look like your puppy just died." A familiar, low voice broke Yuri from his thoughts. Looking up from the sand of the shore, Yuri spotted his father. Joseph had posted himself just beside the airship's storage bay, observing the loading of troops and supplies. "Something happen?"

The older man's eyes were focused on the other members of Yuri's party. Like a hawk, he spotted every piece of body language, and read every movements of the lip. It seems the main focus of the group was to calm the mage girl, at least for now. "That guy with half of Durandel, he left didn't he."

"I'm not really concerned about that to be honest." Yuri handed the box in hand to another knight. He walked over and leaned against the side of the King's Bane, mimicking his father's posture. "I'm more worried about what's going to happen to the rest of my friends."

Joseph immediately understood. "Ah, morale, the factor that troubles all leaders."

Yuri nodded. "This might cause everyone to lose focus, perhaps even lose courage." His eyes dropped to the ground, recalling their latest quest. "We've grown used to having Fen here. He's one of us. His leaving has already caused problems."

"Hmph," Joseph chuckled, "you seem to have little faith in your bond." He saw Yuri look to him out of the corner of his eyes. "From what little I've seen of you and your friends Yuri, you are all very close." He looked upwards, "From experience, I can honestly tell you this: even fate cannot rip the bonds between people apart."

Yuri pondered his father's words for a few seconds before looking to his friends in the distance. "Geez old man," He let his usual smirk take its place, "that was surprisingly corny, even for you." He chuckled when Joseph lightly elbowed him in the head, making him stumble out of his leaning position.

"Don't go thinkin' you're grown, just because you can swing that toothpick of a sword around." Joseph rolled his eyes. However, when Yuri brandished his sword in challenge, Joseph obliged. His blood-colored sword now shining in the early morning light. He held it up proudly. "Don't be ashamed to bow to its glory son, it is to be expected."

Yuri scoffed, "Give me a break you geezer, that thing is a gaudy piece of crap!"

"Gaudy, how dare you deny this masterful piece of flesh-ripping art!"

"It's still gaudy."

"Not nearly as gaudy as that girly hair of yours. Have you even seen a razor in your life?"

"At least I have hair."

"You take that back, Lowell men have never lost a single hair to balding!"

"Tell that to the spot just above your left eye."

"You lie!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched the exchange go on for another five minutes. Estelle slowly shook her head, giving in to her inability to stop those two from bickering. Karol and Raven couldn't stop laughing, even Rita watched with amusement as both parties verbally ripped one another a new one.

Sodia, poor girl, was left speechless. Though pleased to hear someone return Yuri's "charming" taste in humor and direct it at him, she couldn't help but note the man beside her. "Uh, Flynn," She smiled awkwardly, "why are you taking notes?"

Between scribbling down some solid insults, Flynn shrugged, "I need ammo against Yuri. I'm sure he's going to always be up to his old tricks. I have to be equally sharp to keep up."

Amongst the Black Brigade, the prepped men and women were also enjoying the display. It wasn't so much the antics, as it was what the antics did for everyone listening. Just like that, morale was back up, and everyone was calm once more. They all took comfort in how the people that would lead them into the heart of danger, now laughed as if everything will work out just fine. Laughter certainly remedies a lot for any fighting force.

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 29: The Sealed Island: Part 2**

* * *

_Alright, we'll go over the plan once more before we deploy into Hod. Remember, we will begin the battle against Demigog after the King's Bane executes a full bombing run. That attack should offer us a hole to enter the island in a good place._

* * *

Once more, they all peered outwards into the open blue sky. Amidst the fluffy, white clouds, the eerie web of chains and links levitated, never moving an inch. At its center, there is an eye-like mechanism that slowly opens as they draw near within the King's Bane. From within the reinforced glass of the bridge, they look on with held breath as they enter into the abyss.

Almost instantly, as the light that flooded their vision faded, the airship was rocked by a mighty explosion. Everyone looked into the expanse of the abyss, shocked by the sheer scope of their new surroundings.

In place of the clear blue sky of Terca Lumireis, there was a mixture of blacks, browns, and deep purples. Amidst this twisted sky, golden clouds swirled with the fury of the winds, though within this sphere, the maelstrom seemed calm. As if to bring this hellish scene to life, ash seemed to rain down constantly, some still alight with fire. From where the burning embers came, no one could see.

Another explosion shook the King's Bane, as a large figure flew by. When its form could be clearly seen, everyone shared equal feelings of awe. The Krityans, both acute to the presence of such a creature, were struck speechless. Not only had an unfamiliar Entelexia just flown by, but there was a handful more filling the skies around a single, floating island.

"Entelexia, how are there Entelexia here!?" One of the black knights voiced the question everyone held.

To answer, both Rem and Ebon appeared out of a single flash of light. The small fox Spirits rushed to the edge of the bridge, paws pressed against the glass. "I cannot believe it, they still live!" Rem breathed, "Have they been battling for all of these centuries? They must have been!"

Ebon shared his brother's shock, "I knew that time passes differently within the abyss, but to see allies from so long ago is baffling." His eyes snapped to one Entelexia as it passed underneath them, weaving between shots of golden energy, "There, it's Phelix, of the Northern Flame!"

"Nilrog, of the Southern Plains, he is alive too!" Rem looked to a larger Entelexia as it let loose a goliath-sized tempest, aimed for the island itself. It outstretched its large wings and took off into the expanse once more, turning to repeat the attack elsewhere.

The humans and Krityans listened as the Spirits listed off their old friends and companions. At least a dozen names were listed in total, an amazing number, more than anyone's ever seen. All but a select few had ever witnessed such a gathering of Entelexia, but none have seen them engaged in fierce combat against a single foe.

The center of this battlefield, the island of Hod, could hardly be called an island at all. Looking to the Shepherd's Journal, Judy watched as the pages filled themselves with a diagram of the Sealed Island. From a bird's eye view, it appeared to resemble a tree. There was a large center to the island, with smaller platforms that branched off in a carefully constructed network of bridges. At the end of each branch was a ring, and out of this ring came more foes for the Entelexia to battle.

"Look, that one that's circling around!" Karol pointed to the far side of the island, towards the root of the tree-like design. With eyes glued to the spot, they watched an Entelexia fly over the area, unleashing a heavy stream of flames. Whatever servants of Demigog were caught in the blaze, were instantly reduced to ashes.

At the sight of this Entelexia, Judy's eyes brightened, "It's Ba'ul!"

"How fortunate for us." Joseph closely examined the entire scene and adjusted his commands, "Fly in through the battle, we'll use the Entelexia as cover! Prep all units to deploy, the King's Bane must remain still for as little time as possible!"

* * *

_We will approach the island from the front, giving Demigog as little time to calculate a defense as we can. The King's Bane's cannons will blow an opening into the core of the island, where the demon itself resides. From there, we will deploy all available units and proceed to the citadel._

* * *

Weaving through the fearsome arial battle was a great task. Many times, the attacks of the Entelexia would miss their target, only to skim the outer-shell of the airship. Every explosion, every quick pass by these massive creatures rocked the King's Bane like a toy. Peering through the canopy of the bridge brought everyone to edge of their seat, especially when a downed servant of Demigog would spiral by.

Joseph broke the nervous silence when they grew closer to the island, "Everyone to the deployment deck, we'll need to hit the ground running so the King's Bane can give us air support." He looked from Yuri and the others and to the crew handling the monitors, "What can we see on the island's surface?"

Eyes focused on the monitor, the crewman robotically responded, "As expected, there are enemy units occupying the surface. We'll need to cut a path to the entrance sir."

"Sebastian," Joseph looked back to the silent leader of Pollux Legion, "I'll leave command to you." He walked past him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you recovered in time to join us."

At hearing this, Raven's head perked up, eyes wide. "Hold on, weren't we supposed to meet up with Duke before we came here?" He spotted a few people slap their foreheads. What a time to remember that somebody was missing.

Yuri groaned, "Oh man, right when you need him too."

"Forget it." Joseph's strong tone broke the lax mood. "We'll continue without him." He nodded towards the door, signaling for Yuri and the others to follow his lead to the deployment deck. Along the way, a few other knights joined them, as well as Caleb.

The moment all of them set foot in the large deployment deck, they felt the airship slow to a hover. A metallic sound filled the deck, silencing the chattering Black Brigade. Joseph made his way to the front of the large number of troops, placing his black helmet securely over his head. He cracked his neck before snapping around to look at those who will be fighting both beside and behind him. "There aren't any words I can say that can still your hearts."

His eyes expertly picked out those who were on the verge of wetting themselves, but he pressed on. "All that we've done, amounts to this battle." He repeatedly pointed downwards, "Here, we will end this demon's existence, here, we will end centuries of evil." He nodded towards the heroes who defeated the first Adephagos, "We've been given a chance for a fresh start, a new life in our world. On this day," He drew his crimson sword, "we will put our past to rest!"

A thunderous hiss was followed by a rush of light and wind, as the large gates of the deck opened to reveal the awaiting battlefield. As any leader should, Joseph was the first to leap down from the low-hovering airship. Following the gleam of his red sword, the Black Brigade followed, the young heroes amongst them.

Though some had experienced the otherworldly atmosphere of a mass battle, others are new to the feeling. The seconds felt like hours, as sound seemed to die in the sheer density of the atmosphere. On this ancient island, they could feel the ages of combat that was waged to seal the demon they hunted today. And with the frailty of glass, the moment was shattered with a roar of a battle-cry.

"Crimson Edge!" A familiar crescent of red light tore into the approaching masses of Demigog's minions. They looked to be former humans, their rotted corpses encased in shadow with random portions glowing eerily. Amongst the hordes of Drones, Sword Dancers charged the ranks of black knights.

Unfortunately, the more skilled members of the force could only cover so much ground. Already, casualties were beginning to pile up. However, for every black knight felled, three of their enemies were defeated. Any commander would be thrilled with the odds, however, Joseph and the others knew that the situation was still grim. Within seconds, the Sealed Island gave birth to more spawn of the Adephagos, making the battle everlasting.

"Leave the outside to the others, we have to push forward!" Caleb sent a wide Weeping Moon ahead of him, blowing a hole in the ranks of the opposing force. Systematically, Yuri and Flynn would surge forward with an Azure Edge combo that would cut any even deeper path. Finally, Karol would take the lead and carve a monstrous addition towards the center of the island, where they knew Demigog would be.

* * *

When we reach the citadel, we'll need to move quickly. I doubt our limited forces will be able to withstand Demigog's endless hordes of minions. As you can imagine, our knowledge of the center facility's layout is small. It'll be a shot in the dark, but I have confidence that we can do it.

* * *

Judy and Raven fired off another round of artes, finally taking a breather after reaching their goal. Slamming the large doors of the building shut, they managed to escape the pursuing horde, at least for now.

"I didn't," Raven stopped to catch his breath, "get a chance to look at the building. Anyone know what this place looks like?" After seeing a few blank stares, he turned to the holder of the Shepherd's Journal.

Still a reliable source, Judy looked to the once blank pages to see a full diagram of the citadel. It was circular in shape, and very large. Just by looking upwards, Judy could tell that the building was as tall as three stories. Its true size, however, was below the surface of the island. The only way to get there, was through a single entrance. Going around the large structure, there was another part that went into the center of the circle. From there, one can descend to the lower level. Judy explained the layout to the others, receiving confirming nods in response.

"So right, or left?" Estelle looked both ways, seeing they were still within the entrance hall of the structure. On both sides, there are large double-doors. Both were encrusted with various designs and decorations. The design reminded her of Zaphias Castle strangely.

"I vote left." Yuri shrugged, not really caring which way.

Sodia snorted, "I think we should go right in that case."

"Hey, you're looking at the guy that outwits you Royal Knights on a daily basis." Yuri proudly boasted, "Perhaps you should listen to me."

"The Schwann Brigade is hardly a fair comparison." Sodia pointedly looked to Raven with an amused smirk.

Raven shook his head, "Ouch,"

"Think of it this way Raven, it's an insult to Schwann, not you." Caleb added with a copy of Judith's usual, smooth smile.

Joseph slowly shook his head and walked to the left door of the entrance hall. Soon, everyone followed, preparing themselves for the trek towards their main target. They foresaw a plethora of enemies, and a mountain of challenges, but together...

BAM

The party's train of thought buzzed when the large doors slammed open, a cluster of Drones flying through it. With a chorus of crushing bones and pained screeches, they hit the ground dead. Eyes wide, they looked into the next room, only to gasp at who they saw.

Turning to them, he let another Drone drop to the floor, lightly putting a strand of white hair back into place. "You're late." His deep, calm voice didn't match the chaotic scene around him. There were Drones, parts of Drones, and some random pieces of flesh scattered around. The floor at his feet was black with their blood, and the interior of the chamber was utterly destroyed.

What originally could have been a place of worship, was now a complete mess. Benched chairs were shattered on the floor, statues were toppled to the ground, crushing the poor creature below it. Unaffected by his surroundings, Duke met the shocked gaze of Yuri and the others, Dein Nomos held at his side.

"D-Duke?" Raven gawked, "How did you get up here?"

The old hero swiped his sword, flinging off any chunks of flesh that built up on the blade. "I was picked up by your friend and the Entelexia," He looked to Judy, "Ba'ul was it?"

Yuri was slightly surprised, "So that's what he meant." He had to hand it to Fen, he didn't leave them without insurance.

"We should move, this place isn't safe." Duke didn't hesitate to start ahead, going deeper into the room and towards another pair of doors. He calmly paused, waiting for the others to recover from their shock and catch up. When they did, he pushed the door open, leading them into the next room.

"Baahahaha, this is too easy!"

"Rending Drop!"

Aside from the two battle-cries, and the large roar that thundered from the third person in the room, the chamber was surprisingly orderly. Unlike the room Duke had been fighting in, all the statues were in place, and the various pillars supporting the structure were in one piece. Yuri noted that it wasn't too bad for the trio of Hunting Blades.

"Nan. Clint, Tison," Karol rushed into the room, ducking under a tossed Drone, "what are you guys doing here?"

Tison snorted, "The Hunting Blades always go where the monsters are." He drove his point by slamming his fist against a twitching Drone's skull. "Can't say we enjoyed riding that flying monster, but a guy's got to do what a guy's got to do."

"You guys rode on Ba'ul?" Yuri tried not to laugh, happy that they have the help of the monster hunters. Their strength will be an insured advantage.

Clint grunted, turning his eyes to the next door. "Your friend is in the next room, we need to go." He shot a look to Nan before slowly making his way to the door. She had until then to greet Karol.

"Nan," Karol quickly hugged the young girl, "I'm glad you're here."

"Hmph," She leaned away from him, "who do you think I am?" Quickly, she returned the embrace, but shoved him away after a few seconds, "Now hurry up, I won't forgive you if you chicken out on me."

Joseph watched as Karol picked up his sword, filled with energy. He rolled his eyes and followed Clint. After giving the pair admiring looks, (well, some did) everyone proceeded to the door.

When the doors opened, everyone looked away, taken surprise by the difference in lighting. Unlike the other rooms, this one had glass walls in place of the white marble of the others. Because of this, streams of hazy golden light flooded the room, giving it a hazy atmosphere. Much to everyone's surprise, it was spotless, absent of any Drones, and only occupied by one person.

He was seated on one of the dark-wood pews that filled the center of the chamber. His arms were placed behind the pew, leg folded over the other calmly. His posture was different from what they'd seen before.

"You," Rita growled when she saw him. Like a bull seeing red, she rushed forward until she was within striking distance. "You jerk!" She yelled down at his blank expression, furious that he hadn't even opened his eyes to look at them, at her. "What were you thinking, just coming here without us!?" She watched him like a hawk, waiting for a reaction. Estelle swore she saw a vein pulsate on Rita's forehead when Fen raised a hand to point to the door behind him. He still hadn't opened his eyes.

"The next room is clear, go on ahead. I'll cover your backs." He dropped his hand and reassumed his former position.

"Look at me." Everyone knew better than to move when they heard Rita bark at him.

Estelle bit her lip, hearing the slight bit of hurt in her harsh tone. "Rita," Her heart twisted sympathetically, worried for her friend. If anyone knew how fragile Rita is in these situations, it was her. Her emerald eyes looked to Yuri when his hand slipped to hers.

With a nod, Yuri released her hand and looked back to the scene in front of them. It was rare to see Rita do this in front of people. Either she's really mad, or too emotional to care.

"I said look at me!" Rita leaned forward, gripping Fen vest tightly. If she wanted, she could force him closer, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. When his eyelids twitched, she was suddenly afraid of what she'd see. She blinked hard, swallowing the mysterious fear. When her eyes opened, she ws struck by the murderous shade of ice-blue his eyes had taken on.

Ashamed by the fear in her eyes, Fen shut his eyes once more. "Go on ahead."

Yuri decided now was a good time to step in, "Come on Rita, we've got an Adephagos to kill." He tapped her on the shoulder and continued to the door. The older members of the party followed, but Estelle and Judy hung back to make sure Rita was alright.

The mage felt her chest contract, but she started to follow anyway. However, right when her eyes were about to leave Fen, she spotted a strange splash of yellow on his arm. She stared at the out of place color until it finally hit her. He was wearing the ribbon she had given him. She couldn't say why, but the sight made her anger cool a little. "Fine, but when I get back,"

"Feel free to 'zap' me all you like." Fen finished. He allowed an amused smirk, but still kept his eyes closed.

Leaving Fen to his business, the party moved into the next room, Hunting Blades following. Again, the room was bright like the one before, but it seemed to be focused around a large statue. It was an angelic woman with flowing robes. Again, Estelle thought of the statues in Zaphias Castle.

Duke glanced around sharply, "It's empty, just as he said." He took a step forward and froze. No sooner had everyone's guard dropped, a distortion appeared at the base of the statue.

Out of the distortion, a strange, humanoid creature stepped into the room. It remained motionless for a few moments before opening its black eyes. Looking around slowly, it calmly stopped to peer at the faces of the people aiming to stop the Adephagos.

"Who's that?" Nan and Karol said at the same time.

Joseph's eyes widened, a fierce scowl forming on his aged face. "Demigog."

* * *

* * *

**A/N: Hoohoo, we finally come face-to-face with the big guy himself. What will happen next? Be assured, plenty of fights lie ahead. Don't forget to review!**


	30. Unity in Seperation

**A/N: Alright, stick with me here because this chapter is pretty important. Strap in readers, here we go.**

* * *

**Moments: The Beast**

He was left to his own thoughts when the large doors closed behind him, echoing with a bang. Slowly, Fen leaned his head back, as if letting any unneeded feelings drip off of his head like water. He needed to focus, he needed to only think of his last task as Fenrir.

Killing your own brother takes both inner strength, and a certain degree of mental instability. You see, is he remained sane throughout the whole thing, it would haunt him. By disconnecting, he could bury his brother without thinking. It's how he managed to kill so many in the past, yet still remain as close to human as possible. Some call it disgusting, he calls it survival. You learn a lot as a wolf honestly.

His ice-colored eyes shot open when he heard a sharp pinging noise and a pressure in his skull. It was foreign, almost supernatural. His expression of shock soon hardened. Sharpened senses identified something otherworldly had appeared in the next room, where the others had gone. However, before he could be tempted to go and help, he smelled another presence. This one was familiar, seeping with old blood and the stale smell of insanity.

"Whoa-ho, lookin' sharp there Fen." The doors in front of Fen opened wide, allowing Cain to saunter through them. His grin was wide and unsavory. He made no effort to hide just how much he had lost his mind. "So, how's Rita doin? I hope I didn't shake her up too bad." He glanced around, as if looking for her. Cain stopped looking when he didn't hear a response from Fen. "What's wrong Fen," He gave his brother a mockingly innocent smirk, "you're usually so talkative when we see each other."

Once again, Fen didn't say anything. From the time Cain walked into the room, Fen hadn't moved a muscle. Cain's smirk fell as he snorted, "Che, don't try and act tough now." His eyes began turning red, "You'll make this no fun."

A dull thud made Cain take a step backwards as he felt a pressure against his chest. The moment he looked down to see Fen's fist against his chest, he was thrown back to the wall of the room, just beside the door. "Gah!" He slid to the ground, gripping his chest in more shock than pain.

Fen stood from his crouched position, slowly placing his fist in a passive position at his side. He didn't make eye-contact with Cain, instead looking to the ground just beside him.

"So," Cain got to his feet with a glint of bloodlust in his eyes, "you're going to skip the traditional exchange of words and get straight to the fighting." His lips turned upwards into a frightening grin. "That's different!" He charged Fen, aiming to land a punch to his face. It was swiftly dodged, as Fen brought his fist around to strike Cain's exposed torso. He staggered back and tried against, this time keeping his leading punch close and controlled.

The strike hit its mark, forcing Fen to turn slightly. However, Fen smoothly redirected the kinetic energy to help drive his forehead against Cain's chin. "Humph," Fen grunted as he took Cain by the collar and threw him back against the wall of the room.

The psychotic one of the two brothers looked to Fen strangely. He had never seen him move like this, not any time he can remember. For the first time, he looked at his brother with a mixture of curiosity, excitement, and fear. "What-"

"Cain, have you ever actually seen me kill someone?" Fen stared down at his open palm, examining the fine texture of his black, leather glove. Slowly, he closed his hand into a solid fist, listening as the leather strained under the tension. "No," He answered his own question, "you haven't." He walked to the pews of the room and stepped onto it. With a passive, yet dangerous grace, he sat down on the very top of the pew.

The bearer of the black wolf looked at his brother strangely once again. He was right, he'd never actually seen his kill another person. However, it was undeniable that he had. "What's your point?" He spat to his side, getting to his feet to glare at Fen. His question was bluntly answered when Fen finally looked him in the eye, allowing him to see the icy blue that only appears when he changes into a wolf. It finally clicked in his mind. Cain wasn't facing Fen, the kind older brother that did all he could to protect him from the world. He was facing the murderer, the man who didn't fight for fun, but for the kill. He's facing a wolf in a man's body, rather than a man in a wolf's body.

"No more games Cain," Fenrir said firmly, "I will kill you, even if I die in the process."

"Heh," Cain let out a throaty laugh, "come off it _Fenrir_." He spat the name like a poison. "Don't you know, that life is nothing _but_ a game?" His mouth formed another deranged grin, as his body began to turn into the fearsome black wolf.

The beast, Fenrir, just sat on the pew and watched, as his brother changed. His blue eyes stared icily into the crimson orbs of the black wolf now charging him.

* * *

**Chapter 30: Unity in Separation**

His body looked to be made of a similar black substance as the Drones. However, swirls of purple constantly moved throughout its black body, as if it were a living shadow. Its appearance could only be compared to the first Adephagos, though it far surpassed it in terms of intimidation. At the center of its head, two golden eyes peered at each of them, silently measuring, judging.

"Demigog." Joseph tested the word in its presence, receiving a few gasps of surprise. His dark eyes grew hot with bound rage.

Karol's eyes widened as he took in Demigog's form. He had imagined another tentacled blob like before, not something this... small. "_That_ is Demigog?" He sounded more skeptical than fearful, though he was nervous about facing the cause of centuries old conflict. The being of legend was no larger than Yuri.

_Yes, and no young Capel_

Everyone bristled at the voice that seemed to come from nowhere. The being before had not moved in any way. In fact, it didn't even have a mouth. Karol, however, was the most fearful, seeing how it knew his name. "How do you know my name!?" He gripped Bravior, warning Demigog to be careful despite his shock.

_Your minds are like books to me. I need only open them and read at my leisure._

"Demigog" raised his arms, slightly levitating just above the ground.

_This body indeed is me, but so is the entire island of Hod_

While some glared at the being before them, the rest felt their mouths drop open a little. An entire island, absorbed into an Adephagos of his size? More importantly, they are inside of Demigog right now?

_I see you are shocked, or is scared? I sometimes fail to comprehend the vast emotions of humans. Even the Krityans confuse me at times._

"So you wish to destroy us because we confuse you?" Judy sharply asked. She didn't want to say it, but she could already see similarities between this Adephagos and the Entelexia. However, she doubted its goal was so simple and limited.

"Demigog" shook his head and suddenly disappeared, only to suddenly appear standing on the head of the large statue in the middle of the room.

_Destruction... is not my purpose. My purpose, is to bring absolute balance to this world_

Duke's eyes grew suspicious, "Absolute balance?" He was slightly curious, seeing how it is the goal of the Entelexia and the Spirits to do the same.

_Yes, I know you wish for this also Duke. Elucifer, along with the other Entelexia, wished to bring and maintain balance in the world for all time. However, they could not figure out how._

"Let me guess," Yuri glared up at "Demigog", "you figured out how to bring 'absolute balance' to the world." His tone did nothing to hide his skepticism, a fact Demigog picked up on.

_Indeed I have young Lowell. After centuries of pondering, after millennia of simply following my instinctual thirst for aer, I came to a conclusion. By bringing the world under one will, I can insure balance to the world._

Raven and a few others recognized that line from somewhere. "The Empire touted the same dribble." Raven pointed out with a frown, "You're a fool if you think people will simply bow to your will because of your power."

"That's right," Tison snarled, "we left the Empire because of their snooty way of thinking. The hell if I'll ever bend to your will _monster_!"

_Hate, bitterness, envy, anger, I know all of these emotions well. However, I have solved these problems, by discovering their root. All of these emotions are caused by happiness, or a lack of it. Anger is born from happiness being stolen. Bitterness from being without happiness for a long time. Envy is the child of longing for the happiness of another. Hate is created when one knows not happiness._

"Simplistic but true." Duke received a few looks but ignored them.

Flynn looked back to Demigog, "And how do you plan to solve the world's problems?" He shared Yuri's skepticism.

_I will bring happiness and joy to all. I will give them what their hearts desire, a true end to suffering. I will remove their consciousness, hiding them away from pain, from hunger, and from death itself._

"The more you talk," Yuri threw the sheath of his sword aside, "the crazier you sound." He looked lividly to the sentient Adephagos.

"Demigog" looked upwards, eyes flickering strangely.

_I sense... great turmoil within you Yuri Lowell. You doubt yourself, your actions, and who you will become. Such anger, regret, and such sadness._

The Adephagos looked down to him.

_We shall see, if you can resist the welcoming arms of true happiness._

Again, he disappeared only to reappear, but this time at the door on the opposite side of the large room. He smoothly extended his arms, the door flinging open suddenly. With an intoxicated stride, he walked towards the hallway, teleporting a few feet at a time.

"After him!" Tison yelled as he, Judy, Repede, and Sodia dashed forward, hoping to catch up to the monster before he escaped. The others filed in behind the faster members of their large group. However, they weren't past the middle of the chamber before the statue exploded in a maelstrom of marble, plaster, and other shrapnel.

Yuri snatched Estelle back and flung her around, blocking as a large sword made a wide swipe for him. Far too big for him to fully parry, Yuri deflected it and slid underneath, "Everyone scatter!"

Doing as warned, everyone moved away to the perimeter of the room, giving whatever just appeared enough room to make itself known. With another swipe of two more swords, the dust from the now demolished statue dispersed, unveiling a Sword Dancer. However, it was twice as large as the others, and had two more arms on top of that. Its armor was far heavier, yet it still maintained its spider-like fluidity.

"Ah for cryin' out loud!" Raven fired a three arrows, only to watch them bounce off uselessly. "Its armor's too thick for light attacks, I'm useless!"

Yuri cursed loudly at that. Few of them could deliver hard attacks. If they still had blastia, then that would be a different story, but without their aid, their dexterity is limited. "Any ideas!?" He shouted, watching carefully as the Sword Dancer turned around constantly, arms positioned to guard all sides.

"Go." Clint's harsh voice boomed suddenly as he brandished his goliath-sized sword.

"Clint?" Flynn eyed him, hoping he didn't mean what he was thinking.

He received his answer from the guild-master of Brave Vesperia. "He's right, go on ahead and catch up to Demigog!" Karol swung Bravior into a ready position, standing opposite of Clint.

"Are you guys stupid?" Rita protested, "You can't take this thing by yourselves."

"No, he's right." Nan glared at the Sword Dancer, "Heavy attacks are the only thing that can hurt it. Everything else is useless." She looked to Tison, "Leave this to the Hunting Blades."

"But," Sodia tried to object, but Joseph stopped her.

"Good luck." He shoved Sodia to the door and ran through it himself, leading everyone out. Hesitantly, everyone followed, wishing them well as they left the Hunting Blades and Karol alone with the large Sword Dancer.

When the door closed, Clint glanced across to Karol, "You sure?"

"Don't forget who you're talkin' to." Karol's muscles tensed as he prepared to charge the Sword Dancer. "Just try to keep up!" He jumped towards their enemy, raising Bravior high above his head. With a roar, he brought Bravior down to clash with the Sword Dancer's first weapon. He let go of his sword and drove his palm towards its face, "Demon Fist!"

* * *

"There he is!" Caleb quickened his pace when they spotted Demigog in front of the next door.

"Don't let him escape!" Repede barked at Yuri's command, dashing forward to slash at Demigog's legs. However, he disappeared just before Repede reached him, forcing the hound to crash into the doors, throwing them open.

Estelle rushed forward and knelt down beside Repede, "Are you alright?"

Repede hopped to his feet and shook himself, growling as he looked into the next room. It was different from the others. The path led straight forward, right to the next door. However, an assortment of pillars filled the otherwise empty room. Like the others, however, light flooded through the windows, giving it a slight haze. Along the walls, there are carvings of a rising sun on sections of stone. Just from the look of them, the stone sheets were made from something softer than marble.

"There!" Sodia pointed ahead when Demigog stepped out from behind a pillar, only to teleport to the door. He smoothly motioned for them to come as he melted through the double-doors. Again, everyone gave chase, the faster ones of the group reaching the door first.

Weary, Repede allowed Caleb and Judy to pass him, not wanting a repeat of last time. Running into heavy double-doors hurts.

Caleb didn't hesitate to reach out to open the doors...

CRASH

BAM

In the blink of an eyes, a black blur came crashing through the door, driving its knee into Caleb's face. The force of the blow threw him towards the center of the room, blood already flowing from his broken nose. The black blur remained on its knees, having landed just behind the last person in the group, Estelle.

However, the ambush wasn't over yet. To Judy's horror, the sheets of stone along the walls exploded, more black shadows having driven their head through them to enter the chamber. In moments, Caleb was surrounded by these strange shadows, Zagi soon joining the circle of foes.

"Caleb!" Judy was the first to rush over.

"Gah, get out of here! You've got to go after Demigog!" Caleb swiftly rolled away from the small pack of shadows, making sure to avoid Zagi. He didn't bother holding his nose, instead allowing it to bleed out as much as needed to.

Joseph firmly struck the remaining piece of the door, shattering it. "Come on, we need to push forward."

"We can't just leave them!" Estelle looked back, worried about Caleb's nose.

Yuri silently agreed, glaring at Zagi. It was weird for him to ignore the swordsman of his obsession, but Yuri couldn't deny how dangerous he is in this new form.

"There's no time." Joseph didn't look back. "There are people fighting for time outside, I will not squander that precious time!" He shot everyone a hard look, as if daring them to say something in objection. He let go of his held breath, trying to calm himself once more. "Caleb is strong, he won't fall easily."

"That's a bit heartless." Flynn muttered. He slightly stiffened when Joseph looked back at him sharply.

"As a leader of many, I must focus on the majority, rather than the few. Every life is precious to me, make no mistake, but I'd rather lose as few as possible by moving swiftly." His voice was low, yet firm. It was obvious that he had battled with such situations before, and it still struck him to make such harsh decisions. Any man that can lead without being burdened inwardly isn't leading at all.

Yuri nodded, accepting the decision to go ahead. "Judy," He looked to the Krityan, "good luck."

"Judy?" Estelle looked back to see Judith standing beside Caleb. Casting both a concerned look, she hesitantly turned to follow Flynn and Sodia in pursuit of Demigog.

The Krityan winked at Estelle, hoping to lessen her concerns. "Leave this room to us, we'll catch up when we're done." She watched as they wished her and Caleb well, dashing into the hallway in pursuit of Demigog.

When their friends were out of view, Caleb and Judy adjusted their formation. Now back-to-back, they sized up their opponents. "How many can you take?" He counted ten, with Zagi making eleven. He already planned on taking five along with Zagi, but he knew his old friend too well.

"I can handle all of them, but I guess I can share half." Judy calmly replied. Her tone hadn't lost its soft and mysterious smoothness, hiding a monstrous strength. She glanced behind her to wink at Caleb, "But I call Zagi."

Caleb sighed, he knew he'd have to fight over who would take the strongest of the eleven surrounding them. Smirking, he recalled Judy's achilles heel. Aside from anything that looks similar to Ba'ul, Judy cannot resist a good bet. "I'll tell you what," He spun his red lance, "whoever finishes their half first, gets to take down Zagi." He reached behind him to shake on it, but he really should have guessed Judy would do something unusual.

Boldly, Judy grabbed Caleb by the collar and turned him around. Before he could utter a word of shock, she placed a hard kiss on his lips. When she let him lean back, she couldn't help but smirk at his dumb expression. "Deal," She smiled as she disappeared, reappearing in the air to send down a Moonbeam.

* * *

"I don't like leaving people behind." She said bluntly as they went into a run, chasing the teleporting form of the Adephagos.

Rita felt her lips turn downwards in a slight frown. She shared Estelle's dislike, but there was nothing they could do. Time wasn't on their side, especially while they were in the belly of the beast. Every second spent was a life, they didn't have the right to waist even that much.

"We'll have to deal with it." Duke spoke behind him. "From the look of things, Demigog is trying to lessen our numbers until it is only a choice few." He seemed unaffected by all the running they've been doing. His ruby colored eyes focused on the ever moving Demigog leading them around the structure, to the part of the building that Judy had pointed out before. "He is leading us straight to him."

Everyone also came to this realization when they glanced out of the tall windows to their right. It showed the inside of the structure's circle, revealing a flourishing court-yard that once held magnificent sculptures. However, all they could focus on was the portion that protruded into the encirclement's center, the place where they will descend to confront the ancient Adephagos.

"Left side!" Yuri's cry snapped the others out of their respective trances. They only got a glimpse of the windows to their left before a great darkness enveloped most of the hall. Everyone came to a halt, knowing that the sight was far from good.

Hundreds of mindless Drones were scaling the side of the structure, blocking out the sourceless light in the abyss. The swarm were scratching, banging, and screaming against the glass. If not for its obvious thickness, it would have shattered by now.

"We've got to run!" Duke forcefully started to shuffle everyone out of the hallway, ignoring the awaiting image of Demigog for the moment.

Joseph cursed loudly, finding that its echo calmed his drumming heart. "If they break through, we'll be surrounded." He slammed his fist against the wall. The resulting crack was from either his knuckles or the wall, he really didn't care much at the moment. It's too sudden to call for any reinforcements to clean them off.

"The King's Bane, can't it provide air support with its cannons?" Sodia looked to Joseph, hoping her idea had some value. When she saw his dark eyes lighten at the idea, she felt a wash of relief.

Joseph smirked at the idea at first, but after a few seconds, his smirk faded. "There's not enough time. By the time the King's Bane circles around for an assault, they might already have flooded the hallway."

"Then I'll buy you time." Flynn looked up at the Drones, silently getting a rough estimate of their numbers.

Yuri looked at him like he had lost his mind. "Listen Flynn, I know you're tough and all, but I don't think you can handle that many of those things." He tried to keep from yelling. If anyone knew how hard-headed Flynn is, it was Yuri, and the opposite was true also. It was one thing that made their friendship as much a rivalry as a brotherly relationship. "You can't be serious."

"Dead serious Lowell, now get going." Flynn held his sword to the ground, patiently waiting for any sign of the window beginning to give. The frame was vibrating quite a bit, but it was still holding strong.

"But-"

"We're not going to go through this again." Sodia cut Yuri off sharply. "Just save your breath and go. We'll stay and buy enough time for the King's Bane to get in position."

Joseph nodded, and tossed Flynn a small communication device. "They'll radio in when they get close to position. Give them your exact location and when they get close, escape the hallway. Those cannons will obliterate the entire hallway, maybe even a bit of the next room as well."

"How will we get out once we kill Demigog?" Rita asked.

It was a logical question, seeing how the current plan would cut off their original means of escape. Duke rolled his eyes and closed them calmly. He had traveled with Joseph before, and he was well aware of how Joseph made 'alternate routes'. "He'll make a way for us to escape."

Rita glanced towards an indifferent Joseph, "Somehow that scares me, considering how brainless his son is."

"Enough, let's move." Joseph silenced the chatter and advanced forward.

Estelle tossed Flynn and Sodia a lemon gel, "Be careful you two."

"Good luck on your date!" Yuri waved back, grinning at the glare he got from Sodia.

Flynn looked back to the masses of mindless Drones, "Hehe," He laughed a little, "weren't you worried just a few seconds ago Yuri?" He muttered to himself as he continued to watch the frame of the windows shutter violently. It wouldn't be long before the glass would crack and then shatter. "Sodia,"

"Yes Flynn?" She stepped up beside him, sword relaxed at her side.

Flynn let the moment linger, slowly turning to met her feline gaze. He intentionally waited until he saw a slight shutter of nervousness.

Sodia felt her throat dry a little, her mind trying to predict what he was going to say. She caught the shortened distance between their faces and felt a warmth touch her cheeks. 'Could he be... no, at a time like this?' Her knightly instincts told her to deny him and focus on the situation, but her womanly senses wanted him to inch closer.

"Try to keep up."

CRACK

* * *

The remaining members of the party continued to pursue Demigog. To their shock, the next two rooms held no enemies for them. However, Estelle could feel a spike in some strange presence she's felt before. She instinctively put a hand to her chest, a slight pressure forming against her heart. Whatever it was, it felt similar to when she tapped into her powers as a Child of the Full Moon.

Her thought paused when they came to the last door that led to the only turn in the entire structure. This door was of the same design, but vastly darker in color than the others. It didn't take a nose like Repede's to know that the area beyond this point was thick with a mixture of elements. "Be prepared. Beyond this point, it is either victory, or absolute defeat." Joseph placed his hands on the doors and pushed. A crisp sound left the doors as they parted, a black substance having caked in the gap between.

As expected, beyond the door, the humanoid form of Demigog stood waiting for them. His dark form was standing atop some glowing platform of light, an ancient crest drawn into it. He simply watched as they cautiously approached, stepping onto the platform.

Yuri glared at the shadowy being, "So, why the long walk here? You seem pretty confident since we're here to destroy you."

_I am well aware Yuri._

Demigog snapped his fingers. Spheres of light appeared around them all, revealing the images of their friends. From Fen fighting Cain to Flynn and Sodia awaiting the swarm of Drones, the spheres clearly showed each scene clearly. Even the fighting going on outside could be seen.

"What is all this!?" Rita looked to the shadow, slightly surprised. Can it watch everything that's been happening since they set foot on the island?

_Not just the island Rita, but this abyss also._

Demigog waved his hand again. Another sphere formed above them, much larger than the others. It showed the massive battle outside, and the Entelexia killing off the endless floods of Demigog's minions.

"Hmph, now all we need is food and its 'dinner and a movie' service." Raven mocked Demigog's omnipresent abilities within the abyss.

"Leave a sentient Adephagos alone in emptiness with his own private island, and he thinks he some type of god." Yuri snorted, unimpressed by Demigog's display. His eyes searched the spheres, watching little bits of the fighting going on that involved his friends and allies. He glanced back when he spotted Fen's sphere, and just as he thought: Rita couldn't help but watch it. Yuri smirked when she tried to act like she wasn't watching it, but she never was good at hiding anything.

A sharp gasp from the mage focused everyone's attention on said sphere. They watched as Fen brutally fought Cain in his human form, noticing the difference in his movements. Unlike his more wild "rhythm", as Rita remembered him calling it, this was more relaxed. His body language spoke to her, struck her. It was completely different. It was calm, collected, smooth, mesmerizing, deadly, and dangerous. "Fen,"

* * *

The moment he saw the teeth coming toward him, he jumped down behind the pew and kicked it up from the floor. The weight made it hard to control, but he managed to kick it upwards, right between Cain's two rows of teeth. The tactic stunned the wolf for only a second until he bit down viciously, shattering the dark wood furniture.

Fenrir easily side-stepped Cain's lunges for him, keeping his eyes on the teeth that slammed together only centimeter's away from him. He feigned and leaned away from the simple attempts to bite his torso off. "Come on Cain, you can move faster than that." His calm eyes sharpened when he saw Cain smirk suddenly.

Letting out a feral growl, Cain's black fur seemed to come alive and lunged for Fenrir. It swept wide, forcing Fenrir to jump. Before he could land, however, more fur shot out and slammed into him. Fenrir was sent to the side of the room, against one of the many pillars lining the chamber. The moment he felt his feet touch the floor, he rolled to the side, dodging Cain's sharp claws. Smoothly transitioning into a summersault, he dodged Cain's tail.

Swiftly, Fenrir kicked off of one of the remaining pews and kicked the nearest pillars. A crack split the part where he hit it, but the pillar still stood. "Heh, not your best plan brother!" Cain snarled and charged for the spot where Fenrir would land.

The unstable wolf felt a sense of joy when he felt his teeth sink into Fenrir's shoulder. The first taste of his coppery blood seemed to fill him with new energy. "Hahahaha," He laughed into his brother's shoulder, enjoying the feeling of torn muscle and tissue around his gums.

"What's so funny?" Fenrir stood still, unaffected by the rows of fangs that punctured his body. Smirking suddenly, he strongly bashed his elbow against the base of the cracked pillar and twisted as the pillar fell.

Cain, so taken back by his brother's cool reaction, didn't think to move out from under the heavy pillar. He was snapped back to reality when he felt Fenrir slip from his jaws, and the intense pain of the marble pillar colliding with his skull.

Through the thin layer of dust from the shattered pillar, Fenrir saw Cain's red eyes glow. His lips had folded back even further, his jaw jittering as he growled dangerously. The sound was louder than any lion's roar, and the amount of insane anger pouring from his being was suffocating. All of Cain's fur began to move, fueled by his loathing for the one standing so smugly in front of him. His voice thundered over his growl, turned monstrous to his hate and submission to the beast within himself, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Finally, Fenrir took a formal stance, seeing that from here on, he'll need to be on his toes. Just as he thought, Cain went ballistic and charged. Aside from the teeth he was aiming to plunge into Fenrir's throat, he sent a storm of his cord-like fur to ensnare him. Some even looked like they were meant to impale him. He grabbed another pew and threw it upwards, using it as a sort of shield against the coming maelstrom.

The dark wood exploded into a mixture of dust, splinters, and dark chunks as Cain's snout continued its bee-line forward. However, Fenrir had slipped to the side from behind the pew to focus on dodging Cain's fur. He dashed across the room, ducking as more furniture was shattered around him. A sharp, pin-sized pain shot through his shoulder, but he ignored it and kept running. He couldn't afford to stop. Despite his appearance of control, one mistake could decide whether he dies with two of each limb, or one.

"Kill, kill, kill, I'LL KILL YOU!" Cain howled and leaped across the room, cutting off Fenrir and enveloping him in a trap of blackness. Now far from human, Cain towered over Fenrir, panting in bloodlust, "I've got you hehe, now BURN IN HELL!" He tightened the darkness surrounding Fenrir, slowly enclosing him into suffocating shadow.

Fenrir waited for him to grow closer, within lunging distance, and crouched into a ready position. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a splash of yellow wrapped around his arm. He smirked. Hell would have to take a number. "Cain, haven't you learned by now?" He steadily met his brother's maddened gaze, "_I'm_ the killer in this family." He focused aer around his body, blowing Cain away from him.

"What!?" Cain roared in outrage. He looked to his brother once more, hate still burning like fire. How dare he look down on him like this. "You're full of it you sniveling-" His insult was cut short when Fenrir violently drop-kicked Cain's mouth closed.

"Silence you worthless beast."

Cain's nostrils flared when Fenrir pressed his foot down on his snout. He was glowing with aer, the light dancing in his ice colored eyes. The pin-stripes of his clothes seemed to glisten as he raised one fist. Powered by his focused energies, Fen began to beat Cain into the ground. He mercilessly shattered his skull, beat out his eyes, and he was sure his teeth had cracked under the intense pressure.

When Fenrir finally lifted his foot from Cain's snout, he was covered in blood. He staggered away from what was left of his brother, the black wolf. He stared down at the mess of black fur that now lay motionless on the marble floor, a puddle of red slowly growing under it. The smell didn't make his sick. The sight didn't make his stomach turn.

He turned away from the sight and looked down at himself. He couldn't help but smirk at his black vest. It's darker, the once white pin-stripes stained crimson. He didn't cringe. He didn't shudder. He did, however, chuckle. Funny how your own blood looks just a little darker than others.

* * *

_A fine display, though it saddens me to see that boy lose._

Estelle ignored Demigog and instead watched Rita. She had finally stopped chewing her lip off, only to stare at Fen's condition with concerned eyes. Looking back to the sphere, she saw him start to open the door. He was about to go into the room with Karol and the Hunting Blades. "I'm sure he's fine Rita, he heals faster than normal people."

"I don't care about that idiot." Rita quickly replied, eyes still glued to the sphere. She was constantly tapping her fingers against her thigh. She had thought Fen would lose at two points in his fight. Her nerves are shot.

_Interesting. You clearly show feeling for that young man, yet you verbally deny it._

Rita immediately bristled while Yuri tried to stifle a full blown laugh. "W-What the heck do you know!?" She felt uncomfortable when she felt her face heat up. Knowing Demigog can read thoughts didn't help either, seeing how Fen was occupying most of her thoughts.

_Reddening of the face, flamboyant reaction to a simple observation, and a concern that I can clearly read your thoughts about Fen. All signs point to infatuation. Perhaps adoration of the secret kind? Love is such a complicated emotion._

"Sheez, wide open for the world to see." Raven slowly shook his head, "This guy's got you down to a science Rita darlin'." The old man yelped when their genius mage drove her heel right onto his toe.

"Don't waste your energy." Duke quickly stopped Rita from firing her entire arsenal of spells at Demigog when she growled severely. "He's just a projection, all you'll do is show him all of your techniques."

The shadow looked to Duke, and slightly tilted its head.

_The moment you learned of me, I learned about all of you. By the time you set foot on this island, I know more about each of you individually than you even know of yourselves._

Before anyone could respond, Demigog pointed to another sphere.

_Ah, it seems my Blade Dancer is starting to get into the fight. I wonder how this fight will end._

With held breath, everyone watched closely as Karol and the Hunting Blades battled the towering creature.

* * *

**A/N: That took a bit of time to write. Anyway, a bit of my thought process for the fight between Fenrir (note, I use his codename rather than his real name: Fenderick, or Fen) and Cain. There are two main types of killers: the psycho and the professional. Cain is the psycho (I know, shocker), and Fenrir is the professional (example: hitman). I did a lot of contrast with this fight, as well as word play. Oh, and in case you didn't catch it: the Moments title refers to Fenrir, not Cain. Next chapter, we deal with Karol's group and then the two Krityans. Until next time, please remember to review!**


	31. Journey's End: Part I

**A/N: Alright, for those waiting, it is finally time for all the action to start. No Moments segment this chapter, it's all business. Stick with me, it'll be one heck of a ride.**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Journey's End: Part I**

With a loud thud and the sharp sound of Bravior hitting the marble floor, Karol found himself on his stomach. Groaning from the hard hit he had received, he turned on his back and sat up. Clint and Tison were keeping the large Sword Dancer busy while Nan focused on applying minor healing spells. Karol silently assessed the situation and found it to be leaning against their favor.

The Sword Dancer itself wasn't too difficult to deal with. It was its ability to regenerate at a fast rate that posed the problem. Moments after having a part of it shattered, the Sword Dancer would heal completely. By the time they saw any progress at all, they had exhausted all of their artes and techniques. The Sword Dancer was beginning to learn their patterns, and that only spelled their eventual end. "This isn't getting us anywhere." Karol hoisted up Bravior and continued to examine the Sword Dancer.

It had to have a weakness, a spot that couldn't regenerate. They had shattered each of the monster's arms, only to watch them repair themselves moments later. Its legs also regenerated quickly, though its speed did decrease. Even the bones that made up its trunk grew back. Somehow, the answer lies right in front of him, but Karol just can't grasp it yet.

Silently, he watches Clint as he goes in for another strike at the Sword Dancer's chest. With any normal monster, the heart and head were the places to go. If you wanted to slow a quick enemy, go for the legs. Seeing how the legs didn't work too well, it was best to go after its chest and head. "Humph!" Clint grunted loudly, swinging his large sword downwards to meet the waiting blade of the Sword Dancers.

"Oh no you don't!" Tison intercepted one of the other swords when it tried to swing at a preoccupied Clint. "Nan, attack its back while we distract it!"

"Got it." Nan finished casting a healing spell on Tison and circled around, her large boomerang held ready. When she was sure she could hit it, she threw the large weapon, stumbling backwards due to its sheer size. With a loud whoosh, the boomerang cut through the air and smashed into the exposed back of the Sword Dancer. Nan easily caught the boomerang on its trip back, noticing the pounding in her chest and ragged breathing.

Equally winded, Clint swung his sword a little slower than usual. No matter how strong one may be, the body eventually tires out. The weight of their gear also didn't help their stamina. Longevity is never the strong point of their type of fighter. "Gah," He quickly brought up his sword to parry a heavy strike, getting pushed back to the far end of the room.

Tison, knowing it was pointless to fight it on his own, fell back as well. As if to mock them, the Sword Dancer raised all of its arms and stood up tall. It looked no different from when it first appeared before them. "Tch," Tison sharply spat in disgust, "this blasted monster just won't go down!" He could feel his blood boil at the very thought.

"It can't be helped." Clint took a another deep breath of air. He's well aware of his exhaustion. "We'll just keep smashing until we find a weakness."

"Understood." Nan obediently listened, already planning how she'll attack the Sword Dancer. Her Rending Drop had great affect on the monster, though whatever wound it suffered didn't stick. She looked over to Karol, knowing he had taken a break before any of them. "Karol, you just going to sit there all day, or lend a hand!?" If she sounded angry, it was because she feared he'd chicken out on them.

When the guildmaster didn't respond, Nan felt her anger give way to concern. Looking to his eyes, she gasped sharply. Without Karol's knowing, his eyes had changed to their amber color, and darkened by the second. "Karol?" Nan called to him, knowing something was different.

"Clint," Karol shrugged Bravior off of his shoulder and swung it around, "I want you to do me a favor."

The leader of the Hunting Blades looked upon the lad with familiarity. He heard this tone before, when he had dueled him only days before. "Sound like you have an idea." He felt a bit more energized at the possibility. If necessary, he can push himself well beyond his limitations.

Karol crouched into a ready stance, "Nah," He smirked suddenly, "just a hunch." With that, he charged the Sword Dancer. Before he was within striking range, he yelled back, "Time its regeneration!" He swung his sword around for a Dragon Upper, shattering one of the Sword Dancer's six arms. Without stopping, he drove the heavy hilt into the monster's torso, slipping through its five-armed defense.

Again, Karol shattered a piece of the Sword Dancer. However, the monster swiftly brought one of its hands up and grabbed Karol out of the air. Viciously, it tossed him towards the bright windows of the room. A dull thud rang through Karol's ears when he hit the thick windows, barely cracking the smooth surface. Quickly, Karol rolled to the side, dodging four blades that gouged out the tiled floor.

"Keep counting!" Karol shouted when he saw that the Sword Dancer's arm had regenerated by the time he got to his feet. However, the torso showed no signs of healing yet.

Nan took a quick step forward when she saw Karol get punched by the Sword Dancer's fist. "What is he doing?" She continued to observe as he caught the arm that struck him and used Bravior to shatter it to pieces. It was the same arm as before, Nan noticed. "Wait," She replayed the second break, "I think... I think I know what he's doing."

"Hahaha," Tison threw his head back and laughed, "man, that kid sure has grown since he nearly pissed himself facing an Eggbear." He licked his lips, having solved the puzzle of the Sword Dancer. "What a cheap parlor trick."

Clint shared Tison's feelings on Karol's discovery. He lifted his heavy blade, hard face showing the slightest shadows of a smile. The kid had solved their problem. With every time the beast regenerated, its body grew more brittle. The change in hardness thus slowed its regeneration. The answer was to keep smashing until it was as brittle as dust.

However, this did not eliminate the main problem. Despite their new discovery, and temperary burst in energy, it did little to stop fatigue. Adrenaline will only last so long, and there is no guarantee it will last long enough. All of them were pretty much running on empty as it is. "It's times like these that I miss blastia." Karol regrouped with the Hunting Blades and got ready to charge the Sword Dancer again.

For the first time, the Sword Dancer made the first move. It drove five blades into the ground, using the sixth, and empty, hand as an anchor. With a strane grunt, it dragged the blades forward, shooting five bursts of energy along the ground.

Without uttering a word to one another, everyone broke apart and decided to attack from as many angles as possible. Dodging the five-pronged attack proved difficult since the waves moved randomly. Some didn't come close, while others barely missed at the very last hair of a second. Nan swung her boomerang firmly, throwing it from a distance while positioning herself to heal any wounds the others will receive.

Tison, true to form, attacked low. He figured it best to weaken the monster's legs, forcing it to soften the use of its heavy weapnry. "Eat this monster!" He furiously swiped at the Sword Dancer's knee-caps and shin. Eventually, he left a crack big enough for a solid hit to shatter its left leg. Unfortunately, the Sword Dancer's empty hand slapped him aside before he could deliver a final blow.

"Gah," Tison grunted harshly when he hit the wall and then the cold floor. He remained still for a few seconds before chuckling weakly. He tried to move his legs, and then his arms. Growling with his strain, he managed to get his arms up around his head, still flat on the marble floor. "Huhuh," He chuckled again, lips forming a weak smirk. "I'm spent." He cursed under his breath. Taken down by a mindless monster, disgraceful.

Nan focused her healing spell towards Tison, but he weakly waved her off. "Master?"

"Don't waste your energy Nan," He chuckled again, "keep the kid and Clint goin'. I'll just rest for a bit." Slowly, he dragged himself to the wall and got into a sitting position. He would watch, in case he needed to force himself to step in again. Until then, however, his body refused to move.

Clint glanced back at Tison and cursed at his current condition. Without his speed, they'd be at a slight disadvantage. He refocused when he saw the Sword Dancer raise its arms. Quickly, Clint and Karol blocked when the weapons were swept to all sides, causing a massive gust of wind. If not for their defense, the would have been thrown back more than just a few feet. "Humph," Clint grunted when he saw the Sword Dancer's damaged leg give out from the attack. Tison did his job after all.

"Don't back down!" Karol roared as he charged right back into the fight with Clint and Nan. Strike after strike, they managed to break the Sword Dancer's body multiple times. However, as time continued to wear on, Clint and Nan's endurance plummeted. Before long, both were breathing heavily, barely able to keep themselves upright.

"First," Nan exhausted her last bit of energy, "Aid." She directed it to Clint, who had suffered a nasty gash thanks to a well placed strike by their towering enemy. Dry of any kind of energy, Nan dropped to her knees, boomerang clattering to the ground around her. "I-I can't... I can't go on." She confessed through deep breaths.

Clint growled deeply, frustrated that he was struggling to hold his large sword up. Letting go of his held breath, he let his sword drop to the ground. He was forced to kneel when his muscles screamed sharply, feeling as if on the verge of ripping open from being overstrained. "It's... all on you Karol."

Nan looked up from the floor and to the only one standing. Karol, much to her shock, still looked able to fight more. His stance was strong, muscles tensed, and his eyes continued to burn amber. It betrayed his beaten and battered appearance. She spotted a few shallow cuts that seemed to bleed more than they should, and a cut on his lip just clotted. "Karol,"

"Nan," The young Capel said softly as he glanced back at her, "Clint, Tison," He made eye contact with the men of the Hunting Blades, "thank you guys." His soft gaze hardened when he sensed the Sword Dancer heal itself once more. Sharply, he looked back at the large monster. Its whole body shook with every move. They were close, perhaps one more break all over would fell the Sword Dancer. "I'll finish this, just you watch."

A fire seemed to roar to a new level of furocity when Karol glared at the Sword Dancer. Slowly, he took hold of his large bag strap and removed it from his shoulder. His only shield, he tossed the bag to the side. It messed with his balance, despite its use. He'd have to fight this battle alone, like last time. However, he felt no fear in his heart.

Being with his friends had taught him courage. Training with Raven has given him strength and confidence. Leading Brave Vesperia has given him maturity. Loving Nan has given him an anchor for what he's about to do. She gave him a goal, a reason to aim as high as he could. She never demanded it from him, but he will prove that he is strong enough to keep her safe. It is this thought that causes his blood to surge, activating his 'Berserker King of Combo Smash Mode' as he so "cleverly" named it.

Even the Hunting Blades felt a chill when a faint amber glow appeared around Karol. If blastia were still opperational, the aura would've been thick. Some might have mistaken him for an aer krene in human form.

Karol used one hand to spin the large Bravior. Deep whooshing sounds filled the room as he swung it. He stopped when it pointed at the Sword Dancer, glistening in the light that poured in from the windows. Swiftly, he rushed the Sword Dancer, aiming to crush its torso first.

With an indignant roar, the Sword Dancer lashed out at Karol with his empty sixth hand. Karol took the hit, noticing that the Sowrd Dancer's arm shattered on impact. Agrivated by its new weakness, the Sword Dancer decided to use its five swords to keep Karol back. Swing after swing, it refused to give Karol a big enough hole to shatter its defenses. It had never faced a Berserker before.

After being refused a good hit for the umpteenth time, Karol spat to the side in slight frustration. "I've had just about enough of this." He muttered and charged back in with a Dragon Upper. The attack did massive damage, shattering two of the five arms that still made up the Sword Dancer's defense. However, using the arte made him vulnerable. Dropping one blade, the Sword Dancer used one arm to pin Karol to the wall. Its other two hands held its blade firmly, preparing to skewer him.

"Karol!" Nan tried to get to her feet, but stumbled back to the floor. She watched in horror as the two swords met their target. After tense moments of shock, she noticed Bravior on the floor, blood dripping to the floor, and a strained growl.

The young master of Brave Vesperia held both swords of the Sword Dancer, cutting his hands as he kept them away from his chest. His muscles tightened with a new wave of inhuman strength, as he focused the crimson aura around him. With a colorless explosion, the Sword Dancer was thrown back, allowing Karol to drop to the floor beside Bravior. Slowly, he knealed down and picked up his weapon. He spotted a shattered piece of the marble floor. It was no bigger than both his fists put together, but it was big enough for him. He slipped his foot under the sizely piece of marble stone, and waited.

Another strange sound left the Sword Dancer's pale mask as it too focused the aer swirling around them. A rainbow of colors pulsated around its chest, its strength and speed powered by aer. Quickly, its arms healed themselves, poised to take the boy's life. The large monster crouched and charged, shattering the floor with every powered stroke of its legs.

Karol quickly flipped up the piece of marble with his foot and swung Bravior, "Reaper Knock!" The chunk of marble rocketed forward, rushing through the right side of the Sword Dancer and through the opposite wall. The monster ignored how its right shoulder and two of its arms are now missing, charging Karol with a storm of blade strokes. Karol parried what few strikes he could and lashed out with his Bravior when he saw a hole.

The Sword Dancer quickly passed over him and used its long legs to step onto the wall and the ceiling, hoping to come at Karol from above. By the time it had reached the ceiling, Karol was ready to deliver a final, colossal blow. He's not sure where he learned it, or where the voice that spoke its name came from. His body, fueled by the pure adrenalin and determination, moved on its own will. "Bravior!" Focusing all of his gathered aer, he swung Bravior in a single Mystic Arte. There was no need for an Arcane Arte, or a Burst Arte. With a burst of pure power, Bravior shattered the entire Sword Dancer to pieces.

If Clint and the other Hunting Blades hadn't seen the monster before, they would've never guessed it had been a Sword Dancer. Karol's single swing soundlessly reverted the Sword Dancer, possibly the fiercest monster they've fought since the Entelexia, to no more than a pile of random pieces.

* * *

_Such power, truly an extraordinary sight to behold._

Demigog mused as he watched the sphere. Though troubled at the loss of his prized minion, he saw theu usefulness in observing such a wonder with his own eyes. He glanced to the humans occupying the lowering platform and examined their relieved expressions.

"Alright Karol." Yuri grinned at the display, happy to see how far the youngest member of their party has grown. True to form however, Karol dropped Bravior and heaved a heavy sigh of relief.

Estelle couldn't help but smile at the image, "That's our Karol alright." She turned her eyes to a seemingly unsurprised Raven. "You don't seem to shocked."

The older man chuckled a little, "Heh, the kid's always been strong. He is carrying around some heavy weaponry after all. I knew he'd be able to handle himself just fine." His calm tone cracked in a disgruntled squeak when Rita's hand extended towards him. Everyone watched as Raven grumbled, reaching into his pocket to slip the mage a cool twenty Gald.

"Rita?" Estelle asked in confusion.

Rita shrugged, counting the money to make sure Raven hadn't cheated her. "Don't get me wrong. It's not like I had much faith in the squirt. I just figured if the old man wanted to bet against him, then my chances of winning are higher than I thought."

"Hey," Raven whined, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"You suck at gambling of all kinds." Rita flippantly stated, shrugging her shoulders. Ignoring his groan of dispair, she pocketed the Gald and looked to the next sphere. It showed Judith and Caleb fighting.

"I can't believe you guys are betting on your friends like that." Estelle gave them a disapproving look.

"I got fifty on Judy." Yuri grinned when Estelle snapped her head around to stare at him, mouth agape.

"Yuri!"

Joseph snorted, "Nobody's dumb enough to take that bet." He glanced over to Raven, "Another fifty on Judith."

"Not you too!" Estelle pouted as the situation grew more and more out of her control.

Duke eyed both Krityans carefully, remaining silent through the entire exchange. "One humdred on the male."

Everyone exchangd glances skeptically. Raven spotted this and decided to go with his gut, "Sorry Duke, but I've got to go with my darlin' Judith on this one. I've gotten an accidental punch or two from her, so I know how strong she is." He grinned, picturing how good it will be to win.

"Right, 'accidental' punches." Rita looked between Duke and Raven. Calculating quickly, she pointed a thumb towards Duke. "I'm with the albino, my money's on Caleb."

"Albino?" Duke looked down at her sharply and then to Joseph and Raven when he heard them laugh. "Humph," He remained the perfect image of calmness, "we shall see." His crimson eyes focused in on the sphere. The fight had long since started, and the Krityans had already taken down half of their enemies. However, their main foe, Zagi, still remained active in the battle.

All the while, Demigog was closely observing their interactions.

_Truly interesting._

* * *

"Tired?"

"Hmm, not particularly."

"You really should stop smiling like that in these types of situations."

"Distracting?"

"Not in the least."

"Now who's smiling funny?"

Judy and Caleb seemed to enjoy their witty exchanges, despite the enemies that outnumbered them. Fighting seperately had started out entertaining, but after Zagi nearly killed them a couple of times, they wisely decided to stick together. Remaining back-to-back, they fended off the weaker foes while keeping a close eye on Zagi's movements. It slowed down the progression of the battle, but it made their defenses solid.

"Watch the right."

"I'll watch my right if you watch your left."

"My left _is_ your right."

"Teehee, exactly."

"Then you watch my left and I'll watch your left."

"Sounds good to me."

"Up top!"

"I'm on on it." Judy hopped up and bounced off of Caleb's shoulders, parrying a strike from above. She twirled Brionac and slapped the foe to the ground, finishing it with a Moonbeam. With expert grace, she landed behind Caleb, her shoulderblades lightly touching his. "Did you like that?"

"A bit flashy bit it got the job done." Caleb took a large step forward and used his blood-colored lance as a long flail. The head of the lance slammed into the unsuspecting grunt's face, nearly severing its head.

Judy eyed him smoothly, "Show off."

"Only to impress you Judy."

"It's not working." She used a Luna Gale to block an attack and thrust her Brionac forward. Following up with three strokes of her lance, Judy felled another foe. "That's how you impress a girl like me. That or good food."

Caleb glanced back, smirking at her, "You're something else Judy." He met her pink eyes, a spark of aer forming between their close bodies.

"So I'm told." She returned his smirk as the spark grew more intense. In a flash of white, both Krityans were shooting across the room in a cross-shaped pattern. After four rounds of the lightning fast strikes, they came to a stop, back-to-back once more. Another second of stillness passed before all the grunts fell to the floor, dead.

Still smirking, both Krityans relaxed their stance and faced Zagi, the lone survivor. "Score?" Caleb spun his lance, already planning out his next few moves.

Pouting, Judy sighed, "We're tied." She feigned sadness and wiped at a fake tear, "I guess we'll have to share him."

"Well there goes my fun."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Caleb didn't get a chance to fire back. Zagi, seemingly fed up with the lull in the fight, charged both of them. He came in low for Judy, forcing her to jump over his attack. Taking her hang time for his advantage, he pressed in on Caleb. His movements were fluid, unpredictable, and could barely be held back using a lance. In the few seconds it took for Judy to get into an attacking position, Caleb was forced to spin his lance to parry Zagi's quick daggers.

When Judy neared, Zagi kicked Caleb into an already cracked pillar, focusing on the swifter Judy. Using the same swift movements, Zagi engaged Judy in a dance of blades and lance. Thankfully, Judy was used to how Zagi used to fight, though this mindless shadow moved in a more puppet-like manner. Again, when Caleb was ready to jump in to help, Zagi kicked Judy aside and focused on him.

They knew Zagi was intentionally keeping them seperated, a good plan for a mindless shadow. However, just as Caleb knew little of Zagi's fighting style, Zagi knew little of Caleb's. Unlike his dear friend, Caleb used his fists when enemies grew close. Zagi's knives forced him into this field of engagement.

With the speed of a whip, Caleb hit Zagi in the chest with the pole of his lance. Without stopping for even a hair of a second, he spun around behind Zagi and punched him in the back. Regardless of his mental state, this forced Zagi to take a breath. The sudden expansion in his chest shattered his already cracked rib. "Blood Lunar!" Ducking down, Caleb thrust his lance forward, shooting Zagi up and away from him.

"Not bad." Judy rubbed her cheek, where Zagi had kicked her.

Caleb stood up once more, glaring at the shadow of Zagi. He saw it struggling slightly to stand, but was certain it would attack once more. "That ought to slow him down a bit." He shook his hands, still feeling the stinging from when he had parried Zagi's attacks. "Any advice?"

"Don't let him get up!" Judy charged the still struggling Zagi. She started with a horizontal swipe, but Zagi rolled under it. "Luna Gale!" Judy used the sphere of rushing air to block Zagi's first strike, but she had to leap away when he rolled to flank her.

Seamlessly, Caleb filled in when she was forced to back off. A close-range Weeping Moon forced Zagi on the defensive, allowing Caleb to slip in to a mid-range engagement. With Zagi's limited range, Caleb was able to land two good strikes before he had to retreat himself. He feigned right, ducking under Judy's Brionac as she took the lead in the fight once more.

Zagi was helpless to the sequence of attacks, unable to fully regain his balance from being attacked so suddenly.

* * *

"Looks like Zagi's getting tossed around like a toy." Yuri eyed Demigog, smirking mockingly. The bet, fun as it is, was less important compared to the safety of his friends. However, that didn't mean he couldn't try and see just how sentient Demigog is. If his guess is right, the Adephagos has a button, he just needs to find it.

_Crude as you put it, it seems you are correct Yuri_

Demigog closed his eyes, focusing on the shadow that battled in the chamber above them. With a deep breath, he opened his eyes once more.

_Now, let us see if that will tip the scale more in my favor_

"What are talking about?" Rita glanced at the Adephagos before looking back to the sphere. Slowly, her eyes grew wide when Zagi took a familiar stance, an orange, circular pattern appearing below his feet. "N-No," Her folded arms dropped when Zagi launched a Spiral Flare right at Judy, "No way!" She angrily cried out.

_Splendid_

While Rita seethed as she glared at Demigog, Yuri continued to watch. A spell didn't tell much, but he had a bad feeling about the turn of evens. It didn't really settle in until he saw Zagi charge Caleb with a Dragon Upper. As Caleb was seen flying across the room, then Yuri felt his stomach lurch. "You bastard!" He roared, turning to Demigog.

"How did," Raven swallowed the question, piecing it together himself, "Demigog, he copied our artes and fed them to Zagi. He's using our artes against them!"

Joseph frowned, "This is bad."

* * *

Caleb didn't need the Adephagos to see what was happening, nor did he need Joseph to see the disadvantage presented to them. With a plethora of artes at his disposal, Zagi can easily change styles and strategies. He quickly moved from side to side, weaving between the random droplets of light, courtesy of Holy Rain.

"We've got to end this, before he really starts using some serious artes." Judy appeared next to Caleb, showing signs of being winded from all the dodging. "Any good ideas?"

Her friend smirked bitterly, "Define good."

"Caleb," Judy warned in a low voice. She knew that phrase, and it always ended up bad on his end.

"I'm going to fight him alone for a bit, get him focused on me." Caleb calmed his breathing. No sense in getting worked up this late in the game. A false move could end it for him and Judy. "When you sense an opening, hit him with everything you've got."

Judy lightly glared at Caleb. She knew it. "I don't like that plan."

"I know, stealing your fun." He smiled a little.

"Because you could die."

Caleb met her eyes, seeing in them something he hadn't since they fought eachother. She's concerned, perhaps scared for his safety. She had the utmost comfidence in his abilities against a normal Zagi. However, against a fast opponent that can very well use her own artes to kill him, Judy felt her heart skip with worry. "You don't have anything to worry about." He gave her a reassuring smile, "You're watching my back."

He gently palmed the back of her head before bringing her close. He touched his forehead to hers, breathing deeply to slow his heartbeat. Before any foreign feelings overtook him, he moved her aside, blocking Zagi as he rushed them both.

Hesitantly, Judy followed Caleb's strategy, watching from a safe distance while he grabbed Zagi's full attention. She watched sharply as Caleb blocked Zagi's fierce strikes, even side-stepping a Star Stroke. Despite the fierce clash, however, she couldn't see a clear opening for a devistating blow. It unnerved her to think that Caleb might face severe injury before a window of opportunity even formed.

"New Moon Havoc!" Caleb went into a maelstrom of strokes with his lance, mixing in thrusts amongst flashes of distracting light. He felt his lance make contact with Zagi's shoulder, nearly taking off his arm. "You need to try harder if you want to get me." Caleb taunted, motioning for Zagi to come to him.

Zagi glared through his white mask. Fluidly, he fired an Azure Barrage. The two waves of blue aer took him by surprise. However, the light of the arte hid Zagi's quick feign to the right. Caleb took the Azure Edge and moved to block the Crimson Edge Zagi unleashed at point-blank.

Caleb coughed, feeling the shock of taking two Azure Edges to the torso. However, he could feel the next strike coming from behind. Twirling his lance, he blocked it easily... and that's when he saw Zagi appear in front of him. It was a reverse Ghost Wolf. He had no time to block, so he did the first thing he could. Caleb tried to backstep, but it wasn't quick enough. A sharp pain ran horizontally from his right arm, across his chest, and to his left arm. He didn't feel anything when he fell back on the floor.

"Lunar Gale!" Zagi's black eyes went wide when a violent sphere of wind formed against his back. A strong thrust from Brionac severed his injured arm, spilling his black colored blood. He turned to get the pole end of Brionac to the face, as well as an angry heel. "Crescent Moon!" A crescent split his chest vertically and sent him back a few paces.

Judy glared down at the felled shadow, feeling a bit of satisfaction at the thud she heard when Zagi hit the floor. She had seen Yuri perform Ghost Wolf enough to know that there is a pause after the second strike, leaving an openning. Honestly, she didn't need the Crescent Moon, but it did make her feel better. "Caleb," She tore her eyes from Zagi as she rushed a short distance to Caleb.

"I'm alright." He weakly tried to sit up, still bleeding from the Ghost Wolf. Judy gently slipped her arm behind his shoulders to support him, as her other hand checked his wound carefully. "It's not bad, just bleeding more than it deserves." He thanked Black Brigade egineering for his armor. If it hadn't been for its toughness, the attack might have done more damage.

Judy double checked, only to see that he was right. It wasn't life threatning for now, nothing a gel or two couldn't help with. Sighing with relief, she instantly knocked Caleb over the head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Oh nothing, just checking to see if your head is on straight."

"Yeah right, and my uncle is the Emperor of Zaphias."

"It's not funny Caleb." Judy gave him a serious look. "You really could've died."

Her friend returned her serious stare, though he kept his carefree tone. "Well I didn't. Like I said," He nudged her in the shoulder, "you had my back." He leaned in closer to her, "Just like I have yours." At the last word, he thrust his lance forward, stabbing a dark figure in the head behind Judy.

Shocked, Judy turned around to see that Zagi had staggered to his feet. If not for the head of Caleb's lance piercing his face, she could've had a knife in her back. She watched silently as Zagi's head left his shoulders, the lance having taken out too much tissue and muscle to hold it in place. Headless, his body dropped to the floor.

* * *

"Thank goodness!" Estelle let out her held breath. Her heart had been pounding ever since Caleb fought Zagi one-on-one. Smiling gladly, she turned to look at Yuri, "I'm so glad they're all," Estelle stopped when she saw Yuri mouth a heated curse, "right?"

Rita folded her arms and lifted her chin in triumph, "Hah, pay up!" She extended her hand to all those who bet on Judy delivering the final blow. After collecting the Gald, she gave half to Duke.

"H-How did you know?" Raven looked on the verge of tears. How could Judy let him down like this?

Duke swiftly counted his profit and pocketed the Gald. "I'm familiar with Krityans." He glanced at Judy and Caleb through the bubble. "Not to mention I've never lost a bet in my life."

"Heh, I can vouch for that." Joseph snorted, "Almost got me to flash Phaeroh back in the old days."

Repede yawned and jiggled his pipe. He had guessed Caleb too, only because Raven is bad luck in gambling. The bored hound suddenly hopped from his seated position when the glowing platform stopped with hum. He looked to Demigog and growled before barking. He could smell even more of Demigog down here, too much.

_It seems we have arrived_

Demigog clapped his hands, the spheres popping like bubbles. When he slowly parted his hands, an opening appeared before him. With a look of amusement, he looked back at the warriors behind him.

_Welcome, to the core of a new age_

* * *

* * *

**A/N: Man, this ended up being super long, even without a Moments segment. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Hopefully we'll wrap it up next chapter and have an Epilogue after that. Thnak you for reading. Until next time, please remember to review!**


	32. Journey's End: Part II

**A/N: Glad you guys stuck with me for this long. I thank all of my reviewers, frequent and otherwise, for the encouragement and tips. Writing is fun, but it's even more enjoyable when people express how they feel about my writing. Well, I've taken enough of your time, please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Journey's End: Part II**

The abyss that held the Sealed Island of Hod seemed to stir with a violence as the battles raged. The ancient Entelexia, still locked in bitter combat against Demigog's flying minions, weaved and banked through their attacks. With a vicious aggression, they struck back hard and fast, never slowing to give them a chance to retaliate.

Ba'ul sharply turned, having just made yet another pass over the battle on the Hod's surface. Masses of black knights battled Drone after Drone, Sword Dancer after Sword Dancer. His eyes spotted the large form of the King's Bane turn from its hovering position, resting its cannons for the time being. He figured it must be moving to an alternate position. The large Entelexia opened his large mouth and let loose a goliath-sized rush of flames.

The hot stream of fire incinerated an newly born mass of Drones. Satisfied with the newest pile of ash, he took to higher skies to look for another place to strike. He knew with every pass, he bought his dear friends time. He has never let them down before, and he isn't about to start now. His next burst of flame seemed to be hotter and brighter than the last.

Elsewhere, within the large building that housed the Adephagos itself, the Hunting Blades were regrouping with Karol. Nan instantly hugged the young man, happy he was alright, and proud of his performance.

"Good work Karol." Tison struggled to his feet and smirked. He still looked a bit unsteady, but he's alive. "Who would've guessed you'd turn out to be a decent fighter."

Nan nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it's a shame you left the Hunting Blades."

"No," Clint stepped up to Karol, arms folded, "it's good he did." His hard expression slowly changed into a small smile of respect. "It's good he broke off and formed a guild of his own. Made you tougher."

Karol scratched the back of his head, a bit embarrassed by all the attention. "It really wasn't all me. If it hadn't been for my friends, I would never have learned all I did." He looked to the closed doors that Yuri and the others had gone through. "I'll have to thank them when we meet up again."

"We should go, they might need our help." Clint took a step towards the door, but stopped when he heard the doors behind them open. Turning, he saw Fen walk into the room. "Look who decided to show up."

Tison snorted, still uncomfortable about treating Fen like a human. "Right when the hard part's done too."

"Nice to see your smiling faces too." His sarcasm didn't go unnoticed. "You guys alright? I heard a ruckus going on in here earlier." He took a look around and saw quite a few bodies missing from the count.

Karol caught his silent count, "Yuri and the others went ahead when a huge Sword Dancer showed up. We're on our way to meet up with them." Chocolate eyes turned to the door behind Fen, Karol began to wonder about Cain. "Cain?"

"Dead." Fen walked forward, hands in his pockets. Outwardly, he looked unaffected by that fact.

"I recovered a bit of energy since our fight. Do you want me to heal those injuries?" Nan carefully asked when she saw Fen's shoulder. However, her eyes lingered on the piece of wood that was sticking out of his arm. Surely that was painful.

Fen pressed both hands against the door and pushed it open, exposing the long hallway before them. "I'll live. I heal faster than a normal human." He looked back at Nan with a grateful smirk, "Thanks for worrying though."

"No problem." Nan looked away and to Tison. If Fen didn't need a bit of healing, then Tison sure could take it. The small group of five advanced into the hallway. It didn't take long for them to reach the next door. When Fen went to open it, however, he notice it was partially dented, as if something slammed into it. Judging by the location of the dent, Fen guessed Repede had rammed the door.

The next room was just as much a mess as the last. Stone slabs lay destroyed along the walls and the various pillars were either cracked or partially destroyed. "Housekeeping is slacking off nowadays." Fen kicked an idle piece of marble that used to be a part of pillar.

"You just want to see me in a maid outfit." A familiar voice teased. Judy stepped out from behind one of the pillars, Caleb at her side. Fen spotted a nasty cut going across Caleb's chest, but ignored it since he was walking on his own. "Did you take care of the Sword Dancer?"

Karol nodded, "Yup, it was no problem!" He flexed his arm only to flinch when it hurt suddenly.

"Oh I'm sure it was." Judy laughed at his pained expression.

"You guys going to meet up with the others?"

Clint slowly nodded at Caleb. "We won't be too much help like this, but we'll fight any monster put in front of us."

"No point in talking about it. Let's go." Judy made her way to the door. Just a few paces away from it, however, something occurred to her. Hadn't the door been broken by Zagi? Right when this hit her, Judy leaped back. The sudden move had saved her from being grabbed by the bony hand of a Drone.

Caleb grunted, "I was wondering why that looked so dark." He examined the packed doorway, counting at least fifty Drones unable to move beyond the stone columns. Beyond them, he figured more filled the hall, and he feared their friends were stuck in the middle of it. "This could be bad."

"You don't think Yuri and the others are caught in there do you?" Karol stepped up beside Judy, a few paces out of the reach of the Drones.

Judy shook her head slowly, "I doubt they are. We need to get through though, unless you guys feel like going the long way around." She glanced back with a knowing smirk. As she figured, everyone shook their heads tiredly. The very thought of running that far winded them. "I didn't think you would."

"So does anyone have any ideas on how we get through?" Tison suggestively cracked his knuckles. Once barely able to stand, the very sight of so many monsters gave him another shot of adrenaline.

Caleb caught his suggestion and shook his head. "Uh, there's no way we'll get three steps into the hall, even if we go for an hour." He nodded towards the Drone filled hall. "There's just too many in that small space."

"Hmm," Judy hummed, "why not Ba'ul?" She felt everyone look to her. "I can call Ba'ul to see if he can blast the hallway. It should buy us enough time and space to get through." She looked to the others to see if they liked the idea. Everyone seemed to think it over before nodding, agreeing with her plan. It was their best shot.

Caleb looked up in thought, "Huh, feels like someone's thought of something like that already." He frowned a little and looked to the floor, "Strange."

"Ba'ul," Judy called softly, reaching out to her dear friend with her mind. She was slightly taken by surprise when she felt other Entelexia, but remembered the ancient beings fighting alongside her friend. She would have to search through them to find Ba'ul. Thankfully, she was quick to find Ba'ul and immediately tapped their connection.

"_Ba'ul, we need your help."_

_With what?_

"_We need you to clear a part of the building for us. We're separated from Yuri and the others."_

_Western hallway, packed full of Drones?_

"_Y-Yes but, how did you know?"_

_Saw the King's Bane headed that way. I think they're going to use their cannons to clear the Drones._

"_Oh really?"_

_Yeah, I'd get away from it if I were you. Their cannons aren't quite as accurate as I am._

"_Hehehe, thank you Ba'ul. How are holding up?"_

_Fine. I'm focusing on helping the ones on the ground. How things your way?_

"_We're a bit banged up, but we're alive."_

_Alright then, I'll get back to work. You guys be careful, and give Demigog hell for me._

"_You've got it Ba'ul. Be careful."_

"Well?" Caleb looked over from poking at the cramped Drones with his lance.

Judy looked to the windows at the side of the room. Her lips pressed together curiously when she saw the light from the outside abyss grow dim. Apparently, Ba'ul was right, and the hulking mass in the sky must be the King's Bane. "The King's Bane is positioning to fire on the hallway. We should be able to get through afterwards."

"If the hallway survives the bombardment." Karol motioned for everyone to get away from the door. For safety reasons, everyone exited through the opposite door, closing it behind them to act as some sort of shield.

In moments, the anxious silence was viciously destroyed by a symphony of explosions. Everyone covered their ears in light of the sharp noises. It was a mixture of raw explosive sound, and the shattering snap of breaking stone and marble. Clint and Karol moved to help Caleb hold the door when it shivered under the intense bombardment. Though it was focused further ahead, everyone was sure that some shells struck the next room.

BOOM

"Wow!" Karol cried when the door gave a sudden jolt outwards, nearly breaking from its hinges. He let out a held breath he heard the explosions die down suddenly, leaving only the sound of splitting stones and falling rubble.

Judy looked up to the windows, barely catching a glimpse of the King's Bane's wing before it hovered up higher. "It's done, let's go." When Caleb and Karol tore the door from its frame, she led everyone inside. As they expected, part of the room had been blown away, allowing more light to spill into the chamber.

Shattered marble, glass, and grey stone lay all over the floor. A thin layer of dust has settled over the once shining marble floor and pillars. Amongst the rubble, Nan was able to pick out Drones, either split in half by sheer force, or mangled by the heat. Despite the thick veil of smoke, Judy managed to lead everyone to the doorway... and gaped at what they saw. The roof, walls, and part of the floor of the hallway was gone.

* * *

_Welcome, to the core of a new age_

Shivering at the lingering chill, everyone entered the dim chamber. The once neutral temperature plummeted, a stale air within every breath. High above, distant streams of light weakly tried to illuminate the vast chamber. All their streams of light could show was the neat rows of pillars that held the chamber's ceiling. Between the pillars, a smoky blackness hid the detailed carvings on the ceiling.

_Please, make yourselves at home_

Demigog mocked them, walking deep into the shadows. Just before he was swallowed by the darkness. The deep sound of a heartbeat shocked their ears, as the smokey shadows pulsated as if alive. A breath of time passed before the shadows all across the chamber were sucked into a single spot in front of them. The shapeless blob slowly tightened around a humanoid form, making a slightly larger version of his former appearance.

Rita blinked at the image before her, partly disappointed. Where she expected an octopus-like monster, there was the same Demigog they had met above. Where she once saw darkness, she now saw a dark throne, slowly crumbled from age. "A bit glorified for your pathetic appearance. What are you making up for?" She didn't smirk, her own mind calculating a bad possibility. Either Demigog is weaker than they thought, or he is vastly more powerful than imagined. She prayed for the former.

_Did you not come to strike me down?_

Demigog lifted his head, proudly looking down his nonexistent nose at them. He spotted Rita brandish the device that would be his undoing.

_Ah, the dreaded Vesperia No.3, a logical choice my dear Aspian mage._

Rita froze at his confident tone. Looking to the sentient Adephagos, she silently asked why he was so smug. "Ack," She flinched when she felt an uncomfortable pull on her brain. She didn't need to ask for her to know Demigog was picking her brain. "G-Get out of my head you bastard!"

_Oho my, how very brilliant of you Miss Mordio._

Demigog purred mockingly.

_I see that device works much like a fuse when aer is focused on it. You draw the power of the Spirits through it, shooting at the target in a blast of pure power. Pity it won't work here._

"I don't see why." Rita growled. "We can use Joseph and Duke to make up for the others. As long as we have Estelle, you're going down." Her frown formed a scowl when Demigog laughed. Her stomach fell at the sound. It meant Demigog knew something she did not.

_Tell me my clever girl, who do you think controls the flow of aer in this abyss?_

Much to her dissatisfaction, she found that she had not thought of that. The entire purpose of sending Demigog here on Hod was to starve him. Theoretically, without a vast amount of aer, he would die out over time. Unfortunately, Adephagos aren't that simple. "Crap." If Demigog had a mouth on his shadowy form, she was sure it would be grinning smugly.

_That is correct. I can easily cut off all aer flow within this chamber, crippling your cute little device. Make no mistake, I can also cut off mana flow._

Demigog silenced the ideas he felt go through their minds. Satisfied, Demigog stood up from that shambled throne and stepped down to the dusty floor. Spreading his arms, he looked directly at Joseph and Yuri.

_Come, fight me with your own strength. Show me if you can fell a god._

Duke, Joseph, and Yuri gladly obliged, rushing Demigog with a triple-pronged assault. Repede followed close behind the center of the blitz, planning to use his speed to take Demigog by surprise. Duke led the charge with a wide swipe of Dein Nomos. As always, he didn't need to hold it to use the legendary sword. This unusual style did little to take Demigog by surprise. The sentient being back-stepped and lifted his arms, blocking Joseph and Yuri.

Plan executed perfectly, Repede leaped over Duke and slashed at Demigog's face. The horizontal strike went right across Demigog's eyes, but left no injury. Repede landed and quickly put some distance between him and Demigog so he can wait for another opening.

Looking up, the monster of myth saw light rain down, Estelle's Holy Rain. He flung his arms outward, throwing the Lowell men aside. His body formed holes so the Holy Rain could pass through harmlessly. Ignoring the princess, he focused on Duke. Once again using his arms, he lashed out, swinging at the once noble hero one after another.

Hastily parrying with Dein Nomos, Duke barely managed to keep himself upright from the sheer force of the attacks. After the second round of strikes, he was forced to take hold of the sword. Desperately, he ducked under a strike and swiftly swiped at Demigog's torso, however, the edge barely sunk in an inch before Duke got stuck. Trapped, he was helpless to Demigog's vicious strike. Despite the force of the attack, he managed to hang on until struck three more times. Releasing his trusted sword, Duke was thrown towards the door, sliding to a stop at Rita's feet.

Alone, Repede ran circles around the Adephagos, using his dagger to at least leave an injury. He snarled with frustration when his dagger's strikes were absorbed. His snarl turned to a sharp yelp when Demigog used some unseen force to throw him back. "Roof!" He sharply barked to Yuri.

"Heh, I hear that Repede." Yuri struggled to his feet as he watched Demigog look towards Estelle and Rita.

"Blah blah blah!" Rita skipped the incantation and cast any spell her body chose. She got pleasing results when she saw a sphere of intense heat form above Demigog, and a zone of rising fire sucking him into the sphere. Her small smirk faded when she watched the sphere get devoured by Demigog's shadow. "W-What!?"

The sentient being ignored her, focusing more on Joseph and Yuri when they charged him from behind. Demigog removed Dein Nomos from his torso and drove it downwards, blocking Yuri's Azure Edge. Joseph's Crimson Edge uselessly slammed into his side, and brought his attention to the older Lowell.

_Come on, show me something I have not seen._

He slapped Yuri away effortlessly and pinned Joseph against the wall with his other hand. Chuckling sharply, he side-stepped to allow a barrage of Rita's Fireballs to strike at and around Joseph. Again, the Adephagos dodged Estelle's Holy Rain, now focused on those standing behind the swordsmen. He suddenly stopped his advance when an arrow hit his head, sticking to it like glue.

_Ah, the archer, I should've known better._

"Yeah you should've!" Raven repeatedly back-stepped, shooting arrows as fast as his hands could do so. However, his speed was not enough to escape Demigog. The sentient Adephagos reached out his hand, extending it to make up for Raven's distance. Retracting its arm, Demigog brought Raven up to eye-level, eyeing him closely. "Heh, you're even uglier up close." Raven smirked as he quickly slashed at Demigog's face with his dagger. Much like Dein Nomos, it was useless.

_The liveliness of the human spirit never ceased to amaze me. You have faced death so many times, had your heart broken, and yet you still find the will to go on. Truly impressive. You are stronger than most humans._

Raven made a spectacle out of spitting on Demigog. "I'm not sure whether to be flattered, or disgusted at the sound of your voice." He continued to struggle as Demigog lifted him high above his head, a magic circle appearing under him. Raven and Rita recognized it as the wind element, meaning something very bad. Ignoring the fruitless strikes at his heels from Repede, Demigog focused on the man in his grasp.

_Oh darkest heavens, unleash thy wrath and crash down. Violet Ray!_

A thick bolt of lightning crashed down, hitting Raven ruthlessly.

_Crash!_

Another bolt struck him.

_Crash!_

Yet another bolt coursed through him like a viper. Finished, Demigog tossed the old soldier aside, looking back to the now fuming swordsmen. Fueled by rage, the trio rushed Demigog to at least give Estelle time to tend to the heavily injured sharpshooter.

"Raven!"

"Old man!" Estelle and Rita rushed over to him. Much to their relief, Raven was already struggling to his hands and knees. Injured, but alive.

"Its so nice to see two young ladies rush to my aid." Raven grinned widely, despite his slightly smoldering clothes. He saw Rita glare at him, but slightly hid behind Estelle as she started to heal him. "Don't worry Estelle," He spoke to her concerned expression, "I'm too old to die so easily."

"Humph," Joseph snorted loudly, "you're not that old. Besides, you're insulting old dogs like me!" He smirked through his strain at trying to damage Demigog. He grunted roughly when he felt Demigog's strike connect, splitting his skin. Joseph slid back a few feet, hand clutched to his side to slow the shallow bleeding. He glanced to Estelle when he felt his wound lose its sting. Nodding his thanks, Joseph jumped back into the struggle.

Blocked and thrown aside for the fifth time, Yuri growled in frustration. Nothing was working! Beyond the Spirits, they had no power to harm this being. Sifting through his mind for a plan, Yuri circled the outside of the close combat. He had to fight a sudden feeling of amazement, finally seeing Duke and Joseph fighting side by side.

Both veteran swordsmen and masters of their respective sword styles, their cooperation was a sight. Duke was the faster of the two, his feet not even touching the ground as he circled Demigog. Joseph was the powerhouse, an example of what Yuri could be with years of mastery. Every step and Crimson Edge was perfectly executed, never missing a beat. Yuri could see how Flynn lost against his father when they first encountered each other.

However, regardless of their fine technique, their swords left no mark on Demigog's body. With a cry, an unseen force blew the three swordsmen back.

_Disappointing. Are you the warriors I feared? I see I overestimated the strength of human will._

"Don't be so proud you glorified pile of trash." Joseph slowly got to his feet and spat to his side in disgust. "This battle has barely begun, yet you claim victory."

Duke stepped up beside his old ally, eyes equally set afire. "Only a fool says he has won when his enemy still stands so strongly."

_Well spoken. However, I can already see what you all are planning, and it will not work. I am only fighting you like this so you can understand how fruitless your resistance truly is._

"Useless or not, I refuse to bow my head to a pompous prick like you." Rita growled out. She didn't care if they'd just bounce off, but she's going to throw everything she's got at him.

Yuri looked at those around him, slightly impressed. He had no doubt that his friends would fight it out to the end. However, it took a vast amount of courage and confidence to not show any signs of hopelessness. "If your world will be so perfect Demigog," Yuri looked up to the sentient being, "then why are we rejecting it so easily? We don't even need to see your twisted reality to know that it'll fail."

"This world isn't perfect." Estelle spoke soberly, a look of reflection on her face. "I've learned that thanks to my friends. Life is hard outside of castle walls," She paused to look into Demigog's eyes firmly, "but I wouldn't change it. Without the bad stuff, all the good in the world would lose its meaning." She cast a knowing smirk to Yuri and Joseph, "I know it sounds cheesy, but I believe that with all of my heart."

Raven nodded in agreement, "I'm with Estelle. I've seen my fair share of tragedy, but without it, I wouldn't cherish my life as much." He smiled his usual goofy grin, "I make sure to spend everyday doing what I makes me feel alive."

"Which just happens to be skirt chasing." Rita added bluntly.

The older man looked to her, his lips forming a comical pout, "You know, that really ruins the mood of this whole discussion."

_Hmm, perhaps I __**have**__ been approaching this from the wrong direction._

Demigog poked his chin with a finger. Clapping his hands together, the loud thumping of a heartbeat echoed through the room once more. He sensed Yuri and the others tense, and rightly so. They are quick learners. When that familiar, yet frighteningly deep rhythm was heard, it meant Demigog was going to do something awe inspiring. It meant a whole new part of the battle is to begin very soon.

_Very well, I will eliminate all life in this world before reforming it within myself._

* * *

"Karol, Judy, everyone's alright!?" A voice called out through the smoke that lingered above the now open walkway. Aside from the piled of rubble, smoldering piles of ashen pavement, and the haze of gunpowder, opening up the hallway was a fine addition. Sifting through the wreckage and Drone corpses, a familiar, knightly pair stepped from the opposite end.

Karol and the others smiled at seeing Flynn and Sodia meet them halfway. Exchanging greetings and expressions of relief, they decided to advance towards the next chamber. Much like the one before it, part of the empty room had been blown open, scarring the atmosphere.

"So the others went on ahead?" Judy glanced around the empty room. Strangely, she didn't feel anything hiding in the spacious chamber. It struck her as odd, seeing how each room seemed to hold some kind of challenge.

Flynn nodded, "Yeah. Sodia and I decided to stay behind when we saw all those Drones try to break in." Looking to the Hunting Blades and Karol, Flynn noticed that they seemed more unsettled than injured. "Did you guys get caught in the bombardment at all?" He didn't see Sodia smile at him softly. He had been deeply concerned about that issue when they fought the first wave of Drones.

"I'm fine," Caleb shrugged, "though the smell of gunpowder gives me a slight headache." He rubbed his head gently, trying to ease the ache.

"You poor thing."

Karol laughed at Judy's dry response and Caleb's sharp glance towards her. "We're all fine. Ba'ul warned us before we tried to fight our way through the hallway."

A weight seemed to leave Flynn's shoulders, his troubled scowl fading. "Good." He finally wiped his forehead clear of sweat, and allowed his body to express its exhaustion. "You guys still able to fight? Yuri and the others might really need our help." As if directing towards someone particular, Flynn looked at Fen.

Knowing the Commandant didn't mean to single him out, Fen shrugged with a smirk. "I got a bit of fight left in me."

"Can't say we're rested from fighting, but we'll fight until that Demigog monster is dead." Clint gruffly replied. Tison and Nan nodded confidently from behind him.

THUMP THUMP

Everyone suddenly felt their legs weaken at the deep noise and the sharp pressure in their heads. Almost soon as it had hit them, it was gone. Put on alert by the unsuspected sound, all eyes darted from one direction to another. Was something here?

"That might have been Demigog." Flynn looked to the door that led on ahead. The sound repeated, but this time without imposing upon the wearied party.

Karol shivered at the sound's strange resemblance to a heartbeat. "That really gives me a bad feeling." He felt Nan step closer to him when he instinctively extended an arm in front of her. If something was here, then he'd protect her with all he has.

"What's wrong with you?" Tison snorted towards Fen. He looked to the young man beside him. His eyes are closed, jaw clenched, and blood pumping through the large vein in his neck. "You hear something else." It was a statement, not a question.

Fen answered by shoving Tison aside, and watched with icy eyes as the smoke behind them was moved aside. Out of the thick black cloud, he saw a beast pounce at him. Head busted open, blood still dripping from its broken flesh, Cain tackled Fen to the ground, enveloping him in his black fur. "How the hell are you still alive!?" He yelled into the crazed eyes of Cain.

"Fen!"

"Somebody get that thing off of him!"

"Grab his arm!" Everyone scrambled over to Fen, planning to pull him from the grasp of the mindless lump of flesh and fur that pinned him to the ground. However, an unseen force kept them back, as a dark pool of shadows formed underneath Cain and Fen.

Desperate, Fen tried to keep his head above the shadows and struggled for freedom. It was useless in light of the murky darkness that slowly pulled him down with Cain. "Get out of here, go help Yuri and the others!" He yelled just before his head plunged into the shadows and into the unknown.

"No way, we're going in after him!" Flynn stumbled forward when the invisible force left the room. Without waiting for protests, Flynn dove in after Cain, managing to get a handful off his black fur. Shutting his eyes tightly, Flynn felt a hand take hold of his leg, and the force of the pull grow every few seconds. He didn't need to look back to know that the others had dived in with him, holding on to one another for some form of safety.

* * *

"By the Spirits," Joseph gaped at Demigog in horror, "of course." He hissed as his face took on a bitter scowl. "Of course he isn't just going to drain this place. He would never have been looked upon as a god if that was the case."

Sharing his confusion, Yuri looked to his father. "What are you talking about? What is _he_ talking about?" He pointed to Demigog.

Joseph's scowl grew tighter, "He plans to do what all Adephagos do. He wants to absorb this world into himself and form a brand new one."

"Hold on, what!?" Raven's eyes grew wide. He was sure Rita and Estelle had equal looks of confusion. They'd never heard of that one before.

_You mean you are not aware of our true purpose?_

Demigog sounded mockingly shocked, but his sarcasm was obviously born from malice.

_Adephagos are born to remake worlds, to start anew when a planet rots with greed and sadness._

"But, the record in Myorzo," Estelle stepped forward, still taken back by this. She looked at Joseph, knowing if she heard from him, she might believe it more easily. "The Krityans didn't record anything like that. It said that the abuse of aer created the Adephagos."

Joseph nodded slowly, hoping to calm her down through being calm. "That is true. Their records do not lie. However, the Children of the Sun's records show a deeper relationship with the Adephagos." It kind of unsettled the older man to know that Demigog was helping him inform the younger ones. "Adephagos instinctively absorb worlds, solidify, and begin life a new. It's a never ending cycle of destruction and rebirth, the perfect way to remain in existence."

_This is true. I was born as one Adephagos, but after the foolish attempts to destroy me, I was divided into two pieces. The Adephagos you destroyed a year ago was my smaller, mindless piece._

"So your goal... is to repeat this cycle _again_?" Rita scowled. She's studied minor natural cycles before, but this sounded far from natural. Not too interested in its origins, Rita firmly decided to end this.

_The first Adephagos was a simple organism. Small in size and quite mindless. After centuries of following this same cycle on lifeless worlds, one Adephagos happened upon a world brimming with life and energy._

"Terca Lumireis." Duke clarified, eyes burning with hatred.

_Yes, but it was called something else back then. My ancestor consumed that world, using its body to make another. It would happen twice more before I was born. You see, aer is small pieces of Adephagos that ultimately form the large being similar to the one you destroyed._

"But you are different from the other Adephagos of your ancestry." Joseph calmly seethed, recalling all of the horrible things this being has done to continue this, so called, 'natural order'. "You grew sentient, able to think and reason. You began to plan."

_Yes! I will do what no Adephagos has done before me. I will remake this world into an ideal paradise._

Rita snorted, "Those are conflicting thoughts. If the world's use of aer will just give birth to another Adephagos, what's the point of making this world perfect? You'll be endangering your existence if this 'perfect society' refuses to use aer, and you'll be wasting your time if they do!" She was beginning to get fed up with this thing's logic. For a sentient being who claims godhood, it was acting like an idiot.

_The human spirit is indeed admirable, but their lack of understanding makes them a frustrating species. I see no point in making you understand._

Demigog moved to begin the fight anew, but a flood of light took him by surprise. Shielding their eyes from the flash, the heroes of Terca Lumireis felt the appearance of the Spirits.

"Then help _us_ to understand Demigog." Efreet bellowed indignantly. The heat of the flames that constantly surrounded him seemed to grow with every second. Being in the Adephagos's presence obviously infuriated him.

Undine, equally showing disdain for Demigog, added with a much calmer tone. "Surely you do not believe your logic beyond _our_ understanding." Sylph and Gnome nodded firmly, and looked to Demigog with an equal amount of hatred. On Undine's shoulders stood the brothers Rem and Ebon, calmly perched.

_I was wondering when you'd show your cowardly faces. To think, once powerful Entelexia are now using humans to do their work. You mock the ancient ones that fight me outside these walls._

Ebon snorted at the Adephagos. "I have to do something about your awful smell." He pawed his nose, as if to show how terrible it was. His taunt ended when Rem whipped him in the head with his snowy tail.

Ignoring the sharp glare Ebon sent him, Rem addressed Demigog. "We felt the same way, so we've decided to take a more active role in dispelling you." Dismissing Demigog like he did his brother, Rem hopped down from Undine and trotted over to Estelle. Muttering gruff curses, Ebon followed his brother.

_Interesting. How do you plan on defeating me without their little device?_

Though Demigog tried to hide it, Rem knew he is not yet strong enough to read the thoughts of Spirits. Without such an advantage, he deeply underestimates the power of Ebon and Rem. "You shall see."

_I am in no mood to wait!_

Demigog started towards and Estelle and the twin Spirits, unsettled by Rem's cool response. However, the other Spirits blocked his path, Efreet assertively levitating a full head above him. Puffing out his chest, Efreet took in a deep breath and a large amount of mana. Mouth open, he leaned forward and unleashed a torrent of intense flames. Though far from deadly to Demigog, it did have more effect than Rita's magic.

Undine quickly followed up with a swipe of her delicate hand. A stream of water trailed behind her palm, soon solidifying into a sharp blade of ice. With a burst of power, she sent the crescent of ice toward Demigog. Hissing in pain, he was helpless as the sharp blade of ice severed his torso.

_Curses, their power is far greater than that of the Entelexia._

Demigog turned just in time to shield his floating torso from a maelstrom of ripping winds from Sylph. Unable to see the small Spirit slip behind him. Likewise, Gnome was able to hurl colossal mounds of the marble floor towards Demigog, hopping up and down in a way that seemed harmless.

Outside of the battle, Rem and Ebon had gathered the humans together, deep into discussing some sort of plan. Despite the Spirit's power, it would not be enough to slay Demigog. "Estellise," Rem looked up to the kindhearted healer, "we'll need you for this idea of ours."

"Ours?" Ebon snorted from beside him, "My plan had nothing to do with the meat-sacks." He turned up his tails as Rita's glare, as if daring her to kick him.

Rem rolled his eyes, "Moving on," He looked back up to Estelle, "We'll need all of you to do the same thing you do to activate that device."

"Why? The Vesperia No.3 won't work if Demigog disrupts the flow of mana and aer, and without the Spirits, it's pointless." Rita was quick to through out the question everyone was thinking. Since it was Rem, however, she was sure he had already thought of this.

Never one to disappoint, Rem nodded. "I understand that. However, what we're doing is different. Instead of focusing the flow to the device, we want you to focus it," He turned to the person beside Estelle, "on Yuri."

The swordsman blinked, "Me?"

The small fox nodded, "Yes you. If the Capel boy was here, we'd have more of an option, but you're the only one that fits. Because of your... inexperience, with using spell artes, there's little chance of your body tiring out on us."

Estelle was instantly worried, "What exactly are you going to do?"

"I don't care." Joseph shrugged and slapped Yuri on the back. "Doesn't sound deadly, so I say we go for it."

Rem looked at Yuri, "Ebon and I will give you our power directly. Think of it as making your entire body a blastia that uses mana in place of aer."

"How does that even work?" Rita sounded a bit skeptical.

"It's actually similar to how I used Elucifer's power when I fought all of you." Duke clarified. He put a hand to chin, roughly calculating the amount of power Yuri would have at his disposal. Spirits already surpass Entelexia in power, and two Spirits put together seemed almost unimaginable. "It will work."

Rita couldn't dispute Duke's confident, although stoic, statement. She also did the figures, and the possibilities are near endless. "Well, if this is even going to have a chance, we'll need something to help focus your power into Yuri. The Vesperia No.3 isn't designed to do that kind of thing with humans in mind."

"Solved!" Joseph brandished his sword and drove it into the ground. He made sure to come close to hitting Ebon, making the black fox jump.

Angered by the action, Ebon snorted, "Ape."

"Barking rat."

"Enough already!" Rem barked, glaring at both Ebon and Joseph. "How will that sword help?"

Joseph snorted down at Ebon before nodding towards his blood-colored sword. "This sword was made with aer in mind. It focuses it, much like a blastia would. After the whole Spirits thing, and the blastia pretty much died, I found out this sword focuses mana instead."

"Much like Dein Nomos." Duke examined the sword, recalling Joseph having it since they had met.

"Correct, much like Dein Nomos." Joseph confirmed. He looked at Yuri, "Take it. I want this sword to deliver the final blow against that monster." He took up the Blood Arm once more and offered it to Yuri. When he saw Yuri hesitate, Joseph held it out further, nodding gently.

Yuri carefully took the sword from his father. It's never a Lowell thing to speak aloud what they feel, but Yuri could clearly see what his father was implying. He was saying he knew Yuri could handle this plan, despite how little they know about the results. On top of that, he was entrusting Yuri to fulfill what he's been aiming to do since the beginning. Joseph was trusting Yuri with all his heart. "You sure? I wouldn't want to take away an old man's walking stick."

"Bah," Joseph moved to slap Yuri over the head, but made sure he was able to dodge it, "just get started already. I want to make it back in time for a hot meal."

Figuring that the two men had enough time for their "moment", Rita got everyone to focus on the task at hand. "Alright, I'll explain it for Joseph and Duke." She proceeded to tell them the process they used before to focus the Spirit's power. Thankfully, Duke assured everyone that Dein Nomos can make up for whatever they are lacking in numbers.

"Then let us begin. We'll allow the other Spirits to distract Demigog." Rem looked to his aloof brother, "Ebon?"

Flicking his tails flippantly, Ebon yawned, "Whatever."

Everyone rolled their eyes at the black fox. Ignoring his less than radiant mood, they focused on giving them a path to Yuri. Holding out Joseph's blood-colored sword, Yuri focused on the foreign sensation.

Further into the chamber, the Spirits continued to battle Demigog. Having regenerated a few moments ago, Demigog fiercely kept Undine and Efreet at a distance. However, Sylph and Gnome's small size made it easy for them to slip past his defenses. Another combined blast of wind and fire forced the sentient being to slip into the darkness. It frustrated him to know that the Spirits could beat him back so efficiently.

"Running away Demigog?" Efreet roared, flames dancing about him.

Sylph did a loop in the air and patted her small arm, "What's wrong, can't handle a few of us 'lowly Spirits'?" She smiled down to Gnome when he let out an equally mocking cry. "Hehe, you tell 'em Gnome!"

"Come out of the shadows Demigog." Undine spoke firmly into the darkness. Even though the veil of shadows is thick, she can still see Demigog's eyes clearly. "Face your defeat with resolve."

Demigog's eyes thinned at her words. Such obvious confidence did nothing but anger him. Slithering through the darkness, he examined each Spirit closely. He had gotten a glimpse of them before, when they had defeated his weaker part with the help of the blastia around the world. It was easy to see that their power has grown since then, as well as their teamwork.

_My defeat._

The dark being repeated lowly. He considered Undine's words and felt a laugh leave him.

_What fools you all are._

"Come out here and say that!" Efreet roared, throwing another stream of flames into the darkness. He snorted loudly when he saw Demigog weave around the flames, dodging them.

_You think this is my limit? I am ancient, thousands of years old. I have prepared for this day since my sealing. I am surprised Luminus and Pollux did not speak of our cataclysmic battle so long ago._

Undine kept her eyes on Demigog, showing no fear against his hot gaze. "We know very well of your power Demigog. We were all raised on the tales as Entelexia, and we are well aware of the terror your weaker portion caused." Her tone seemed angered by the fact that Demigog doubted their intelligence. "Stop playing games and show yourself!"

"And not that stupid form you have now! We want to see your true form!" Sylph pointed an accusing finger into the darkness, backed by a cry from Gnome.

_You know not what you ask._

Efreet snarled again, "Drop the act Demigog! This battle will end here! All these years of fearing you will end, whether you show us your true strength or not!" He put his large hands together and threw sphere after burning sphere into the shadows.

Demigog took the attacks head-on, not bothering to restore the parts of his body that were scorched off.

_Very well. I will end your pitiful existence here._

The moment he finished speaking, the entire island began to shake violently. From the dark depths where the Spirits battled Demigog, to the surface where the Black Brigade fought the nerver ending flood of Drones, the island rocked to and fro.

Within the chamber, Rita and the others continued to build a path for Rem and Ebon to follow into Yuri. Ignoring the sharp sound of splitting stone and the shaking ground, they continued to perfect the flow of mana. "Yuri," Rita spoke in a strained voice, "we need you to use the sword!"

Nodding, Yuri looked down to Rem and Ebon. "You two ready!?"

"Yes, proceed!"

"Get it over with already."

Yuri lifted the sword, as a whirlwind of light formed around him. In two bursts of white and purple light, Rem and Ebon turned into two streams of intense light and joined the maelstrom. Twisting around, they shot straight up and smoothly turned to descend upon Yuri.

"Yuri!" Estelle called out, and covered her eyes when she saw Yuri's body become a sphere of pure light.

Raven whistled at the sight, "That was somethin' else." He stroked his chin, examining the sphere of light that simply floated there.

"I think its best we leave." Joseph looked about, seeing the chamber shaking violently. He had no idea what was going on above, but they had a greater chance of living if they get on the surface of Hod. The moment he took a step towards the door, an ear-splitting howl forced everyone to cover their ears.

"Owww," Repede whined painfully, covering his sharp ears from the noise.

Estelle fell to her knees at the splitting sound, and forced her eyes closed to stop their rattling.

"W-What is that!?" Rita yelled over the howl, fearful of what it was. She had a suspicion, but she was afraid of what it would mean. If it was Fen, then why does he sound to monstrous? If it's Cain, then what does that say about Fen?

Duke grunted through the pain and opened an eyes to look. "Over there... by Demigog!" He nodded towards a dark puddle on the floor, a wolf-shaped head howling out of it. Lurching, the dark wolf shot out of the puddle, as if made of black tar, rather than fur and flesh. As it ascended into the air, however, Duke and the others caught sight of someone trapped in the beast's body.

"Fen!" Rita watched in horror as the shadowy wolf, dragging Fen with it, assimilated into Demigog's awaiting body. "NO!" She struggled to her feet and dashed towards Demigog, bypassing the black puddle that remained on the floor. Rita soon found herself thrown back by an unseen force, and back towards the dark puddle on the floor. "Fen! Give him back!" She stood up to try again, but a hand grabbed her by the collar. "Let go of me!"

Despite her struggling, the owner of the hand holding her down managed to escape the black puddle. Taking a deep breath, Flynn emerged from the puddle. In moments, more hands found the solid marble floor and pulled themselves up. "F-Fen," He coughed, "where's Fen?"

"Flynn, Sodia, Karol," Estelle and the others rushed over and helped everyone out of the black goo. "I'm so glad everyone's alright!" She quickly hugged everyone, even Clint and Tison.

Rita growled and looked to the transforming Adephagos. "Not everyone, that thing absorbed Fen!"

"Leave him to us!" Efreet appeared near them, pushed back by Demigog's growing power. "You must leave this place."

Caleb stumbled when the island shook roughly once more, "I have a feeling that the reason is causing the shaking?"

Undine appeared beside Efreet, "Yes. Demigog is fusing with the island itself. If you do not leave, you'll be absorbed into him also."

"You've got to hurry," Sylph flew up to Judy's face, "We can get you out of here, but you'll need Ba'ul to fly you the rest of the way."

Judy nodded, "I'll call him." She looked to Caleb, "Contact the King's Bane somehow, they'll need to evacuate the people on the surface."

"On it." He caught the communication device that Flynn had and immediately got in contact with the airship.

While the two Krityans organized their escape, the others watched Demigog with slight amazement and fear. Shirking his more humanoid form, Demigog returned to a sphere of shadows. However, with the added mixture of Cain's remains and Fen, it looked more like a shaggy ball of black fur. With every passing second, it grew larger, and a faint aura began to form around it like a fog.

"Where's Yuri?" Flynn suddenly looked around, noticing his friend's absence.

Raven pointed a thumb to the sphere of light, "Over there."

"In that light? What happened to him?" Sodia looked to Raven, missing Flynn's slightly shocked glance. When she saw Flynn smile at her, she shrugged it off. It's not like she's heartless towards the swordsman; she just wants him to walk off of a cliff.

"You're kidding!" Caleb's shout interrupted the conversation. He didn't notice everyone looking at him as he listened to the communication device. "That's just perfect." He growled and ran a hand through his hair. Calming himself, he turned the device off, "We have a bit of a situation on the surface." He was tempted to throw the device in frustration, but decided against it.

"What kind of a situation?" Karol asked carefully. That never interpreted to anything good.

"The island is falling to pieces." Judy bluntly answered. Everyone jumped in light of her flippant response. Judy never was good at breaking news gently. "Well," Judy looked up, as she re-evaluated her words, "falling apart isn't exactly what Ba'ul said. He says the island is reforming into some sort of shape."

"What shape?" Joseph asked.

Judy shook her head slowly, "Ba'ul said we should see for ourselves." She looked to the awaiting Spirits, "We should leave as soon as possible." While she spoke, however, her pink eyes drifted to the sphere of light.

Catching her subtle question, Estelle asked for herself. "What about Yuri." Worried, she couldn't break her stare on the luminous ball.

"He will be fine Estelle." Undine gently assured everyone, as well as the concerned princess. "Demigog cannot destroy him in that form. He is untouchable." She nodded to her fellow Spirits as they encircled the party.

It is no surprise that Sylph felt concern lingering over the party. After all, two of their group would have to be left behind. "Hey, hey," Sylph gave everyone a reassuring smile, "don't worry so much. Everything's going to be alright." She was sure her smile was the last thing they saw before a rainbow of light enveloped them, teleporting them off the island.

* * *

From the bridge of the King's Bane, all eyes could not look away from the epicenter of the abyss. With amber clouds swirling with an even more vicious roar, the Sealed Island of Hod is barely recognizable. The evacuation just barely got everyone off the island in time. If it had not, everyone was sure they'd be falling into the abyss for eternity.

"What... is that thing?"

"It's a skeleton."

"Of what?"

"I'm afraid to find out."

Indeed it was a skeleton before their very eyes. Piece by piece, Sword Dancers, stone, and marble morphed to form the frame of something grand in size. At the skeleton's center, a sphere of light and shadow raced to complete their task. Everyone could see that, soon, everything will end.

* * *

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I may have miscalculated how big this chapter would be. Thanks to this length, we still have one more chapter to go. It'll be up very soon, I just wanted to break them up for endurance purposes. Hang tight, it'll be up within days. I would like to take this time to point out that this story has broken the 100 review mark! Thank you, all of you! Please, continue to review and thank you for reading.**


	33. Journey's End: Part III

**A/N: Alright, this is the final chapter, I am absolutely sure of it. I'd like to thank all of you again for shattering the 100 review barrier. It always encourages writers to know that people are willing to take a few minutes to say a few words. Enough of my babbling, let's begin the end.**

* * *

**Ch.33: Journey's End: Part III**

"So this is Demigog's true form." Duke spoke in astonishment at the sight. Shortly after being teleported away from the island, Ba'ul caught the party of heroes before they could plummet into the endless abyss.

Estelle felt her chest lurch with her heartbeat. The very sight itself seemed to strike something deep within her. Was it because she is a Child of the Full Moon? She isn't sure, but the feeling is definitely strong. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Estelle's eyes dropped to the small speck of light that remained. "Yuri," She couldn't help but speak his name. Her heavy concern lightened when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking over, she saw Judy's calm smile.

She felt no need to speak her comfort, instead Judy looked to Demigog's awaiting body. Her normally serene expression slowly turned to one of disgust. "He looks too much like an Entelexia." She felt insulted by the fact. How dare Demigog take on such a form.

"How long has it been since we've seen that terrible form?" The deep voice of Phelix, the ancient, bird-like Entelexia asked in a low growl. He smoothly flapped his amber wings, golden eyes glaring harshly at the distant skeleton.

_Not long enough I can imagine._

The other ancient Entelexia chuckled at Ba'ul's response. "Be glad you were not yet born during the first conflict young Ba'ul." Another spoke in a more humored tone. "Such a chilling sight." It watched as the Drones gave up their bodies to form a sort of skin around the skeleton. Framed with the stone, steel, and glass of the island, the beast was beginning to take form.

Its body was elongated with three, spiny growths protruding outwards, like wings. In comparison, it dwarfed even Ba'ul in size. The form itself looked much like a dragon's, save for the head. It was still a bubbling mass, awaiting a crown to act as its mind. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the sphere that was Demigog's core took its place at the body's head. Exploding into an inky, shapeless mass, it soon shifted shape and solidified into a mask-like face.

"That's the biggest monster I've ever seen." Nan whispered breathlessly. Even at such a distance, she still had to look upwards to see the head. She looked at Karol, eyes wide, "Was the first Adephagos this big?"

Karol, surprisingly calm, shook his head slowly. "I know its hard to believe but," He paused to look down in thought, "he's smaller than the first one."

"Don't be fooled." Duke sharply spoke, "I'm certain Demigog is perfectly capable of absorbing the entire world, even at that size."

"I hope Yuri gets done with whatever he's doing in there soon." Raven scratched his head, a bit nervous about the situation. His eyes spotted the familiar sight of the Spirits heading toward the glowing sphere.

* * *

"Something's gone wrong." Efreet growled, circling the sphere of light. "He should have emerged by now!"

Sylph shook her head, "No way, maybe its just because its their first time. Rem and Ebon haven't been Spirits for very long." She cautiously flew up to the sphere, and basked in the warm glow with slight concern. From over her shoulder, Gnome let out a soft cry.

"Gnome is correct." Undine looked up to the still motionless Demigog. "We mustn't give up hope simply because things do not happen when we think they should." She looked to the sphere, and a small smile worked its way onto her face. "That boy has not failed anyone yet. I doubt he will start now."

Efreet snorted, "What of the other one?" He glared up at Demigog. Much like the sphere of shadows before it, this dragon-like form is now coated with black fur. It unsettled the Spirit that its entire body seemed to constantly be in motion, always coiling around like a serpent. "In his time or our own, he must emerge soon, or Demigog will escape!" He roared, now glaring at the sphere of light.

"Like yelling is going to solve anything." Sylph muttered as she rolled her eyes. Curiosity finally getting the best of her, Sylph lightly tapped the sphere of light. She blinked at how glassy it felt, like a large lightbulb. "This must be Rem's doing. There's no way a sourpuss like Ebon could make something so pretty." She went to run her hand along the smooth surface once more, but a sudden burst of brightness made her leap back, "Wow!"

"Finally," Undine watched the sphere closely, "it is time."

With anxious eyes, the Spirits watched as the sphere gave off another burst of brightness. Slowly, the sphere left its perfect shape and began to take on another. Beginning as something unrecognizable, it soon took on a more defined shape. With one more burst of intense light, the sphere took on the shape of a man. Resembling the stroke of a paintbrush, ebony shapes appeared on the body of this new being.

Undine levitated in amazement at the sight. She had witnessed Duke's final form, as well as her fellow Spirits, but this is far beyond what she had sensed. Every aspect of Yuri's being has increased by ten, no thirty times Duke's. "I have never... felt anything like this." Once again, she is amazed by the power of the Spirits.

"Amazing." Sylph gasped, tempted to poke Yuri's new body. She flinched a little when Yuri's eyes opened, revealing completely black eyes, save for silvery irises.

Awakening from a trance, Yuri looked at his hands and tested the feeling of levitating. It seemed surreal, having power course through your veins with every beat of your heart. A part of him liked it, but another shivered uncomfortably. No one person should have this much power at their disposal.

_That pathetic expression, it doesn't fit your situation._

Yuri's silver eyes looked upwards to see Demigog looming over him. The being's neck had extended, allowing his white, mask-like face to hover inches away from Yuri's body. Shrugging off his shock, Yuri turned to fully face Demigog. His field of vision filled by the true form of Demigog, Yuri's eyes grew sharp, lit afire by Rem's power. Too much power or no, Demigog must die, and Yuri is the man to do it.

The human-shaped warrior of light flicked his wrist to the side, as black energy took the form of a sword. When his senses screamed, Yuri quickly flew in the opposite direction of Demigog. The moment he did so, Demigog yelled out, as thousands of shadowy hands exploded from his dark form. With fingers tipped with jagged claws, the horde of hands chased after Yuri, weaving through the air in a mess of blackness.

"Azure End!" Yuri called out the arte while he swiped his sword. With every stroke, a crescent wave of azure rushed outwards to meet the legion of claws. Effortlessly, Yuri fired off twenty waves, easily repelling Demigog's opening assault.

_Such a large leap in power._

Demigog muttered in amusement as his elongated body shifted slightly. His coiling trunk parted in a spiraling pattern, as the glass from all around Hod moved to the surface. Focusing light into the glass, he formed a focused beam towards his mask-like face. With a roar, he fired the intense beam at Yuri.

"Oh hell!" Yuri quickly did the first thing his body thought to do: block. Turning slightly, he positioned his black sword in front of him, making sure it would meet the beam of light first. He was slightly shocked when he felt a surge of power course through his arm and into the sword. Like splitting air, the beam of energy was divided around Yuri, rendering the attack useless. When the end of the stream approached, Yuri swiped his sword to the side, using an Azure End to dispel the rest of the attack. "That it?"

_Only the beginning!_

Demigog roared and flew towards Yuri, his body coiling around to beat the air like a snake through water. More clawed hands burst from his trunk, aiming to get a hold of Yuri, or rip his body to shreds. Anticipating Yuri's instinct to dodge, Demigog began to circle him, slowly creeping in closer to trap him. Soon his wide turns grew into short turns, as his darkness began to blanket Yuri.

"Old dog," Yuri lifted his hand, still weaving through the thick web of reaching hands, "old trick!" He found Demigog's main body and thrust his hand forward, power surging through his palm violently. "Raging Blast!" He heard Demigog let out a cry when he plunged his hand into the large blackness, and another howl when he pushed Demigog back, blowing a human-sized hole through it.

Yuri took a sitting position in mid-air. His sword was placed on his shoulder, leaving a smirk as the only piece missing from the pose. "This is too easy." The slight chuckle to his voice stopped suddenly, now put on guard by his revelation. This _is_ too easy. Spirits or no, it shouldn't be this easy. "What are you up to?" He muttered, eyeing Demigog as he coiled around once more.

Silver eyes followed Demigog's movements closely. He waited for any clue of his next move. Finally, after watching Demigog flail around for a bit, Yuri caught the sentient Adephagos' eye. He stared back at the single red eye that looked towards him, and stiffened when it looked away.

Yuri followed his line of sight and cursed aloud. Demigog is heading straight for the King's Bane, his friends, and the exit from the abyss.

Knowing Yuri is now following, Demigog focused all his attention on the obstacle ahead. Blowing past the thin defense between him and the outside would be simple. However, he had to be rid of his latest, and most powerful, pest before he can consume the world.

From across the abyss, the bridge of the King's Bane is chaotic with alarms. "Demigog inbound sir, awaiting orders!" One of the crewman looked back to Sebastian, his fellow crew-mates watching the fast approaching black serpent.

Sebastian stood up from the captain's chair and started to the small circular platform just in front of him. "Send up the flares, signal a full retreat to the others! Warm up the Mana Cannon and aim all cannons at Demigog!"

"Aye sir!" The crewman looked to the rest of the crew, "Relay orders!"

"Aye, ordering all cannons aim for Demigog."

"Sending up flares... now!"

"Lowering elevator to Mana Cannon firing deck!"

"Demigog's ETA is three minutes and counting sir!"

Outside of the chaos that was the King's Bane, those riding on Ba'ul saw the flares go up above the large airship. Tearing themselves from the sight of Yuri's battle and Demigog's approach, everyone looked to the airship.

"What do those flares mean?" Karol looked to Caleb and Joseph, both men focused on the flares.

Joseph slowly looked back to Demigog, "Its a signal to fall back. We agreed to reserve it for emergency situations."

"I think this qualifies as an emergency." Nan lightly shifted, "Things could get ugly if Demigog comes after all of us."

"Its worse than that." Rita turned around to look at the gate to that led out of the abyss. The web of chains shattered soon after they passed through it, leaving it wide open. "Demigog can just blow past us and into the outside world."

"And if that happens, a lot of people _are_ going to die." Caleb didn't flinch at the harsh looks he received. "Sorry, but that's the truth. Demigog is capable of mass destruction. If this fight leaves the abyss, there's no doubt he'll destroy many lives."

Estelle looked from the opening in the abyss to Demigog, "There must be something we can do." She spotted Yuri chasing after Demigog, but knew he wouldn't catch up in time. Her worried expression shifted to a look of determination. She'd sooner kick a puppy before she sat around and let Yuri fight all by himself, and that's saying something. Estelle loves puppies. "Judy, can you tell Ba'ul to go ahead and fly out?"

"Easily." Judy's neutral response betrayed the smooth smirk on her face. As always, she knew Estelle had an idea, and a good one at that. "What's the plan Estelle?"

"Well," Estelle hesitated under the expectant gaze of her friends, "I assume the King's Bane will handle Demigog here for a bit. Meanwhile, we can fly out and try something to help Yuri."

Flynn, knowing why everyone was listening, prodded, "What do you have in mind Lady Estellise?" He felt himself grin when Estelle's look of discomfort faded. The Commandant felt happy for her, as he watched the once meek princess take on a more decisive role. Sodia was wrong. Yuri was a positive influence on Estelle.

"The island is part of Demigog, right?" Estelle saw everyone nod, "Then maybe we can beat him from the inside, and save Fen while we're at it."

Raven nodded, chuckling at the look of determination on Estelle's face. "Those two are already starting to rub off on each other." He ran his hand through his hair before scratching the stubble of his chin. "Sounds like a plan though. I'm in."

Estelle smiled brightly when her friends agreed.

* * *

"Update." Sebastian spoke to the display above his head. He sat in the chair that housed the aiming mechanism to the Mana Canon, and watched as Demigog grew ever closer. The monitor was already on, the circular cross-hairs orbiting one another as they searched for a target.

The crewman on the display glanced outwards before responding. "Demigog reaching gun range, awaiting your order sir."

Sebastian nodded, "Tell all canons to fire when in range. What about the ones on the Entelexia?"

"All Entelexia are pulling out sir. Requesting ammunition type for the Mana Canon."

"High Precision. We'll go to Buster Rounds for the second shot." Sebastian positioned himself to pull the trigger of the Mana Canon. His gaze locked on to Demigog's face, "I'll blow a hole right through him." The response of the crewman was muffled by his concentration. All he could feel was the trigger against his index finger, and his sight was filled with the demon coming towards him.

A sharp buzzing sound rang out when the cross-hairs aligned. Sebastian licked his lips, wanting Demigog to fly closer before firing. The moment he felt it was right, he squeezed the trigger, firing the Mana Canon.

Demigog swerved out of the original path of the beam, hissing when the heated air singed his skin. His hiss turned into a grunt when the beam was redirected, slicing into his body savagely. By the time he passed the King's Bane, his body had suffered a savage wound, exposing his more hollow inside.

_Nothing but a minor annoyance._

Demigog growled to himself when he felt cannon fire pepper his body. It left minimal damage, but it irritated the large gash he had suffered from the Mana Canon. With nothing left between him and the outside, Demigog flew through the hole in the abyss and into the bright skies of Terca Lumireis.

The first thing to greet him, however, were the ancient Entelexia. Once more assaulted by a storm of attacks, Demigog rolled downwards. He growled in annoyance and flipped upside down, attacking his old foes with a barrage of shadowy hands. While his attack occupied the Entelexia, he looked into the distance. On the route he was going, it would take a bit of time before he reached the far south. He should've gone the other way.

Too caught up in his thoughts, Demigog failed to notice one Entelexia slip by his shroud of hands. Ba'ul easily weaved through Demigog's attack and approached the large gash that had yet to close. He failed to notice the intruders enter his body as he continued through the air. What he did notice, however, was the beam of light pass him. He noticed Yuri finally catch up to him.

_Yet another obstacle that I shall crush._

"Say that when I'm ripping you apart!" Yuri sharply turned and waited for Demigog to come in closer. He got Demigog to dodge by using an Azure End arte. However, Yuri felt shock course through him when Demigog stopped suddenly, expanding the bony wings of his frame. When the Azure End crescents approached, a bubble of colorless energy blocked them all. "Thats a new one." Yuri flipped and started to fly in random patterns as another wave of hands shot out from Demigog's belly.

Inside the great Adephagos, however, Yuri's friends were glad about the new development of the battle. While Demigog was coiling around like a serpent, they were unable to get solid footing inside the vast void inside of his body.

"I've seen so many weird things in my life that I shouldn't be surprised anymore." Karol helped Nan to her feet as he, along with a few others, examined the expanse before them. Contrary to the imagination, the inside of Demigog's body looked like the island of Hod shoved into a tunnel. In the distance, they could see the large building they had infiltrated in the abyss.

Joseph pointed to the familiar building that is now upside-down, "If experience tells me anything, that's were we need to go."

"If this place works anything like a normal body," Sodia cautiously looked around, "then we should get moving."

"Yeah, it won't be long before something tries to get in our way." Caleb slowly made his way forwards along with the others, but hung back to watch their flank. Getting a bit more comfortable with their surroundings, the group broke into a run. There was no time to waste.

Thankfully, Demigog was too occupied outside to notice their movements towards the building. Climbing a messy stairway of fallen structures, stone, and the black mass of Demigog's body, the party managed to make it up to the large citadel.

"Deja vu," Raven got a few chuckles from the joke.

Ignoring his light humor, Duke walked into the ruined entry hall of the building. What was once bright and orderly is now dark and lifeless. Demigog's transformation turned Hod into nothing more than ruins. He looked down at the floor and spotted a trail of red. Kneeling down, he ran two fingers through it and examined the red fluid. A quick sniff told him all he needed to know, "There's a blood trail."

Rita bristled at the first thought that ran through her head. "Fen," She dashed through the broken doors and followed the blood trail. Feeling no right to stop her, the others followed briskly. They swiftly passed through the rooms that had once held powerful foes. In what felt like hours, they finally reached the door that led to chasm, where Yuri and the others had descended to confront Demigog. Just in front of the door, with his back against it, sat Fen.

Everyone kind of held back as Rita rushed to him. "Fen," Rita knelt at his side, gently taking hold of his shoulders. With a light shake, she called his name again. This time, through his heavy breathing, his eyes opened to meet hers.

"Sheez," He chuckled suddenly, "I should've known you guys would dive right into Demigog's body." He looked at the others, "Yuri?"

Caleb nodded in another direction, "Outside fighting this thing."

"Good, we're gonna need him if we're going to kill Demigog." Fen tried to move, but he screamed when his body refused to do so.

Rita swallowed the lump in her throat and looked at him with heavy concern. His black vest was open, revealing his bloodstained shirt underneath. "Estelle," She looked at her dear friend with wide, fearful eyes, "he needs your help!"

"But, my power will only hurt him more." Estelle gently shook her head. Surely Rita knows that.

"Its alright now Estelle." Fen smirked bitterly, "That damned wolf that snatched me. When it became part of Demigog, it took my half of Durendel with it." Fen coughed harshly while he unbuttoned his shirt. Rita instantly looked away, covering her mouth to keep from screaming, sobbing, and gagging at the same time. Every part of Fen's body that was apathea got taken from his body, only leaving gaps. Amongst his tan skin, she could see the savage injury that Cain's teeth had left. Without Durendel, he can't heal as fast as he used to.

Estelle was instantly beside him, her healing artes firing up to close the huge injuries. Admittedly, this is the first time she could see inside someone's body. "I can't do much right now, I can only shrink it to a shallower injury." She looked to the holes in his body and felt helpless.

"Thats fine." Fen basked in the warmth of her healing. It was the first time he felt it, and he had to admit, Estelle _is_ good.

The shivering mage kept her eyes on his legs, the only part not soaked with blood. "What about your heart and lung?"

"I'm hoping to snatch part of Durendel back before I die of that." Fen tapped his knuckles on the door behind him. "He's through here, united into one beast and everything."

Tison took a step forward, "Then let's go in. If we kill that beast, then Demigog's body will fall to pieces."

"And Fen dies!" Rita stood in front of him, arms spread. "I swore to you, that if you tried to hurt him again, I'd kill all of you." She snarled when Clint went for his large sword and Nan glared at her.

Nan snorted, "Then tell us what we came here to do! The answer to beating Demigog is right here, we just need to take it!" She looked down at Fen's closed eyes, and saw the upward curve at the corner of lips.

"You take one step towards this door," Rita growled in warning, "and I'll blow all of you to pieces." She aimed it at the Hunting Blades, but her tone made everyone a bit cautious of where they step.

"As nice as all this is, its a bit pointless." Fen finally spoke up on the matter. All eyes went to him curiously, even Rita dropped her sneer for a slight scowl. "There's a sure fire way to kill Demigog in this form, and its not by killing Durendel." He gladly accepted Estelle's aid when she moved to help him stand. Now on his feet, though leaning on the door, he continued. "Just before I had my wolf taken from me, I got a look into Demigog's anatomy."

Caleb smirked, "So you saw a weakness."

"Well, I saw a way to kill him." Fen corrected. "At the base of his neck, where the mask meets his body. Between there, his core is nestled within some sort of barrier. If Yuri can break Demigog's core, then its like crushing his brain."

"How can we help?" Estelle asked.

"Tell Yuri about it." Fen said simply. With a weak shrug, he sighed. "There's little else you guys can do."

Flynn looked at him strangely. "What about you?"

Fen buttoned his shirt again before buttoning his vest. "I need to stay here. If I don't fuse back with Durendel, I'll be dead by the end of the day."

"We can't just leave you here!" Rita gave him a firm look. "I'll think of something, I know we can find another way."

Fen gave her an appreciative smile. "Thanks Rita, but I'd never put you in that position." His smile grew into a grin as he raised his arm, the yellow ribbon still tied around it. "Besides, I got luck on my side." Any responses that would have followed were put aside when the room began to shake violently. I quick look outside of the glass-lacking window showed that all of Demigog's insides are shifting.

"What's going on?" Sodia stumbled slightly, but Clint managed to keep her from falling. "Thanks."

"Everyone hold on to me!" Karol drew his large sword and drove it into the ground. He felt his friends grab on to him, and saw Clint mimic his tactic. Looking out into the vastness of ruins, everyone saw a blur of white shot past before everything got mixed into a blender of motion. By the time their heads, and their stomachs, managed to catch up, they all found themselves outside once more.

Fen blinked, astonished, "What the heck just happened?" He looked around. They were still in the ruined citadel, but sunlight once again spilled in through the window-frames. "How did we get outside?"

"Karol?" Estelle looked at the shaken young man. He was the one to advise everyone to hold on to him.

Shaking himself off, Karol managed to steady his stomach. "Demigog turned himself inside out."

Raven blinked, equally as confused as the rest of the party, "Say what again?"

* * *

"That was weird." Yuri circled around Demigog, replaying what he had witnessed. He was closely engaged in fighting Demigog, when a barrage of cannon-fire pushed Demigog away from him. He didn't need to look in order to know that the King's Bane had caught up. However, what surprised him was Demigog's reaction to the Mana Cannon.

The first shot was a Buster Round, pure power and little accuracy. The unbridled blast of mana was easily dodged by Demigog, but he seemed shaken by its raw destructive force. So it did the last thing Yuri expected. Flesh boiling unnaturally, Demigog's white face sank into its body and turned itself inside out. Now it was using the ruins of Hod like armor.

The King's Bane fired another buster round, this time veiling it with the smoke of its cannons. The mana-powered shell struck Demigog just below the mask, forcing it downwards. However, there was little sign of damage.

"Wow," Yuri swiftly moved backwards when Ba'ul shot past him and towards Demigog, "Ba'ul, wait!" Concerned for his large friend, Yuri dove after him. Easily fast enough to catch up, Yuri took held one of Ba'ul's large scales. Deciding to hang on for the ride, Yuri watched as Ba'ul approached a familiar portion of the ruins.

"Ba'ul, over here!"

Yuri spotted friendly faces waving the large Entelexia down. Apparently, he had been called upon by his old friend.

"Estelle, Karol, Rita!" Lightly flipping off of Ba'ul, Yuri stood inside the ruined citadel before his friends. After a quick sniff exam from Repede, the hound greeted him with a tight bark. "Good to know I have your approval Repede."

"Woah," Karol circled Yuri, entranced by his ethereal appearance, "you look awesome Yuri!"

Judy smirked, "I don't know, I wish we could see more of his face." She examined his almost blank face. The only think she could see through the light is his black and silver eyes.

"Yuri," Estelle stepped forward, "are you alright? Does it feel strange?" She curiously poked at him. Even through her glove, she could feel the warmth of his glow. It helped ease her concern when he nodded slowly. Surely he'd be smirking if she could see his mouth.

Holding up his hands to wave off anymore comments and praise, Yuri decided it is time to focus. "I'm fine, it's Demigog we need to worry about." He looked past the yawning Raven and spotted Fen, "You look bad. Did something happen?" Setting Demigog aside, he looked at everyone else. Other than the expected bruises and cuts, nobody looked too beaten up.

"Didn't you just say we should focus on Demigog?" Fen smirked when Yuri shrugged.

A low growl and a bark from Repede set everyone back on track. Joseph patted Repede on the head in appreciation. "Yuri, we have a way to kill Demigog for good." He paused for Yuri to look at him. "According to Fen, Demigog's core lies just behind the base of its neck."

"How am I supposed to get to it?" Yuri raised an unseen eyebrow. "I have a hard enough time getting close to Demigog, let alone get to his head." He looked up, his memory giving him an idea immediately. "The Mana Cannon." He decided to skip the coming question and explain. "I saw Demigog get a bit anxious when the Mana Cannon started firing. Maybe it can give me enough cover to get close."

Caleb grinned, "That's a stroke of genius. Sebastian is an excellent marksman, if anyone can utilize the cannon, its him." He quickly caught the communication device when Joseph tossed it to him.

"Relay that to Sebastian." He sighed deeply and tiredly. "I'm getting too old for this."

"But you've done surprisingly well so far." Estelle innocently complimented. It was only polite to treat the father of your boyfriend with respect. When Joseph laughed at her compliment, she blinked in confusion. Was it really that strange to say?

Raven's shoulders slumped. "Why aren't you that nice to me?"

"Because you're a dirty old man." Rita flippantly ignored Raven's dramatic howl of despair. "So, oh great leader," She folded her arms, "any parting words before we end all of this?"

"Nope." Yuri chuckled when Estelle gave him a sour look.

"Honestly Yuri, you're hopeless. You're like our leader, you should have some words of encouragement to say to us." She pouted in disappointment when he shrugged.

Flynn smirked at the scene. In a lot ways, this type of thing made Yuri an ideal leader. He doesn't say any fluffy speeches, or promise anything he can't guarantee. He's an honest guy at heart, even if it can be a bit harsh. "Why don't you do it for him Estelle?"

"Alright!" Estelle's eyes lit up at the chance. "Now let's see, what is both inspiring and appropriate for something like this." She stuck her tongue out in thought, sifting through years of literature. Her look of pondering slowly faded into a bright grin, "I've got it."

Caleb glanced to the side before cautiously encouraging her to continue. "Well, let's have it."

"I don't know what rock Demigog crawled out from, bring it!" She giggled at her friend's shocked faces and struck a pose similar to Yuri's.

Judy put a hand to her cheek, grinning with amusement. "Aww, that's cute." Honestly, nobody knew if she was being serious, or teasing Yuri.

Everyone exchanged looks of shock and disbelief before bursting into laughter. Even Duke had to hide a chuckle behind a cough. Flynn mockingly clapped, while Sodia doubled over from trying to suppress her chuckles.

"She's already got you down to a science boy." Joseph addressed Yuri through a wide, Lowell grin.

Fen grinned, but focused more on the scene playing out in front of him. Here they are, in a ruined citadel mounted on an ancient Adephagos, and they're laughing. This is what made them different. Even in the darkest of situations, they still find a way to keep the tension from getting to them. It never ceased to amaze him, how strange these people are.

Laughing a little himself, Yuri shrugged. "What can I say. She finally learned to quote one of the greats." Before he got a chorus of groans and a group wide rolling of the eyes, the whole building began to shake once again.

Outside of the citadel, Demigog's skin parted in random locations. Out of the gaps, shards of glass protruded outwards. Focusing energy though the shards, Demigog roared as beams of light shot off into the distance. The thick barrage of beams struck the ground below, into the distance above, and everywhere between.

"That attack," Flynn looked out in awe, "one of those could easily level a city."

Joseph nearly shoved Yuri back into the sky, "We can't waste anymore time, we need to move _now_!"

"But the King's Bane-" Karol started, but Joseph quickly cut him off.

"She'll hold! Yuri, you just need to be ready to finish this." He gripped his son's shoulder, as if to tell him words of encouragement. However, ever a true Lowell, he kicked Yuri out of the window and into the skies. "Caleb,"

The young man looked up from the floor, a hand on the communicator in his ear. "Already on it sir."

* * *

"...and that's the plan. Wait for us to pull out on the Entelexia then take aim with a High Precision round." Caleb briefly summarized the plan to Sebastian through the communicator.

Inside the egg-like room, Sebastian adjusted the aiming system as instructed. "Copy that, I'll give Yuri the best chance I can." He leaned in towards the monitor and watched the cross-hairs orbit one another.

"Is the King's Bane still able to take the recoil from the cannon?"

Sebastian glanced at the damage diagram blinking on the monitor. "We will take the shot, regardless of the result. I won't miss."

Caleb's calm, yet confident, voice replied, "Good to know."

"Caleb?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to do when this is all over?"

"Hmm, good question. Maybe I'll follow Yuri's example and go put _my_ ghosts to rest."

"_You_ have ghosts?"

"Don't sound so surprised. She's quite the good looking ghost I'll have you know."

Sebastian's eyes focused in on the monitor when the cross-hairs grew closer together. "You're a piece of work Caleb. I guess it _was_ a good thing you didn't kill her back then."

"Sebastian."

"Yeah?"

"Don't miss."

His finger rested on the trigger when the cross-hairs grew red, synchronized perfectly. "I really don't like you." He smirked when he saw Ba'ul drift away from Demigog before shooting off to a safe distance. Sebastian followed Demigog's movements as Yuri occupied its attention. "Come on Lowell, give me a shot." Demigog coiled around an Azure End, its back now facing the King's Bane. "Come on, just a little more." He focused in closer. This can't miss.

When a chill ran through his body, prickling every hair on his body, Sebastian knew it was almost time. Soon the coolness gave way to a numbing calm. It's the perfect shot. Instantly squeezing the trigger, Sebastian placed all his faith in the shot. "All hands," He spoke to the crew, "prepare for emergency landing."

"Aye sir!"

* * *

Fen waited until everyone left with Ba'ul before looking back to the double-doors. Truthfully, he has never seen Durendel in his full form. He'd spoken to the wolf Entelexia before, but not while considering what a whole other head might think or say. "Do or die Fen, literally."

Firmly, he opened the doors and entered the room calmly. He didn't flinch when one wolf head lashed out at him, while the other growled. "Hey," He looked upon the chained, double-headed Entelexia. During Demigog's transformation, a mass of debris filled the endless drop into darkness. It was almost like Durnedel's own little doghouse.

Barking at his other head, Durendel looked down on Fen with an unreadable expression. "You are either a fool for what you are about to endure, or you are honorable beyond my imagination."

Fen shrugged, "Neither. I just want to live. Plain and simple." He smirked, "But the fact that it will end up helping out in the end is an added bonus."

Both heads smirked at him, "That's why I like you human."

"Please," Fen grinned and offered a hand, "call me Fen, short for Fenderick." His grin grew when Durendel howled in rough laughter.

* * *

Yuri swiped his sword, releasing a series of Azure Ends that cut away the reaching hands closing in around him. He spotted the beam of orange mana right before it struck Demigog in the back, just below the base of his neck. It wasn't an accurate hit, but opened Demigog for a direct attack.

Weaving through more hands, Yuri managed to get above Demigog, just above the surface of his back. He heard the Adephagos screaming curses as the beam of mana corrected its fire, striking a dome of invisible force. It appeared similar to the force that protected it before. Swiftly, he closed in on the injury before Demigog could fly out of the path of the Mana Cannon.

He reached out and took a hand full of the forcefield, holding on as Demigog turned this way and that to shake him off. "Not that easily!" He crouched down for better balance when Demigog shook his body, trying even harder to buck him off.

_Very well, then see if you can withstand this._

Demigog turned upside down and dove straight for the vast, blue ocean below. His serpentine body easily slipped through the water, adding a great amount of pressure to Yuri's hold on the invisible field of thick energy. He dug his fingers into the dense forcefield, refusing to let go. "Still not good enough!"

_You boastful imbecile!_

Now angered, Demigog rolled through the depths of the ocean before shooting straight upwards. If the sudden change in pressure won't get him, then something else might. Yuri, glanced towards the hole near the base of Demigog's neck, and inwardly scowled. If he didn't do something soon, then it would heal over.

Exploding from below the sea, Demigog continued to climb into the sky. He pushed past the clouds above, roaring as he set his sights on the endless darkness that rests beyond the atmosphere.

_Release me, or suffocate in the dark abyss!_

"I'll go with the third option." Yuri pulled himself into the dense field of energy. It felt like nothing he was familiar with, but he ignored it. Rita is the inquisitive one, not him. He looked down into the mound of burnt flesh and fur to see a strange orb that pulsated like a heart. "How about you die!" He formed his black sword and pushed it into the large gash. He growled when the energy field pushed back, protecting the orb that was held within.

Demigog screamed and started to buck once again, but still maintained his course upwards. Before long, both Demigog and Yuri were beginning to see ice forming on their bodies, the sharp cold of the abyss growing nearer.

Yuri pushed his sword in harder, seeing it was so close to striking the core, but so far. The energy field felt like pure steel at this point, or something impenetrable. "Come on!" He raised his fist and focused as much energy as he could into it. Aer, mana, anything that his body could get a hold of went into this new, unknown arte, "Raging," His fist dove into the healing gash, "Hollow," A fist-sized sphere of dense energy, not unlike the one pushing back, formed in his hand, "Wolf!"

_Impossible, for a mere human to wield such unimaginable power..._

Demigog stopped suddenly, his voice melting into a choked gurgle. Yuri felt the field of energy soften, and Demigog's form fall apart. His Raging Hollow Wolf, however has yet to strike Demigog's core. Deciding not to ask questions, he raised his sword and brought it down on the sphere of energy. He split it in two and punched it deep into Demigog's body, until it engulfed the core. Neglecting to hesitate... he let go.

Yuri relaxed all of his muscles and let go completely. He simply fell back towards the ground, and watched Demigog twist strangely. The split sphere expanded in a flash of light, reverting the core to dust and ash. A solid veil of white enveloped Demigog's body. He had won. Demigog is defeated.

_G-Grraahhhhgh!_

That bloody gurgle of a cry made Yuri's eyes snap open just in time for him to see one, mangled, melted, and clawed hand shoot through his body. It took his body a second before white-hot pain coursed through him. "E-Est-" He coughed harshly, "Estelle." He saw a flash of her image, before his vision went black.

.......

.......

.......

.......

.......

.......

.......

.......

"YURI!"

* * *

That day, all of Terca Lumireis looked up to the sky. Gripped by amazement, they watch ignorant of their close encounter with destruction. The beast of legend is dead. The power of the Spirits, fully realized. Ignorant of the great evil's last will to its lifeless body. Ignorant to the sight of a hero of light.

All the world's people looked up to the night sky, as sparkles fell like the Child of the Full Moon's tears...

* * *

**A/N: Powerful, simply powerful. Congrats everyone, we've finished the main narrative of Black Brigade! Cheers, cheers all around! Why aren't we cheering? Oh yeah, Yuri... poor lad. We'll all miss him, I'm sure. And Fen? I know, such a heavy price to pay. But there is still hope, the Epilogue! Thank you very much for reading, please review!**


	34. Epilogue: Dawn of a New Age

**A/N: Wow, the final update. I knew it would come eventually, but it's always hard to part from a story. I can't express just how much I enjoyed writing this fic. It was challenging at times, and I often wrestled with characterizations, but it worked out. Once more, thank all of you for your support, and thanks to all reviewers. So, the Epilogue is often the hardest part. However, I didn't want to just write a 'here's what happened, thank you for reading' Epilogue.**

**So in the spirit of originality, here's how we'll do this: I am going to tell the Epilogue through a series of Moments pieces, giving tidbits of information about the lives of our heroes. The timeframes vary, and its up to you exactly when they occur. Please, enjoy a mixture of all the genres included in this fic.**

* * *

**Epilogue: Dawn of a New Age**

It is neither cold or warm, bright or dark. All he knew for certain was that someone is holding him. His body numb with exhaustion, and eyes burning with strain, Yuri Lowell forced his eyes to open. He blinked slowly, as strands of dark hair brushed his face gently. He slowly caught the strands and felt their texture. They are soft, and indeed black as night. Why does it feel so familiar?

"Ah, so you're awake." A soft voice spoke from just above his head. "You look just like your father when you're asleep."

He stiffened. That voice is familiar too. He hadn't heard it in years, but he could never forget it. Dark eyes cast above, he saw the smile of a beautiful woman. Her black hair flowed from her head like a waterfall of the night sky. He blinked, shocked at the face that smiled so lovingly down at him.

The woman's smile grew when she saw his lips move. "Don't force it Yui," She laughed lightly at his shock. She gently set him back down on her lap and closed her eyes. "You won you know." She opened her eyes once more, looking up into the endless blue above. "You fought well."

"How?"

She knew he wasn't referring to how he had won. Her face took on a less relaxed look, "Just like your father." She sighed and shook her head. However, a loving smile lingered on her lips, "He would always ask questions at the worst times." She tucked a lock of ebony hair behind her ear and smiled down at him again. "You're close to death. You could say I'm able to be here because of that." She placed a finger to his lips to silence another question. Lovingly, she embraced the shocked Lowell on her lap, and whispered into his ear. "Leave this place; make Estelle happy."

"Mother," His numb body tensed suddenly, as feeling rushed back into him. The rushing winds around him, the pain in his chest, the pressure in his head. He is conscious once more, and aware of his return to the world of the living.

"YURI!"

That shout snapped him fully awake. He looked around slowly and realized he had hit the ground. After a moment of figuring out where he is, Yuri laughed. The irony was just too much. All those years ago, it had started in this very spot. He had landed in the forest outside of Zaphias, where he first encountered Fen.

Upon thinking of Fen, Yuri noticed that a blanket of fur had padded his landing. The instant he noticed, however, it bucked him off and started into the forest brush. "Fen," Yuri groggily barked after the retreating wolf. Is he going just leave like that? His suspicion, however, stopped when he got a good look at the wolf. When Fen turned, he saw that his body is now half white and the other black. "You fused with Durendel, that's why Demigog's body suddenly fell apart."

Fen opened his mouth, as if to answer, but snapped his head around when another yell called for Yuri. The others are getting closer. He looked to Yuri, blinking to silently speak. Something is wrong, and he needs to go.

"Will you be back?" Yuri caught the gist of what Fen wanted. Whatever is wrong, he can't be around people to solve it. Fen nodded with a wolfish smirk. "I'll hold you to that." He watched as Fen turned and dashed into the thick brush.

"Yuri!"

"Wow!"

Thud

Yuri felt the world spin when a blur of pink tackled him. He blinked, winded by the sudden appearance of his excited princess. "Oh Yuri, we were so worried, I thought I lost you! Are you alright, do you need me to heal your wounds? Are you hungry, thirsty, soar?"

With a warm smile, Yuri let Estelle babble on for a few more seconds before stopping her with a quick kiss. "Estelle," He met her emerald eyes, "it's good to see you're alright too."

Estelle blinked, finally taking in what was before her. It hadn't dawned to her that Yuri is no longer fused with Rem and Ebon. He's back to normal; back to his smirking, sarcastic, and sweet self. "Yuri," She embraced him again, savoring the familiar essence of his torso.

"Ah, young love!" Raven jumped out of the brush, dramatically motioning to the sky. "It sparkles just like the rain that falls from the sky." He motioned to the sparkles of light that still fell from above.

A random group of Black Brigade members popped their heads out of the brush. The females of the group swooned at Raven's poetic, and dramatic, statement. Yuri could practically see the hearts in their eyes. "Oh, such beautiful words Master Raven."

"Ladies," Raven turned to them, grinning. The second his teeth gave off a strange glint, a boot met the side of his face.

A frowning Rita lowered her foot and dusted off her hands. "I don't know what to say to you anymore." She ignored Raven's groan and looked to Estelle and Yuri. "See, I told you he was fine." She threw a glance back to the bushes.

"Y-You were all watching!?" Estelle hid her crimson face in Yuri's chest when their friends emerged from the bushes.

Karol grinned and rubbed his nose, "Oh come on, you act like we caught you doing something naughty." He laughed when Estelle's face grew even redder and Yuri rolled his eyes. His laughing quickly faded when he caught Nan glaring at him. "Ahehe, ahem," He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"That's better." Nan nodded, pleased with her ability to rope Karol back in.

"It does a man proud to see his friends embark on the journey of love." He grinned when he heard another chorus of swoons, "Ladies," A wink and a smile nearly gave the women of the Black Brigade a heart-attack.

Repede groaned and rolled his eyes. Everyone needs a fan-club I guess. "Woof!" He barked and shifted his pipe. Someone is missing.

"Hey," Rita looked around, "where's Fen?"

"He's fine," Yuri quickly tried to keep her from losing herself. A crying Rita, for any reason, never resulted in anything good. "He has to deal with some business, so he left as soon as I woke up." He gave her a sympathetic smirk when he saw disappointment flash through her eyes.

Judy smiled, "Don't worry Rita, Fen will be back." Her smile shifted in its usual way, a sign she is about to tease someone. "He's like a dog with you. He'll find his way back."

It took Rita awhile, but she finally caught what she was insinuating and blushed. "S-Shut up already. Geez, you're all a bunch of perverts." She folded her arms and looked away.

Flynn laughed at everyone's antics. After a stretch of comfortable silence, he asked the question they are all avoiding. "So what now?" Their adventure is over. Demigog is gone, Cain is dead, and there is peace once more in Terca Lumireis.

"The usual," Caleb leaned on his lance and grinned, "have a party, say our goodbyes, and get back to living our normal lives." His grin grew a bit bitter, "Or start building normal lives."

"So is that it?" One black knight asked, "Are we just going to disband?"

Raven put his behind his head and smirked, "I doubt Joseph will just break the brigade."

"Hey," Yuri blinked, "where is my old man? Sheez, he's always disappearing at the worst times." He glared into the distance. His glare melted into a confused look when he spotted Judy pointing to her left with a sad expression. He looked over and found his father, kneeling on the ground. "Old man?" He didn't respond, "Dad?"

Yuri was on his feet in the flash, fearing the reason why his father is slumped over, "Hey, answer me!" He turned Joseph around and almost yelped (almost) at what he saw.

Joseph's face was pale, tears leaking from his dark eyes in large drops. He sniffled before looking up to the sky, throwing his hands into the air, "Why couldn't it have been me!?" He broke down into shameless sobs and wrapped his arms around Yuri, "He, he was like a _son_ to me!"

Two knights appeared at his sides, patting him on the shoulders. "It'll be alright sir."

"Yeah, he wouldn't want you to cry over him."

Yuri blinked, "Who are we talking about again?" His face took on a look of disgust when Joseph pressed his cheek to Yuri's still crying like an infant.

"I-I remember, when I first named him." He sobbed bitterly, "He was the," He sniffled, "he was the cutest shade of grey!" He went into another fit of blubbering, heavily leaning on a confused Yuri.

"Who are you talking about!?"

A rough sigh broke the strange scene when Sebastian walked out from the trees. He was in the middle of wiping his hands on a stained rag.

"How is he? Tell the truth!" He held on to Yuri tighter.

Signaling for him to calm down, Sebastian gave an astute response, "Well, the damage is heavy. It'll take quite a bit of recovery before things will be back to working condition." He placed the oil-stained rag on his shoulder, "But with some elbow grease, the King's Bane will fly again."

Joseph's crying instantly stopped, "Very well then, get on it." He looked to Yuri and shoved him away before brushing off his armor, "What the heck are you hanging on me for boy? You shame yourself in front of my daughter." He looked to Estelle, "Thank you for putting up with my worthless son."

Too busy blushing at being accepted as Joseph's daughter, Estelle missed Joseph's insult to Yuri, "Oh," She looked down with pink cheeks, "please Mr. Lowell, you're embarrassing me."

"You screwed up old geezer!" Yuri roared, beside himself at his father's latest fiasco. He leaped at him, intent on breaking his father's body in two.

Joseph laughed and accepted the challenge, "Oh ho, I see. So you wish to be a man after all. Come, come so I can teach how to be a true alpha male my son!"

From afar, Duke watched with a twitching eye. Are these the heroes of his precious Terca Lumireis? "Elucifer, my old friend, I don't know what this world is coming to." He turned and started walking into the wilderness before him. After a few steps, he smirked a little, "But I must admit. With those children, this new age will be one to remember."

* * *

_In all of us, there lurks wolves. One is white, the other is black. One is good, the other is evil. Mankind chooses for itself which wolf it will feed. Will it feed the wolf of goodness, righteousness, and justice, or the wolf of greed, cruelty, and lawlessness? Fate, lies only in our hands..._

* * *

**Moments: Tales of Vesperia**

She let out a relieved breath and smiled with satisfaction. After all this time, she finally finished the last page. Her smile grew when strong arms hugged her from behind, and a chin rested on her shoulder. Lovingly, she leaned her head against his, enjoying the warm silence.

"So you're finally done?" His hands reached out to open the book when she hummed a 'yes'. He flipped through the pages and skimmed, chuckling at a few lines. "You've gotten better."

"That's sweet," She leaned back into him, slightly displeased with how her chair got in the way.

He smiled, "No really, this one is good. Though I'm a bit too mushy for my liking." His tone said he was teasing her. She played along and gave him the pout he is looking for. After all this time, her expressions are still as cute as ever.

"It's your own fault." She snapped the book closed and stood up from her chair. Stretching, she turned and fell into his arms, hugging him loosely. "You've learned to be quite _mushy_," She smiled at her mocking use of the word, "after a bit of trial and error." She silenced a response with a kiss. Without a second thought, their lips parted, only to meet once more in a deeper kiss. "How did your assignment go?"

Not surprised by the change of subject, he shrugged. "Nothing to write home about." He flinched at his choice of words. He still can't avoid these things with her.

She gave him a stern look, but with an understanding smirk. "I know, you never write home when you leave on your trips." She swiftly tidied up a few things around their small home, eyes closed. She just can't keep the content smile off of her face. "And when you do write home," She felt his follow her into the kitchen, "you never write more than two sentences."

"And one always says I love you." He leaned against the frame of the doorway, smirking his smug smirk. She both loved it dearly, and hated it. When she kept her back to him, he walked over to her and hugged her again. His hands gently made their way over her thin waist and kissed her smooth neck. "I'm sorry?" He kissed her neck again and smirked when she sighed. She does that when she needs to hide a moan. Something about it being more "ladylike" and such.

"Not yet you're not." She took up a wooden spoon and hit his hands. It wasn't hard enough to truly hurt, but it did get him to let go.

"You're getting good at this whole 'act like I'm angry' thing." He strolled over to the kitchen table and plucked a strawberry from the fruit bowl. "I like it." He swallowed the fruit and snapped around, eyes cast downwards. At the door of the kitchen, he spotted a pair of large green eyes, and a head of black hair.

"Daddy!" It rushed at him and threw its arms around his neck.

He greeted her with a large hug of his own, "There's my girl!" He lifted her high into the air and grinned, "Where've you been? I expected you to attack me as soon as I got through the door."

The little girl giggled, "You and mommy always act icky when you get home." She made a face and giggled again when her father laughed.

"Oh, you mean like this?" Her mother glided over to her father and kissed him on the cheek.

The little girl stuck out her tongue, "Eww, I thought you are done being icky."

"Icky you say?" Her father smiled at her.

"Yup, icky, just like boys." She missed the pleased smile on her father's face. Instead, a low voice from behind her caught her attention.

"Does that mean I'm icky too?"

"Pappy!" The little girl wiggled out of her father's hold and rushed into the spread arms of the older man. "Pappy, you're too old to be a boy." She laughed at his silly grin, and hugged his neck.

"Funny," The girl's father chuckled, "still acts like a little boy to me."

"Yuri," The mother pinched him scoldingly.

"Estelle."

"Marie!" The little girl sang with a giggle.

Pappy grinned at her joke, "Joseph,"

Yuri feigned amusement, "The both of you are very funny." He smirked, despite his dry sarcasm. Smiling, he looked to the cute Marie, "Hey, do you want to go and play with Repede today?"

Her eyes lit up light two huge lights, "Will the puppies be there too?"

"I bet they will be." Estelle smiled brightly at her little girl, "He never lets them out of his sight."

Yuri chuckled, "I don't see how something could go wrong. Thanks to Repede's reputation, they're like the royalty of Zaphias' dog population." He scooped up his daughter and placed her on his shoulders. He didn't fight the happy curve to his lips when he felt her small hands on his head.

"Daddy," She gently tugged on a lock of his black hair, "now that you're back, can you teach me how to do that cool wave thingy with my sword?"

"WHAT!?" Estelle bristled with indignation.

Yuri laughed nervously and dashed out of the room, "Nothing bye Estelle!" His laughter grew when Estelle called after him, and Marie squealed with excitement at his fast pace. "Hey Marie, do you want to stay with Pappy tonight? Your mother and I need to talk a little tonight." He meant something else, but the innocent on his shoulders didn't need to know that.

"Kay 'kay, Pappy is fun!"

Back at the house, Estelle huffed. That Yuri, going behind her back like that. Her frown curled up into a smile. "Just like her father." She raised the wooden spoon and slapped Joseph's hand away from the cookie jar. Giggling, she decided it's time to start on dinner.

Joseph sighed, having failed at swiping a cookie. "Children these days, so disrespectful to their elders." He plopped down at the kitchen table and skimmed through the newspaper resting on it. "Estelle," They didn't look at each other, "are you happy?"

She didn't pause to think. The answer is as clear as her laughing, emerald eyes. "More than I've ever been." Estelle recalled the last line of her book, and felt herself giggle.

And they all lived happily ever after.

* * *

**Moments: Same Place**

Finally, after months of planning, they managed to assemble at Halure. A picnic under the tree, amidst the falling pink pedals. It was relaxing, memorable, and slightly painful for a certain mage. She hid her ache well, laughing with Estelle and Judy, making fun of Karol, and watching Raven strike out while hitting on women. Caleb's unusual talent for juggling occupied their attention for awhile, and even drew a small crowd.

With warm applause for his performance, Caleb joined everyone for their picnic. All the traveling with Judy must have really done something, because she could hardly guess that he used to be their enemy.

"Hey, who swiped my rice ball!?" Rita glared towards a puffy-cheeked Karol and growled at him. "You little dweeb! I'll strangle you!" She chased him around the giant tree, laughing when he screamed like a little girl. "Just wait until I show Nan those pictures of you in those girl clothes!"

Karol looked back, pale as a ghost. "Y-You wouldn't!"

Everyone smiled when Rita let out her most diabolical laugh, scaring a few of the townsfolk. They aren't unfamiliar with the rumors from Aspio.

"This is so nice." Estelle poke from between Yuri's legs, back pressed against his chest. "Everyone seems so happy to see each other."

"I suppose." Yuri eyed Rita knowingly.

Estelle saw Judy exchange glances with Yuri and a strangely silent, and behaved, Raven. "I'm missing something. What's wrong?"

"She's either strong, or in denial." Raven observed, mellowly stroking his rough chin. Repede whined, pausing from eating his rather large turkey leg.

It instantly hit Estelle what they were talking about. How could she have forgotten? Rita had told her once how she and Fen met. It was right here, in Halure, under the tree. "This must be hard for her. Why didn't she say something?"

"That's not her style."

Judy nodded sadly, "Yeah, she's a stubborn girl." She smiled, "But that's why we love her."

"I hear that one."

"We should do something for her, to make her feel better." Estelle gave her friend a sad look. Rita is still chasing Karol, breathing threats against his life now. Perhaps this is her venting? Hard to tell with a short-tempered mage.

"Are those apples?"

Yuri lifted the tray to the one who asked, "Yup, help yourself."

"Don't mind if I do."

Moments went by, many of which filled with the crunching of fresh apples. Finally, after piecing the pieces together, their eyes shot over to the person wolfing down the tray. He grinned at them and signaled for his friends to keep from yelling. Estelle couldn't help but mouth a warm welcome. He had figured she would.

Oblivious to the extra body slip up the tree, Rita cornered Karol. His back was pressed against the trunk, knees shivering like a frightened animal. She cracked her knuckles and closed in, chuckling impishly.

"C-Come on Rita, it was just one rice ball." He squeaked pathetically. Berserker or no, Rita is _scary_!

She flexed her fingers, aiming to grab him by the collar. "It wasn't just any old rice ball twerp. It was filled with apple jel-" She stopped and dropped her arms. She averted her eyes from his surprised eyes and sighed. "Whatever." She turned on her heel and started to the Inn. Suddenly, this picnic doesn't seem fun anymore.

"Rita?" Karol blinked, worried for his friend. Mean as she is to him, he thought of her as his abusive older sister. Seeing her look so... sad suddenly made him feel terrible.

As they planned, the group stayed at the Inn that night. It was a sort of reunion tradition they decided to start. The last thing any of them wanted, was to lose touch with their closest friends. Unfortunately, Flynn and Sodia had business to attend to this year, so they were unable to make it. Yuri teased them about "going on an early honeymoon", but soon regretted it. Flynn had plenty of stories about him "serenading" Estelle.

The night was thankfully cool. It really didn't matter to Rita though. Bunking with Estelle and Judy was always comfortable in the past. She felt sort of bad for Yuri. Surely Raven and Karol snored, but that's what he gets for being a sarcastic jerk.

"Ugh," She softly growled and threw off her covers. Its the perfect night to sleep, and she can't even close her eyes. "Why now?" She groaned and wiped her tearing eyes in frustration. The day she stops researching, she reverts to crying little girl. Nice Mordio, real nice. "I need air."

Leaving her shoes off, Rita quietly left the Inn. She had slipped on her Seeker outfit, figuring it made her look better than her usual red clothes. She walked her way up the path and to the trunk of the Halure Tree. She eyed the very spot where she had seen Fen and sighed. "Stupid mutt." She cursed herself when her voice cracked, and her eyes burn with fresh tears.

How did he get this close? To make her cry so much, it's shameful. "Get a hold of yourself already!" She growled and placed her head against the tree. Her will to stop, however, only made the tears fall hotter and faster. "Why did you leave? Again." She couldn't stop a sob from breaking her shell of indifference, now crying openly.

Through her pained sobs, she didn't hear footsteps approach from behind her. The person stood there and watched her, thinking of what to say. He decided a direct approach is best. "Jeez, it's awkward when you cry."

Rita's head shot up, a gasp exploding from her throat. Whirling around, she saw Fen standing there, smirking sadly at her. His hands are in his pockets, his eyes sparkling in the moonlight. "F-Fen?" She hoarsely whispered, as if afraid this wasn't real. She stood up on shaky legs and bolted to him. Hallucination or not, she didn't care.

Fen gladly caught her in his arms and held her close. "I'm sorry, I couldn't risk hurting you." He let her cry into his shoulder before gently setting her down. Lifting her chin, he kissed her. "I'm sorry."

"You jerk." She sobbed when he kissed her again. "Coward," He kissed her again. "Bastard." Yet another kiss. Rita bit her lip when he pressed his forehead to hers. "Mutt."

"Now there's the Rita I love so much."

* * *

**Moments: Probation**

"Huuuuuuhhh!?" Karol whined when Nan repeated the words he prayed were just a joke. "You still remember that!?"

"Humph, two more days for forgetting!" Nan glared down at him. He's on his knees, practically begging her to let him off with a warning. "You need a reminder that you can't boss me around! Starting right now, you are on probation!"

"Noooo!" Karol cried out, horrified by the implications.

Nan, ignoring his anguish, reviewed the rules, "You are here by forbidden to touch me for one week, forbidden to speak to me for more than ten minutes, and you have to take me to the chocolate shop at least two times." She tapped her foot when he whimpered, "Any questions?"

Knowing better than to fight the system, Karol lowered his head. "No ma'am." Sweet as she can be as a girlfriend, Nan can be quite the disciplinarian. He once burned a few strands of her hair (on accident!) and she made him be the bait for her next guild assignment. His hands were tied, and mouth plugged with an apple.

"Good boy." Nan smirked devilishly. She loved running Karol through the ringer, only because he loved it too. "Now come on, I want chocolate."

"B-But I have paperwork to do." Karol yelped when Nan looked back at him sharply. Her harsh expression melted to one of indifference.

Examining her perfectly managed nails, Nan shrugged. "Two weeks." She practically sang it. She knew its like tightening his collar. For such a shy boy, Karol was quite the touchy-feely type. She loved that part of him, not only because it's an easy place to punish him.

"I'm sorry, we'll go right now!" He smiled nervously.

Nan smiled at him, "Good," She started off for the chocolate shop, Karol following like an obedient pet. Of course Nan didn't see him as such truthfully. Both of them loved this little game they play, even if people find it strange and unhealthy. The perfect match: a masochist and his personal sadist.

* * *

**Moments: Old War Dogs**

"Checkmate... again." Joseph smirked in triumph. Raven sat across from him, his white chess pieces scattered in defeat. "Honestly Raven, are you even good at this game?"

Raven grumbled, "Of course I am. Every knight learned how to be at least decent at chess." He sighed heavily and slouched in his chair. "Its not fair I tell you. It must be old age." He smiled when Joseph glared across at him.

"For the final time, you are not old." Joseph ran a hand through the greying streaks in his buzzed hair. "I'm older than you and Duke." He pointed to said swordsman, busy reading a book, "If you're old, then I'm ancient." Joseph growled when Raven's grin grew. "Tell me this isn't the life of retirement." He glared down at the chess board. "What's an old dog to do when he no longer has a reason to bark?"

Duke turned the page of his book, "You're loud."

"And you're a prick." Joseph shot back.

Duke sighed calmly, "I'd expect a man of your caliber has more class."

"Bah," Joseph laughed, "this comes from the skinny little albino kid that couldn't stop idolizing me when the Great War started? Come off your high-horse," He grinned wickedly, "Sidney."

Duke's red eyes glared at Joseph, snapping the book shut. "I've told you never to speak of that name." His glare switched to Raven when he heard him laugh.

"S-Sidney!?" Raven continued to chuckle, "Y-Your name used to be Sidney!?"

"I hate you both."

Joseph leaned back in his chair, "Awww, what's the matter Sidney? There's nothing to be ashamed of. It's a very pretty name." He chuckled when Raven fell over from laughing so hard.

"At least I'm not balding." Duke smirked when Joseph gasped, hands shooting to his head.

"You lie!"

"I beg your pardon. I simply couldn't see the grey hairs." Duke returned to his book, satisfied when Joseph rushed to a mirror.

"Lowell men do not bald, and our hair remains black till the day we die!"

It didn't take long for everything to settle down again. The three men sat in silence, passing the time through chess, books, and memories. All three has lost so much since that fateful day. Two lost loved ones, all three lost friends. That's what war does, take and never gives back. Not a day goes by that these men wish for their lost ones to be at their side. But age has scarred over the injuries.

They are so experienced, so familiar with the world. They were neck-deep in the past age, when humans fought beast. Now, with the Spirits, they witness a new age. There will always be battles, people who lust for power, who will exploit the poor and unfortunate. However, with heroes like the younger ones, there is hope for this world.

In this new age, they're just old men, watching a bright future form around them.

"Checkmate... again."

* * *

**Moments: Courtship**

Honestly, he hardly is in need of such a thing. However, it is regulation. Every knight scoffed at the very idea. This guy has taken virtually everything that can be thrown at him, and they still want him to have a guard in his hallway? To the entire order, it seemed like a waste of time and manpower.

That's why she found getting the job so easy. To many, it seemed like a demotion. I mean, she was on the verge of leading a brigade of her own! How can she possibly juggle brigade obligations and simple guard duty? Well with a Commandant like Flynn, she learned that anything can be done.

It's her third night guarding the spotless hallway. It hadn't taken long for her to learn that humming can pass the time, especially during times of peace. She hated needless fighting, but also missed the thrill of uncertainty. "The last guard was right," Sodia stopped to lean against the wall, "this is very boring." She fiddled with a short lock of her blonde hair and continued to hum to herself. Sighing, she decided now was as good a time as any.

"Commandant," Sodia knocked on the door. On the third knock, Flynn's door opened, revealing a weary blonde knight. Sodia smirked, "I assume you're ready for a break."

Flynn rolled his eyes, "Please, save me from those dreaded papers." He flexed his writing hand and groaned. Seeing her nod with a smile, Flynn followed her through the halls. It's a bit late to leave the castle, so a simple stroll through the halls would have to do. "Anything you need to talk about?" He broke the neutral silence between them.

"Um," Sodia thought to herself, "not that I can think of." She looked back at him and clearly saw his expression. He needed human contact, any topic would do. Honestly, if you're such a social person, why do you focus so much on paperwork? "Well, there is one thing."

"Go on."

The pair picked a nearby window to stop and talk. It allowed rays of silvery moonlight to further light the warm colored halls. Sodia cleared her throat, suddenly a bit uncomfortable. "I hate to pry Commandant," She caught his strange look and corrected herself, "Flynn. Sorry." She gave him a sheepish grin. Old habits are hard to break.

Satisfied, Flynn shrugged. "No point in being formal when its just the two of us Sodia." He smiled at her, "Pry away."

"Well, I don't want to be a pest." She continued to shift her feet.

Flynn rolled his eyes, though amused by her tame behavior. "You can never be a pest Sodia. Now what's on your mind?"

"It's about that... uh, thing you wanted to tell me when things calmed down." Sodia looked everywhere but towards him. "I was just wondering what it was."

"Oh,"

She mentally berated herself when she saw his face grow serious. Had she gone too far? Sodia instantly waved it off, "N-Nevermind Comman- I mean Flynn." She took a calming breath. This is hardly the time to act like a school girl. "If you'd rather tell me on your own time, that's fine." She held up her hands, signaling that she is backing off of the subject. However, she couldn't stop a surprised gasp when Flynn took her hands into his.

"Ahem," Flynn cleared his throat, "well, I'm not too good at this type of thing." He spoke mysteriously. "I mean, I wasn't raised in nobility, so forgive me if I do this wrong."

Sodia blinked. Is he nervous about something? "Um, Flynn, are you-" She never finished.

He held up a hand, "Please, let me do this." Flynn took a deep breath, calming his nerves. "Sodia Almee Hansworth, will you do me the honor of courting you?" He put on the most serious face he could.

Sodia blinked, deciding whether to blush, faint, laugh, and cry. She settled on blushing, but while she stifled a wave of laughter. She expected Flynn to be hurt by her laughing, but he remained focused on her. He wanted words, not a reaction. "F-Flynn, um I'm not really the one you should be asking." She clarified her amusement anyway. He needed to know after all.

"Really?" Flynn's serious face softened to that of a curious child. "Then, uh, who should I be asking?"

Sodia gave him a smirk, "My father."

Disappointed in himself, Flynn looked down and scratched the back of his head. "Oh, right. That makes sense I guess." Why do nobles have be so difficult to figure out?

To say Sodia was enjoying this moment is an understatement. The more time she spent with Flynn, the more she got to see him when out of his comfort zone. Before, it would've made her feel strange, but now it only made her love him more. The way he looks down when uncomfortable is a little cute.

Taking pity on the man, Sodia stepped forward and embraced him. "Well, it was sweet of you to ask anyway. I'll admit, I wouldn't expect any noble to even consider my opinion on simple courtship."

This seemed to make Flynn feel better, "Um, thanks." He chuckled at how silly the whole scene must be. "So just for the record," He saw her eyes look up to meet his, "what's your answer?"

Sodia blushed, suddenly feeling her mouth go dry. Through all of that, she hadn't even thought of how she should answer him. Her cheeks growing hotter, Sodia glanced around quickly. It would be improper for a patrol to suddenly pass by and see them. Deciding swiftness is better in this situation, Sodia quickly pecked him on the lips. "Yes." Her small reply was all Flynn needed to spin her around, laughing with happiness.

Before he set her down, Sodia sighed with a smile. This is going to be an interesting courtship.

* * *

**Moments: Heaven or Hell?**

The open skies, the cool breeze, the sense of freedom, nothing beat going on a relaxing trip across the world. There is always something to see, people to meet, and events to attend. You don't appreciate the world you live in until you see just how interesting it is. However, an adventurer of any kind always has their favorite spot.

"Heaven or Hell!? Can this dynamic couple climb their way to the top!?"

Amidst the roar of the crowd, two Krityans stood ready to meet their next challenge. Nordopolica's visitors and citizens screamed their praise for this strange sight. How many people get to see not one, but two Krityans taking on the infamous colosseum?

"Take a bow Caleb, the crowd loves you."

"And let you get the jump on the next round? Not on your life Judy."

"Suit yourself."

Their teasing stopped when another horde of monsters approached them. The usual, dramatic intro from the announcer was flooded out when they had clearance to begin the fight. Needless to say, the duo made quick work of the mid-level monsters. "You know," Judy ducked under a claw and drove Brionac upwards, "I'm glad I never used a blastia."

"Why's that?" Caleb parried a mouth of fangs and used the pole of his lance to drive the beast into the ground.

"Fighting would be too easy with one."

Her old friend laughed and shook his head. "You make it sound like a game." He dropped low, and swept his lance in a wide crescent. He heard a handful of monsters cry out, stunned by the low attack. He saw Judy finish them with a well placed Moonbeam.

She smiled when the crowd cheered for their latest victory. "Oh, I wouldn't say it like that. I just like the challenge." Judy blinked at him with a cute expression, hoping to make him blush.

Flexing his immunity to her antics, Caleb twirled his lance and looked away. "Uhuh, and my grandmother was Phaeroh."

"Phaeroh was a woman?"

"Oh, you're just so funny Judith." Caleb cracked his neck when the final wave of monsters came out. They were really only looking for a warm-up, but one thing led to another, and Judy got carried away... do the math. "So, what do you want to do after we're done here."

Judy looked up in thought, "Hmm, I want to go visit Estelle and Yuri in Aurnion. I hear she's pregnant with her first child."

"Probably driving Yuri up a wall."

"Hmmm? Talking from experience? I hope not."

"Don't insult me Judy. You know you're the only one for me."

"The only one that'll put up with you."

"I am hardly the one that needs toleration."

"Why, what ever do you mean?"

"That doesn't work on me Judy."

"It does when I tickle your ears."

"Why _do_ I put with you?"

"Oh, I don't know."

"Really, stop smiling like that."

"I-I don't believe it! Ladies and gentlemen, we have our first couples champions! They don't even look winded! The heavens must have sent them straight here, to snatch victory without even breaking a sweat!"

Caleb and Judy stood with their backs together, both with a smile on their face. Separately, such easy battles wouldn't be half as fun.

"Let's hear it for the Blood Lancer, and the Dragon of Blue Lightning! They've done the Black Brigade of Brave Vesperia proud!"

* * *

**Moments: The Black Brigade**

_I, Joesph Solomon Lowell, being of sound mind, hereby present my last will and testament as follows. To my only living relative, Yuri Gregory Lowell, I leave full command of the Black Brigade. All powers of the Black Brigade Captain, including the title of "The Black Wolf", will be transferred to his name._

_To my friend Karol Capel, son of Kharon Capel III, I leave the Black Brigade itself. From this moment forward, the Black Brigade will be an entity for justice, placed under the guidance of one Karol Capel, guild-master of Brave Vesperia. All facilities, supplies, and funds under the control of the Black Brigade, will be placed under the control of Brave Vesperia, from this day onwards, until decided otherwise by Karol Capel._

_To the Black Brigade itself. I leave my parting words. Keep your hearts far from greed, corruption, and self gain. We live in a world filled with good people. However, there are wolves that look to devour them. It is your duty, under the command of your new Captain, and under in your new guild, to defend those who cannot defend themselves. I hereby place partial deployment control to the Union, and the Empire. Only under mutual, majority vote, can the Black Brigade be deployed. Forty-eight hours after the issue is given to the Union and Empire, all deployment powers will be forfeited to the guild-master of Brave Vesperia, and Yuri Gregory Lowell._

_Protect this world of ours, not for king or country, but for the ones you love._

_-Joseph Solomon Lowell_

_Joseph Solomon Lowell_

_4450 E.B – 4491 E.B_

_A loving father_

_An honored hero_

"I'm sorry for your loss young Lowell."

"Dreadful, truly dreadful."

"He was proud of you Yuri Lowell, now show the world why."

"He left our fate in capable hands."

Noble after noble, and citizen after simple citizen offered their condolences to the downcast Yuri Lowell. Estelle remained at his side, just in front of the casket that holds his father's body. By the time everyone funneled out of the gravesite, the sun was going down.

"Yuri?" Estelle snapped him from his thoughts, "Come on, we need to leave."

Taking a breath, Yuri nodded slowly. "Yeah, I don't feel too good being here." He gave her a weak smirk and took her hand in his. The pair strolled through the streets of Zaphias, and weaved through the crowds finishing their daily business. Nobody stopped to question their dark attire. Everyone knew the passing of Joseph Lowell.

Finally, they reached the pub that is under Yuri's former place of residence. Slipping through the doorway, they silently made their way to a single table. Yuri stopped, while Estelle took a seat across from a man wearing an old cloak. "You are unbelievable."

"Did it work?"

Estelle nodded, "Yup, everyone believes you really died of a heart-attack."

The cloaked man moved his hood back far enough for Estelle and Yuri to see his face. Low and behold, it was the face of Joseph Lowell. "Good, now all I need to do is take up that old nut-job on his offer for a house."

"Nut-job?" Yuri sat down beside Estelle.

"Edward Baldwen, the Noble Shepherd." Joseph snorted at the title, "More like sheep loving crackpot if you ask me." Despite his insult, Joseph smirked.

Estelle smiled at his friendly joke. "I remember you telling us you're old friends with him."

"Don't remind me." Joseph and Yuri spoke at the same time, for slightly different reasons.

Ignoring Estelle's amusement at their little moment, Yuri looked to his father, "So what's with naming me as the Black Brigade captain in your will? You never even mentioned that part of your little scheme."

"Old dogs can't protect a new peace, especially when he didn't fight for it." Joseph sipped his warm drink. Old men need to fight the winter cold.

Estelle frowned a little, "But you did fight for it."

"No I didn't." Joseph snorted, "I fought to kill Demigog. It was you and your friends that stopped the use of aer, brought the Union and Empire together, and established a new era." He took another long sip, "_You_ can set this world up for a bright future, not an old war dog like me."

Her frown deepened slightly, "Then what will you do?"

"Sit around and sulk in his memories." Yuri smirked when Estelle gave him a disapproving glance.

Joseph reached over the table and pinched Yuri's nose, hard. With a large grin, he responded with like humor, "I'll make sure you act like a man for my daughter."

Estelle blushed at being called such. To be so easily accepted into the family at such a level is an honor to her. "I-I'm sure Yuri will do fine."

"He better, married life isn't easy." Joseph laughed.

* * *

"I hate it."

"Rita, you look fine, I swear."

"You're just saying that!"

"Yes, I am saying it because it's true."

Fen kissed Rita on her forehead and led her to stand beside Yuri and Estelle. "I still hate this dress," She motioned to her black, gothic dress, "it doesn't hide my... my-" She trailed off, as her hands rubbed her slightly protruding belly.

"Rita," Fen firmly spoke to her, "you hardly look like you're carrying, let alone carrying a pair."

Yuri watched Fen console the mage, and chuckled. "Man, I feel sorry for him. Rita's probably giving him all kinds of chores to do." He flinched when Estelle pinched his cheek with a small smile.

"Be nice Yuri." She kissed the spot she had pinched and sat down, although slowly. Unlike Rita, she's further along, and long gave up trying to hide it. Besides, she grew to be proud of her glow, or at least that's what Yuri called it during a mood swing. "Where's Caleb and Judy?" She looked around and spotted Karol trying to wake up Raven. A night of partying just before an important day wasn't exactly a good idea.

A chuckle escaped Yuri when he found the pair. Judy was helping Caleb with his tie, and accidentally started choking him.

"Oops," Judy giggled as he tried to loosen the tie, "sorry, I got distracted."

"I know I'm good looking Judy, but please try not let it be a hindrance." Caleb laughed as well, adjusting his tie to the perfect position. "Oop, here let me get that." He carefully adjusted the strap to Judy's black dress, and made sure she was perfectly symmetrical. "There, gorgeous."

"Why thank you."

"I meant the dress." Caleb was swiftly punched in the arm, "Ow, kidding, kidding."

Judy gave him a strangely sweet smile, "Maybe I need to take a lesson from Nan and put _you_ on probation."

Caleb instantly straightened and saluted, "Ma'am, no need for that ma'am. I will be on my best behavior from now on." He smiled when she laughed.

"Good, dismissed." She turned him around and guided him to stand on the other side of Yuri and Estelle. Soon, Karol and Raven joined the group. Repede stood up from his short nap and sat down at Yuri and Estelle's feet.

"Alright, everyone looking nice," The man standing in front of them held up three fingers and started counting down, "and three, two, smile, one." He pointed his finger and clicked a button on the camera. A bright flash indicated the picture was taken, forever freezing the moment. The photographer smiled at the well dressed group in front of him, "Nice, a fine picture of the Black Brigade."

Yuri smirked, "Hey, why not one more?" It didn't take much to get everyone to agree with happy smiles.

* * *

_Our world, Terca Lumireis, has begun a new age. With peace between the Union and the Empire, freedom from the fear of Adephagos, and a new found hope, we can live towards a brighter future. Mankind will never be without war, but as long as there is good in our world, darkness will never reign forever._

_

* * *

  
_

**The End**

**A/N: A happy, happy ending for our heroes. Yuri gets a daughter, Rita gets twins, Karol gets probation, and Caleb get enlisted for Judy's boot-camp. I really wish the game had ended with such finality. However, if they plan a sequel, then I'll understand a little more. Anyway, that does it for this fic. Rest assured though, I do plan on doing more stories, but none as large as this. Until I post another, I'll be taking a break. I also want to check out First Strike (Tales of Vesperia animated prequel movie) and the PS3 version for more canon material. In case you're curious, I want to focus more on the minor characters, like Hanks and Ioder (my first two targets). Interesting characters and much left to the imagination.**

**Anyway, enough rambling. I bid you all a farewell for now, and I hope you find more gems in the Vesperia fanfic category (there are lots, I'm sure). Thank you so much for reading, and please drop a final review!**

Like glass, the dark shard of matter shattered in his palm. Balling his hand into a fist, he looked up from his grey surroundings, and to the world who's satellite he stood on. "Terca Lumereis,"...


End file.
